PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS
by Renaissance Lady-K
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. MI FORMAL DESPEDIDA DEL FANDOM. ES IMPOSIBLE EXPLICAR LO INEXPLICABLE, ASÍ QUE NI ME VOY A MOLESTAR. SALÚDENME O CÁLLENSE. ¡BESOS A TODOS, ME HICIERON ENORMEMENTE FELIZ! ¡HASTA SIEMPRE!
1. El hijo del Taisho

**¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al universo de Inu-Yasha, la serie donde todos los malos son unos imbéciles, infelices, insolentes, idiotas, insectos, ignorantes, insensatos, ineptos, inútiles, incrédulos y otros tantos y variados insultos que empiezan con "I"… por lo menos, en el doblaje latino así salía XD. ¡Yo amo esta serie! La amaba desde que era muy niña, pero vaya uno a saber por qué… pues, nunca escribí fanfics sobre ella. Ahora, con esto de que pronto tendremos la temporada final y sabremos por fin cómo terminaba el manga, se me ocurrió bajarla entera y verla de nuevo, así que ¡A esto vine! ¡A dejarles un lindo fic! Si algo me encanta de la serie, es su comedia sin igual. Adoro las caras de Inuyasha, los gritos de Kagome, la ira de Sango, el miedo de Miroku a ser asesinado por un Hiraikotsu fantasma, la ternura de Kirara (ejem, amo a Sesshomaru también 9.9), etc, etc, etc… pero también adoro la historia de amor que se va desarrollando, soy una romántica enfermiza.**

**Así que mejor ya dejo de hablar, y pese a que me había retirado oficialmente de los fanfics, no puedo evitar regresar con esto que tanto me gusta, ¡Una historia de amor intensa, cómica y con un poco de condimento! Tiene el rating que tiene porque dentro de poco las cosas se empiezan a poner más… emmhh… hot, digamos. Pero no mucho, espero. ¡Los dejo!**

**Espero que sean tan lindas lectoras como para dejarme un review si les gustó.**

_Disclaimer: No confundir; los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí XD_

El host (presentado por Naraku y su nueva línea de sombras de ojos) advierte que si bien hay mil millones de mejores fics que éste, puede que no encuentren otro que se le parezca XD ¡LEAN, Y DEJEN COMMENT!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 1: El hijo del Taish**__**ô**_

_Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, y soy prisionera de guerra._

_Tengo dieciséis años, y debería estar preparándome para mi boda, pero…_

_Después de desplegar a su gigantesco ejército de bakemonos, el gran señor Inu-no-Taish__ô__ se alzó con la victoria y conquistó completamente las tierras del Oeste, incluyendo varias provincias que por años habían resistido a su dominio y a docenas de ciudades y aldeas entre las que se cuenta aquella en la que yo vivía. Fue terrible, todavía despierto en mitad de la noche, acosada por horribles pesadillas en las que lo revivo todo una y otra vez, y cada imagen que veo realza aún más mi odio y desprecio por esa raza inmunda._

_El temible paso de la Armada del Taish__ô__ hacía temblar el suelo; devastó los campos de cultivo y arrasó con el ganado, matando a cuanta criatura viva se pusiera en su camino. Y como pobres diablos que somos a comparación con los grandes _youkai_, nosotros los humanos perdimos la batalla. Era inútil resistirse, desde un principio. _

_Pero el General Taish__ô__ fue magnánimo con aquellos que se rindieron a él. _

_Mi aldea entera fue sometida, y yo fui tomada prisionera junto a mis amigas, Sango y Rin, y todos los demás habitantes. Sango luchó, pues su naturaleza siempre ha sido la de una mujer guerrera, y Rin también dio la pelea, pero ella tiene un año menos que yo y es débil, ha estado enferma por mucho tiempo. ¿Y yo? No tenía caso resistirlo. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría sucedernos? Se decía del General que era un demonio generoso, pero que cuando alguien le desafiaba su odio no tenía límites, y por mucho tiempo se dijo que el motivo por el que planeó el ataque a las tierras del Oeste venía de la mano de una ofensa. Mi aldea no tenía nada que ver con su ira, supuse que portarnos bien iba a ayudar mucho a que el Taish__ô__ considerase ser indulgente con nosotros._

_Porque él tenía el poder, en esos momentos. _

_Y si hay una verdad grande en esta tierra, es que los _youkai_ son seres superiores._

_Tal vez el mío fue un acto cobarde, pero aunque desprecio espantosamente a esas criaturas odiosas, preferí entregarme pacíficamente para que nadie más fuera lastimado. Y tal como sospeché, mi castigo de prisionera no fue tan severo. Al menos, no fui a parar a una celda, a pudrirme como cualquier ladrón._

_No. El Taish__ô__ en persona mandó que reunieran a todas las mujeres cautivas en el patio de su gigantesco castillo, y una por una nos examinó con sus penetrantes ojos de oro, buscando quién sabe qué. Algunas de las muchachas lloraban de miedo, y el señor no escogió a ninguna de ellas. Otras, se atrevieron a mirarle con mala cara, y él tampoco las consideró por más de dos segundos. Por último se acercó al sitio donde estábamos todas las mujeres de mi pequeña aldea; nos tasó con un gesto satisfecho, seleccionó a quince de nosotras y nos puso una tarea muy sencilla…_

_**Convertirnos en sus esclavas. **_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

El General Inu-no-Taishô tenía una esposa y una concubina, y dos hijos.

Su primogénito, hijo de su esposa legítima, era el señor Sesshomaru. Demonio puro, hijo de la misma sangre del Taishô, con sus mismos rasgos hermosos y sin edad. Iba a ser el heredero del reino en cuanto el gran señor lo dispusiera (entre los _youkai_, la muerte no era motivo suficiente para delegar el mando) y se convertiría en amo y señor absoluto de tres cuartos del Japón. Nadie dudaba de que bajo el reinado del amo Sesshomaru el suelo se cubriría de sangre y el cielo se teñiría de rojo, pues el joven era conocido por ser bestial y sanguinario en la guerra, pero también frío e indiferente en su hogar. Porque era de pura raza, el señor Sesshomaru no cruzaba siquiera una mirada con sus sirvientes humanos y poco los toleraba.

Kagome escuchó historias horribles sobre la crueldad del heredero. Espantosas.

Pero por fortuna para ellas, ni Kagome ni sus amigas fueron puestas bajo el mando del amo Sesshomaru; sino que las dispensaron a un ambiente mucho más tranquilo: la casa de la concubina del Taishô.

La señora Izayoi era una mujer humana de belleza sin igual. Después de verla por primera vez, Kagome comprendió por qué el Taishô se había enamorado de ella (y prestó más atención a los rumores, especialmente a los que decían que el General pensaba muy seriamente en deshacerse de su primera esposa para casarse con esa mujer ordinaria) y se sintió feliz por la señora, porque parecía que era muy querida dentro del castillo. Todos sus sirvientes se sentían orgullosos de atenderla. Además, la señora Izayoi era muy buena y atenta con sus esclavos y siempre les trataba con gentileza, rasgo que hizo que la joven Kagome la admirase desde el primer día. La muchacha se preguntó si el hijo de ella sería una persona tan admirable también, pero…

Lamentablemente, no conocía al joven Inuyasha. No lo había visto aún.

Según los guardias, el amo Inuyasha estaba en el Este, liderando el ejército menor del Taishô en una batalla de poca importancia contra el monstruo Royokan, el amo de los bosques. Para tener apenas dieciocho años, el hijo menor del General era todo un militar de renombre, pero Kagome notó que los sirvientes más antiguos de la casa hablaban de él con cierto desprecio, como si no se mereciera la gloria que tenía. En las cenas siempre oía a las ancianas comentar lo malhablado, inaguantable y desobediente que era el joven Inuyasha, y más de una vez pusieron su nombre en una oración de mal tono que también incluía la palabra "_han-yö_". De manera que, a pesar de que no lo conocía, Kagome se hizo una imagen mental bastante florida acerca del joven señor, describiéndolo para sí como el hijo rebelde, maleducado y sediento de sangre del Taishô.

Con esas ideas, entre el amo Sesshomaru y el amo Inuyasha, Kagome ya no sabía cuál de los dos podía ser peor.

Pero, por el momento, ella estaba muy agradecida de ser solamente la servidora de la Dama Izayoi.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Después de su primer mes al servicio de la Dama Izayoi, Kagome y sus amigas se acostumbraron bastante a su nueva vida. ¿Acaso no era mejor que estar muertas? Tenían techo, comida, nadie las golpeaba y tampoco tenían que estar al rayo del sol cultivando un campo. Con el paso de los días, Sango dejó de pensar en escaparse y hasta Rin recuperó más su salud, que siempre había sido tan precaria. El trabajo no era pesado, porque la señora no exigía mucho, y tampoco había mucho qué hacer porque eran muchas siervas y entre todas se dividían los quehaceres.

Además, era un poco aburrido atender a una mujer sola, porque el Taishô no vivía con ella y no la veía más que una o dos noches a la semana, cuando iba a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Aquella fresca noche de luna nueva, Kagome salió al patio de la mansión a disfrutar un poco del aire. Ya la señora había despedido a su servicio y les había deseado buenas noches, de manera que la muchacha podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta la hora de dormir, siempre y cuando se quedara dentro de las murallas de la casa de su ama. Ella pensó, con un escalofrío de miedo, en todo lo malo que podría sucederle si la llegaban a atrapar deambulando lejos de su territorio: había muchos _youkais_ soldados del Taishô sueltos por fuera de esos gruesos muros, y los _youkai_ eran criaturas terribles… había visto suficientes violaciones en su aldea como para no tenerles miedo.

De modo que Kagome simplemente se sentó debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, a mirar un poco las estrellas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una forma humanoide saltar por encima del muro, que se deslizó en las sombras de la noche con la agilidad de un felino. El corazón de la joven se aceleró violentamente, con miedo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se puso de pie, llevándose la mano al pecho, y se apretó instintivamente contra el árbol. La silueta oscura se detuvo por inercia, cerca de la escalinata principal de la casa, y miró en todas direcciones antes de dar un nuevo paso, escondiéndose siempre.

— ¿Quién puede ser? —se preguntó Kagome, descolocada.

No cabía duda de que la sombra era humana, y llevaba una espada al cinto.

¿Un _ninja_, un exterminador de monstruos?

Un frío inimaginable cayó por su espalda.

¿Y si era un asesino, enviado por la esposa del Taishô? Se decía que la otra señora no estaba muy contenta de tener que compartir a su pareja con una humana, y que hasta su hijo estaba planeando asesinar a la Dama Izayoi. Kagome sintió cómo el aire se le iba al estómago en vez de a los pulmones, y presionada por el pánico reprimió el deseo de dar un grito de alarma: en cambio, se recogió como pudo la ajustada falda de la _yukata_ y echó a correr detrás de aquel misterioso intruso.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en defender. ¿A quién?

No importaba, ¡Ella era la única que le había visto! ¡Debía hacer algo!

La joven se apresuró a seguir lo más discretamente posible a esa sombra oscura, y le perdió de vista cuando el intruso dio la vuelta en un recodo del camino, desapareciendo en la esquina. Cuando Kagome llegó al lugar, no lo pudo encontrar, pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que el enemigo estaba por allí. Como mera precaución, recogió del suelo del jardín una gran roca (la más grande que podía alzar sin entorpecer sus pasos) y se decidió a seguir su camino. Creyó que había perdido al desconocido misterioso, pero se sorprendió de verlo más adelante, justo…

Frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su señora.

"_¡No!"_ pensó Kagome, asustada _"¡No lastimes a la Dama! ¡Es una mujer tan buena, no lo permitiré! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, MALDITO!"_

Con una energía que no le era propia, la muchacha corrió silenciosamente hasta allá y vio cómo aquel asesino abría hacia un lado el _sh__ô__ji_, para entrar al cuarto de la Dama. Él ya tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Y sea por el ruido del agua que corría en el arroyo artificial del jardín, o porque el intruso era extremadamente descuidado, éste nunca la oyó acercarse y tampoco se percató de cómo hizo Kagome para alzar sobre su persona la gran roca, y estrellársela directamente en la cabeza…

— ¡MUERE, INFELIZ! ­—gritó ella, con gran espíritu.

— ¡ARGH! —

Un sonoro "¡¡ZOCK!!" se escuchó por toda la habitación, y el cuerpo desmayado del intruso se desplomó al suelo, con todo y _katana_ aún sujeta con firmeza en la mano. Con tanto escándalo, algunas luces se encendieron en el cuarto, y la Dama Izayoi se levantó de su _futon_ con una vela la palma, muy asustada. Las mujeres de la guardia privada de la señora también aparecieron en la escena, armadas con largas y estilizadas lanzas estilo _naginata_, listas para una batalla.

La joven justiciera recogió del suelo encerado la piedra, con orgullo.

— ¡Kagome_-chan_! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la Dama, pálida de espanto. Kagome le iba a decir con mucha satisfacción que le había salvado la vida, pero entonces la señora se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y acarició con dedos temblorosos el cabello largo y negro del intruso desmayado—… pero, ¿Qué…? ¿¡Inuyasha-_kun_!? —

Al oír ese nombre, el alma de Kagome salió volando por la puerta…

"_¿Inu-Inuyasha?"_ se preguntó, extática _"¿Como en 'Inuyasha, el hijo menor del Taish__ô'? Pero… ¿Qué diablos pretendía, entrando así a la casa, como un vil ladrón? ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡¡ACABO DE PEGARLE EN LA CABEZA CON UNA ROCA!!"_

—… auuuu… —se oyó una queja, en voz muy bajita y afectada.

— ¿Inuyasha_-kun_? ¡Inuyasha_-kun_! ¡Hijo mío, respóndeme! —demandó la madre.

El joven tirado en el piso se levantó sobre sus codos, mareado, y se sacudió el pelo.

—… pero, ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ME PEGÓ!? —gritó, con un gruñido animal.

Sin decir nada, la Dama Izayoi levantó la mirada hacia un punto por detrás de su hijo y el muchacho se giró lentamente sobre su hombro, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de odio devastador. Aún cuando sus ojos eran negros como la noche, tanto como su cabello, había en ellos un fuego vibrante de deseo de arrancar cabezas; o al menos, eso fue lo que Kagome sintió cuando el amo Inuyasha le clavó esa mirada cortante y sin piedad encima. Las piernas de la joven empezaron a temblar. Vio los blancos dientes del hijo de su señora resplandecer en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto, y observó su mano crispada extenderse con temblorosa rabia en su dirección, para que un dedo índice le apuntara directo al pecho.

Y el hecho de que Kagome sostuviera la roca del crimen en las manos no ayudaba.

La voz del joven Inuyasha retumbó por todas partes, como un trueno.

— ¡¡TU!! ¡¡MALDITA MUJER, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!! —aulló, enfurecido.

Bueno, en realidad, Kagome no sabía si empezar a temblar de miedo ante la furia de su señor y decirle adiós a su vida; o si echar a reír con ganas por el tremendo chichonazo que le estaba brotando al muchacho en la cabeza. Encontró de verdad muy difícil dejar de pensar en lo gracioso que era ese lombote que palpitaba en la coronilla del chico, entre sus cabellos oscuros como el ala de un cuervo, pero había algo en la forma en que él crispaba las manos que sin duda era de temer: parecía que iba a sacar un mortífero juego de garras a relucir.

—Yo… yo… —empezó Kagome, al filo de dos abismos.

— ¡Kagome_-chan_! ¿Por qué le pegaste a mi hijo? —le preguntó la Dama, molesta.

— ¡SÍ! ¿¡Por qué me pegaste, perra tonta!? ¿¡Quién diablos te crees que eres, para venir a sacudirme piedrazos por el marote cuando intento llegar a mi propia casa!? ¿¡No ves que es luna nueva, idiota!? —bramó Inuyasha, muy enfadado, haciendo aspavientos de rabia con los brazos­— ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! —

— ¡Creí que era un asesino! —se defendió la chica, inocentemente.

— ¿¡Un ASESINO!? ¡HAH! ¡Como si un asesino pudiera ENTRAR al castillo de mi padre, siquiera! —se burló él, cruzándose de brazos con gran orgullo— ¡Mis vasallos lo matarían siete veces antes de que llegue a tocar el piso! —

—Yo… b-bueno… —quiso continuar Kagome, indecisa.

— ¡Y SACA ESA ROCA DE MI VISTA! —ladró el joven amo, frustrado.

Sobresaltada por el tono incisivo de su voz, ella tembló de pies a cabeza y soltó sin querer la piedra. Ésta, como era de la forma de una sandía, rebotó en el piso de madera y rodó peligrosamente, entre saltos pesados y violentos, hasta llegar a…

— ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡MI PIE!! —

— ¡Inuyasha_-kun_! —

— ¡Ay, perdón! ¡Se me deslizó de las manos! —se disculpó Kagome, y corrió hasta que alcanzó la piedra escurridiza. Detrás de ella, Inuyasha se había arrojado al piso para examinarse los dedos del pie, donde había ido a aterrizar el objeto contundente— ¡Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha-_sama_! ¡De verdad, discúlpeme! ¡Se lo suplico! —

Aunque la muchacha pedía esas disculpas más por honor a la señora de la casa que porque realmente sintiera vergüenza de haber atacado al muchacho. A decir verdad, que el joven Inuyasha la hubiera llamado "perra tonta" e "idiota" no le hacía gracia alguna. ¡Él no la conocía de nada, y ella a él tampoco! ¡Huy, ciertamente era un bruto maleducado y odioso!

— ¡TE DIJE QUE SACARAS ESA ROCA DE MI VISTA! ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? —

— ¡En seguida! —con rapidez, Kagome se asomó al _sh__ô__ji_ y arrojó la piedra de vuelta al jardín, deshaciéndose de ella. Después, se volvió hacia la Dama Izayoi y se arrodilló ante ella en la posición de disculpas, con verdadera afectación— ¡Una vez más, Izayoi-_sama_, le pido que me perdone! —

—Oye, perra… yo estoy de este lado. —dijo Inuyasha, viendo que la chica le daba la espalda— ¡A mí es a quien debes suplicar perdón, fue mi cabeza la que golpeaste y mi pie el que casi dejaste inútil! —

—Inuyasha_-kun_. —lo sofrenó su madre, como advertencia.

Él supo claramente lo que ese tono significaba, y puso en su ceño una expresión un poco más calmada. Igualmente, miró en otra dirección, ofendido.

— ¡Feh! —refunfuñó, molesto.

Las mujeres de la guardia se miraron entre ellas, sin saber qué pensar. Todo mundo dentro del Castillo sabía que el joven Inuyasha dormía en la casa de su madre cuando era luna nueva, porque en esa noche él…

—Kagome_-chan_… lo que has hecho es imperdonable. —comenzó la señora, con el tono más severo que pudo inventar. Ella no era dada a reprender a las personas, ni siquiera había sido dura con su propio hijo cuando éste era apenas un crío (y muchos decían que por eso el joven había salido tan arrogante y caprichoso)— Obviamente, no podrás salir de esto sin un castigo. —

La joven en cuestión levantó los ojos, apenada.

Vio que en los labios del joven Inuyasha se hacía una sonrisa perversa, seductora y a la vez repugnante. Ella lo odió instantáneamente, por ser tan perverso. Después de todo, ese muchacho era hijo del Taishô y no necesariamente tener sangre del gran General lo convertiría en alguien tan justo y compasivo como él. ¡No podía ser en serio! ¿O sea que por pasarse de precavida le iban a dar un castigo? Con angustia, Kagome volvió a poner la frente contra el suelo y una vez más se disculpó:

—Lo sé, mi señora, y le ruego que sea benevolente conmigo. —pidió.

—Oh, pero no seré yo quien decida qué hacer contigo. —rebatió la Dama, seria.

Kagome levantó la cabeza de nuevo, esa vez aterrorizada.

¡No, por Buda! Si no iba a ser la señora, ¿Entonces quién? ¿¡El amo Inuyasha!?

El susodicho amo ya se estaba tronando los dedos de las manos en un ademán de sobrada crueldad, con esa misma muequita perversa en los labios, y estuvo a punto de dar su veredicto final cuando la Dama Izayoi lo interrumpió, y se puso de pie diciendo:

—… mañana mismo hablaré con Inu-no-Taishô_-sama_ y será él quien decida qué va a pasar contigo, Kagome_-chan_. Yo comprendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste y creo que aún tienes derecho a ser juzgada de la manera más justa, aunque seas una esclava. No temas, tu castigo será acorde, me encargaré de eso. —

Inuyasha se levantó también del suelo, violentamente, y encaró a la señora:

— ¡Pero, _haha-ue_! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —

—Por favor, hijo mío. Ya está decidido. —

El muchacho cerró instantáneamente la boca al ver lo cansada que parecía estar su madre. Muchas emociones por una sola noche. No debía hacer que ella se estresara así por su conducta, ya suficientes disgustos le había dado en años anteriores. Así que, con un gesto de obediencia, el joven Inuyasha juntó las manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia hacia la Dama, y luego tomó a Kagome por el brazo con un gesto muy poco amable:

—Está bien, ¡Ya oíste a mi madre! ¡Largo! —

— ¡Oiga! ¡Suélteme, le digo! —se quejó ella, con irritación.

— ¡A callar, con un demonio! ¡Pero qué perra más escandalosa! —

El amo Inuyasha no la soltó, no. En cambio, salió de las habitaciones de la señora llevándose a Kagome a la rastra prácticamente y no se detuvo hasta que no llegaron a los dormitorios de los esclavos, donde puso a la muchacha sobre sus pies y la liberó, con un bufido lleno de la más cruda ira. La miró de arriba abajo, indiferente, y esbozó una sonrisa igualmente desdeñosa sobre sus labios.

—… prepárate, mujer. Mi padre no es tan amable como lo es mi madre. No sabes lo que te espera. —le dijo, en tono de amenaza.

Kagome reventó, no pudo soportarlo más. Había pasado un mes tranquilo (aunque extraño, podría decirse) como sierva de una mujer muy buena, ¡Había superado el dolor de haber sido separada de sus padres y amigos, y hasta había aceptado el hecho de que ya no se casaría con el joven Hoyo Akitoki, y ahora…! Ese señorito tan irritante, ¡No sólo era violento y grosero, sino que encima…!

— ¿Así que, como no le permiten ajusticiar a los esclavos a usted mismo, se esconde detrás de su papi y de su mami? —le dijo, mezquina.

Algo en los ojos negros del amo Inuyasha brilló en un dorado letal.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, perra!? —le dijo, con voz de trueno.

— ¡Lo que oyó! —insistió ella, furiosa.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No pudo evitarlo, de pronto todo se le había ido encima y la tristeza la golpeaba con la cruda realidad de la que era prisionera. Era poco más que una esclava, un trofeo de guerra, y había hecho falta que llegara el hijo de su señora para hacerle caer en la cuenta de cuál era su verdadera situación y lo pobre e inútil que era su vida para cualquiera de aquellos _youkais_ tan despreciables. Estaba segura de que el Taishô era un amo justo, pero eso no quitaba que su impulsivo hijo estuviera dispuesto a tomar venganza por un miserable accidente.

Y ahora, con lo que acababa de decirle, había puesto su cuello bajo el hacha.

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos, abatida. No pudo parar de llorar.

Inuyasha, por su lado, retrocedió un paso, impresionado por la tristeza de la chica.

"_Pero, ¿Qué le pasa?"_ se preguntó, con una mueca de horror.

¿Por qué esa perra maldita, que lo había golpeado con esa piedra enorme, lloraba de esa manera tan afectada? ¿Estaba loca? ¡Tenía que estarlo! Si algo odiaba él era ver a las mujeres llorar. Le hacía recordar los tiempos en que vivía solo con su madre, siempre escapando de los enemigos de su padre, y lo mucho que la Dama Izayoi había llorado por él y por su destino maldito. No podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

Silenciosamente, confundido, el joven Inuyasha se esfumó de aquellos jardines; y cuando Kagome se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya se encontraba sola, llorando bajo las estrellas.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Tal como la Dama Izayoi lo había prometido, a la mañana siguiente una escolta de _youkais_ fue a buscar a Kagome a las habitaciones de los esclavos y la llevaron directo al palacio principal, donde se suponía que el Taishô la estaba esperando con impaciencia. En un enorme salón bellamente decorado, una larga alfombra roja conducía hacia el gran trono principal que estaba en el fondo, donde el señor Inu-no-Taishô se hallaba sentado y con una expresión indescifrable en su hermoso rostro siempre joven. Al verlo de cerca una vez más, Kagome se dijo que no parecía ser tan mayor como para tener un hijo de la edad del joven Inuyasha, ¡Y ciertamente mucho menos parecía padre del amo Sesshomaru! Pero eso no importaba, porque el General no estaba solo en la recámara del Consejo de Guerra.

Varias personas más lo acompañaban, entre ellas la Dama Izayoi, varios sirvientes y generales de menor grado y el consejero, de pie junto a su trono. El consejero era un tipo extraño, cuyo rostro no se podía ver porque estaba escondido detrás de una máscara con forma de rostro de mandril, tan blanca como la afelpada piel que le cubría el cuerpo.

Qué bien. Su ejecución iba a ser un evento público. Viva.

Las presencias que más llamaron la atención de Kagome fueron, sin duda, las de dos hombres igualmente hermosos que estaban sentados sobre cómodos cojines rojos, uno a cada lado del Taishô: a la derecha, y fácilmente reconocible por su expresión llena de desprecio, se encontraba el amo Sesshomaru, acompañado por su novia de turno, la señorita Kagura_-hime_, princesa de Yamashiro. La princesa Kagura era compañera del joven Sesshomaru desde hacía varios años, y ya se encontraba muy cerca la hora de que naciera el primer heredero de la pareja. Kagome notó cómo la princesa la observaba con los mismos ojos despectivos que el padre de su hijo, mientras se frotaba con ademanes de gata la abultada curva de su vientre de embarazada.

_Pero, a la izquierda del Taish__ô, donde debería haber estado el joven Inuyasha…_

Había un hermoso muchacho de cabellos plateados, con unos fríos ojos de oro que seguían con odio cada movimiento que Kagome realizaba (mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, a varios metros de distancia de sus señores). Sobre su cabeza, dos atentas orejas de color blanco se movían con la cautela del cazador, sin perder pisada de ningún sonido. Con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho de su _haori_ rojo, el joven observaba todo en silenciosa espera. La chica lo miró a la cara, atraída por su radiante presencia, por más tiempo del que hubiera debido, y se sonrojó de buenas a primeras.

Era un jovencito realmente muy apuesto, pero, ¿Quién era?

—… Kagome-_chan_. —se oyó la voz del general, fuerte y dominante.

Sobresaltada, la muchacha se volvió entonces hacia el señor Inu-no-Taishô.

—… supongo que ya sabes bien por qué estás aquí, ante mí, el día de hoy. Tu juicio ya ha ocurrido. Dama Izayoi ha hablado en tu nombre, espero que te sientas halagada de que ella te haya representado. —dijo el gran señor, y no se le oía muy severo— Dadas las circunstancias, he considerado los hechos y ya he tomado una decisión respecto a tu castigo, Kagome-_chan_… —

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**OMG!! Pobre Kagome, se le puso negro el panorama XD ¡Oh! ¿Quién será el apuesto joven con orejas de perro que ella no reconoció? Por favor, todos sabemos quién es ¬¬ ¡Pero Kagome no lo sabía! Recuerden que ella vio a Inu-niichan en su forma humana, porque era noche de luna nueva X.x ¡Muahaha! Lo que le espera a esta mujer, por Dios XD Pero no, no… no se preocupen, el Taishô no es un tipo tan malo, de hecho puede que las cosas salgan mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos todos jajaja ¡Ya van a ver! Sólo sigan atentos, dentro de unos poquitos días se viene el episodio nuevo y sabremos cómo continúa esta historia n.n**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Kagome recibe la sentencia… ¡Y no será ella la más sorprendida! Oh-oh ¿Quién le ha estado metiendo esas ideas tan escandalosas en la cabeza al general? ¿Habrá sido la Dama Izayoi, o su consejero, el misterioso hombre disfrazado de mandril? ****Ku-ku-ku-ku… ****¡Prepárense, porque en el próximo Kagome descubrirá la identidad del hermoso joven con orejas de perro, y se llevará el chasco de su vida…! ¡Pero ella no será la única! ¡MUAHAAHAHA!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de 7 días. ¡Dejen review, quiero saber qué les pareció!)**


	2. Bienvenida a la Pesadilla

**¡¡Hey there!! ¡No lo puedo creer! Sí hay gente a la que le pareció interesante el primer episodio… admítanlo, ¡Les gustó porque Kagome le dio a Inuyasha con una piedra por el marote, les gusta la violencia! XD En fin, ¡No me puedo quedar sin dar su merecido… agradecimiento, jejeje a los siguientes amigos!:**

_**Rooh**_ (mil gracias por los dos revis que dejaste, se agradece tu entusiasmo y espero seguir viéndote en los próximos episodios, ¡Gracias!); _**Natsuki Hikari**_ (qué bueno que te guste, espero que te siga gustando cómo viene la mano, prometo no decepcionar n.n ¡Suerte!); _**AAPD1095**_ (jajaja pronto descubrirás el castigo secreto… más bien, lo vas a ver si sigues leyendo un poquito más n.n ¡Suerte y gracias!); _**Caroaoem**_ (sí, yo también espero que aún a punta de patadones Kagome le quite lo berrinchudo al amo, pero no sé, habrá que ver… ¡Gracias por el revi!); _**KaoruKobayashitheone**_ (jajaja parece que tienes algo qué decir sobre todos los personajes, ¡Espero que sigas con la misma onda, y te agradezco mil la compañía!); _**Dark-yuki**_ (¿Te parece que todos actúan como se debe? Y eso que decidí cambiarles un poco las personalidades para hacerlos encajar con mi historia… ¡Gracias, espero seguir contando contigo!); _**Novelle de Telleyrand**_ (qué bueno que te guste, yo te agradezco que escribieras n.n ¡Suerte!); _**RefiraM**_ (jajaja extraño… extraño… sí, a mí también me parece extraño, pero la otra idea era peor jajaja ¡En serio! Gracias y suerte); _**Alilu**_ (pero claro que me acuerdo de ti, apenas vi el nombre me sonaron unas campanitas y me di cuenta n.n ¡Qué bueno que me sigas aquí también! ¡Suerte!); _**Tania56**_ (of course que habrá más parejas, pero decididamente vamos a ir despacio con esto porque hay otras cosas para desarrollar n.n ¡Gracias por el revi!); _**AniWitch**_ (¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja sí, por supuesto que nuestro idiota favorito sigue igual de idiota y de rompebolas, ¡Y Kagome tendrá nervios de acero para aguantarlo! Gracias n.n); _**LinaInverse40**_ (jajaja es que me había retirado pero regresé porque encontré una fórmula mágica para tener más tiempo para escribir: cambié de empleo y escribo episodios cortitos jajaja ¡Gracias y suerte!); _**NerwenInWonderland**_ (of course que habrá RinxSesshomaru en alguna parte, sólo deja que ponga en orden las cosas en la historia y cuando pueda asesino a Kagura sin que nadie se dé cuenta jajaja ¡Gracias!); _**Setsuna17**_ (jajaja qué bueno que te haya gustado, ahora la cosa sigue y espero ver tu opinión pronto, ¡Nos leemos, suerte!); _**Esciam**_ (¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja todo a su tiempo, querida amiga, todo vendrá a su tiempo… pero no, la perla no va en esta historia, ya me harté de ella XD ¡Gracias!); _**Evita95**_ (gracias por el comentario, cortito pero efectivo. ¡Nos vemos!); _**Virginia260**_ (okidoki, cuando quieras le doy una leída, tienes que decirme bien el título para buscarla n.n ¡Gracias por el comment!); Hell (jajaja lo prometido es deuda, nuevo capítulo en puerta. Gracias!); _**y Princserekou**_ (sales al final porque empiezo siempre de atrás para adelante, jajaja espero que te siga gustando la historia y que también dejes tu comment aquí, ¡Suerte!).

**¡Ellos han sido! Waho, me emocionan, hace un tiempo decidí que no iba a escribir más fanfics porque tengo poco tiempo para una cosa o para la otra, pero después de verme completa la serie (sí, los 167 capítulos X.x) y de enterarme que hay muchas probabilidades de que en Octubre lancen una nueva temporada con todo lo que quedó sin animar del manga, pues… ¡Me emocioné! ¡No me puedo quedar atrás! Wiii ¡GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME!**

El host (presentado por la línea 'Curv and Wonderfull AVON' de rímel para pestañas, patrocinada por el amo bonito XD) les invita a disfrutar (o a odiar, hay que estar mal de la cabeza para adorar esta porquería ¬¬) el siguiente episodio de este fic tan polémico y controversial. Advertimos que dentro de unos cuantos capis podría haber lemmon, ¡Guarda! XD

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida a la Pesadilla**_

_Me quedé sin aliento, de verdad._

_Había esperado enfrentar la mirada llena de odio del joven Inuyasha, pero me llené de sorpresa cuando vi que él no se encontraba en la sala del Consejo de Guerra. ¿Se había ofendido tanto por mi comentario, que había decidido no asistir a la audiencia de mi juicio? Por un momento el alivio me invadió, pero…_

_¿Quién era ese muchacho, sentado a la izquierda del Taish__ô__?_

_Me maravilló la expresión dura y poco amable de sus facciones, pero no porque me simpatizara su desprecio sino porque su belleza era tan excelsa, que el calor de la timidez subió hasta mis mejillas en un segundo. Lo más atrayente (hipnotizador) de él eran los ojos, esos grandes y atentos ojos dorados, idénticos a los del joven Sesshomaru o a los del señor Inu-no-Taish__ô__. ¿Sería algún familiar de ellos, invitado al juicio sólo por el gusto de humillar a una pobre humana? No me interesaba. No, no me importaba porque en ese momento no podía pensar._

_Estaba fascinada. Nunca había visto a un _youkai _así, tan majestuoso._

_Bueno, no es que el amo Sesshomaru o su padre no fueran criaturas bellas, es que su perfección era distinta a mis ojos: el general, por ejemplo, era un ser con un aura de bondad escondida, difícil de sacar a la luz, su belleza me inspiraba respeto; su primogénito me daba miedo, en cambio, porque la del joven Sesshomaru era una belleza devastadora y asesina, como si mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo pudiera convertirte en piedra. Pero ese muchacho con tan bonitas orejas caninas tenía una hermosura distinta, parecía mucho más fiero y salvaje, pero no por ello malvado; de algún modo, ver en el fondo de esos ojos de oro llenos de molestia me hacía sentir segura, como si…_

_**Como si su rol fuera el de un protector. **_

_El joven estaba muy silencioso, aunque un aire de rencor lo rodeaba. _

_Rencor… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Acaso había sido obligado a presenciar aquello?_

_¿Dónde estaba el odioso insensible del joven Inuyasha, eh?_

_Cuando el señor Inu-no-Taish__ô__ pronunció mi nombre, supe que mi Destino ya había sido sellado, y me volví a mirarlo esperando lo peor. En el rostro del gran señor había una expresión difícil de catalogar, y supuse que mi sentencia iba a ser la muerte. Pero en ese momento yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo diferentes que eran estos _youkais _de los que yo conocía. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Dadas las circunstancias, he considerado los hechos y ya he tomado una decisión respecto a tu castigo, Kagome-_chan_… —dijo el general, pero su tono no era severo.

Kagome vio cómo una sonrisa inicua, con cierto aire familiar, se hacía en los labios de ese joven _inuyoukai_ que estaba sentado a la izquierda del Taishô. Por un segundo, la extrañeza la invadió pero rápidamente ésta fue sucedida por la atención, cuando el señor del castillo volvió a hablar:

—He decidido perdonarte la vida. Después de todo, lo hiciste con buena intención y mi mujer me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Para ser que tienes tan poco tiempo aquí, has sido muy obediente. —continuó el general, y una pequeña sonrisa amable se dibujó sobre su boca— Izayoi_-san_ me dijo que tomaste aquella piedra porque pensaste que un asesino se había metido en el palacio, y quisiste defenderla. Eso en sí mismo es algo que considero valioso. No tenías por qué hacerlo, y te arriesgaste sin dudar. —

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

Un susurro del mismo tipo de asombro se levantó entre los presentes, aunque entre los pocos que no dijeron nada ni hicieron mueca alguna se contaron el amo Sesshomaru y su mujer, la princesa Kagura. La Dama Izayoi sonrió con amabilidad, pero la única persona a la que no le pareció una buena noticia que Kagome se salvara de la muerte (o de algo que pudiera ser peor, como una golpiza o una pedrada… seguir viviendo después de un castigo semejante era sin duda peor que morir) fue ese joven con bonitas orejas caninas, porque en su cara se cruzó la molestia.

— ¿Me va a perdonar, mi señor? —tartamudeó Kagome, boquiabierta.

—Te perdonaré la vida, sí. Sin embargo, agrediste a uno de mis hijos. —continuó el amo del castillo— Inuyasha_-kun_ no dejará de insistir hasta que no haga algo que lo deje satisfecho. Lo cual, también, me parece una inmadurez de su parte. —

— ¡Feh! —

En ese momento, el general miró hacia su izquierda, y su mirada encontró la de ese indiferente joven con orejas de perro. Ambos parecían bastante molestos a su manera, por el motivo que fuera.

Kagome frunció el ceño, más confundida. ¿Y ese chico qué tenía que ver?

—… así que lo he debatido largamente con mi mujer y con mi consejero, y llegamos a un acuerdo que sin duda será satisfactorio. Izayoi-_san_ dijo que tú eres una joven con gran voluntad, dulce y trabajadora, que tienes un gran corazón. Por otro lado, Naraku_-san_ me ha dado una idea que me parece muy apropiada. Mi hijo, Inuyasha_-kun_, es un joven… peculiar. —continuó el gran señor, ignorando la mirada odiosa que el hermoso muchacho con orejas de perro le estaba dispensando en esos momentos— Como bien has de saber, él es mitad bestia, y la constante lucha entre sus voluntades internas (la humana que su madre le brindó y la de la sangre bestial que yo le di) es muy violenta. Necesita aprender a reconocer su fuerza. Por eso… —

La joven de cabellos negros tragó saliva.

Por supuesto, el joven Inuyasha era un _han-yö_, por fin después de tanto pensar le cayó la ficha. Su padre era un poderoso _youkai _y su madre era humana. Desde luego que era diferente, y probablemente por eso tenía un carácter tan insoportable y altanero. Por lo que Kagome sabía al respecto, los hombres mitad bestia no eran muy queridos, ninguno de los dos bandos (los humanos o los monstruos) los aceptaba como tales y por lo tanto siempre vivían al margen de la sociedad, pero…

—He decidido que _**pasarás a ser propiedad de mi hijo**_, para que siempre tenga a su lado una presencia humana y aprenda a controlar su genio. Así que, Kagome_-chan_, desde hoy en adelante estarás bajo las órdenes de Inuyasha_-kun_. _Ése será tu castigo, y también el suyo por ser tan caprichoso e inmaduro_. —

Kagome se quedó dura al oír eso.

_¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Iba a tener que…!?_

A pesar de que le disgustaba mucho la idea, la muchacha sabía bien que no podía decir nada en presencia del señor Inu-no-Taishô (o podrían matarla sin dudar esa vez); así que simplemente bajó la cabeza y sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Pero qué humillación! ¡Seguramente por eso el joven Inuyasha no se había presentado a la audiencia, porque estaba en otra parte matándose de la risa! ¡¡Ay, qué coraje!! Estuvo muy a punto de echar a llorar definitivamente, cuando una voz masculina que ella reconoció de inmediato se alzó fuerte, como un rugido:

— ¿¡Pero qué maldita cosa estás diciendo, _chichi-ue_!? —

Kagome levantó los ojos una vez más, sobresaltada. ¡Esa voz!

Sus ojos encontraron al hermoso joven con orejas caninas erguido sobre su cojín, con los puños ferozmente apretados a los lados del cuerpo y un cuarteto de grandes y relucientes colmillos expuestos en una mueca de furia muy evidente. El muchacho estaba tan molesto que había echado las orejas hacia atrás, las tenía casi pegadas a la cabeza como un animal rabioso.

¿Él… era el joven Inuyasha? ¡Pero si el hijo de la Dama Izayoi lucía humano!

— ¡Cuida tu lengua cuando te diriges a mí, mocoso! Y ya me has oído, Inuyasha-_kun_. Dije que era su castigo y también el tuyo, espero que eso te saque los deseos de discutir mis disposiciones. —tronó el general, mostrando que tenía dientes más grandes y puños más pesados— ¿O quieres que lo arreglemos como la última vez? ¿De verdad te apetece que te envíe a luchar a las Tierras Frías de nuevo? —

El muchacho de los cabellos plateados se encogió ligeramente en su sitio, herido.

—No, _chichi-ue_. Ya… aprendí esa lección. —dijo, a modo de disculpa.

—Entonces está todo dicho. Se acabó esta reunión, todo el mundo puede irse. —

El señor del castillo se retiró, seguido por su primogénito, su concubina y el resto del séquito, y la gigantesca habitación quedó vacía a excepción del bello muchacho con orejas de perro y la chica que seguía inclinada sobre la alfombra en la posición de respeto, con el cuerpo tembloroso de rabia. El ambiente era muy tirante, parecía que hasta el cuchillo más desafilado podría romper la atmósfera y hacerla explotar.

Los dos se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo:

"_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

Inuyasha seguía con los ojos fijos en el piso, impotente. Las cosas no habían salido del modo en que él había imaginado. ¿Qué iba a hacer con una simple humana, para qué podía quererla? Nunca había necesitado sirvientes, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo todo solo y sin ayuda de nadie.

Y Kagome, por su parte, supuso que sus días estaban contados.

Después de unos momentos de angustiada reflexión, la chica levantó la cabeza y se enderezó hasta quedar arrodillada. Una vez más, miró al gallardo hijo del Taishô y pese a que la desilusión la embargó, no pudo dejar de encontrarlo hermoso y radiante. ¿Por qué la noche anterior lo había visto con apariencia humana? ¿Porque era un _han-yö_ que por las noches se convertía en humano? Qué golpe tan terrible. No podía apartar los ojos de él, pensativa y callada.

Hasta que el joven amo se percató de ese gesto, y se sintió inquieto:

— ¿Qué tanto estás mirando, mujer? —ladró, con un grito feroz.

—Nada. Sólo me estaba preguntando… —contestó ella, con respeto.

— ¡Era retórica, se supone que dejes de mirarme y cierres la boca! Maldito sea, ¿De aquí a cuando a mi padre se le ocurre que YO necesito el servicio de una humana? ¡Y de una tan poco atractiva, encima! —

¿Poco atractiva? Kagome frunció el ceño. ¡Qué grosero!

—… ¿Por qué no me mata, entonces, Inuyasha_-sama_? —replicó, enojada.

Él la miró, con esa mirada violenta y dorada, resplandeciente. Notó que la mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como la noche anterior, y le disgustó mucho verla así. Ya había encontrado esa clase de expresión triste en su madre demasiadas veces, y no le hacía ningún bien a nadie.

—… feh, matarte no solucionaría nada. Además, reservo mi furia para otros _youkai_ que se atrevan a desafiarme, ¿Crees que valdría la pena quitarte la vida? Por favor, no te mereces semejante honor. —

Kagome permaneció en silencio unos momentos, con la barbilla muy alta.

Por eso ella despreciaba tanto a los _youkai_, porque eran arrogantes y vanidosos.

_Y el joven Inuyasha era igual, aunque tuviera sangre humana en las venas. _

—Bien, si mi padre quiere que tenga una esclava, pues… que así sea. —decidió él, con el orgullo herido. Bajó del pedestal y se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta la muchacha, y de nuevo como la noche anterior, la tomó sin delicadeza por la muñeca y la puso de pie, llevándosela a los empujones— Vivirás conmigo, de ahora en más. Serás mía, y tendré derecho a hacer lo que desee contigo… te aseguro que servirme no será bonito. —

Kagome se dio cuenta entonces de que su vida tranquila acababa de convertirse en una pesadilla, y no estaba segura de si podría despertar pronto.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

A pesar de que el amo Inuyasha vivía solo en un sector alejado del palacio principal, Kagome se dio cuenta (después de una segunda mirada) que no estaban a más de un paso del palacio de la Dama Izayoi: vio pasar a su amiga Sango con los brazos cargados de ropa limpia, que venía desde el arroyo con otras esclavas. Las muchachas se reunieron bajo un gran cerezo, felices de verse.

— ¡Kagome_-chan_, por Buda! ¡Estás bien! Pensábamos que esos _youkai _te iban a cortar la cabeza. Después de todo, casi le partiste la cabeza con una piedra al hijo de la señora, nosotras… —se alegró Sango, con las manos juntas en una plegaria.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kagome hizo un ademán negativo. ¿Es que todo el mundo la iba a recordar por eso, por "casi-matar" al amo Inuyasha con una roca? Qué alentador. Iba a pasar a la historia, seguramente.

—No, gracias a los _kami _que no, Sango_-chan_. Pero creo que mi destino es peor que morir… el general me entregó a las manos de su hijo, dice que así nos está castigando a los dos. —contestó ella, con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo así? —

—Bueno, Inu-no-Taishô_-sama_ decidió que como Inuyasha_-sama_ es tan inmaduro y caprichoso, le vendría bien tener a una persona como yo cerca; y al mismo tiempo usará eso como manera de hacerme pagar por haberle pegado. No lo entiendo, pero el señor ya lo hizo efectivo, y su hijo no pudo decir que no. —

—Eso es… Kagome_-chan_, eso es muy raro. —murmuró Sango, pasmada.

—No importa. Al menos, sé que Inuyasha_-sama_ no se atreverá a matarme. —

—Todos sabemos que no lo haría, recuerda lo que Izayoi_-sama_ siempre dice de él: que su hijo puede parecer una persona tan perversa y poco amable, pero en realidad es un niño bueno con un carácter algo difícil. Dudo que con una madre tan cariñosa como la señora algún hijo pueda ser tan desalmado y cruel como Sesshomaru_-sama_. —dijo Sango, con una sonrisa sarcástica— Y si resulta ser tan terrible, ya sabes… ¡Puedes probar huir de aquí! Sospecho que si tan poco le agrada la idea a Inuyasha_-sama_, no moverá un dedo para encontrarte. Además, estoy segura de que Hoyo_-dono_ te está buscando. —

—Sango_-chan_, tú siempre piensas en escapar. —desdeñó Kagome, aburrida.

A pesar de eso, la joven de cabellos negros pensó por un segundo en su prometido, el hijo del terrateniente de su zona. Hoyo Akitoki era un muchacho muy dulce, tan bueno como el pan, pero su problema era que llevaba la mala suerte a cuestas. Según lo que él decía, _"su única suerte había sido recibir la mano de Kagome en compromiso"_, y era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Aunque a Kagome le parecía un muchacho simpático y un gran partido, no tenía más sentimientos por él que los de una buena amistad madurada a lo largo de varios años, desde su más tierna infancia.

Ella hubiera preferido que Hoyo quisiera casarse con una chica que sí lo amara.

—… ¿Cómo se encuentra Rin_-chan_? —preguntó la pelinegra, preocupada.

—Ya sabes, a veces mejora y luego vuelve a caer. Es una enfermedad muy rara la que tiene, pero al menos ahora puede andar y se ocupa de cosas sencillas. No quisiera que la separen de nuestro lado, Kagome_-chan_. —

—Yo tampoco. —

—Por lo menos… seguiremos viéndonos. No sé qué haría sin mis mejores amigas, esto sería una tortura. —suspiró Sango, y apretó contra su pecho el bulto de ropas— Te deseo lo mejor, Kagome_-chan_. No le tengas miedo a Inuyasha-_sama_, recuerda si le temes le estás dando poder para dominarte. —

—No le tengo miedo. Prometí que jamás le daría a un _youkai_ el gusto de someterme por miedo. —declaró Kagome, con voz firme— Es sólo que me preocupa lo que va a ser de mí ahora. —

—Siempre puedes escaparte, recuérdalo. —

Con un poco más de ánimos, Kagome sonrió y se despidió de su mejor amiga. Ella tenía la certeza de que Sango correría a las habitaciones de los esclavos y le diría a las otras muchachas lo que había pasado. Por lo menos así tendría de su parte los fervorosos rezos de sus amigas para sostenerse un poco más en aquella pantomima.

Necesitaba ser fuerte, ¡Muy fuerte!

Porque, sin saber por qué, cada vez que recordaba el intenso dorado en los ojos de cazador del joven Inuyasha, se le estremecía todo el cuerpo y quedaba convertida en un guiñapo de nervios.

¿Qué tenía, que era capaz de someterla con una simple mirada?

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Al anochecer de aquel turbulento día, Kagome se encontraba sola en la cocina de la pequeña casa de su nuevo amo, preparando algunos alimentos. ¿Qué podía hacer, que fuera del mero agrado del hijo menor del Taishô? Ella no tenía idea de qué comían los _han-yö_ de su clase. La muchacha sabía que había algunos _youkai_ que se alimentaban de sangre humana, otros de carne cruda, cierta especie absorbía almas y otra que tomaba su fuerza vital de los árboles. ¿Qué dieta tenía un _han-yö_?

Bueno, había que empezar por lo más alto de la cadena. ¿Qué comía un _inuyoukai_?

Carne. Carne cruda, seguramente.

Kagome se estremeció. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir carne cruda? Lo único que tenía era un poco de pescado, unas pocas verduras y una cesta con arroz, ¡Era todo lo que había en las cocinas de su nuevo amo! Bueno, si eso era todo de lo que disponía, tendría que arreglárselas.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para provocarlo.

A la hora de la cena, la muchacha apareció con la bandeja de los alimentos y notó que el joven Inuyasha estaba sentado en el porche de la habitación, con ambos _shôji_ bien abiertos para que la débil luz de la luna creciente inundara el cuarto. Kagome se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era noche cerrada y él aún llevaba los rasgos que lo hacían tan parecido a su propio padre. El muchacho movió discretamente una oreja, alertado por la presencia de la mujer, y con un gesto de la mano le ordenó que llevara la comida hasta él. Al parecer, no iba a hablarle.

Ella depositó la bandeja en el suelo, y se quedó arrodillada, esperando.

—… ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —ladró el joven Inuyasha, molesto.

Delante de sí tenía un modesto cuenco con caldo de verduras y tres pastelillos de arroz cocido, y un plato con un pescado asado. Algo muy típico y muy sencillo, comida de campesino. Era lo mínimo que Kagome se atrevió a hacer.

—La cena. —dijo ella, en mal tono.

— ¿Y crees que voy a comer esta basura? —dijo él, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

— ¡No hay otra cosa en las cocinas! —

— ¡No me levantes la voz, mujer insolente! —se envaró el muchacho, mostrando los colmillos y las garras con un gesto caprichoso— ¡Si no había otra cosa, hubieras hablado con mis vasallos para que te consiguieran un jabalí fresco o un venado! ¡Feh! ¿Ahora me vas a alimentar con verduras? ¿¡Qué te crees que soy, una vaca!? —

Carne, claro. "_Debí haberlo sabido_." se dijo Kagome, decepcionada.

Aunque no quería hacerlo (era tan irritante, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grosero para decir las cosas?), la muchacha se inclinó y adoptó la posición de disculpas. Con un gesto vacío, pidió perdón a su nuevo señor y luego se volvió a erguir, pero en su rostro no había más que indiferencia. Kagome había decidido que ya que a él no le agradaba el plan de su padre, a ella le tendría sin cuidado lo que el amo Inuyasha hiciera o dijera.

Era un pesado, un mocoso pedante y caprichoso.

—Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha_-sama._ —murmuró la joven de cabello negro, serena.

—No, no lo sientes en absoluto, ¡Y no sé qué es peor, si esa expresión vacía tuya o el hecho de que me causa repugnancia tu indiferencia! —rebatió él, con los puños muy apretados. Empujó la bandeja hacia la chica con irritación, y se levantó del suelo— ¡Tú come esa basura! Y ya que me has hecho perder el apetito, ¡Ve a preparar mi baño! Estoy muy cansado, quiero irme a dormir. —

"_Y yo quisiera ahogarlo mientras está en la tina, Inuyasha-_sama._"_ pensó Kagome, ofendida porque él no había querido comer.

—De inmediato, mi señor. —dijo ella, en cambio, y se dirigió a cumplir el encargo.

Le tomó más tiempo y esfuerzo del que había esperado preparar la enorme bañera de madera que había en la casa, y Kagome odió aún más a su nuevo amo por ello. ¡Era una locura! Precisó una hora para acarrear toda el agua necesaria y otra hora más para reunir leña suficiente con qué entibiarla, ¡Y cuando acabó, realmente quería atrapar al joven Inuyasha por las orejas y ahogarlo dentro de la tina! Realmente, hacía mucho que el amo faltaba en su casa, porque no había nada de nada, ¡Ni siquiera toallas limpias o batas, nada! ¿Y dónde se suponía que dormiría ella, o que se bañaría o comería? ¡Ay, qué coraje sentía!

Bueno, habría sido una tarea menos engorrosa si él no hubiera estado parado como un idiota en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, estorbándole y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era un abusivo.

Con los nervios de punta, Kagome anunció que el baño estaba listo.

El joven Inuyasha entró a los baños vestido con una cómoda _yukata_ blanca, y soltó un gruñido desconforme cuando vio que la chica todavía estaba ahí dentro. Sin más, se abrió el cinturón que sostenía la prenda cerrada y empezó a desnudarse delante de los ojos de la muchacha paralizada de pudor. Ella alcanzó a darse la vuelta antes de ver algo comprometedor, pero la impresión que le dejó la robusta musculatura de los brazos de aquel _han-yö_ se volvió imborrable.

Encima, él tuvo el encantador gesto de quejarse de que el agua estaba fría.

Eso sirvió para que Kagome hiciera chirriar los dientes y se volviera a encararlo, con muchos deseos de gritarle todo lo que se merecía, pero el joven Inuyasha la volvió a cortar en seco con otro gesto de la mano. Ya estaba dentro de la tina, y se sumergió por completo en el agua unos segundos para mojarse todo el cabello, antes de volver a salir y soltar un gruñido complacido.

—Vete a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día muy agitado; a donde yo vaya, tú irás también, ¡Y más vale que vayas a mi paso! —le ordenó a la muchacha, con soltura— ¡Ah, y quiero el té a la Hora del Dragón, en punto! ¿Me has entendido? —

Ella frunció el ceño. Era un malcriado, de verdad.

¿Y pensaba irse a dormir sin cenar? Bah, que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Sí, mi señor. —aceptó Kagome, un poco más calmada.

—Feh… por lo menos no eres tan estúpida. —

La muchacha estaba a punto de irse, pero ese comentario reavivó la furia que había sentido durante todo el día, y le dio ánimos para jugar un poco más con la paciencia de su nuevo amo:

—Inuyasha_-sama_, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —

Él se volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro, con la barbilla muy alta. Su piel mojada, morena por el intenso sol del verano japonés, parecía de seda a la luz de las lámparas de aceite. Incluso, el brillo de sus ojos dorados se había acentuado en la semi-oscuridad.

— ¿Qué maldita cosa quieres? —barbotó él, desconforme.

—Sucede que anoche, cuando lo confundí con un… asesino, tenía usted un aspecto muy diferente. Esta mañana me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que su Alteza era la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Inu-no-Taishô-_sama_, no lo había conocido. Luego me di cuenta de que mi señor es un hombre mitad bestia, y entonces me pregunté si era del tipo de _han-yö_ que cambia de apariencia durante la noche, pero he visto que no es así, así que… —

Inuyasha hizo crujir ferozmente sus dientes, y Kagome perdió el deseo de continuar.

—Hablas demasiado. Mejor cállate. —le interrumpió él, con la voz convertida en un gruñido severo. Ignorándola, el joven se hundió en la bañera hasta el cuello, y murmuró por lo bajo:— No, no eres ninguna estúpida. —

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**Jajaja, ¡Ay, Kagomecita! Quién no quisiera matarlo por ser tan HDP XD Así que Naraku es el consejero del general perro… hmm, ¡Esto me suena a problema! Y qué tal, Sesshomaru no dijo nada XD sin duda los que se llevaron la decepción de sus vidas fueron Inuyasha y Kagome, pobrecitos. Ya saben, los que tanto se pelean es porque de verdad se aman, así que prometo que en cualquier momento las cosas van a cambiar un poco entre ellos. Pero, por ahora, Kagome ya se medio-enamoró de nuestro chico estrella y todo sin saber quién era él; y a decir verdad Inu-niichan no es tan malo en el fondo, es que el pobrecito está solo y se tiene que andar cuidando las espaldas con tanto youkai asesino y hermano traidor que hay por ahí… en fin, ¡Ya verán! Esto se va a poner más bueno, no se preocupen. ¡Sigan atentos, se viene pronto la siguiente update!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¿Qué tantas cosas tenía que hacer Inuyasha al día siguiente, que Kagome iba a tener que seguirlo con muchas energías? Cosas importantes. Entran en escena varios odios antiguos, amistades, locuras y hasta indecencias XD Conoceremos la verdadera personalidad del heredero al trono, Sesshomaru (y su compañera, la princesa Kagura) y también conoceremos a un monje muy amigo de nuestro amo favorito, que tiene una maldición muy rara en su mano… una maldición que lo obliga a tocarle el trasero a todas las mujeres que encuentra XD también, si el tiempo alcanza, veremos que la Dama Izayoi es la única que conoce el auténtico corazón de su único y amado hijito ¡No se lo pierdan! **

**(Próxima Actualización: Igual que la última vez, dentro de 7 días. ¡Nos vemos, y no se olviden de dejarme su review, eh! Suerte)**


	3. Un Rastro de Compasión

**¡Wajajaj! ¡No lo puedo creer, siguen cayendo como moscas en la trampa! Les gusta que haga sufrir a Kagome, sin duda. Pero no, hey, ¡Pronto las cosas van a ser mejores! Hay que esperar, todo tiene su tiempo. Por ahora, quiero saludar con mucho cariño a los siguientes lectores que me dejaron su revi:**

_**kagome_kaoru; Rooh; AniWitch; LinaInverse40**__**; **__**Dark_yuki; RefiraM**__** ; **__**Hoshi no Negai**__** ; **__**AllySan**__** ; **__**KaoruKobayashitheone**__** ; **__**Esciam**__** ; **__**princserekou**__** ; **__**caroaome; Lorena; setsuna17**__** ; **__**NerwenInWonderland**__** ; **__**Asaki Himura; Natsuki Hikari; evita95; tania56**__** ; **_

**¡Waho, son unos genios, todos! Jejeje espero que el episodio de hoy les sea de agrado, ¡Y sí, sí! ¡Qué emoción, espero que sea bien cierto y no retrasen la fecha de estreno! Hoy en día, gracias a la maravilla de la Internet, en cuestión de horitas nada más ya tenemos disponibles episodios enteros y traducidos de nuestras series preferidas, quiero creer que con Inuyasha: Kanketsu-Hen sucederá lo mismo. ¡Ya casi no puedo esperar a verlo! n-n**

El Host de hoy (presentado por Naraku, otra vez… este loco puso mucha plata para el fic, lo siento v.v ¡El dinero me puede!) anticipa que se viene un capítulo lleno de peligro, emoción y… ¿Ternura? Hmm, ¡Ha! Esta autora hace cualquier cosa ¬¬

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 3: Un Rastro de Compasión**_

_Pasé una noche terrible. _

_Primero que nada, porque él dormía muy cerca de mí. Demasiado._

_Bueno, no es que estuviera cerca, ¡Es que estaba en el mismo cuarto! Como si fuera un terrible esfuerzo para él, Inuyasha_-baka_ me dijo que yo podía dormir dentro de la casa porque lamentablemente no tenía otro sitio dónde acomodarme. Qué descarado. Me tiré en un _futon_ viejo y desmadejado, y me cubrí con una manta sucia que encontré hurgando en los armarios empotrados, no tenía otra opción._

_Como el joven no estaba nunca en su casa, no había casi nada. Ni muebles. _

_No me atreví a preguntarle nada. Lo vi acomodarse en el porche de la habitación, un lugar que parecía gustarle mucho, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco del _shôji _abierto y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Era un gesto tan típico de los soldados, que por un segundo sentí pena por él. Seguramente, había estado involucrado en las guerras desde muy joven, todo por ser hijo de un gran general _youkai_. Y debía haberlas pasado a todas, porque cuando se estaba bañando vi muchas cicatrices en su espalda. No es que lo haya estado espiando, es que…_

_Bueno, no sé por qué tenía que conmoverme por su situación. _

_¿Será porque, a la fría luz brillante de la luna creciente, se veía como un ángel?_

_Me estaba portando como una tonta, pero por culpa de pasar tanto tiempo con la mirada fija en sus facciones dormidas (en el tierno movimiento de sus orejas, o la forma en que arrugaba la nariz, olfateando el aire) fui yo la que no pudo pegar un ojo durante varias horas. Me daba curiosidad. Quería acercarme, despacio, y observarlo con más soltura. No había visto nunca a un _han-yö_, y me asombraba la perfección de sus rasgos. Quería verlo de cerca, y tocar sus orejas, descubrir si eran tan suaves como parecían._

_Fue una estupidez, y a pesar de todo lo hice. _

_Despacio, salí de mi _futon_ arrastrándome y me aproximé gateando hasta él, con todo el cuidado del mundo. Sus sentidos debían ser asombrosamente agudos, ¡Pero jamás me detuve a pensar en qué sucedería si Inuyasha_-sama_ llegaba a descubrirme! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Podía pegarle un cachetazo, y decir que le había matado un mosco? No sé. Mi única motivación era tocarlo, en ese momento. Me arrodillé delante de él, y con cautela me apropié de sus orejas. Sí, eran blandísimas, la sensación me provocaba un escozor en el centro del estómago, un sentimiento tan agradable que me atreví a frotarlas suavemente entre mis dedos índice y pulgar._

_Y lo oí gruñir, muy bajo. Casi sonaba como un ronroneo._

_Asustada, miré su rostro temiendo ver esos ojos de oro furiosamente clavados en mí, pero lo que encontré me asombró: se estaba sonriendo, con una mueca tan preciosa y placentera que me dejó helada. Entonces, empecé a pensar cosas raras: Inuyasha_-sama _era un _han-yö_, mitad humano y mitad _bakemono_. _

_**Si tenía un lado humano, ¿Entonces eso quería decir que, inconscientemente, también podía tener un corazón humano?**_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Durante el escueto desayuno, el joven Inuyasha estuvo muy taciturno.

Kagome agradeció el silencio, porque supuso que él no se había dado por enterado de la pequeña fechoría que ella había cometido durante la noche. Todavía se acordaba del tacto suave y aterciopelado de sus bonitas orejas, y el estómago se le llenaba con una sensación muy parecida al aleteo de un millar de polillas. Y como el joven no había cenado la noche anterior, esa mañana se tragó todo lo que la chica le sirvió: leche tibia, y un cuenco de arroz recién cocido. Tal como ella le explicó, otra vez, no había nada más en la casa. También la obligó a servirle té cuatro veces.

Ella solamente bebió una tacita de té y comió un bollito de pan, no necesitaba más.

Pero, mientras bebía, no pudo evitar quedarse prendada otra vez (como tonta) del sutil movimiento de sus orejas. Al menos, hasta que el joven Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba:

— ¿Qué diablos miras? ¿Sabías que pareces retrasada cuando haces eso? —dijo.

— ¿Eh? —

—Oh, genial. No sólo pareces retrasada, mujer, ¡Lo eres! —se quejó él, y se puso de pie con un gesto brusco, impaciente— Vamos, recoge esa vajilla y prepárate, porque me voy enseguida. —

­— ¿A dónde tengo que acompañarlo, Inuyasha_-sama_? —preguntó Kagome, en lo que recogía todo sobre la bandeja— No veo la necesidad. —

— ¡Cállate! Tonta, vienes conmigo y es una orden. —

La chica suspiró, haciendo una mueca. No tenía caso.

¿Escapar? La idea de Sango era buena, pero lo cierto es que el amo todavía no le había hecho nada malo, y no le causaba repugnancia estar cerca de él. Si no hubiera sido porque Inuyasha_-sama_ no parecía capaz de golpearla… y si tenía suerte de escaparse, ¿A dónde pensaba ir? ¿A casarse con Hoyo_-dono_? Un matrimonio con alguien a quien no amaba era casi la misma idiotez que quedarse a soportar a un _han-yö_ caprichoso y con la lengua muy larga.

Pocos minutos después, la chica se calzó las sandalias de paja y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su señor, que ya iba muy adelantado cruzando el jardín, con la nariz muy alta. Hacía un día hermoso, ¡Radiante, de verdad! Y los jardines del palacio de la Dama Izayoi eran fabulosos, tan coloridos y llenos de vida. Pasaron sobre un pequeño puente en forma de arco por encima del arroyo y Kagome por fin alcanzó al joven príncipe. Se cuidó de caminar siempre dos pasos detrás de él, recordando el protocolo.

Él iba muy ufano con los brazos metidos en las mangas de su _haori_, orgulloso, y la muchacha vio como todos los sirvientes se inclinaban en reverencias llenas de respeto al verlo pasar. Kagome sólo tenía una magnífica vista de su lacio y sedoso cabello plateado meciéndose con la brisa matinal, y nada más. Atravesaron la muralla que dividía el terreno de los palacios y entraron a pie en los jardines del señor Inu-no-Taishô, que eran mucho más hermosos y coloridos que los de su mujer humana. Con gran impresión, la chica se enamoró de cada piedra y cada salto de agua, de cada árbol y preciosa construcción, pero se asustó un poco cuando reconoció a los _youkai_ que deambulaban por ahí, y se acercó un poco más a su nuevo señor.

Un aroma extraño estimuló el olfato del joven Inuyasha, y de inmediato supo que se trataba de miedo. Miedo humano. Miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, y se dio cuenta de que Kagome temía a los vasallos de su padre. Chasqueó la lengua, con fastidio; y sin aviso, el muchacho estiró la mano y capturó el brazo de la chica groseramente. Tiró de ella hasta que la obligó a caminar justo a su lado, y luego la soltó sin decirle una palabra ni dirigirle una mirada.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Kagome, adolorida.

— ¡Feh! —fue todo lo que él dijo. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió— Los vasallos de mi padre te miran con hambre. Quédate a mi lado, porque si te comen yo seré el que la pase mal. —

Kagome se frotó el brazo adolorido y lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Pero se sintió más confortada, porque ciertamente la seguridad la invadía cuando el joven Inuyasha estaba así de cerca. Le asaltaba la sensación de que nada malo pasaría. Tal como había pensado la primera vez que lo vio en su forma de _inuhan-yö_, él era una criatura protectora más allá de que tuviera un carácter tan difícil y altanero; y la chica no sintió vergüenza de admitirlo para sí misma.

_**Entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado.**_

— ¡INUYASHA, PON ATENCIÓN! —gritó una voz de mujer, muy arisca.

Kagome nunca se dio cuenta de lo que fue ni de dónde vino, pero de pronto un feroz viento le sacudió el cabello y algo caliente pasó rozándole el hombro izquierdo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué había sido eso, se encontró fuertemente capturada entre el brazo y el pecho de alguien, ¡Y suspendida en el aire! Una explosión tremenda destruyó el sendero de ladrillos y regresó en una segunda oleada, levantando una polvareda con la potencia de un huracán. Mareada y con los ojos desorbitados, la chica vio el suelo a varios metros bajo sus pies y empezó a gritar, aterrorizada.

Su primera reacción fue aferrarse a algo, ¡A cualquier cosa!

— ¡Me caigo! —lloriqueó, mientras tiraba de algo largo y sedoso.

— ¡ARGH! ¡ARGH! ¡SUÉLTAME, PERRA, SUELTA MI CABELLO! —

— ¡Me voy a caer! —volvió a gritar ella, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES EL PELO! ¡ESTÁS A SALVO CONMIGO! —

Al reconocer esa voz colérica cargada de histeria, Kagome abrió los ojos y se halló a sí misma agarrando furiosamente al joven Inuyasha por los cabellos, tirando de él como si de la crin de un caballo se tratase. ¿¡Qué había pasado!? ¿¡Dónde estaban!?

¿¡Y por qué todo le daba vueltas!?

— ¡ARGH! ¡KAGOME_-BAKA_! —

— ¡Ay, perdón! —se disculpó ella, instintivamente, y lo soltó por fin.

Allí fue cuando pudo analizar por completo la situación, y descubrió más o menos lo que había pasado. La huella de unos tremendos zarpazos había quedado marcada en el suelo, destrozando parcialmente una sección del jardín; fuera lo que hubiera sido, seguro se trató del ataque de algún monstruo de gran poder, que el joven Inuyasha había querido esquivar dando un salto. Lo último que Kagome tenía claro era que su nuevo amo la había empujado bruscamente detrás de él, y viendo que no tenía forma de defenderse de lo que se les venía encima, la había atrapado por la cintura y había saltado a la rama de aquel árbol de castaño, salvándose así de ser despedazados ambos.

Además… ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho el joven Inuyasha?

"_¡ESTÁS A SALVO CONMIGO!"_

No había escuchado mal, ¿O sí?

No, estaba segura de que eso había dicho. Con el corazón acelerado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de confusión, ella buscó inmediatamente su rostro y halló ese perfil bravo y de rasgos perfectos, dominado por una expresión asesina. Era tan majestuoso, tan amenazador… y estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que si ella lo hubiera deseado, podría haber escondido la cara en la curva de su cuello y haberlo abrazado fuertemente, llena de agradecimiento. ¡Las cosas que pensaba, por Buda! Pero no lo podía evitar, era…

—I-Inuyasha_-sama_… —tartamudeó ella, desorientada.

—… ¡Kagura, infeliz! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso!? —ladró el joven amo.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad.

Nah, el hechizo ya se había roto.

Una risita desdeñosa, de mujer, sonó más abajo. La chica se secó las lágrimas y buscó a la persona que incitaba toda la rabia del joven amo: precisamente era Kagura-_hime_, la compañera del príncipe heredero. Estaba muy engreída al lado de un cerezo, en el suelo, echándose viento en el rostro con un precioso abanico rojo; y con esos mismos movimientos de gata complacida se acariciaba el vientre, cuidando a su hijo sin nacer. Otra persona se les unió, y Kagome lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era imposible no reconocer al hijo mayor del Taishô, el señor Sesshomaru.

—Inuyasha, es tu culpa por cruzarte en el camino justo cuando Kagura-_chan_ iba a probar su nuevo abanico. ¿Qué te parece su "_Danza de las Cuchillas_"? Tiene la técnica perfecta, y es ideal para ella ahora que no puede hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Todo está en el movimiento de la muñeca, indudablemente… podría haberte arrancado la cabeza si lo hubiera deseado. —dijo el hermano mayor, con suspicacia.

El joven Inuyasha gruñó violentamente, provocado.

—Miserable, ¡Casi me matas! —barbotó, con los colmillos expuestos.

—Una pena que no lo lograra, me imagino. —se burló Sesshomaru, fríamente.

Kagome reafirmó su primera impresión acerca de aquel _youkai_ de cabellos de plata. El príncipe heredero era realmente un ser brutal, con maneras muy pasivas pero terribles. Lo podía distinguir sobre todo en la forma en que la miraba a ella, con auténtico desprecio y deseos de cortarle el cuello. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Y por qué la miraba, de buenas a primeras? El joven Sesshomaru detestaba a los humanos tanto como su madre, la hija más renombrada de la Casa de la Luna Creciente.

_Youkais_ como ellos, de pura raza y tan fuertes, eran muy peligrosos.

—Sesshomaru, ¡Exijo que tu zorra se disculpe conmigo ahora mismo! —

—No digas tonterías, Inuyasha. Si no fuera porque respeto mucho a nuestro padre y sé que él sufriría mucho si desapareces, créeme que ya me habría librado de ti hace un buen rato… pero por ahora, haz de cuenta que lo que no te mata tiene que servir para que te hagas más fuerte. —

—Sobre todo, cuando la mitad de él no sirve para nada. —se rió Kagura_-hime_, con la boca escondida detrás de su bello abanico abierto— Vámonos, mi señor. No pierda el tiempo con ese inútil _han-yö_, o con su debilucha mujer humana. —

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, Kagura!? ¡OIGAN! ¡INSOLENTES, NO ME IGNOREN! —

Con el corazón en la boca, Kagome observó cómo el príncipe y su mujer se iban a su ritmo, con paciencia, ignorando por completo la ira del joven Inuyasha. Era tan cruel, ¡Eso era muy grosero! ¿Cómo podía ser que dentro de la propia familia se trataran así, tan despectivamente? Sin miedo a nada, la chica buscó de nuevo los ojos de su joven señor y no sólo vio molestia en el dorado refulgente de sus irises, sino también una extraña forma de miseria y despecho. No supo por qué, pero la pena la invadió y esa vez deseó poder acariciarle un poco el cabello y decirle que no tenía por qué escuchar las burlas de su hermano mayor, porque él no era…

Y cuando se le ocurrió alzar la mano, él habló, con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su flequillo blanco, desparramado:

—Que no se te ocurra, mujer. —dijo, adivinando sus intenciones— No necesito tu lástima, ni nada que se le parezca. —

—Inuyasha_-sama_… —

— ¡Ya estamos retrasados! —

Con brusquedad, el muchacho la capturó entre los brazos con fuerza y descendió al suelo de un salto, evitando por poco uno de los profundos surcos que habían quedado en el suelo marcados. La dejó caer sobre el césped sin delicadeza alguna, y Kagome tuvo que levantarse por sus propios medios para seguir a su señor, quien sin esperarla ya se iba en otra dirección.

Durante mucho rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Pero ambos sabían exactamente qué pensaba el otro, y se sintieron angustiados.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Después de una mañana complicada en la que hicieron un montón de cosas que la chica no pudo terminar de enumerar cuando quiso acordarse, llegó por fin la tarde y con el calor soportable del anochecer el joven Inuyasha decidió que irían a visitar a la Dama Izayoi. Kagome había sentido durante todo el día que en cualquier momento el muchacho iría corriendo a ver a su madre, y no se había equivocado con ello. Parecía que, después del violento encuentro con el amo Sesshomaru, alguna parte de la sensibilidad de su señor había quedado muy herida.

Después de todo, que su propio hermano le hablara así…

Para sorpresa del hijo del Taishô, había visitas en la casa de su madre.

—… oh, no puedo creer esto. —dijo el joven Inuyasha, en voz alta, cuando vio la espalda de la visita— ¡Después de que te dije que no volvieras a mostrar la cara por aquí, te atreves a aparecer, monje libidinoso! —

Un muchacho joven estaba reunido con la Dama, tomando té.

—… ah, ya veo. ¿Así que vienes por más, eh? —volvió a decir el _han-yö_, severo.

—Inuyasha, no importa cuántas veces me eches de aquí, sabes que siempre voy a volver. ¿Qué otro amigo tienes, además de mí? —contestó el joven desconocido, y con la sonrisa inocente pintada en el rostro, se volvió sobre su _tatami_ a recibir a Inuyasha— ¡Me comentaron que tu grandioso padre volvió del Oeste con prisioneros de guerra! Y veo que trajo jovencitas excepcionalmente hermosas esta vez, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para ver si a alguna de ellas le apetece tener un hijo mío… el Taishô es el único que se acuerda de mí, según parece. —

Con tranquilidad, el chico vestido de monje se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo con orejas de perro, y descubrió que Inuyasha escondía a una persona detrás de sí, pero se hizo el tonto.

—Inuyasha, ¿Has olvidado tus modales? ¿No vas a saludarme? —

—Hola, Miroku. —dijo el otro, con expresión irritada— ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi madre? Ella no está casada todavía, pero tiene dueño. Y es mi madre, además. Te había dicho que no está disponible. —

—Lo que pasa es que percibí una energía maligna muy fuerte por aquí y vine a ver si alguien necesitaba de mis servicios. —contestó el monje, con inocencia— Y también le dejé a tu madre algunos pergaminos benditos, ya se le acabaron los que tenía desde mi última visita. —

—Apuesto a que sólo viniste por el hospicio gratis y las mujeres bonitas. —sonrió el joven Inuyasha, y el cambio de su humor se notó en toda su expresión— Bueno, avísame si ves alguna. —

—De hecho, hay una detrás de ti… ¡Con permiso! —

El llamado Miroku empujó a su amigo el _han-yö_ fuera de su camino y prácticamente le pasó por encima para ir a "atacar" a la pobre Kagome, que no entendió nada de lo que sucedió. De pronto, aquel hombre desconocido le había tomado las manos y la miraba muy de cerca, con esos ojos azul oscuro penetrantes y seductores. Ella se puso roja, ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar!

— ¡Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita! —la asaltó él, sin miramientos— ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? —

Tiesa, Kagome no supo qué contestar. ¡Qué atrevido!

Por suerte, el joven Inuyasha se levantó del piso y atrapó al monje por el cuello de su _kimono_, y se lo llevó a la rastra hasta que lo sentó de golpe en el _tatami_ de nuevo, con un gruñido severo por toda respuesta. Una ceja oscura y colérica danzaba sobre su ojo derecho en un tic nervioso sumamente gracioso. El muchacho de cabellos plateados señaló a la paralizada Kagome con un dedo en largo, y bramó:

— ¡MIROKU! Aléjate de esa mujer, ¡Es mía! Y no te permito que le hagas ningún tipo de proposiciones, ¡Además, ni siquiera es bonita! —

Más atrás, Kagome sintió dos cosas totalmente opuestas: primero, que el corazón se le aceleraba a una velocidad imposible, y segundo, que un carro de diez caballos cargado con piedras la atropellaba. Fue extraño, pero… parecía doloroso. ¿¡Así que no era una mujer bonita!? ¡¡Argh, si ese cavernícola con orejas de perro supiera a cuántos hombres había rechazado en su aldea, no estaría diciendo esas cosas!!

Miroku observó a la furibunda muchacha que había quedado más atrás, y se llevó la mano al pecho antes de inclinarse en una pequeña reverencia afectada:

—Me disculpo, Inuyasha, no sabía que esa linda señorita era tu esposa. —dijo— ¡No me dijiste que te habías casado! ¡Ingrato, ni siquiera me invitaste a tu boda! —

Horrorizado, el joven Inuyasha echó las orejas hacia atrás y se tragó un gruñido.

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Mira si va a ser mi esposa! Es mi esclava. —al príncipe _han-yö_ casi le dio un ataque cuando una imagen absurda le pasó por la mente: él, vestido de novio, y esa esclava fea y tonta con un traje de novia, juntos en la ceremonia de su boda. Le dio escalofríos— ¡Yo jamás me voy a casar! No soy tan idiota como para confiar en una mujer. —

—Niños, niños… —se oyó la voz risueña de la Dama Izayoi, quien había estado en silencio todo el rato, divirtiéndose con las infantilidades de los muchachos. Ellos dos eran grandes amigos, se habían conocido en una batalla en la otra punta del país, hacía un par de años— ¿Podemos dejar de pelear un poco? Miroku-_houshi-sama_ y yo estábamos muy animados jugando _g__ô_, ¿No quieres acompañarnos, Inuyasha_-kun_? —

Después de más gruñidos, el muchacho aceptó entrar al juego.

Aliviada (pero aún bastante ofendida), Kagome se reunió entonces con su amiga Sango, y juntas sirvieron el té y los bocadillos a sus respectivos amos. Otras muchachas se esmeraban por atender a la Dama y a su invitado, el monje; pero Kagome era la única que tenía el privilegio de estar sentada al lado del joven Inuyasha y hacer lo que él pedía. En cierto modo, le hizo sentir orgullosa, y no podía explicar cómo…

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera tranquila, hasta que anocheció. De nuevo, Kagome notó que su amo no se convertía en humano, y la curiosidad volvió a capturarla en sus redes, pero no dijo nada. Fueron y vinieron otras visitas que iban a pedirle consejo y medicinas a la Dama Izayoi, más que nada campesinos que trabajaban en los campos aledaños al Castillo del Oeste, y la muchacha de cabellos negros observó con admiración cómo la gran señora repartía sin distinción palabras de aliento y remedios caseros. Al cabo de un tiempo, Kagome notó que el semblante del joven _han-yö_ había cambiado, y que se le notaba más relajado y conforme.

En silencio, la chica se sonrió discretamente y un consuelo incierto la invadió.

_Estaba contenta por él. _

Finalmente, la Dama se negó a recibir más visitas y regresó a su pequeña reunión para hablar de su tema favorito: su único hijo:

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez, hijo mío? —le preguntó, animada.

—No lo sé, _haha-ue_. Hasta que mi padre tenga deseos de declararle la guerra a otro monstruo que tenga territorio muy lejos de aquí, supongo. Ya sabes que a él no le agrada mucho verme por aquí. —respondió el joven Inuyasha, tranquilo.

—No digas eso, mi amor. —la Dama Izayoi extendió la mano derecha, gentilmente, y acunó en su palma el rostro serio de su hijo— Tu padre te ama, por eso quiere que seas muy fuerte y que te superes a ti mismo, que te defiendas solo. ¿No has notado que te da siempre a ti las misiones más importantes, y no a Sesshomaru_-dono_? —

Él no contestó, parecía deprimido a un nivel inexplicable.

Un poco más contenta, la Dama sonrió ampliamente y volvió a su tarea de ordenar las piezas del juego sobre el amplio tablero de _g__ô_ antes de preguntar, muy como quien no quiere la cosa:

—… y cuando te vayas de nuevo, ¿Te llevarás a Kagome_-chan_ contigo? —

La expresión en el rostro del joven Inuyasha cambió, se volvió más altanera. Sabía bien que ella estaba escuchando, así que adoptó su mejor tono desdeñoso:

— ¡Feh! No me va a quedar de otra. Si mi padre se entera que la dejé… —dijo.

—Me parece estupendo. Ya deberías haber entendido que eres un príncipe, y que no es bueno que los príncipes vivan como campesinos. Ella te ayudará en todo lo que te haga falta, estoy segura… pero debes ser amable. Inuyasha_-kun_, debes tratar a Kagome-_chan _con un poco más de respeto. —

— ¿Por qué? Sólo es una esclava. —

—Esclava o no, Inuyasha, ella sigue siendo una persona. —interrumpió el joven Miroku, después de darle un sorbo a su té— Sobre todo, es una mujer, y las mujeres son bienes muy preciosos que deben ser tratados con delicadeza. —

El muchacho miró a la ofendida chica de cabellos negros de reojo, y se preguntó exactamente lo mismo que su madre le había querido averiguar antes: ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer?

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡Woo! En este episodio sucedieron muchas cosas, ¡Muchas! Tuvimos un liíto con Sesshomaru y una situación con el monje Miroku, un gran amigo de Inuyasha… si bien ahora estamos presentando a muchos de los personajes, pronto tendremos sitio para explayarnos un poco más acerca de sus personalidades y sus historias, hay mucho por descubrir en este nuevo cuento n.n ¡No se preocupen si por ahora no pasa nada! Lo que ya vimos es que las cosas parecen haber cambiado "un poquito" entre ellos… pobre Inu-niichan, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que de pronto tener compañía se le ha vuelto una locura. Igualmente, como Kagome dijo, él es un protector nato y mientras esté cerca… no creo que vaya a dejar que le hagan nada malo a la chica XD ¡No se pierdan el siguiente, se vuelve emocionante!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Una noche horripilante de tormenta, misteriosos monstruos enviados por los enemigos del Taishô atacan el castillo y van directamente sobre la Dama Izayoi y su hijo. Kagome está en peligro, por defender a sus amigas. El joven Inuyasha sabe que su deber es proteger a su madre, pero, ¿Podrá ignorar el grito de auxilio de su esclava? Esa batalla podría tener consecuencias que ninguno de los dos imagina, y la persona menos esperada puede estar detrás de ello… ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! Prometo algo de contenido de rango "T" para adolescentes, estilo PlayStation XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Como las últimas dos veces, dentro de 7 días. Yo ya no puedo esperar para subirlo. ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU REVIEW!)**


	4. El Corazón de la Bestia

**Holilolas, ¡Holilolas! No sé por qué repetí dos veces eso, pero no importa. ¡He vuelto, es lo importante! Y regresé para dejarles un nuevo episodio de este fic loco, que cada vez se pone más lindo. Primero, tenemos que agradecerle a las personas que me dejaron su review… ¡Ellos son!**

_**Rooh**_ (jajaja me alegro que te guste! El episodio de hoy es mucha pelea, pero luego viene lo bueno… es necesario n.n ¡Gracias!); _**Alilu**_ (¡Holas! Jajaja qué lindo que te guste cómo saco las identidades de los personajes… trato de usar el mismo vocabulario que emplean en el doblaje latino XD son las voces que más me gustan); _**AniWitch**_ (nooo te preocupes, pronto tendremos algo de MirokuxSango, ahora no puse nada porque estaba más concentrada en otras cosas XD ¡Gracias! Esa de Hetalia… le voy a dar un vistazo cuando termine con los 200 chaps de Sailor Moon XD); _**Dark-Yuki**_ (Helou! Yo también envidio a esa zorra de Kagome, tiene la SUERTE de poder estar al lado de semejante inuhanyou y encima lo trata mal XD ¡Suerte!); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (a Kagura le queda poco tiempo, pronto tendremos también mucho SesshxRin y será para el agrado de todos, eso se los prometo n-n ¡Gracias!); _**Tania56**_ (bueno, cuando sean Taishos Inu-niichan y Sesshomaru podrían tener dos esposas si lo quisieran, pero por ahora que se conformen con una XD es un derecho de reinado XD ¡Espero haber contestado tu pregunta! Lamento no haberlo hecho antes n.n); _**Natsuki Hikari**_ (¡Buenas noticias! ¡Ya no tienes que esperar más! El nuevo capítulo está aquí n.n No te me vayas a desmayar jajaja ¡Suerte!); _**Evita95**_ (como dije más adelante, lamento si el avance del episodio les dio ideas equivocadas, es un poco ligeramente diferente a lo que interpretaron del capítulo anterior. Pero no por ello es menos interesante, ¡Sigue así, gracias!); _**RefiraM**_ (jajaja pues mira tú con la ansiedad, lamentablemente soy una persona con disciplina y si digo que 7 días pues van a ser 7 días. Se las comen XD ¡Bromita! Gracias por el revi!); _**Lorena**_ (pues romance vamos a tener entre todas las parejas y lemmon pues… prometo que habrá, pero a su tiempo y cuando sea conveniente, no? El fic tiene una buena historia para desarrollar n.n ¡Gracias!); _**Setsuna17**_ (¡Gracias a ti por seguirlo! Espero poder seguir contando contigo… qué lio de seguimientos hice en esta frase jajaja); _**LinaInverse40**_ (prometo capítulos para el desmayo, para el infarto y para la concusión cerebral XD ¡Espero que puedas seguirlos, que salgas a tiempo del hospital! XD ¡Mil gracias por el revi, nos vemos!); _**AllySan**_ (esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, ¡Y muy pronto todo se volverá más aceitoso! X.x una tragedia se nos viene prontito, no desesperen… habrá amor en el medio XD); _**Caroaome**_ (concuerdo contigo en que me hubiera encantado tener un pase a la época antigua como Kagome… no sabes la de hombres guapos que habría visto ya! Jajaja ¡Chika, suerte con todo y gracias por los revis!); _**Princeseroku**_ (Muahahaha!! Naraku es Naraku, pero acá es el consejero del rey y la verdad… yo no me fiaría mucho de un pobre tipo con voz maligna disfrazado con una piel de mandril, eh… los mandriles son perversos jajaja ¡Suerte!); _**Asaki Himura**_ (jajaj mil gracias por las apreciaciones, te prometo un poco de SesshxRin porque yo también adoro esa posible pareja y soy fan del romance así que… no, en serio, Kikyou permanecerá MUERTA en mis fics ¬¬ ¡Existirá, obvio, pero como una persona que ya está muerta y que nadie quiere revivir! Amo el romance pero no los triángulos idiotas jajaja); _**NerwenInWonderland**_ (sí, niña, tú y otros quince lectores más de este fic ¬¬ o sea… ¡Ya les dije que tendremos SesshxRin, pero si me dan UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO pues creo que voy a poder darles lo que quieren, ¿No? Cuando la historia cuaje… ¡Gracias por el revi! XD); _**y última pero porque fue la primera, siempre empiezo de atrás para delante con esto de los reviews jajaja, Esciam**_ (¡Amiga! Jajaja Miroku no es Miroku si no anda proponiéndole cosas indecentes a las mujeres, y Inu-niichan no sería tan tierno y lindo si no fuera así de "cavernícola" como dices tú jajaja obvio que va a pasar algo entre el amo bonito y la niña bonita Rin, es un sueño perverso que tengo jajaja ¡Te agradezco que hayas firmado, siempre tan atenta! Suerte).

**Geniales, ¡Me matan con esos comentarios! Se nota que esta cosa les agrada, o si no, no tendría la aceptación que tiene. Debe ser que algo bueno estoy haciendo jajaja XD ¡Wii! Ya no puedo esperar, ¡Que llegue rápido el estreno de Kanketsu-Hen! Me muero. ¡Con la calidad que tiene la animación de ahora, ya me veo que la nueva serie va a ser espectacular, ¡SUERTE, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVI!**

El Host (auspiciado por las cachetadas magistrales de Sanguito-chan) les presenta este nuevo capítulo, que se viene hiper-emocionante y lleno de acción. Puede que el episodio no concuerde mucho con la descripción que hice en el avance del chap III, pero… tuve que cambiarlo, porque en el próximo capítulo vamos a tener un kilombo XD ¡Sesshomaru se va a poner como loco cuando se entere!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 4: El Corazón de la Bestia**_

_Pasé una semana sirviendo como esclava en mi nueva casa, y después de aquel día en que mi nuevo amo habló con su madre, noté que se había calmado un poco. Descubrí que la Dama tenía razón en una cosa: Inuyasha_-sama _era un joven obstinado y lleno de ira, pero no era malo. No dejaba de hablarme con la voz muy alta y de tratarme como si yo fuera un objeto más de su casa, claro, mas me llenaba de tranquilidad saber que no era capaz de lastimar, ni a mí ni a nadie. _

_Quizá ardiera en deseos de cortarle el cuello a su hermano, Sesshomaru_-sama_, y tal vez fuera muy bravo y valiente cuando se trataba de luchar con otros monstruos, pero se podía afirmar sin contras que mi amo era incapaz de herir a un humano a consciencia. Su madre era humana. Él sólo era mitad bestia. _

_Sin embargo, eso no hizo que me gustara más su carácter, ni nada._

_Seguía gritándome por todo, ¡Y hasta tenía la impudicia de irrumpir en todas partes, aún cuando yo me estaba bañando! No volví a arrojarle nada por la cabeza sólo porque me acordaba de lo bien que me había ido la última vez que intenté defenderme, ¡Pero me vio desnuda varias veces, y hasta fue tan descarado como para burlarse de mis piernas, diciendo que eran flacas y que con ellas no podría ni correr por mi vida! _

_¡Aissh! ¡¡Qué ganas de partirle un madero en la frente!!_

_A él seguía sin gustarle mi comida y a mí sin gustarme su compañía, pero ambos nos íbamos a tener que aguantar la situación. Inu-no-Taish_ô-sama _había sido muy claro en su decisión. _

_Mi amo necesitaba controlar su temperamento._

_Y el Taish_ô_ creía que yo podía ayudar. ¿Ayudar, cómo? ¡Si Inuyasha_-sama _era un ser de lo más caprichoso, grosero, gritón y malagradecido! Por no añadirle lo testarudo, descarado, impúdico, revoltoso, gruñón y mal llevado. A veces, cuando estaba sola en las cocinas, yo pensaba intensamente en los motivos que habrían llevado al Taish_ô_ a ponerme semejante castigo (porque me sentía como la única perjudicada, mi amo no la pasaba ni la mitad de mal, estoy segura), y quise creer que en su infinita sabiduría el gran General Perro había visto dentro de mí algo que yo era incapaz de descubrir por mí misma. Tal vez…_

_Tal vez, encontró mi verdadero valor, y quiso ponerlo a prueba._

_De todos modos, ni siquiera al cabo de DOS semanas el carácter de Inuyasha-_sama _se suavizó, y mi cansancio estaba llegando a límites peligrosos. Esta vez, me juré que si volvía a molestarme con alguna de sus críticas o sus caprichos, lo descalabraría con la primera cosa que tuviera a mano._

_En esos días, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi forma de pensar. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Llovía. Llovía mucho, a baldes.

El agua caía en gruesas y pesadas gotas, que lo golpeaban todo con la potencia de balas de cañón. Kagome nunca había visto llover de esa manera, pero no le gustaba para nada cómo sonaba esa tormenta tan terrible. Los relámpagos se abrían en el cielo como un millar de ramas retorcidas, iluminando los tejados y los patios llenos de agua; y el ruido de los truenos bastaba para hacerla temblar hasta los huesos.

Otro al que no le gustaba para nada esa tormenta era el joven Inuyasha. El olor de la tierra mojada ensombrecía todos lo demás, y era sumamente difícil para cualquier _youkai_ olfatear algo, incluso para sus agudos sentidos caninos. Para él, era como estar medio ciego; y si ya ser mitad bestia le quitaba gran parte de las habilidades de los monstruos, menos le gustaba quedarse sin su poderoso olfato. El muchacho había pasado toda la tarde en la casa, molestando a Kagome para que hiciera sus quehaceres y le sirviera como correspondía (aunque lo hacía sólo por aburrimiento, porque había presentido desde mucho antes la tormenta que vendría y no tenía deseos de salir), en un vano intento por mantenerse ocupado, con la cabeza despejada.

Kagome estaba en el amplio porche de la casa de su señor, observándolo todo.

Si hubiera llovido de esa manera en su provincia, ¡Las casas se habrían caído sobre sí mismas! Abrazándose a sí misma, la muchacha se quedó al resguardo del viento y de la lluvia con los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo negro, con la esperanza de que todo acabara muy pronto. Le daba mucho miedo, en verdad.

Al cabo de un rato de tranquilidad, la chica se volvió hacia la derecha, distraída, y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando descubrió una alta sombra con orejas de perro parada a su lado:

— ¡¡KYAAAAA!! —aulló, aterrorizada, y saltó hacia atrás.

— ¿¡Qué pasa, mujer tonta!? ¿¡Por qué gritas!? —ladró el joven Inuyasha, colérico.

— ¡No vuelva a hacer eso! ¡Casi me mata del susto! —

— ¿Insinúas que soy feo? ¿¡EH!? —se encabronó él, apretando un puño en el aire.

Kagome se quedó callada unos segundos, pensativa. No, por supuesto que él no era feo, pero no era eso. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, y agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera su rostro tan bien.

— ¿¡Y BIEN!? —insistió el joven amo, rabioso.

—No sea ridículo. Me asusté, porque creí que estaba sola y de pronto aparece una sombra a mi lado, ¿Qué se cree? Yo no tengo sentidos superiores, como los suyos. ¿Va a dejar de hacer un berrinche por todo? —retrucó Kagome, una vez que pudo decir algo.

Inuyasha dejó caer una oreja, confundido. Aflojó el puño, al principio sin saber si sentirse agredido o elogiado, y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, mirando al horizonte oscuro. ¡Y se lo decía con ese tono tan indiferente! Qué mujer tan fría y descarada. Berrinche. ¡Él no hacía berrinches!

—Ya te he dicho que no me hables en ese tono. —murmuró él, acomplejado.

—Entonces no haga berrinches. —

— ¡QUE NO LOS HAGO! ¡PERO QUÉ PERRA MÁS TONTA! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco, aquí encerrado! ¡Necesito salir afuera, y está lloviendo a cántaros! ¿¡Cómo crees que pretendía asustarte!? —volvió a gritar el joven Inuyasha, violento.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Pero si yo no he dicho…! —

— ¡CÁLLATE! Qué molesta eres. ¡Déjame escuchar la tormenta! —

Kagome hizo un puchero y decidió restarle importancia. Al fin y al cabo, si algo había aprendido en las últimas dos semanas con él era que si lo ignoraba por un rato, el amo se aburría y finalmente la dejaba en paz. La clave era no prestarle atención. Así que puso en marcha su plan, pero aún a la pobre luz de la noche y los relámpagos, la muchacha fue capaz de ver que el joven Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y que sus bellas orejas blancas se movían muy despacio, escuchando con atención.

_¿Por qué le interesaban tanto los truenos?_

Ella prefirió no decir nada, sería motivo de otra sesión de gritos.

En cambio, Kagome prefirió sentarse en el piso y se dedicó a aspirar el dulcísimo olor de la tierra mojada, con delicia. La lluvia era buena, ¿No? Pero estaba segura de que una tormenta semejante no era tan buena. El sonido de las gruesas gotas golpeando en las tejas del techo era tan fuerte que debía resultar ensordecedor para un ser canino.

— ¡Yawn! —bostezó ella, al cabo de un rato— Qué aburrición… —

— ¡SILENCIO! —se oyó el gruñido severo del joven Inuyasha.

Kagome hizo una mueca en la oscuridad, pero se volvió a mirar cuando notó que su amo se había puesto de pie. Algo en su perfil destilaba concentración. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tan inquieto? Con desconfianza, la muchacha se levantó del piso y estuvo casi a punto de decir algo, cuando…

_**¡¡BOOOM!!**_

Una terrible explosión iluminó el cielo oscuro, desde un sitio indeterminado. Kagome soltó un grito y se arrojó al suelo otra vez, cubriéndose, pero Inuyasha empezó a gruñir con los dientes muy apretados, y la capturó por la muñeca para ponerla en pie de un tirón poco delicado.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Corre al palacio de mi madre, refúgiate ahí! —le ordenó, y la empujó para que se fuera— ¡VETE, VAMOS! ¡Reúnete con mi madre! —

— ¡Inuyasha-_sama_! ¿Qué sucede? —alcanzó a preguntarle ella, aterrada.

— ¡EL CASTILLO ESTÁ BAJO ATAQUE! —

La voz de su amo llegó desde lejos, él ya se había ido corriendo directo hacia la explosión. Venía del frente, de la muralla. ¿Qué podía ser? En la negrura de la noche y con el grueso de la tormenta en contra, Kagome no podía ver nada. ¿Cómo pensaba ir al palacio de la Dama Izayoi, si no podía ni ver por dónde caminaba? ¿¡Bajo ataque!? ¿¡Qué significaba eso!? ¿¡Por eso Inuyasha_-sama_ había estado tan nervioso todo el tiempo, porque era capaz de sentir lo que iba a venir!? ¡Él le había pedido que huyera, ante todo! La joven decidió dejar de perder el tiempo, y aún cuando le temblaba el cuerpo no dudó en echar a correr hacia el Oeste, en la dirección que ya conocía tan bien.

—Él me dijo que me refugiara con su madre, ¡Es lo que tengo que hacer! —musitó Kagome, mientras corría— ¡Tengo que ir allá! —

La chica salió fuera de la protección del edificio y la lluvia la golpeó fuertemente. Le bastaron pocos pasos bajo la cortina de agua para quedar empapada de los pies hasta la cabeza, pero ni siquiera el profundo lodo que se había hecho en los senderos la detuvo. Con dificultad, llegó a lo que creyó que era la mitad del recorrido y se detuvo debajo de un árbol de cerezo, a recuperar el aliento.

Allí fue cuando, entre el feroz ruido de la tormenta, escuchó los primeros rugidos de los monstruos sedientos de sangre y vio lo que eran en realidad: _**¡Serpientes y arañas, un millar de bestias espantosas, insectos monstruosos y gigantes!**_ Los vio cruzar por encima de los muros con facilidad, dirigiéndose en manada hacia el palacio de la Dama. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, Kagome retrocedió un paso y pensó en huir de nuevo en otra dirección; ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Se armó de valentía para continuar, las bestias aún se encontraban algo lejos, ¡Podía llegar al palacio!

Resuelta, la muchacha echó a correr de nuevo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Resbaló varias veces en el lodo y se dio golpes muy fuertes con las rocas, pero no perdió de vista su objetivo. Aún cuando las arañas gigantescas estaban muy cerca de ella, no cedió al pánico y siguió adelante. Llegó trastabillando a la escalinata principal del gran palacio de la Dama Izayoi, y golpeó desesperadamente los gruesos portones de madera del frente, al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Abran la puerta! ¡ABRAN, POR FAVOR! —decía, asustada— ¡Unos monstruos nos atacan, déjenme entrar! —

Los engranajes del portón crujieron y por fin la puerta se abrió, dejándola entrar.

Kagome pasó brutalmente hacia adentro, y cayó de boca sobre los brazos de su amiga Sango, quien la recibió con un abrazo protector. Muchas otras mujeres armadas se apoyaron contra la puerta, para volverla a cerrar.

— ¡Kagome_-chan_! —

— ¡Sango-_chan_! ¡Oh, gracias a Buda! ¡Afuera hay…! —empezó Kagome.

—Lo sabemos. Y vamos a luchar, todas. —le contestó Sango, decidida.

La joven de cabellos negros se irguió bien derecha y recién ahí notó que estaba rodeada por mujeres cubiertas con armaduras de _samurai_, y que su propia mejor amiga se había preparado para ir a pelear también. Las lanzas, arcos y flechas, y hasta _katanas_ muy simples brillaban con el resplandor del acero nuevo bajo las pobres luces de las lámparas de aceite, todas armas ligeras empuñadas por personas muy hábiles.

—Sango_-chan_… —susurró Kagome, sorprendida.

—Toma esto, ¡Acompáñanos! Vamos a defender a la Dama hasta que vengan los soldados del Taishô a ayudarnos. —decidió Sango, y le entregó a su amiga un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas— ¡Eres buena con el arco, podríamos necesitarte! Esos monstruos van a lamentar habernos invadido. —

— ¿De dónde han salido? —preguntó la chica pelinegra.

Apretó entre sus dedos el arco y la correa del carcaj, un poco temerosa. Sí, era muy buena con el arco y la flecha, y todo gracias a su desaparecida hermana mayor, que había tenido mucha paciencia para enseñarle. Pero, así y todo, ¿Dos docenas de mujeres, solas, peleando contra arañas y serpientes gigantes? No podía decir que no tenía miedo, pero no podía negarse a prestar su ayuda tampoco.

—Creemos que es una venganza de la Reina de las Arañas. Las cocineras me han dicho que la Reina y el Taishô son viejos enemigos y que siempre están envueltos en batallas, pero nunca mencionaron que las arañas hubieran atacado el Castillo del Oeste alguna vez. —comentó Sango, y al tiempo que desenvainaba una _katana _y se ponía al frente, con las otras chicas— Hace tiempo que deseaba pelear con alguna cosa, ¡Y estas arañas me vienen muy bien, no me quería oxidar! Kagome_-chan_, ¿Estás lista? —

—Sólo tenemos que defendernos hasta que lleguen los guardias, ¿No? —

Sango asintió con la cabeza. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear, era una joven muy habilidosa y cuando era una mujer libre había estado varios años bajo la tutela de un gran maestro exterminador de monstruos. La mirada en los ojos de chocolate de la chica de cabellos castaños no era ni suplicante ni aleccionadora, era la mirada de una joven que deseaba compartir una experiencia con su mejor amiga.

Así que Kagome se decidió. Apretó el puño, con determinación:

— ¡Bien, hagámoslo! —dijo, con valentía.

—Iré con ustedes. —dijo una tercera voz, muy suave, desde más atrás. Kagome y Sango se volvieron a ver, y no esperaban encontrar a la Dama Izayoi ya vestida para la batalla, armada con una bella espada de fina hechura. Siempre con ella, sus escoltas la protegerían de todo aún si a la señora se le daba por luchar— Este es mi palacio, y esos insectos viles no me amedrentan. —

—Pero, ¡Mi señora! —quiso detenerla Sango.

La Dama hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que callara.

—Lo haremos todas juntas. —decidió la señora, y levantó la espada— ¡Vamos! —

Con enorme admiración, Kagome se decidió más que nunca a pelear.

Al lado de esa mujer tan buena era capaz de cualquier cosa, ¡Defendería el castillo y también a la Dama Izayoi así tuviera que morir! Por primera vez desde que había sido capturada, la muchacha se sintió orgullosa de sí misma y de su destino, y se dio cuenta de que ella y la madre del joven Inuyasha tenían muchísimas cosas en común.

Si algo odiaba Kagome, era a los _youkai _asesinos como esas arañas. Y aunque nunca había visto criaturas tan atroces, no fue un gran problema para la muchacha salir por la puerta del frente y empezar a repartir flechas en todas direcciones, aún con la tormenta en contra.

Las arañas eran muchas, mas no muy astutas. Matarlas era fácil, ¡Caminaban muy rápido, pero eran muy torpes! ­La tormenta inutilizaba un poco las flechas, pero Kagome tenía buena puntería y desde cortas distancias podía matar a los monstruos que trataban de acercársele. ¡Y qué feas! ¡Eran feísimas! ¡Y las serpientes, enormes! Con destreza, la chica y su mejor amiga se lanzaron al frente a destruir bestias.

Sango era hábil con la espada, podía cortar patas y enterrar ese filo en las barrigas de los insectos, o cercenar las cabezas de las serpientes. Kagome se las arreglaba muy bien con las flechas, y las demás mujeres se defendían magníficamente a punta de lanza y _katana_, acompañadas por la Dama. La señora Izayoi era una excelente espadachina, ella se manejaba con la gracia de una gata lanzando mandobles a un lado y al otro, y agitaba la espada en el aire describiendo hermosos arcos que acababan con la vida de cualquier bicho que quisiera tocarla.

—Es una persona excepcional. —murmuró Kagome, sorprendida.

— ¡Kagome_-chan_! ¡DETRÁS DE TI! —le gritó Sango, con terror.

— ¿Eh? —

Por estar distraída, la chica no vio que una araña gigante se le aproximaba.

El monstruo la golpeó por la espalda y la lanzó al barro, obligándola a soltar el arco y la última flecha que le quedaba. Con un grito, Kagome cayó al suelo lodoso y levantó la cabeza con urgencia, para no ahogarse con el agua que corría como un río por todo aquel patio. Y con una risa fantasmal, la araña enorme se paró sobre ella con sus enormes y horribles patas, encerrándola debajo de su cuerpo peludo y mojado.

— ¡KAGOME-_CHAN_! —gritó de nuevo Sango, desesperada.

— ¡NO, SANGO-_CHAN,_ CUIDADO! —

A la distraída Sango también la capturó una araña. ¡Esos monstruos, había miles!

Matar a unos pocos no hacía diferencia. ¿Y dónde estaban los guardias?

— ¡_Ah! ¡Pero qué mujer tan suculenta! ¡Te voy a comer!_ —se rió la araña que tenía a Kagome prisionera, con una voz grave y retumbante— _¡Te ves muy deliciosa, serás toda mía! ¡Prepárate! _—

— ¡No! ¡NO! —

Paralizada de terror, lo único que la joven de cabellos negros pudo hacer fue atinar a darle patadas y puñetazos al monstruo, tanto en la barriga como en la cara. Le golpeó los ojillos con fuerza, lastimándole la vista, y la araña soltó un grito horrible, un chillido que casi parecía el de una rata. ¡Fue tan fuerte y espantoso, que lastimó los oídos de Kagome y la chica tuvo que cubrírselos con las manos, por el dolor! Ella también gritó, pero no sirvió de nada. Los gigantescos colmillos del insecto se mostraron cuando la bestia abrió enormes sus fauces deformes, preparándose para devorar a la audaz zorra que se había atrevido a pegarle así…

— _¡TE COMERÉ, PERRA!_ —

— ¡KAGOME-_CHAN_! —volvió a gritar Sango. Ella ya estaba libre, era más hábil.

Sango corrió en dirección a su amiga, pero una serpiente se le enroscó velozmente alrededor del cuerpo y la chica volvió a caer de bruces al suelo embarrado. ¡El apretón de la bestia la dejó sin conocimiento, fue terrible!

_**Entonces, el poderoso aullido de un youkai mucho más grande y peligroso resonó en la noche, paralizando todo el combate. **_

Todavía un poco atontada por el dolor de oídos, Kagome abrió despacio los ojos y con desesperación se arrastró hacia atrás. La araña que había jurado comérsela estaba muy quieta, con sus ojillos rojos dirigidos hacia un lado. La chica escapó como pudo, a los empujones y trastabillando, y al fin se detuvo cerca de la Dama Izayoi y de sus guardianas, sólo para ver la majestuosa forma de un enorme perro blanco alzarse sobre los muros del castillo, aullándole a la luna creciente con unas fauces de tamaño imposible. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron mucho. ¡Era tan hermoso, increíble! ¿Era el señor Inu-no-Taishô? No podía ser otro. Ningún otro _youkai _era tan grande, majestuoso ni tenía un rugido capaz de helar la sangre.

En el lomo del enorme perro había una persona de pie, y su risa estruendosa llenó la noche tormentosa con más fuerza que los relámpagos.

— ¡MISERABLES! —tronó la voz del joven Inuyasha, sarcástica— ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INVADIR EL PALACIO DE MI MADRE!? ¡¡PAGARÁN CARO POR ESTO!! —

Sin más, el muchacho se arrojó de un salto del lomo del gran perro y con sólo las manos como arma. Cayó en el suelo lodoso, iluminado por gloriosos relámpagos que a los ojos de Kagome lo hicieron lucir como un _kami_ furioso, y de inmediato se lanzó sobre las arañas. Sin piedad, el joven amo destrozó a un insecto detrás del otro, obligándolos salir corriendo en última instancia. Dio tiempo a las muchachas de recuperarse y reunirse en torno a su señora, para protegerla a ella.

El gran perro levantó la cabeza una vez más y aulló a la luna, con las fauces sucias de sangre de otros demonios menores. Recién en ese momento Kagome notó que el gran señor Inu-no-Taishô tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas pequeñas, sin importancia; pero eran prueba evidentísima de que había estado peleando en otra parte contra criaturas aún más peligrosas que esas simples arañas y serpientes.

—… es una criatura bellísima. —musitó Sango, sin aliento.

—Sí, realmente lo es. —convino Kagome, reafirmando su primera impresión.

_¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si era uno de los _youkai _más poderosos del país?_

Aterrados, los insectos empezaron a escapar. No sólo el general les causaba temor, sino también ese monstruo de cabellos plateados que saltaba con gran agilidad de un lado al otro, despedazando con sus garras y asesinando sin misericordia. En pocos segundos, todas las arañas huyeron despavoridas por donde habían venido, pero ni aún así el joven Inuyasha se detuvo en su cacería: con rabia siguió a sus enemigos, corriendo, y saltó por encima de la muralla. Se desvaneció de la vista en un santiamén, y durante un largo rato no quedó más que el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia.

Bajo los ocasionales relámpagos, Kagome observó el resultado de la pelea.

Todo el patio frontal del palacio estaba cubierto de lodo y cadáveres troceados de serpientes y arañas, pero afortunadamente ninguna de las chicas había muerto. Cuatro de las guardianas de la Dama habían resultado heridas, pero no era nada grave. La joven de cabellos negros se alegró muchísimo de que todo hubiera salido bien…

—Parece que ya se acabó. —murmuró, con un gran suspiro de alivio.

El Taishô volvió su gigantesca cabeza en dirección a su mujer humana, y el gemido de su preocupación por ella flotó en el aire lluvioso por un momento. La señora Izayoi se inclinó ante él, en una reverencia, agradeciéndole que hubiera aparecido y diciéndole con ese gesto que se encontraba perfectamente. Por un momento, Kagome se enterneció y mucho por la estrecha relación que el general tenía con la Dama.

_Súbitamente, el gran perro volvió la cabeza hacia la noche, y gruñó._

Una figurita indefinida apareció volando sobre el horizonte del muro, proyectada como una bala, y cayó en el patio lodoso violentamente, destrozando todo el mosaico y derrapando varios metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo a pocos pasos de la Dama y sus muchachas. Horrorizadas, las chicas empezaron a gritar y la señora echó a correr hacia el bulto que acababa de caer:

— ¡INUYASHA_-KUN_! ¡HIJO MÍO! —gritaba la mujer, aterrorizada.

Kagome se quedó helada. ¿Era el joven Inuyasha? ¿Cómo lo sabían?

No hubo tiempo para más preguntas.

Porque por encima del muro, las titánicas patas delanteras de un insecto muy feo y aterradoramente grande se asomaron, y los brillantes ojos rojos de una araña de tamaño imposible relumbraron en la noche lluviosa. Una risa espantosa, mezcla de burla y de ira, resonó por todo el Castillo y sus palacios, y sólo pudo ser equiparada por el gruñido frío del general Inu-no-Taishô, la única bestia dentro de aquellas paredes que era tan grande como para enfrentar a semejante monstruo.

— ¡Es la Reina de las Arañas! —gritó una de las guardianas de la Dama, paralizada.

— ¡Ayúdenme, muchachas! ¡Por favor! —pidió la señora Izayoi, con determinación— ¡Tenemos que llevar a mi hijo a un sitio seguro! ¡Mi señor se encargará de todo, tenemos que ponernos a salvo! —

— ¡Nosotras ya no podemos hacer nada más! ¡Rápido! —la secundó otra guardia, y con rapidez todas las mujeres se pusieron en acción.

Corriendo de nuevo bajo la lluvia, Kagome y Sango se reunieron con la Dama y sus siervas más cercanas y entre seis personas sacaron del pozo de lodo al joven Inuyasha, que estaba inconsciente y malherido. Lo más rápido que pudieron, lo levantaron y se lo llevaron en dirección al palacio de la señora, cerrando las inmensas puertas principales justo en el momento en que el gran general perro se lanzaba a clavar sus colmillos sobre la barriga de la furiosa Reina de las Arañas.

— ¡Inuyasha_-kun_! ¡Por favor, hijo, respóndeme! —imploró la Dama, entre lágrimas, acunando a su muchacho en los brazos y tratando de despertarlo— ¡Responde, no me dejes, mi niño! —

Con el corazón estrujado de temor, Kagome sólo pudo observar…

A juzgar por las oscuras manchas de sangre que impregnaban las ropas y el cabello del joven Inuyasha, éste había peleado muy duramente contra la Reina de las Arañas, y la fea criatura le había ganado cruelmente. En ese momento, todo lo que la chica deseó fue que su joven amo no muriera.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**Hum… me salió más largo de lo que quería, pero conseguí cerrarlo justo como lo había imaginado jajaja. ¡Qué cosa! ¡Esa Reina de las Arañas es una bitch! Fíjense en lo que hizo, ¡Casi nos medio mató a Inu-niichan! Estuvo bien, nada mejor que un herido para consolidar algunos lazos en las relaciones de dos personas que no se pueden ni ver. Y me he impregnado con estas relaciones amor-odio porque hace muy poco empecé a ver Ranma Nibun no Ichi, la otra obra maestra de Rumiko-sensei, y me ha gustado tanto que pienso aplicar algunos "insultos" de Ranma-baka para nuestra pareja estrella, jajaja. ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en más? ¿Y qué pasó con Sesshomaru y los otros? ¿Peleó también, o se hizo el sota? Hum. Ya vamos a ver las repercusiones de esta batalla en el siguiente capítulo, porque las cosas empiezan a mejorar… pero no esperen que demasiado XD**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Como dijimos, las repercusiones de la batalla. Inu-no-Taish**ô** se siente culpable porque su hijo estuvo a punto de morir. Inuyasha es débil y no puede defenderse solo contra seres poderosos, está muy malherido, pero tal vez su padre pueda hacer algo para mejorar sus habilidades. Mientras tanto, Kagome se esmera por ser una buena sierva y hace todo lo que está a su alcance para cuidar bien de su joven señor. Todo lo que cruza la mente de la chica es el deseo de que Inuyasha**_**-sama**_** no muera, porque él es el ser más valiente y protector que jamás ha conocido… ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER, SERÁ MUY INTERESANTE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué son 7 días más? Antes, subía fics cada 15 días… pero ustedes no quieren que haga eso, ¿O sí? Dejen su review, ¡Y seguiremos tan bien como hasta ahora! ¡SUERTE!)**


	5. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**Woo! ¡Bienvenidos a la actualización nuestra de cada Lunes! Wii estoy muy emocionada, ¡Porque en el capi anterior me visitó muchísima gente! O,o nunca me había ido tan bien con un fanfic y tan rápido, ¡Se lo debo todo a ustedes! ¡Sí, sí! ¡A USTEDES, LOS QUE FIRMARON CON SU REVIEW! Ellos son:**

_**Animegirl024 **_(Jajaja gracias!! Espero seguir viéndote n.n); _**Rooh**_ (te respondo… Kikyo no existe en este universo jajaja bueno, sí pero no va a salir XD ¡Gracias!); _**Alilu**_ (jajaja espero seguir creando imágenes mentales que no te puedas borrar ¡Gracias!); _**Sahora**_ (jejeje sí, no estoy loca, estoy demente XD app: tu email no salió en el mensaje, tienes que tratar de dejar revi sin loguearte y lo escribes en el casillero donde dice "e-mail"); _**KaoruKobayashitheone**_ (Ah, me parecía que no habías salido en el capi anterior. Los poderes de Kagome… ya veré qué hago, no estoy segura de ponerlos o no n.n ¡Gracias!); _**Caroaome**_ (se nota que te baboseas por Inu-niichan, en serio jajaja ¡Gracias!); _**Ryomahellsing**_ (gracias a ti por tus comments, me alegro que te guste); _**Dark-Yuki **_(jajaja no, señorita, gracias a usted por el entusiasmo, espero que este capi también le guste n.n); _**Hoshi no Negai **_(dentro de lo posible actualizaré todos los lunes. Miroku no estaba por ahí en esos momentos, pero pronto volverá jajaja ¡Mil gracias por el revi!); _**Princserekou **_(jajaja si, a Inu lo que le falta es que lo mimen un poco –pero no su mamá- jajaja ¡Gracias por el comment!); _**RefiraM**_ (lamentablemente es todos los lunes o nada, ¿Entendido? Jajaja se nota que me quieres convencer de que actualice antes XD); _**Serena Tsukino Chiba **_(jojojo, no te preocupes que torta de _inuhan-yö_ todavía no tenemos XD ¡Gracias!); _**AllySan**_ (jajaja como a todas las mujeres, ¡Nos encantan los chismes! Y procuraré que haya mucho chisme XD ¡Suerte!); _**Setsuna17 **_(¡Gracias a ti por visitarme! Qué lindo que lo sigas n.n); _**NerwenInWonderland**_ (en el siguiente chap va a haber SesshxRin… o algo que se le parece mucho. I promise n-n ¡Gracias por el revi!); _**Kag **_(jejeje pues prontito-prontito es hoy, amiga, espero que te guste el nuevo episodio, ¡Gracias!); _**LinaInverse40 **_(te voy a seguir dando cosas para que imagines… y ahora muchas cosas más candentes, porque el fic se pone hot! XD ¡Gracias!); _**Natsuki Hikari **_(momento, momento, ¡Todas vamos a ser enfermeras de Inu, así que levanten la mano para que les dé turno! XD ¡Gracias por el comment!); _**los dos reviews de Nany-08 **_(jajaja claro, este Inu es más pesado, gritón y malo que el de la serie pero ya se va a componer n.n ¡Suerte y espero seguir viéndote!); _**Minako K**_ (gracias a ti por el review, procuraré que Inu no salga tan mal de la operación XD ¡Suerte!); y _**Esciam**_ (¡Y siempre de último pero no menos importante! Será porque eres la primera que siempre escribe jajaja me alegra que te guste cómo va el fic, pronto esto se va a convertir en… no sé, en alguna cosa. Tengo toda una historia para desarrollar n.n ¡Mil gracias por estar, suerte!).

**¡¡WAA!! Los adoro a todos, ¡Son geniales! No saben la alegría que me da poder producir una historia que les guste n.n ¡Me siento muy feliz de darles esto! Pero como ya dije antes, me voy a sentir MUCHO más feliz cuando empiecen los nuevos episodios de Inuyasha XD (¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estaba diciendo? ¬¬) ¡Nada! Pero no importa. Los dejo con el capítulo n.n**

Por supuesto que, como siempre, el Host es auspiciado por alguien con mucho dinero… en este caso, el papá de Hoyo. Err… sí 6¬¬ como lo pueden leer. El papá de Hoyo puso plata para que yo escriba. Ejem. En fin, ¡No olviden dejar review, o el papá de Hoyo me quitará los fondos! XD El presupuesto para el castillo se me fue a la mierd…

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 5: Entre la Espada y la Pared**_

_No pude dormir esa noche, ¡No podía ni pensar en cerrar los ojos!_

_Cada vez que lo recuerdo es peor. _

_Inuyasha_-sama_ estaba cubierto de sangre, ¡Como si la Reina de las Arañas se lo hubiera masticado! No se movía. ¡No se movía, parecía muerto! La Dama Izayoi nos sacó de la estupefacción cuando pidió que buscáramos todo lo necesario para curar heridas, y aunque yo estaba paralizada de miedo, reaccioné. Corrí detrás de Sango, hice todo lo que mi amiga me pidió. Lo nuestro eran arañazos y moretones a comparación con lo que le había pasado a mi nuevo señor._

_Sentí mucho miedo._

_Miedo de que lo peor le sucediera… de que muriera. _

_Las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos cuando menos me lo esperé. ¿Por qué me hacía tanto daño pensar que Inuyasha_-sama_ podía perder la vida? ¡Después de todo, yo estaba en esa casa contra mi voluntad, era una prisionera y una esclava! ¿No debería ser feliz si él desaparecía, si conseguía mi libertad con su muerte? No entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando, pero dejé de vacilar en cuanto pensé en la Dama Izayoi y en lo que ella estaría sintiendo en esos momentos._

_**Para una madre, perder a un hijo era algo tan…**_

_Me juré que mientras estuviera a mi alcance, no lo permitiría. No dejaría que mi amo muriera, ¡Aunque fuera un grosero, un libertino malagradecido y ególatra! Él nos había protegido, cuando las arañas asesinas estaban a punto de derrotarnos. El Taish__ō había aparecido con su hijo para salvarnos, para proteger lo que era suyo. ¿Inuyasha_-sama_ iba a pagar el precio para que nosotras estuviéramos vivas?_

_¡No señor! ¡No mientras yo estuviera ahí!_

_Aunque no era ni la mitad de buena curandera que la Dama Izayoi, ella solicitó sólo mi ayuda y la de Sango. Echó a todas las demás mujeres fuera del cuarto donde dejamos al joven señor, porque estaban tan histéricas que no podían hacer otra cosa excepto llorar y lamentarse. Tras las puertas cerradas, la señora finalmente pudo dar rienda suelta a su tristeza y también derramó algunas lágrimas, pero estaba mucho más decidida a salvar a su hijo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Así que, con paciencia, limpiamos toda la sangre y vendamos todas las lesiones, arropamos bien a Inuyasha_-sama_ y esperamos con los corazones en la garganta a que despertara._

_Pero el joven señor no volvió en sí esa noche, y el sol salió sobre un patio cubierto con cadáveres de arañas y serpientes. Cuando me asomé a la ventana a ver, descubrí la imponente silueta canina del gran señor Inu-no-Taishō vigilando nuestra puerta, con la cabeza de la Reina de las Arañas entre las patas… _

_Había pasado toda la noche despierto, al igual que yo. _

_No iba a resignarme a dormir hasta que no viera a mi amo abrir los ojos, hasta que él no me dijera una vez más cuán fea y estúpida era. Sólo así podría estar segura de que se iba a poner bien._

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó una voz masculina, que sonaba muy brava pero a la vez comprensiva— ¿No se ha despertado aún? —

A Kagome le costó reaccionar al principio, pero esa persona había entrado al cuarto a tiempo para evitar que ella cayera en los brazos de la inconsciencia. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sentada, cuando el señor Inu-no-Taishō entró discretamente por la puerta del patio, abriendo con cuidado el _shōji._ La chica no supo si contestar o no, pero sin duda lo primero fue hincarse en el suelo y hacer la reverencia, tal como Sango lo estaba haciendo.

El Taishō se quedó esperando una respuesta de su concubina, pero Izayoi estaba dormida. Había pasado una noche terrible, y no había podido resistir más. Sango fue la que habló, era la única que no estaba totalmente anonadada por la presencia del general _inuyoukai:_

—No, mi señor. Inuyasha-_sama_ no ha despertado todavía, pero mi señora dice que sólo está dormido. Se está recuperando, pudimos atenderle a tiempo. —dijo ella, con la cara hacia el piso, en el saludo tradicional— Le avisaremos de inmediato si hay algún cambio, déjelo todo en nuestras manos. —

—Te encargo mucho eso, Sango_-chan_. Izayoi-_san_ siempre habla muy bien de ti, y vi que luchaste muy valientemente para defender a mi mujer. —apreció él, con un tono más amable. Luego, sus ojos de oro se volvieron hacia la otra chica— Kagome_-chan_… —

La aludida levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

En verdad, el Taishō era un ser único. Se notaba que acababa de transformarse de nuevo a su forma semi-humana, pues tenía la piel cubierta de sangre y apenas iba vestido con una _yukata _torpemente anudada alrededor de la cintura, atada con las propias mangas de la prenda. Sus cabellos de plata, largos y lacios, caían sueltos sobre su espalda y hombros como una cascada brillante. Kagome tragó saliva violentamente al ver sus manos armadas con feroces garras, manchadas de un asqueroso color negro que seguramente era sangre de araña…

—Diga usted, Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_… —contestó ella, en un tartamudeo.

—Te encargo mucho la salud de mi hijo. Tu deber es cuidar de él, ¿Recuerdas? Deja que Izayoi-_san_ duerma, estoy seguro de que lo ha pasado mal. Sígueme, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo en privado. —ordenó el general, con paciencia.

Sorprendida, Kagome se puso de pie inmediatamente y volvió a inclinarse en una venia de respeto. Salió corriendo detrás del amo del castillo, y lo siguió por todo el amplio patio plagado de arañas muertas hasta que cruzaron la muralla y más allá. Se detuvieron en la escalinata de la casa señorial, y el Taishō habló con algunos de sus capitanes antes de seguir camino. La joven de cabellos negros sólo corrió, porque los pasos del general perro eran tan largos que ella necesitaba trotar para mantenerse a su altura, siempre tras él. Entraron al palacio principal, y todo terminó dentro del mismo salón del Consejo de Guerra donde, hacía ya casi un mes, Kagome había recibido su sentencia:

—Kagome_-chan,_ mi hijo es débil. —dijo el Taishō, sin miramientos.

Ella no respondió nada. Sólo lo observó tomar la toalla húmeda que uno de sus siervos le entregó, y se quedó parada lejos del trono mientras el general se limpiaba de la piel los restos de sangre.

—Inuyasha_-kun_ es medio humano, pero es mi hijo. Y quiero que sea fuerte, para que sea capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y para que un día pueda tener una familia a la que también proteja. —continuó el amo, sin dejar de frotarse el brazo con esa toalla, que cada vez se manchaba más de rojos y negros— Lo forcé a hacer muchas cosas para que consiguiera esa fortaleza, pero es como yo… ya ha llegado a lo más alto, y aún así no es suficiente. Tal vez soy un padre muy exigente y tengo estándares que él jamás podrá alcanzar, pero todo esto lo hago porque lo aprecio mucho y deseo que esté bien. —

—Como cualquier padre, Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_. —convino Kagome, enternecida.

—Izayoi_-san_ me ha dicho que Inuyasha_-kun_ cree que lo aborrezco porque no es lo bastante bueno. —

Esa vez, la chica no contestó tampoco.

El Taishō dejó a un lado la toalla, y miró interrogativamente a la joven pelinegra, como si le pidiera que confirmara o denegara lo que acababa de decir. Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza y bajó la cabeza.

—B-bueno, he oído algunos comentarios… —

—Lo sabía. —musitó el general, como si fuera su peor pesadilla— Kagome_-chan_, la verdad es que si por mí fuera, encontraría alguna manera de dejarle todo mi reino a Inuyasha_-kun_ en vez de a Sesshomaru_-san_, pero no puedo ir contra la ley. Sesshomaru-_san_ es mi primogénito y sé que he creado un monstruo con él… lo que suceda el día de mi muerte sin duda pondrá fin a mi dinastía. —

Aunque Kagome no comprendía por qué el amo decía esas cosas, empezó a pensar en algo que hasta para el más vil de los ladrones era una atrocidad, y cuando la idea por fin terminó de tomar forma en su mente la dejó salir de su boca:

— ¿Planea entrenar a Inuyasha_-sama_ para que un día sea tan fuerte como usted, y mate a Sesshomaru_-sama_ para quedarse con el reino? —dijo, horrorizada.

El Taishō la miró como si hubiera enloquecido. Frunció el ceño de una manera que hizo retroceder a la muchacha dos o tres pasos.

— ¡No seas insolente, Kagome_-baka_! —le replicó él, molesto— ¡Sesshomaru-_san _es mi hijo también! No. Lo que temo es que la situación se dé exactamente al revés. Estoy muy seguro de que Inuyasha_-kun_ será el perjudicado. Así que, antes que sea muy tarde, quiero que mi segundo hijo se prepare para convertirse en mi brazo derecho. Sesshomaru-_san _ya es lo suficientemente poderoso, no necesita mi ayuda. —

—Perdóneme, mi señor. —pidió la chica, con una inclinación algo temblorosa— Le ruego disculpe mi desfachatez, pero… ¿Qué planea hacer, entonces? —

Unos sirvientes cabizbajos entraron por otra puerta, llevando la armadura del Taishō y el resto de sus ropas. Mientras Kagome observaba, atónita, los esclavos rodearon al gran señor formando una pantalla y ella tuvo que esperar un largo rato hasta que todos se fueron. Nuevamente vestido como todos los días, Inu-no-Taishō descendió los escalones del palco y se acercó a la muchacha de pelo negro llevando en sus manos una _katana_ envainada en una funda azabache.

—Cuando se despierte, quiero que le des esto a mi hijo. —ordenó el general.

Kagome tomó en las palmas trémulas el arma que le entregaron. Era liviana, pero por lo gastada que estaba la empuñadura, parecía ser una espada muy antigua. Ella la observó unos segundos, pensando, y el gran señor volvió a darle el honor de explicarle de qué se trataba todo:

—… ésa es _Tessaiga_, el Colmillo de Acero. Una de mis tres espadas mágicas, las que mandé que hicieran especialmente para mí a medida que conquistaba territorios y crecía como _inuyoukai_. —dijo, con un secreto dejo de orgullo— De todas mis posesiones, es la más poderosa y la que Sesshomaru_-san_ más desea obtener. Pero yo quiero que sea Inuyasha_-kun_ quien la posea, así que para ello mandé al Herrero Totōsai que pusiera un hechizo sobre ella: solamente alguien con sangre humana podrá tomar su empuñadura sin recibir el rechazo de _Tessaiga_. Y yo, por supuesto, que soy su dueño. —

—Es… confuso, mi señor, ¿Y por qué no se la entrega usted mismo? —

—Porque no creo que esté aquí cuando mi hijo despierte. Ahora mismo parto con mi ejército a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando en el Noroeste, quiero saber qué forzó a la Reina de las Arañas a invadirme sabiendo perfectamente que iba a hacerla pedazos a ella y a todos los suyos. Dile esto a Inuyasha_-kun_, y sólo lo que voy a decirte: _que esta arma es para que la use bien. No es un regalo. Es un préstamo, y se la quitaré si a mi regreso no ha aprendido a hacer algo bueno con ella_. Todo lo que hemos hablado aquí, Kagome-_chan_, debe permanecer en secreto excepto eso. ¿Me has entendido? —

—… sí, lo entiendo, pero… ¿De verdad va a quitarle a _Tessaiga_ si Inuyasha_-sama_ no aprende a usarla en unos pocos días? —dijo ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que eso era irónicamente cruel.

Inu-no-Taishō sonrió ligeramente y miró en otra dirección, ablandándose.

—… bueno, Inuyasha_-kun_ y yo siempre nos hemos llevado como perros. —fue todo lo que dijo al principio, pero después de un suspiro puso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y añadió— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te puse a su servicio? Él y yo somos muy distintos. —

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, aunque no entendía la lógica del gran señor.

El Taishō la despidió entonces, y ella regresó caminando lentamente al palacio de la Dama Izayoi, con la espada _Tessaiga_ muy bien escondida entre las ropas. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, muchas preguntas, pero… el amo del castillo le había pedido que no dijera nada. Era un secreto entre ellos.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Anocheció también el segundo día sin que el joven Inuyasha abriera los ojos.

Hacia la tarde, había levantado algo de fiebre y Kagome se encargó de ponerle paños fríos sobre la frente. Como la Dama estaba anímicamente exhausta, Sango usó todo su poder de persuasión para convencerla de que descansara y prometió que ellas iban a cuidar de su hijo. No obstante, Izayoi les hizo prometer a las dos que le avisarían de inmediato si el muchacho despertaba, y con esa tranquilidad por fin el silencio regresó a la habitación.

En esos momentos, Sango había salido a buscar comida.

Desanimada (tremendamente cansada y con un sueño que le cerraba los párpados cada vez más frecuentemente), Kagome se dedicó por varios minutos a mantener bajo control la temperatura de su joven señor. ¡Vamos, vamos! Se dio un par de cachetadas en la cara, ¡Se estaba durmiendo, qué vergüenza! Era lógico, pero no lo tenía permitido. Con soltura se lavó la cara y se convenció de que debía encontrar algo para hacer para no caer en la tentación de descansar…

Dio un paseo por la habitación, y sin darse cuenta pateó el bulto que había hecho con una de las camisas de su _kimono_ para esconder a _Tessaiga_. Esa arma ahora era del joven Inuyasha. ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas que el muchacho tuviera un arma más, que fuera más fuerte?

_**¿Cambiaría… las cosas entre ellos?**_

— ¡Ay, Kagome_-baka_! —se dijo, en voz alta, cacheteándose de nuevo— ¡Pero qué cosas estás pensando! ¿Qué hay entre tú e Inuyasha_-sama_? ¡Pues una correa! Y eres tú la que está atada al extremo de ella… —

Se dejó caer de nuevo junto al _futon_ donde descansaba el joven _han-yö_, y soltó un suspiro muy pesado. Tomó el paño de su frente, lo mojó en el cuenco y lo estrujió un poco antes de abrirlo una vez más. Con paciencia, recorrió las facciones afiebradas del rostro del muchacho, secándole el sudor; le apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente. Era una tarea muy aburrida, ¡Y le daba tanto sueño! Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, más cerca de él. Ñam, ¡Había mucho espacio en ese _futon_! Podría haberse echado sólo por un rato, ¡Un ratito pequeñito, sólo eso pedía!

De pronto, un gruñido bajo la devolvió a la realidad y Kagome parpadeó.

—… ¿I-Inuyasha_-sama_? —preguntó, preocupada.

Se inclinó más, para cerciorarse de que era él. Sí. Ese sonido sufriente provenía de la garganta del muchacho. Cuando pudo centrar la vista en su rostro de nuevo, la chica de cabellos negros se quedó paralizada de espanto.

¡Estaba despierto! ¡Por todos los _kami_!

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_! —susurró ella, y la mirada se le enturbió de alegría.

Él respiraba irregularmente, y a través de sus párpados entreabiertos los irises sólo miraban al vacío. Como si hubiera abierto los ojos por reflejo. A la luz de las lámparas de aceite, el color dorado de su mirada sin rumbo se veía más profundo, resplandeciente. Una belleza. Un calor inusual invadió las mejillas de Kagome, y con cautela volvió a pasarle el pañuelo húmedo por la frente y el cuello, quitándole el sudor.

El joven Inuyasha apenas respondió con un ligero parpadeo.

Separó un poco los labios, buscando aliento para hablar, y la punta de sus colmillos asomó de inmediato.

—… ¿_Haha-ue_? —dijo, muy bajito.

Kagome tragó saliva, desilusionada. Él llamaba a su madre.

No parecía saber dónde estaba, o en qué condiciones.

¿Quién era ella para darle más decepciones, si ya había sufrido de todo?

Con valentía, la chica posó una vez más el paño en la mejilla del _inuhan-yö_,

—Sí, soy yo. —dijo, tan suavemente que él no reconocería su voz.

Las orejas reaccionaron, moviéndose en un espasmo de ansiedad. Inuyasha sacó un brazo fuera de las mantas con un gesto doloroso, y posó su palma a tientas sobre el dorso de la mano de Kagome, reteniéndola sobre su mejilla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ese gruñido tenaz sustituyó a su voz durante unos segundos. Al final, reunió suficiente fuerza como para decir:

—Me duele mucho, _haha-ue_. —

—Shh, lo sé… tranquilo. Estás a salvo ahora. Tranquilo. —volvió a decir ella, con la voz tan aterciopelada como pudo ponerla— Vuelve a dormir. Yo me quedaré contigo, y te cuidaré. —

—No te siento cerca, _haha-ue_. —

El corazón de la muchacha echó a latir muy de prisa. ¿Cerca? ¿Qué tan cerca podía querer él que su madre estuviera? Era un niño. Muy dentro de sí, Inuyasha_-sama_ todavía era un niño temeroso y con un grave complejo de discriminación. Escucharlo hablar así, en ese tono tan necesitado y lleno de angustia, hizo que Kagome se olvidara de todas las veces que él la había llamado "tonta", "perra", "fea" y "mujer loca". Se le olvidó también que ese muchacho era bruto y egocéntrico, y que era un grosero de lo peor.

En ese momento, el deseo de reconfortarlo fue mucho más fuerte.

Cediendo a su instinto maternal (uno que ni sabía que tenía), la chica se recostó en el _futon_ con cuidado, por encima de todas las mantas, y se apoyó sobre el codo para estar más cómoda. Eso debía bastar. Estaban cerca.

—… gracias. —murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados.

—No es nada, sólo descansa. Por favor. —le suplicó Kagome, y una vez más usó el paño para bajarle la fiebre— Descansa. —

— ¿_Haha-ue_? —

La chica suspiró, cansada.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, esperando que él no tuviera ninguna otra petición.

—… hueles muy diferente. —

Kagome no supo si sonreír o entristecer por ello. Sólo se quedó en silencio, y siguió acariciando suavemente las facciones de su joven amo con el pañuelo húmedo hasta que él volvió a dormirse, y al poco tiempo ella también perdió noción de lo que hacía. Sólo sabía que estaba cómoda y tibia, y que se encontraba a salvo…

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Con la pereza de una gata, Kagome se volvió boca arriba y estiró los brazos, sin abrir los ojos. ¡Se sentía tan bien, tan descansada! Hum. Rozó con sus dedos la tela de seda de una _yukata_, que probablemente Sango le había echado encima mientras dormía con tanta apacibilidad. Ay, qué bien. Había pasado una noche maravillosa. El olor de las mantas era TAN DELICIOSO, ¡Tan fresco! Por un momento se sintió de vuelta en su casa, en la aldea. Con un ronroneo de deleite, la chica volvió a darse la vuelta y se acurrucó junto a algo caliente, grande…

Que gruñía con rabiosa molestia.

Una sonrisa más amplia se le hizo sobre la boca. ¡Qué tibio era!

Sus dedos acariciaron sin reservas la fina textura de esa piel cálida, y de pronto la forma de poderosos músculos comenzó a perfilarse en sus pensamientos con cada tramo de carne que sentía bajo las yemas.

_**Uh-oh…**_

—Así que… ¿Estás cómoda, o también quieres que te abrace? —gruñó alguien.

Kagome sintió la vibración de esa voz seductora, masculina y feroz avanzar hacia su propio cuerpo a través de sus dedos. Volvió en sí de inmediato y se encontró con el pecho de su amo justo frente a los ojos.

— ¡I-INUYASHA_-SAMA_! —gritó, atragantándose con la vergüenza.

— ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES EN MI CAMA, DESVERGONZADA!? —

Una ceja negra bailaba peligrosamente sobre el ojo derecho del joven _han-yö_, y tenía fruncido el puente de la nariz en una mueca que le obligaba a retraer los labios para enseñarle al mundo sus vigorosos colmillos. Un horror indecible se apoderó de Kagome, y de pronto la chica sintió la inevitable necesidad de tomar algo pesado y partírselo en la cabeza a ese impertinente cínico. ¡Ah, qué horror! ¡Lo estaba tocando! ¡Estaba a su lado! ¡Y él la estaba mirando con esos ojos asesinos, dorados y brillantes! ¡Tan grande y tan…!

_**¿Divino? **_

Boquiabierta, la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto admirarlo durante unos momentos. Sin duda que Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_ debía ser algún tipo de _kami_, porque si no, no tendría un hijo tan fabuloso como el joven Sesshomaru y definitivamente el joven Inuyasha no sería tan hermoso y amenazador. Todo en él hablaba de fuerza de la más pura, empezando por la agresividad de su mirada y siguiendo por sus dientes, debía tener la mordida más brutal de todo el reino después de la del Taishō; y su cuerpo era… oh, por todos los dioses. La muchacha tragó saliva.

Un momento…

—Inuyasha_-sama_, ¿Qué hizo con sus vendajes? —le preguntó ella, escandalizada.

— ¡NADA DE ESO, NIÑA LISTA! ¡Yo pregunté primero! —

— ¡Debo haberme quedado dormida! ¿¡Sabe!? ¡¡Estaba muy cansada, PORQUE ME QUEDÉ DESPIERTA CASI DOS DÍAS SEGUIDOS, CUIDANDO DE USTED!! ¡Para que su madre no se enfermara de preocupación! —lo atacó ella, encontrando en los gritos una forma más sencilla de evadir a la vergüenza y el pudor— ¡¡PERO, CLARO, A USTED ESO NO LE INTERESA!! ¡Lo único que sabe hacer es armar berrinches! —

— ¡¡AY, PERRA IDIOTA, YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO ARMO…!! —el joven Inuyasha se interrumpió a mitad de la réplica cuando procesó por fin la totalidad de los gritos que Kagome le había echado encima. Ella dijo muchas cosas, pero una era más importante que el resto— ¿Te… quedaste a mi lado? —

Kagome apartó la _yukata_ que tenía encima y se sentó sobre el _futon_, para después ponerse de pie con los puños muy apretados a los lados del cuerpo. Ah, ¡Allá estaban los vendajes, tirados del otro lado del cuarto, deshilachados!

—Eso ya no importa. ¿Por qué se quitó las vendas? —preguntó ella, frustrada.

— ¿¡Por qué te quedaste, si no tenías obligación de hacerlo!? —

Con el ceño fruncido, la muchacha de cabellos negros le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, muy ofendida.

— ¡Cómo se ve que solamente es un niño caprichoso! —le dijo, con intención— Le voy a decir a su madre que ya está despierto y bien, ella quería que se lo notificáramos en cuanto sucediera… —

— ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! —

Sin más, Kagome empezó a caminar para salir del cuarto, pero el hijo del Taishō se encontraba tan furioso (y odiaba que lo ignoraran, sólo le hacía sentir insignificante como una basura) que no midió lo que pensaba hacer (de hecho, no pensó en lo que iba a hacer en absoluto) y se arrojó sobre el _futon_ para alcanzar los talones de la chica: capturó a la esclava insolente por el tobillo y tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Kagome gritó y se golpeó duramente un codo en el piso de madera; de pronto se vio capturada por unas manos fuertes, con uñas que le estaban lastimando la piel, y la volvieron boca arriba. Un peso intimidante se apoyó en todo su cuerpo y esas mismas manos la sujetaron por la barbilla, para obligarla a obedecer.

— ¡No me des la espalda! —siseó el joven Inuyasha, muy cerca del rostro de su esclava revoltosa— ¡NUNCA me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando! ¿¡Me has oído, Kagome!? —

Aterrada, ella se quedó rígida y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la mano libre del amo golpeó el piso con fuerza, directamente junto a su oído para ponerle énfasis a lo que le estaba diciendo.

—… I-Inuyasha_-sama_… —gimió ella, cuando pudo hablar.

Era desastroso. ¡Por los _kami_, si alguien llegaba a entrar y los veía así!

¡Sentía todo el _kimono_ desarreglado, las piernas expuestas, el aliento hirviente de su joven señor en el rostro, sus uñas marcadas en la piel aún a través de las gruesas telas! ¡Y él tampoco estaba muy vestido, por si todo lo anterior era poco!

—… ¿Por qué te quedaste a mi lado? —insistió él, con esa voz amenazadora.

—P-Porque yo… —empezó la chica, en un tartamudeo.

En eso, el _shōji_ del patio se abrió con soltura, y el monje Miroku entró saludando a los cuatro vientos, seguido por Sango y la Dama Izayoi:

— ¡Hola, Inuyasha! —dijo— ¡Vine URGENTE porque me dijeron que…! —

_SILENCIO. _

La muchacha de cabellos negros gimió algo que sonó como _"¡No!"_

—Mi-Miroku… —musitó el joven amo— ¡N-No es lo que piensas! —

Y después de eso, Kagome sólo deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**O.o… X3 ¡MUAAAHAHAHA! Ay, pobre Kagomecita. ¡No le sale una bien, y al amito tampoco! XD Jajaja en serio, ¿Podían haberlos agarrado en una posición un poco más comprometedora? No lo creo XD ¡Pero yo soy mala, y se los dejo allí para que se coman las uñas hasta la siguiente update! Sí. Lo sé, soy de lo peor. Pero no se quejen, podría ser aún peor, ¡Porque podría actualizarlo en 15 días y no en 7, como hasta ahora! Jejeje Pronto el fic se pondrá más candente, ya vimos que el primer contacto está hecho, ahora sólo quedará esperar a que las cosas se pongan hiper-hot entre los dos XD ¡Eso se verá más adelante! Sé que prometí que iba a poner otras cosas en este capítulo, pero me sedujo el lado perv y ya no lo pude poner. Quedará para el próximo, ni modo XD ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW, O SERÁ PEOR! **

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡Arde la pantalla de tu compu! ¡Titular de Crónica TV diciendo "¡ESCÁNDALO!: EL HIJO DEL TAISHŌ AGARRADO IN FRAGANTI CON UNA ESCLAVA!" ¡¡Fotos YA!! XD jajaja para los que no saben, Crónica es un canal sensacionalista y barato de mi país, especializado en malinterpretar las cosas y poner cualquiera en su pantalla jajaja. Ahora sí… ¡Sí! ¡Escándalo! ¿Qué cuento le meterá Inu-niichan a su mamá, a Sanguito (que lo va a querer descalabrar cuando lo vea acosando a su amiga) y a Miroku? ¡No tengo idea! Será mejor que vengan a descubrirlo conmigo. Además, cuando pasen los 15 minutos de fama del **_**inuhan-yö**_**, Kagome tratará de entregarle a **_**Tessaiga**_**, pero puede que la reacción de Inu sea algo… ¿Bizarra? Y a todo esto, ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Me refiero a Sesshomaru… ¡PRONTO LO VEREMOS! ¡REVIEWS YA! **

**(Próxima Actualización: Say no more, ¡En 7 días más! Se la van a tener que comer si quieren saber. Lamentablemente, mi disciplina **_**samurai**_** es estricta y así va a ser hasta que me dé por terminar este fic n.n ¡Nos vemos en el 06!)**


	6. Seres de Sangre Caliente

**¡¡Ajaja!! ¡Cómo les gusta el morbo, eh! ¡Cómo les gustará, que volvieron por más! XD ¡Y miren cuántos han venido hoy a visitarnos! Mejor dicho, cuántos dejaron su review respecto al capítulo anterior… ¡Fueron un montón! ¡ES INCREÍBLE, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE LES AGRADEZCO!**

_**Inelym**_ (sep, habrá SesshxRin, of course); _**Rooh**_ (nop, la disciplina _samurai_ es inquebrantable XD); _**Tania56; Setsuna17; Kag; RefiraM; Serena Tsukino Chiba; LinaInverse40; todos los revis que dejó Lapislazuli Stern**_ (¡Grande, ídola! n.n los poderes de Kagome son algo que sigue en consideración);_** Yanyi216**_ (jajajaja me matas); _**Aniyasha; Dark- Yuki**_ (beh o,O tú me agradeces la disciplina y Rooh quiere que la rompa… no entiendo más nada XD); _**AniWitch; Asaki Himura**_ (qué buen apellido te volaste XD); _**Animegirl024; AllySan; Caroaome**_ (no te equivoques, cualquiera se le tira encima a Inu-niichan); _**Princserekou; Einafets; Ana-ani; DarkHinata; Nerwen-In-Wonderland; Esciam**_ (ja-jaja-jajaaaa!! Tú sigue levantando teorías, yo te las tiro por el piso XD ¡Grande, ídola!); _**Mia!**_ (Gracias, sé que soy terrible pero no esperaba que la gente lo notara XD); _**Evita95 y Minako K**_ (el ya sabes qué vendrá ya sabes cuándo jajajja).

**¡En serio! Reviento de alegría cuando tengo UN review, ahora imaginen lo mucho que me enloquece tener tantos así, es… ¡Es tan lindo saber que a la gente le gustan las gansadas que uno escribe! XD ¡En serio, amigos, gracias! Pero, les explico: en alas de que no nos agarren los moderadores del fandom y me cancelen el fic, he decidido que de hoy en más sólo nombraré a los geniales lectores que dejan su revi, y sólo les contestaré cuando tengan alguna pregunta que me quieran hacer… ¡Pero pregunten, pregunten! ¡Sepan que, aunque no les diga nada más, igualmente los adoro y aprecio mucho su participación! En las reglas de FF dice claramente que no se deben responder los reviews ¬¬ ¡Malos, malos! La culpa no es mía X.x**

Ahora, el Host (auspiciado por los insectos venenosos de Naraku, que me han hecho un nido en la ventana y ni con Flit los puedo espantar a los desgraciados… todo fue una amenaza para figurar en el fic, nada más ¬¬ insectos patoteros) les presenta un capítulo entre gracioso, candente, morboso y… ¡Miroku! Jajajaja

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 6: Seres de Sangre Caliente**_

_Nunca podré olvidar._

_Nunca olvidaré el calor de su aliento sobre mi cuello, o el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. En aquel primer momento, cuando estuvimos más cerca de lo que jamás habíamos estado hasta entonces, sentí miedo de él y de lo que podría llegar a hacer. Estaba molesto y eso era evidente en la profunda mueca de odio que exponía en su rostro, en cómo me hablaba con esa voz tan grave, feroz, enseñándome que sus colmillos lo identificaban como un macho muy peligroso de su raza, invencible. Me sentí pequeña, atrapada._

_Inuyasha_-sama_ parecía dispuesto a todo._

_No podré olvidar jamás el miedo que me invadió cuando me di cuenta de que mis piernas estaban desparramadas en el piso, abiertas para él, y que él me sostenía contra el piso con el peso de su cadera, inmovilizándome. _

_**Y EL CALOR.**_

_Ese calor insólito que me subió por toda la piel, empezando por el estómago. _

_Era su voz, su olor, su mirada, su tacto, su aliento…_

_Todo en Inuyasha_-sama_ me impulsaba a ceder, a convertirme en una muñeca para que él me manipulara como le diera la gana. Era más fuerte que yo, y definitivamente se encontraba más exaltado. Él era más grande que yo, y tenía menos inhibiciones. ¿Quién sabía qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza?_

_Deseé que me besara, para terminar con esa tensión y ese miedo._

_Que me tomara brutalmente por la barbilla y me besara con hambre, que sus colmillos lastimaran mis labios, que su lengua rozara la mía. Que sus manos bajaran hasta la faja de mi _kimono_ y lo desarmaran por completo, que su piel hirviente fuera una con la mía y que me acariciara todo el cuerpo sin detenerse, sin preguntarse si había alguna dignidad en tomar a una humana que no estaba a su nivel. Quise rodear su cuello con mis brazos, y recoger su sudor con mis labios, apasionadamente. _

_Me sentí arder, y sólo fue por un ínfimo segundo._

_Porque, en el instante siguiente, Sango me estaba sacando de allí a la rastra, y la voz de mi amo se volvía borrosa, se disipaba en la lejanía conforme yo salía del cuarto y lo perdía de vista. _

_Duró tan poco que me es difícil recrearlo con mi imaginación, pero…_

…_durante esos escasos segundos, sentí muchas cosas que nunca antes había experimentado por nadie. Y aunque no puedo imaginarlo tan bien como quisiera, es algo que sé que no podré olvidar jamás. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Inuyasha… —dijo el monje Miroku, con tono sorprendido.

— ¡INUYASHA_-KUN_! —gritó la Dama Izayoi, shockeada.

— ¡INUYASHA-_SAMA_! —aulló Sango, furiosa, con el puño muy apretado en alto.

Capturado en de la peor manera, el aludido se encogió de hombros y señaló con un dedo a Kagome. Como un crío, se defendió de la manera más infantil que pudo hallar sin pensarlo demasiado:

— ¡Ella empezó! —

— ¡AH! —gritó Kagome, exasperada— ¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ! ¡_HENTAI_! —

— ¿¡_HEN-HENTAI_!? —él se sonrojó cuando, sin querer, sus ojos cayeron sobre el escote desarreglado del _kimono_, y vio una generosa parte de los senos de su esclava. ¡Era en verdad voluptuosa!— ¡¡MUJER DEMENTE, ES COSA TUYA!! —

— ¡Inuyasha! —esa vez, el monje Miroku entró a la carrera a la habitación y se lanzó sobre su amigo, tironeándolo de los cabellos para separarlo de la indefensa muchacha que se veía a punto de ser violada por una bestia fuera de control— ¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas tan deshonesto! ¡Kagome_-san_ no tiene la culpa de ser una mujer tan hermosa, y de haberte despertado instintos tan salvajes! ¡Puede despertárselos a cualquiera, pero la diferencia entre un caballero y un monstruo es que el caballero pide permiso primero! ¡Estoy seguro de que no le preguntaste si podías tener un hijo con ella! —

— ¡MIROKU, IDIOTA! ¡AÚN ESTOY HERIDO! —exclamó el _han-yö_— ¡Y yo no quiero ningún hijo de ella, no seas ridículo! ¿De qué me has visto cara? —

En el rostro del monje se plasmó de inmediato la repulsión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso es aún peor! ¡¡QUERÍAS VIOLARLA!! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar…! —

— ¡¡ARGH!! —

Kagome no vio mucho más, porque de inmediato Sango entró y la sacó de allí, se la llevó a las cocinas para cerciorarse de que su amiga no estuviera herida ni nada. Una vez que estuvo rodeada de mujeres, la joven pelinegra racionalizó un poco mejor lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido de lo peor. ¡Inuyasha_-sama_ aún se encontraba algo débil! Pero recordaba haber visto apenas unas marcas rosadas sobre su piel exquisitamente morena, donde antes solía haber heridas descomunales. ¿En sólo dos días se había recuperado? La conversación irritada que Sango mantenía con sus amigas perdió sentido cuando Kagome se puso a pensar en lo maravilloso que era el poder de curación de los que tenían sangre de _youkai_.

Los gritos furiosos de la Dama Izayoi se oían ocasionalmente, traídos por el viento.

Kagome se encogió sobre el taburete en que estaba sentada, con tristeza. Iba a tener que darle una disculpa al joven amo cuando volviera a verlo, ¡Después de todo, ella había exagerado las cosas!

— ¡Te ves terrible, Kagome_-chan_! —dijo una vocecita familiar, preocupada.

La aludida levantó los ojos y encontró a una persona que hacía rato no veía:

— ¡Rin_-chan_! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Kagome, con alegría.

La otra chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se veía bien, más sana. Le tendió a su compañera un pocillo con té caliente, que la otra tomó con ansiedad y se bebió en un santiamén antes que Rin lograra responderle:

—Ya sabes cómo es esto, viene y se va. Un día, espero que se vaya del todo. Pero me siento bien, ayer pude levantarme de la cama y hoy me incorporé a mis actividades de nuevo. La Dama Izayoi probó conmigo una medicina nueva, y parece que funciona. —

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Rin_-chan_! —

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kagome_-chan_? ¿Por qué el alboroto? —

Kagome miró la taza vacía que tenía en los dedos, y suspiró:

—Inuyasha-_sama_ está despierto, y tuvimos un pequeño malentendido. Creo que le voy a tener que explicar unas cuantas cosas a la Dama cuando vuelva aquí. No ha sido su culpa, él sólo… —

— ¡Y ese monje pervertido! Estoy seguro que por algo son amigos, ese Miroku-_houshi-sama_ e Inuyasha_-sama_… ¡Miren que hay que ser atrevido para tocarle el trasero a una mujer desprevenida, eh! —se oyó que Sango decía, con gran irritación— ¡Hushh, pero ya va a ver cuando lo agarre! ¡No quise hacerle nada delante de la Dama, cuando esté solo me las va a pagar! —

—… ese Miroku_-houshi-sama_ parece ser todo un personaje. —se rió Rin, contenta.

—No tienes idea. Me preguntó si quería tener un hijo con él. —dijo Kagome, seria.

— ¡Qué afortunada! —

—Ay, Rin_-chan_… —se quejó la otra joven— ¡Tú eres tan inocente! —

—Así que, ¿Inuyasha_-sama_ ya está mejor? —Rin cambió de tema, sonriente.

—Sí. Se curó sorprendentemente rápido, nunca había visto algo así. Anoche no daba señales de mejorar, ¡Y de pronto, esta mañana, hasta se había quitado los vendajes! Te digo que me dejó muda. —

— ¿Más té? —ofreció la otra chica. Kagome asintió, y Rin sirvió al mismo tiempo que añadió:— Qué alivio que el joven amo se haya recuperado. La Dama estaba inconsolable con todo este asunto, ¡Quería salir a buscar venganza! Pero Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_ fue muy firme cuando le ordenó que no se moviera del palacio. Creo que ella se enojó con él, pero sospecho que no va a durarle mucho… el Taishō le prometió que volvería con la cabeza de los responsables. —

—Pero, el Taishō mató a la Reina de las Arañas… —

—El general cree que ella fue sólo un peón. —explicó Rin, mientras observaba cómo Kagome se tomaba el té— Hay muchos enemigos que desean ver muertos a los _inuyoukai_ de la Región del Oeste, y sinceramente yo creo que esto es algo más grande. No estuve ahí, pero por la cantidad de arañas muertas que vi la otra mañana… —

—Claro. —asintió Kagome, pensativa.

—Iré afuera a tirar estas hierbas, ya no sirven. —se excusó Rin, y tomó la tetera en sus manos con una sonrisa enorme— Ese té debe saber a agua sucia. Enseguida vuelvo, ¡No te vayas, Kagome_-chan_! —

Ella siempre estaba tan feliz, sin importar lo mala que fuera una situación…

Rin abrió el _sh__ō__ji_ de la cocina y salió afuera, buscando un arbusto adecuado para arrojarle las hierbas del té. Era buen abono para las plantas. Canturreando, la muchacha caminó por los cuidados senderos del jardín del palacio y observó que el cielo estaba un poco nublado.

Volvería a llover muy pronto, eso era casi seguro.

Cuando encontró el arbusto que le pareció más raído, la chica se agachó junto a la base y vertió todo el líquido y las hierbas sin sabor sobre la tierra, muy cerca de la raíz. Le encantaba cuidar a los árboles, ¡Daban buena sombra, y también frutos muy ricos! Y los hongos crecían alrededor de ellos, proporcionando más comida. Los árboles eran buenos. La chica siguió tarareando su canción sin preocuparse.

Terminó con su labor y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina, muy feliz.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la sombra que había estado sobre ella durante tanto tiempo no era la de un árbol, sino la de una persona. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Rin miró de hito en hito el bellísimo rostro de ese hombre tan alto y de aspecto tan digno, quien a su vez la miraba a ella como si fuera una cucaracha estorbándole en el camino. Durante un par de largos segundos, la joven se quedó con la lengua pegada al paladar y no le pasó por la cabeza la idea de hacer un solo movimiento. Estaba tratando de decidir si lo que le atenazaba el pecho era emoción, devoción o simplemente terror.

Él parecía tan molesto, ¡Tan impaciente!

No era difícil reconocer a tan fabuloso personaje:

—Se-Sesshomaru-_sama_… —balbuceó Rin, sin aliento.

—Me estorbas, mujer. —dijo el primer hijo del Taishō, con desprecio.

Las mejillas de Rin se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, y se hizo a un lado. Se arrojó al suelo, ofreciéndole la correspondiente reverencia de respeto a su joven señor, y esperó a que él pasara, pero…

El joven Sesshomaru no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Izayoi_-san_? —exigió saber él, con ese mismo tono odioso.

—E-en el palacio. Inuyasha_-sama_ volvió en sí esta mañana y me parece que… —

—Ahórrame el trabajo de tener que escucharte. —la interrumpió él— Llévame hasta tu señora, quiero ver qué tan destrozada le quedó la cara al imbécil de mi hermano por andar metiéndose con seres más grandes que él. —

—S-sí, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —

Rápidamente, Rin se puso de pie y levantó la tetera, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Echó a caminar con pasos muy veloces por delante del gran señor Sesshomaru, oyendo perfectamente cómo el corazón le latía fuertemente a la altura del cerebro. No lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que ella veía al primer hijo del Taishō, ¡Y en persona era mucho más hermoso que las descripciones que le habían dado sus amigas! Era todo lo que le habían dicho y mucho más. Ella misma nunca podría haber hallado palabras para describir su perfección, en todos los sentidos a los que pudiera ser aplicado ese adjetivo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, la chica se encontró casi trotando de regreso a las cocinas y sin querer, tropezó con una piedra que había en el camino.

— ¡Ay, mi pie! —gimió, y el dolor de la uña golpeada subió por su pierna.

Perdió el equilibrio. Iba a caer al piso, ¡La tetera, iba a…!

El rostro le quedó a pocos centímetros de la tierra, y de pronto le pareció que no tenía control de sus miembros. La pusieron de pie con brusquedad, y ella soltó un gemido de malestar. Oh, no. ¿Náuseas, de nuevo? Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y entonces la garra que le había estado apretando el brazo derecho se soltó con molestia.

— ¿¡Crees que puedas llegar hasta Izayoi-_san_ sin matarte!? —repudió el joven Sesshomaru, muy irritado— ¡Hasta un perro ciego sería mejor guía que tú! —

—Lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru_-sama_, es que he estado muy enferma, y… —

—No me interesan tus problemas, ¡Camina! —

Rin tembló al escuchar la segunda orden, y de inmediato se irguió muy derecha. De nuevo casi echó a correr llevando al amo hacia donde éste deseaba ir, y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Él era un _inuyoukai _muy distinguido, de gran honor. ¿Cómo no iba a ser cruel con los esclavos?

La jovencita se sorprendió, sin embargo, de oír lo siguiente que él dijo:

— ¿Por eso no te había visto antes? Porque estabas enferma. —

Con cierto temor, ella miró sobre su hombro y asintió.

—E-es posible, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —contestó, porque peor hubiera sido no hacerlo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, el joven Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos y se dijo que con eso era suficiente. Hablar con los humanos le daba dolor de cabeza, ¡Eran tan cortos de entendimiento! Y por lo que parecía, tenían muy poca coordinación motora. Pudo oler que la chica había estado enferma, despedía un aroma muy particular que su finísimo sentido del olfato podía captar sin esfuerzo.

Aún estaba muy enferma, no se le quitaría fácilmente.

Bah. Probablemente muriera pronto. Un humano menos.

_Entonces, si era tan insignificante, ¿Por qué…?_

—Con razón no se me hacía conocida tu cara. —comentó el amo, con desidia.

_**¿…sentía necesidad de hablarle?**_

— ¿Usted conoce a todos los esclavos? —preguntó Rin, sorprendida.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca apenas visible en el puente de su nariz.

Ah, por eso odiaba hablar con los esclavos. Uno decía una cosa, y ellos lo tomaban como querían. Como si le fuera a servir de algo conocer a los humanos que servían en el palacio, ¡No eran más que trofeos de guerra! Y si esa torpe muchacha no dejaba de mirarlo con esos grandes ojos castaños, iluminados por la curiosidad, iba a volver a caerse al suelo. Qué tonta. ¡Qué fastidio! ¡¡Lo miraba, esperando una respuesta!!

¿Acaso tenía tan poco honor? Si era un señor, debía comportarse como tal.

Maldita consciencia.

—Los humanos lucen todos iguales para mí. Pero conozco sus olores, para saber a quién buscar cuando aparece un ladrón. Ustedes sólo son criaturas torpes, que apenas sí pueden hacer una o dos cosas bien. ¿Qué gracia tiene conocerlos? —acabó por decir el joven Sesshomaru, desdeñoso.

—Claro. Qué gracia puede tener para usted… —murmuró Rin, sonriendo.

La chica dejó de mirarlo entonces, y el hijo del Taishō se sintió al punto mucho más relajado. ¿Por qué le habían puesto tan nervioso esos ojos de chocolate, grandes, llenos de luz? ¿Era porque nunca había visto una mirada tan alegre, intensa y despreocupada? No podía decirlo.

Era algo extraño, que se sentía como un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Al cabo de un rato, lo olvidó. Tenía mejores cosas en las qué pensar.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Esa noche, Kagome regresó al palacete del joven Inuyasha con cautela.

En sus manos, bien envuelta, llevaba la espada _Tessaiga_.

La Dama Izayoi la había llamado aparte muy cerca del mediodía, para avisarle que su hijo ya se encontraba muy bien y estaba en sus habitaciones porque aún tenía que descansar un poco. Por su voz, la gran señora parecía un poco irritada (o tal vez, un poco avergonzada… o quizá si estaba enojada; el amo Sesshomaru había estado en el palacio ése día, y según las cocineras más viejas nunca era bueno cuando el primogénito de la Hija de la Casa de la Luna Creciente se aparecía por ahí) cuando le dio a Kagome unas estrictas instrucciones sobre la comida que debía prepararle a Inuyasha_-sama_ y los pocos cuidados que debía tener con él hasta que hubieran pasado tres días más.

Con afectación, la chica prometió hacer todo lo que se le había ordenado.

Y ahora, sabiendo que él seguramente estaría muy furioso con ella, Kagome no se sentía muy ansiosa por volver a ver al joven Inuyasha. Esperaba una sesión de gritos, así que se fue preparando para lo peor. Sin hacer ruido, entró a la habitación donde él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo por la noche, y lo vio sentado en su sitio habitual en el porche techado, mirando el cielo cubierto que amenazaba más lluvia.

— ¿Inuyasha_-sama_? Le voy a preparar la cena. —dijo la joven, sin aviso.

Él dio un salto en su sitio, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¡Eres tú! —dijo, en un gruñido.

—Inuyasha-_sama_, respecto a lo que sucedió hoy… —

Como un niño caprichoso, el _inuhan-yö_ se cubrió las orejas con las manos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, agazapándose sobre sí mismo imitando a un animal preparado para atacar:

— ¡No te me acerques, arpía! Por culpa de tus mentiras, ¡Mi madre me jaló las orejas! —se quejó él, enseñándole los dientes— ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? ¡¡Mi madre no me había jalado las orejas en años!! ¡Yo era un buen hijo, hasta que apareciste tú y me rompiste la cabeza con una piedra! —

En ese momento, Kagome imaginó a la Dama Izayoi, grande e imponente como una montaña, con ojos asesinos y dientes afilados, zamarreando de las orejas a un diminuto ser vestido de rojo que parecía tan delicado como un muñeco entre sus gigantescas manos, mientras unos truenos espantosos sonaban de fondo. Ella se reía, maliciosamente, y el muñequito vestido de rojo gritaba como una niña. Fue gracioso. Se contuvo la risa tapándose la boca con la mano, pero recuperó la compostura en cuanto oyó una vez más el gruñido furioso de su joven amo.

— ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO, ZORRA!? —increpó Inuyasha, irritado.

—… ¿Tuve que llegar yo para que su madre lo pusiera en su lugar por fin? —

— ¿¡CÓMO DICES!? —

—Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha-_sama_. Exageré, y todo se descontroló. —tuvo que decir ella, sabiendo que la única forma de aplacar la ira de su amo era una disculpa (si no una humillación propia)— Me apena mucho que su madre tuviera que jalarle las orejas por mi culpa. Se lo compensaré. —

— ¡Feh! Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras. —se burló él, y se quitó las manos de la cabeza para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, aún con la nariz muy alta— Ahora, ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa? —

_Kagome resistió la tentación de tomar algún objeto pesado para descalabrarlo…_

—Yo vivo aquí, —dijo, con un tic nervioso en el ojo— ¿O es que con tanto jalón de orejas perdió la memoria? —

— ¡¡Eres una…!! —

—Tengo algo para usted. —interrumpió Kagome, con seriedad, y le mostró el largo bulto donde llevaba envuelta la _katana_. Nadie sabía que ella la tenía, y le hizo bien saber que estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra las órdenes del general Inu-no-Taishō— Algo que su padre me dio antes de irse, para que se lo entregara. —

Eso picó el interés del joven _han-yö_ de inmediato. Dirigió sus orejas hacia delante, donándole a la chica de cabellos negros TODA su atención. Hasta se descruzó de brazos, y avanzó unos pocos pasos.

—… ¿De mi padre? Feh, ¿Y por qué te lo daría a ti? —se quejó él.

—No lo sé, simplemente me lo dio para usted. ¿Me va a escuchar o no? —

— ¡Tsk! Habla, que no tengo toda la noche. —

Inuyasha miró en otra dirección, orgulloso. Kagome suspiró, cansada.

Sin más preámbulo, la chica desenvolvió la espada de su envoltorio y la tomó por la funda, mostrándosela. Eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho se acercara más aún y por fin estuvieron frente a frente, con la lustrosa vaina de caoba de _Tessaiga_ entre los dos. Con una sonrisa muy amplia, la chica le ofreció tomar el arma de sus propias manos desplegadas, pero Inuyasha no se movió más.

—Esta es… —

— ¡_Tessaiga_! —siseó él, sin aliento, interrumpiéndola.

— ¡Sí! Veo que ya la conoce. El otro día, mientras usted descansaba, el general me llamó en privado y me pidió que le dijera que esta espada es para que la use bien. Dijo que no es un regalo, sólo un préstamo; y que se la quitará si para su regreso usted no ha aprendido a hacer algo bueno con ella. —comentó Kagome, muy orgullosa de lo bien que se acordaba de las palabras del Taishō.

Con un gesto invitador, ella continuó ofreciéndole _katana_.

Pero el _han-yö_ retrocedió de nuevo. En el fondo de sus ojos había temor.

— ¿No va a aceptarla, Inuyasha_-sama_? —preguntó la chica, confundida.

Él soltó una carcajada histérica, mostrando mucho los dientes.

— ¿¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCA!? ¡¡Si yo aceptara esa espada, Sesshomaru tendría un motivo más para quererme muerto!! ¡¡COMO SI YA NO TUVIERA SUFICIENTES!! —soltó el joven Inuyasha, con algo muy parecido al miedo pintado en la cara— ¡No estoy tan mal de la cabeza! Aleja esa cosa de mí, ¡Devuélvesela a mi padre, yo no la quiero! ¡¡NO LA QUIERO!! —

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, ¡Más confundida que nunca! Cualquiera diría…

—Pero, ¿Por qué no? ¿No es una buena espada? —

— ¿¡BUENA!? ¡Es la mejor! _Tessaiga, Tenseiga _y _So'unga_ son las mejores armas que ha creado el Herrero Totōsai, y si Sesshomaru se entera que mi padre me dio a mí su codiciada _Tessaiga_, ¡Me destripará! Él es el mayor, se supone que la heredará y así todos estarán contentos… —al hablar, el muchacho hacía gestitos nerviosos con las manos.

—Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_ quiere que USTED tenga a _Tessaiga_. —

— ¡PUES ME REHÚSO! Me gusta el peligro, ¡Pero no soy un fanático! —

Ah, no. Kagome se enfadó. ¡Ese lunático caprichoso no la iba a hacer quedar mal con el Taishō! Esa espada tenía un significado mucho más profundo que ella no tenía permitido revelar, ¡¡Y ese estúpido _han-yö_ sin cerebro, de pronto…!

La chica intentó otro enfoque, avanzando de nuevo hacia su amo:

— ¿Por qué simplemente no la prueba unos días? Su padre me dijo que con esta espada, usted se volvería más poderoso. ¿Y si con _Tessaiga_ por fin puede lograr que Sesshomaru_-sama_ lo respete? —lo tentó, a ver si eso funcionaba.

­— ¡El ÚNICO respeto que Sesshomaru podría tener por mí es el respeto por los muertos! —

Irritada, Kagome tomó la _katana_ por la empuñadura y la desenvainó, pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo liviana que era ni lo desgastado que estaba su filo, porque estaba más concentrada en convencer al otro de que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Con maestría, la chica lanzó el arma hacia delante y la clavó firmemente en el piso, justo entre los pies de su joven señor.

Con una vena hinchada en el cuello, le gritó:

— ¡AY, INUYASHA_-SAMA_, NO SEA NIÑO! ¡¡TOME LA MALDITA ESPADA, QUE SU PADRE SABE LO QUE HACE!! —

Paralizado de espanto, Inuyasha se quedó callado. Las orejas le temblaban.

Al final, se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, dándose por vencido.

—… feh, está bien. ¡Pero no prometo nada! —aceptó, y estiró la mano para que la muchacha le entregara la _katana_— Felicidades a mí, ¡Acabo de ponerme una soga en el cuello! —

— ¡Oh, ya deje de quejarse! ¡Y cuando le traiga la cena, la va a comer! —bufó ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahora tengo una espada, NO LO OLVIDES! —

Kagome lo miró como si fuera in insectito de cuarta, y se cruzó de brazos, irónica.

—No se atrevería a hacer nada. —lo desafió.

—… ¡Es verdad! ¿Te parece que ensucie el filo de _Tessaiga_ contigo? Ni loco. A mi padre no le gustaría saber que he estado maltratándola. —se rió él, con sarcasmo— ¡Y a ver para cuándo esa dichosa cena! —

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kagome se dirigió a las cocinas sin decir nada más.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡¡AJAJAJA!! Ay, esos dos no se curan, ¿Eh? XD ¡Y la Dama Izayoi le jaló las orejas a Inu-niichan! Pfffjaajaajajaj!!! X.X pobrecito, lo que saca por andar juntándose con Miroku sólo es una mala imagen. Bueno, Ya vimos la entrada triunfal de **_**Tessaiga**_** (diez puntos para los que adivinaron algo) y también les di un poco de SesshxRin tal como querían, las cosas recién empiezan. Y este fic da para un tonel de situaciones dignas de un sangrado nasal profuso (para chicas, claro) y para que haya más escenas de batalla y cosas así. Pronto habrá algo de MirokuxSango también, ¡Y en algún momento vendrá Kouga a cagarle la existencia a Inu-niichan! Seh XD ¡Si pudiera poner a Ryouga en esta historia, también entraba! Pero no, no me van los crossovers jajaja. Bueno, ya saben… ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE SU REVI! Quiero saber si les causó gracia, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, no sé… cuéntenme cómo se sintieron. Soy psiquiatra (Mentira).**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Flamante dueño de una **_**Tessaiga**_** último modelo, Inuyasha se enfrenta al nuevo desafío de su vida… ¿Qué carajo va a hacer con esa espada? Puede que tengamos una respuesta cuando Sesshomaru vaya a armar quilombo por ello. Dijimos que al hermano mayor no me iba a gustar la decisión de papaíto Taishō. Será un episodio un poco triste, porque durante la próxima gran tormenta que azote a la Región del Oeste, algo muy malo sucederá dentro del Castillo y una historia muy triste será revelada. ¡No se lo pierdan, ES EL CHISME DEL MOMENTO! Vengan a leerlo, y descúbranlo. Tiene que ver con… ¡No, cero spoilers! Esperen y lean n-n**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¡WAARGH, NO! ¡No, no insistan, por favor! No se va a cambiar la fecha de update, será el próximo lunes como ha sido hasta ahora. Y si no dejan su review, la Desgracia caerá sobre ustedes, ¡See ya!)**


	7. Triste Despertar

**¡Hola! Sí. ¡Hola de nuevo! Nos reunimos en el séptimo capítulo de esta cosa, ya pronto va a hacer dos meses que se publica, ¡Y miren la cantidad de gente que vino a visitarnos! Una locura n.n ¡Y para que nadie se enoje, vamos a saludarlos como hacemos en cada episodio! Wiii XD**

_**Tania56**_ (no sé si matar al Taishō o no v.v); _**Caroaome**_ (gracias por el dato); _**Animegirl024; Mitsuki Himura**_ (gracias!); _**NerwenInWonderland; Rooh**_ (falta un rato para que salga Kouga); _**ALEJANDRA; Aniyasha; RefiraM; Princeserekou; Sahora; AniWitch; AllySan**_ (sep, algo tristísimo pasará); _**Asaki Himura; Sonia Sandria**_ (bienvenida!); _**LinaInverse40**_ (en serio eres pervertida); _**Lapislazuli Stern**_ (jajaja complot! Nadie quiere que lastime al Taishō); _**Virginia260; Natsuki Hikari**_ (te crees que tu furia me asusta? ¬¬ XD); Kaoru-Inuma; Setsuna17; Kag (¡BUEEENO NO GRITEEEESSSSS! XS); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (sep, vi el nuevo de Kanketsu y me gustó); _**Esciam**_ (revi extraoficial… no me iba a olvidar de ti tan fácilmente XD); _**Evita95 y Lorena**_ (pronto empezaremos a acelerar este carro, no te preocupes).

**¡Qué nindo! Cómo me emociona esto, en serio, ¡Me pongo a llorar cada vez que veo la buena onda que todo el mundo le pone a este fic! Snif, snif, quiero compartir este premio con todo el mundo (el premio de la felicidad, of course 9.9) y con todos los lectores, ¡Que son tan geniales! ¡YOU ROCK! ¡THANK YOU! XD ¡¡Y EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE KANKETSU-HEN ME ROMPIÓ LA ZABIOLA!! FUE UN CAÑAZO!! Divino XD A ver qué onda el próximo. En fin, ya pedí disculpas y vuelvo a decir: si hacen preguntas en sus revis, trataré de contestárselas y si no, pues no les diré nada… no rompamos mucho las reglas de FF o si no me echan X.x ¡Lo siento!**

_**NOTA: Publico un día antes SÓLO porque mañana es feriado y no podré hacer la update como corresponde ¬¬ ¡No porque me haya ablandado! Feh!! u.ú**_

El malicioso Host (hoy presentado por la "Agrupación de Víctimas de los Engaños de Naraku", del que Kikyou es presidenta y miembro fundador) les advierte que para historias tristes ya estaba la de Inuyasha y Kikyou… ¡Pero aquí esa perra maldita seguirá bien muerta! Nótese que aún ni se la ha nombrado jajaja Hoy conoceremos una historia más triste que la de esos dos… creo XD ¡Lean!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 7: Triste Despertar**_

_Tuve varios malos sueños durante los días que siguieron. Sueños que me hacían despertar en mitad de la noche, cubierta de sudor y con la respiración agitada. El cuerpo me temblaba, sometido por un temor más allá de mi entendimiento. Y no recordaba la gran cosa de esos sueños, eso es lo más llamativo. _

_La única imagen que siempre volvía a mi mente, en esos calurosos despertares, era la de Inuyasha_-sama_ sosteniéndome fuertemente contra el piso de tablas con el peso de su cuerpo, apretándome las muñecas para que no pudiera moverme… _

_**Y sus ojos.**_

_El brillo dorado, funesto, de su mirada encendida y temible. _

_Pasé una semana terrible, porque dormí muy mal y encima me tocó hacer muchas cosas extra. Con eso de que Inuyasha_-sama_ estaba recuperándose aún de las heridas que había sufrido peleando contra la Reina de las Arañas, yo tenía que hacerlo todo por él (y me da la impresión de que lo hacía un poco a propósito; después de todo, a mi nuevo amo le ENCANTABA humillarme) como si fuera un bebé. ¡Hasta me obligó a bañarlo! Mi vergüenza conoció nuevos límites durante esos días._

_Sé que él se daba cuenta de que me encontraba muy cansada._

_Por eso no le protestaba cuando me pedía alguna estupidez, y tampoco sentí más deseos de romperle alguna cosa en la cabeza que los normales. Estoy segura de que hasta Inuyasha_-sama_ estaba sorprendido de mi comportamiento tan obediente, ya que ni yo misma me lo podía creer. Poco después, me di cuenta de que mi cansancio tenía una razón de ser más profunda, y una mañana (después de otra de esas noches inquietas, con sueños tan calurosos y extravagantes) me desperté con fiebre muy alta. No era ilógico que me hubiera enfermado, ¡No estaba durmiendo bien, comía cualquier cosa y además me quedaba mucho tiempo a la intemperie, o me mojaba con frecuencia! _

_No obstante, me levanté de mi improvisada cama y preparé todo. _

_Aquella mañana, el monje Miroku nos acompañó durante el desayuno. Era un joven muy extraño, ¡No sabía si sentirme aliviada de no tener que estar a solas con mi desconcertante nuevo amo, o si debía sentir miedo de que hubiera dos pervertidos juntos en la misma habitación!_

_Lo cierto es que, mientras servía el té para mi amo y su visita, no pude resistirlo más._

_La tetera resbaló de mis manos. El panorama se me volvió borroso._

_El malestar de mi cuerpo cansado, adolorido, me venció… y creo que me desmayé. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kagome volvió en sí, sabiéndose muy cómoda y tibia.

—Mira, Inuyasha. Kagome_-san_ está despertando. —oyó que una voz masculina decía, en tono alegre— ¿Me puedes decir cómo es posible que no supieras que tu esclava estaba enferma? Apuesto a que podías olerlo. —

— ¡Cállate, Miroku! ¿Se va a poner bien? —dijo otra voz, más irritada y fuerte.

—Sí, no es nada grave. Parece que estaba exhausta, la pobrecita. —

La joven de cabellos negros reconoció las voces, y notó que pertenecían al joven Inuyasha y a su amigo, el monje Miroku. Se sentía un poco mejor, más descansada. Y no sólo eso, ¡Sentía que le estaban frotando la parte baja de la espalda! _**¡¡Argh!!**_ ¡¡Horror!! ¡Un pervertido le estaba tocando el trasero! ¡¡SOCORRO!! Iba a voltearse boca arriba para levantarse sobre los codos y gritar, ultrajada, pero entonces se oyó un batacazo: el hijo del Taishō usó con eficacia la funda de su nueva espada para darle un golpe aleccionador en la cabeza a su compañero, con un fiero gruñido:

— ¡No le toques los atributos a mi esclava! —gritó el joven _han-yö_, furioso— ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer, aprovecharte de las mujeres indefensas! —

— ¡Auh! ¡Tampoco es para que te pongas celoso! —se quejó el monje, adolorido.

Eso fue suficiente para que Inuyasha se pusiera de todos colores.

— ¿¡CELOSO, YO!? ¡¡TÚ ERES EL _HENTAI_!! —reclamó, mostrando los dientes.

—Bueno, bueno… calma. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarme un poco más de agua limpia, y traes algo para comer? Muero de hambre. No dejes a las visitas esperando, recuerda que tu madre te dijo que eso no era de buena educación. —solicitó el monje, y cualquiera que lo viera diría que con esa cara de inocente era la persona más confiable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

_Pero el joven Inuyasha lo conocía mucho mejor…_

—… si yo salgo de este cuarto y te dejo aquí, lo próximo que sabré es que Kagome estará embarazada de ti, ¡Así que ve tú! —le ordenó, señalando la salida con un dedo— A mí no me engañas, monje estafador. —

Herido, el monje Miroku se llevó una mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza, como si lo hubieran acusado injustamente.

—… no sé por qué tienes tan mal concepto de mí, Inuyasha. Está bien, yo iré. —

Una vez que su amigo salió de la casa (murmurando por lo bajo algo de que "nadie confiaba en él, y que él no tenía la culpa de tener debilidad por los atributos de las mujeres bonitas que se cruzaban en su camino"), el amo se sintió libre de soltar un largo suspiro que había retenido por un buen rato, y con orgullo se dignó a sentarse en el sitio donde el monje había estado hasta el momento. Sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, Inuyasha tomó el pañuelo mojado de la frente de la muchacha y lo humedeció en la poca agua que tenía en la cazuela. Después de quitarle el exceso, volvió a poner la tela en la cabeza de Kagome y le apartó un poco los cabellos del rostro, para verle bien los ojos.

—Inuyasha_-sama_. —dijo ella, débilmente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? —increpó él, serio.

Kagome bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

Le ardía la piel cuando el joven amo la tocaba, pero no por efecto de la fiebre.

—… ¿Por qué se quedó a mi lado, Inuyasha_-sama_? —

—Feh, ¡Pero qué mujer más tonta eres! ¿Quién más va a cuidar de ti? —contestó el muchacho, porque él no iba a ser tan poco orgulloso como para no decir lo que pensaba en ese momento— Si no puedo encargarme de una simple gripe, entonces no seré capaz de ser un buen amo para ti. —

Al oír aquellas reconfortantes palabras, Kagome deseó con toda su alma poder creer que el carácter del _han-yö_ por fin empezaba a cambiar, pero muy dentro del profundo oro de sus irises pudo ver que había otra cosa más que él no pensaba decir. Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué otro motivo podía tener Inuyasha_-sama_ para ser tan condescendiente con una tipa que apenas sí soportaba?

_**¡Miedo! **_

Tsk. Era TAAAN infantil…

—… ya veo, usted no quiere que su madre piense que esto pasó por su culpa, ¿Verdad? —dijo Kagome, con ironía— Por eso no me ha llevado al palacio de la Dama, para que cuiden de mí. —

—… bueno, sí. —tuvo que admitir él, rascándose la cabeza como si tuviera pulgas.

—Igual se lo agradezco. —

Él se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se volvió a mirar a través del_ sh__ō__ji_ abierto.

— ¡Cállate, las personas enfermas no deben hablar! —le gritó, nervioso.

La chica soltó un suspiro muy largo, muy abatido, y no dijo nada por un rato.

Recién entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta de que era de noche (un pequeño candil de aceite era toda la luz que había en la habitación), y que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte otra vez. Cuando logró concentrarse en ello, fue capaz de oír el ruido de las gotas golpeando frenéticamente las tejas del techo. El joven Inuyasha permanecía sentado en su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas, pero no podía dejar de mover rabiosamente el pie. Definitivamente, tenía hormigas en alguna parte del cuerpo, ¡No se podía estar quieto un segundo! No era un perro casero, eso era evidente.

Ella se sonrió ante la idea. _**Perro casero. **_

También notó que el muchacho llevaba la _katana_ del Taishō en la cintura, como se suponía que lo hiciera. Lo curioso fue que ella no recordaba haberlo visto usar la espada para nada durante la última semana, y hacía poco un heraldo del general perro había avisado que la tropa del Castillo del Oeste volvería muy pronto.

Si Inuyasha_-sama_ no aprendía a hacer algo con el Colmillo de Acero…

— ¿Todavía no ha usado a _Tessaiga_? —preguntó ella, débilmente.

El joven _han-yö_ la miró de reojo, frustrado porque ella era tan lenta para entenderlo.

—… si me atrevo a mostrarla dentro del palacio, se correrá la voz de que yo la tengo y Sesshomaru vendrá a cortarme la cabeza, ¿Crees que quiero que se entere? No. Voy a esperar a que mi padre regrese, y le pediré que me envíe de nuevo lejos de aquí. Sólo así tendré una excusa válida para salir del palacio, ir con el Herrero Totōsai y preguntarle todo acerca de esta espada. —se dignó a explicarle, tratando de no sonar amedrentado.

Kagome no pensó más que un segundo en la perspectiva de que, cuando el joven se fuera de nuevo, ella tendría que seguirlo y estaría separada de sus amigas por quién sabía cuánto tiempo. No era lo que más le preocupaba.

—No puedo entender cómo es que su hermano y usted se llevan tan mal. —susurró.

—Por supuesto que no, tú eres humana. —se burló el joven Inuyasha, serio.

Afuera, el agua seguía cayendo a cántaros.

—… hoy será una noche terrible. —

Kagome miró el rostro de su amo, y apenas en ese momento descubrió la angustia secreta que había debajo de sus facciones. No era difícil adivinar que algo lo tenía mal, y lo primero que acudió a los pensamientos de la chica fue lo que había pasado la última vez que había llovido con esa fuerza: ¡El ataque de las Arañas! ¿¡Eso era lo que el joven amo temía!? ¿¡Que volviera a pasar algo semejante, justo cuando el Taishō no se encontraba en los alrededores!? Un temblor de miedo comenzó a extendérsele por todo el cuerpo y el olor de su temor llegó instantáneamente a las narices del muchacho.

El joven Inuyasha se volvió a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de ansia.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? —le preguntó, en tono bajo.

— ¿¡Van a volver a atacarnos!? ¿¡Por eso dice que es una noche terrible, Inuyasha-_sama_!? ¿¡Está presintiendo algo!? —soltó la muchacha, con la voz convertida en un puro temblor de miedo.

— ¡TRANQUILA, MUJER TONTA! —él le apretó la boca con la mano, para que no siguiera gritando — ¡Sí, presiento algo, pero no es lo que crees! ¡No te asustes! Me pone de los nervios que las mujeres lloren. —

Kagome apretó los párpados para tragarse las lágrimas que ni sabía que habían humedecido sus ojos, y suspiró buscando la paciencia cuando el joven amo le soltó la boca por fin.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? —tartamudeó, angustiada.

—Porque algo malo va a pasar, pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Es algo que ya ha sucedido antes, y que todos sabíamos que vendría. Supongo que hoy no voy a poder dormir. —explicó el joven Inuyasha, con desidia.

La muchacha de cabellos negros se quedó pensando…

Hasta que la tormenta respondió con una multitud de truenos y relámpagos, y toda la noche se volvió día con la poderosa descarga de energía que sacudió hasta los cimientos del Castillo del Oeste. Kagome soltó un grito, aterrada, y se cubrió los oídos con las manos para no escuchar; pero el hijo menor del Taishō se puso de pie en el acto, y salió al porche a presenciar aquel despliegue de ira celestial.

_Otro ruido más grave y profundo se confundía con el estrépito. _

Mucho después de que los truenos terminaran de sonar, un aullido feroz continuó repicando en la oscuridad, y las luces del cielo cayeron sobre la figura gigante de un lobo blanco que se alzó sobre el Palacio de la Luna Creciente, mostrándole sus colmillos a las nubes negras. Era una bestia magnífica, con garras descomunales, que le aullaba a lo alto con toda la potencia de su garganta.

_**El joven Inuyasha retrocedió, helado de pavor, y su corazón se encogió.**_

—… Sesshomaru. —murmuró, después de tragar saliva violentamente.

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_! ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Kagome.

La chica se levantó del _futon_ apresuradamente, y se envolvió en las mantas para dar unos pocos pasos aturdidos en dirección al muchacho. No obstante, no se sentía del todo bien y su cuerpo respondió con torpeza, enredándose en las propias sábanas que cubrían su piel fría; y tropezó con sus propios pies. No cayó al suelo porque, para su fortuna, el amo Inuyasha fue más rápido y la capturó en sus brazos antes de que se golpeara, con un gruñido molesto por todo aviso.

— ¡Kagome_-baka_! ¡No te levantes! —la regañó él, y la levantó en el aire.

Ella se puso roja del espanto y la vergüenza. ¡Qué horror! Otra vez había terminado en los brazos de su amo, semidesnuda y acalorada. _¿Es que él, con ese olfato tan bueno que tenía, no podía percibir lo que le hacía con su proximidad?_ Las orejas del muchacho estaban pegadas a su cabeza, echadas hacia atrás en una clara muestra de irritación sin límites. Se notaba (aunque la chica no lo vio) que él contenía el aliento, tratando de evitar lo más posible aspirar el sórdido aroma de la excitación de su esclava. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de Kagome, se había sentido tan…

¡Nada! ¡No había sentido nada! ¡NADA!

— ¡Quédate acostada! —bramó él, con la voz entrecortada, y la arrojó de nuevo en el _futon_ sin delicadeza alguna— ¡Estás enferma, maldita sea! —

Kagome se arropó con todas las mantas y frazadas, avergonzada, y no se preocupó de que el _han-yö_ se alejara inmediatamente de su lado, volviendo al hueco de la puerta abierta como un relámpago.

— ¡Quería saber qué era ese ruido! —insistió la chica, terca.

—No era nada. No molestes. —la cortó el joven Inuyasha, con otro gruñido— Tienes que dormir, o no te vas a poner bien nunca. —

Ella dejó de resistirse, no tenía caso seguir desobedeciendo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas…

_Y ese rugido ensordecedor repicaba en sus oídos, yendo y viniendo, volviendo su sangre un río de hielo dentro de sus venas. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Un par de horas más tarde, Kagome volvió a despertarse y notó que aún era noche cerrada. La lluvia caía ahora más apaciblemente, y aunque no había más luz dentro de la habitación que la de los ocasionales relámpagos, ella fue capaz de ver a dos siluetas de hombres recortadas contra la puerta del patio.

No tuvo miedo, porque los reconoció por sus voces.

—… me temo que Kagura_-hime_ falleció durante el parto. —decía el monje Miroku.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

¿De qué hablaban? La imagen de una mujer de sonrisa venenosa, que se movía con la gracia de una gata y estaba embarazada del amo Sesshomaru vino de pronto a la mente de la chica. Y la palabra "falleció" puso una alerta a su consciencia, borrándole de inmediato la modorra. Kagura_-hime-sama_, la mujer del hijo mayor del Taishō… ¿Kagura_-hime-sama_ había muerto, dando a luz a su bebé? ¿Pero, qué…?

— ¿Y el niño? —se oyó que preguntaba el joven Inuyasha.

—… también. —

El _inuhan-yö_ hizo una mueca de exasperación, y gruñó.

—Maldita sea. Con este ya son siete, ¿Es que Sesshomaru se va a dar cuenta algún día que no puede romper la maldición de la Sacerdotisa Tsubaki? ¿A cuántas prometidas más va a matar antes de rendirse? —se quejó el muchacho de las orejas de perro, con evidente desprecio.

Kagome sintió cómo un frío extraño la invadía.

¿Siete? ¿¡El joven Sesshomaru había perdido a siete parejas, y siete herederos!?

¿¡Qué era lo que pasaba!? ¿De qué maldición estaban hablando esos dos?

—No cabe duda de que la tuya es una familia de tercos. —

—Cállate, Miroku. No te atrevas a decir que Sesshomaru y yo somos familia, él no es mi hermano. Un hermano no desearía matarme tanto como él. —le advirtió el joven _han-yö_, con tono neutro— Casi siento lástima, pero debo admitir que ese maldito hijo de perra es muy perseverante. —

—… bueno, si no hubiera despreciado tanto a Tsubaki_-sama_ cuando ella le declaró sus sentimientos, creo que no le habría ido tan mal. Esa mujer era humana, pero resultó ser muy poderosa. —meditó el monje, con tono conciliador— Logró echarle encima una maldición tan fuerte, que Sesshomaru_-dono_ ni siquiera logró deshacerla matándola a ella. Ahora tendrá que cargar con esto hasta el fin de sus propios días. —

— ¿Y qué clase de maldición es esa, además? _"¡No habrá sobre esta tierra mujer _youkai_ que sea capaz de darte un hijo!" _Qué original. Si era tan poderosa, esa Sacerdotisa podría haberle hecho cosas peores… quitarle su descendencia no hará que Sesshomaru sea menos cruel o déspota. —

—Inuyasha, creo que no entiendes cuál es el verdadero alcance de todo esto… —

—Tal vez, pero tampoco me importa. Ahora voy a tener que soportar a otra princesa _youkai_, creída y tonta que me mire como si fuera basura. No sé por qué mi padre no le ha puesto un alto a esto aún. —

Miroku no contestó nada, sólo se quedó contemplando la noche lluviosa.

—Creo que cuando amanezca iré a darle las condolencias a la Señora de la Luna Creciente. Ella siempre me ha recibido en su palacio. —dijo, después de un minuto largo de silencio inquieto— Inuyasha, me voy. Necesito dormir, me caigo del sueño. ¿Te vas a quedar un poco más con Kagome_-san_, por si despierta? —

—Sí, sí… ya vete de aquí. —

El monje pareció sonreír. Una alegría engañosa transparentó en su voz:

—Veo que empiezas a hacerme caso. Buen chico. —Miroku palmeó la cabeza de su amigo, justo entre las orejas, con condescendencia— ¡Eres un buen cachorro, Inuyasha! Has aprendido a tratar a Kagome_-san_ con delicadeza. Sigue así y pronto ella se entregará a ti sin resistencia. —

— ¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, _HENTAI_!! —aulló el otro, furioso— ¡¡NO ME TOQUES LA CABEZA COMO SI FUERA UN PERRUCHO CUALQUIERA!! —

Entre risas, el monje se fue y el joven Inuyasha se quedó en el porche, moviendo un pie con nerviosismo. En el _futon_, Kagome trató por todos los medios no sonreírse por lo graciosas que eran las reacciones de su nuevo amo; pero tampoco pudo evitar que todo el cuerpo se le erizara de placer ante los comentarios indecentes de Miroku. No iba a negar que se sentía muy atraída por Inuyasha_-sama_, pero ella también sentía profunda repulsión hacia la sangre guerrera y asesina de los _youkai._

No estaba segura de si algún día podría superar esa aversión, para descubrir si había un corazón blando y dulce detrás de las uñas, los dientes y la actitud bravucona del _inuhan-yö_.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Sesshomaru tuvo miedo de tocarlo, pero ahí estaba.

En una cuna de seda, envuelto en telas primorosas y totalmente cubierto con un paño blanco, se encontraba su hijo muerto. Kagura no le importaba para nada, ella sólo era un instrumento. Lo que más le dolía era que ese niño, su séptimo hijo, también había nacido sin vida.

Maldita fuera la Sacerdotisa Tsubaki, y su hechizo rastrero.

Todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aunque habían pasado años. Inuyasha era apenas un mocoso del que él no sabía nada, y se sentía muy orgulloso de ser el único hijo del gran general perro. Tenía que elegir una esposa para casarse, y muchas princesas de sangre _youkai _llamaban a su puerta ofreciéndose a él. Podría haber tomado a cualquiera, pero estaba muy decidido a hacer suya a la hija del jefe de los Gatos Leopardo (de esa manera, los _inuyoukai _tendrían acceso ilimitado a las tierras de los _nekoyoukai_ y así podría planearse un ataque a gran escala que diezmara a los asquerosos gatos) y engendrar un descendiente pronto, para que su padre viera qué tan buen estratega era. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que apareció esa Sacerdotisa.

Tsubaki era una mujer muy hermosa, de suaves cabellos negros y ojos azules.

_Pero era humana, inferior. _

Ella lo interceptó en uno de sus viajes por el Sur, y le declaró sus sentimientos. Le rogó que los aceptara, que la aceptara como su mujer. Tsubaki le prometió muchas cosas, ¡Le dijo que con sus poderes, podría ayudarlo a dominar todas las tierras que deseara y que podría hacerlo más fuerte que el propio Taishō! Por aquellos tiempos, Sesshomaru no era un hijo desleal y NUNCA habría pensado en traicionar a su padre, de manera que vio la maldad oculta en el corazón de la mujer y se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos. La echó de sus dominios con dureza.

No obstante, la Sacerdotisa no se rindió y siguió insistiendo hasta que el joven hijo del Taishō se vio obligado a ser descortés y violento con ella. La amenazó, le dijo las cosas más horribles en las que pudo pensar. Y la despreció, acusándola de ser impura y de una raza pobre, imperfecta. El corazón de Tsubaki se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Sesshomaru deseaba era casarse con la princesa de los Gatos Leopardo, y enfureció. No pudo soportar el dolor. En el día de la mentada boda, la mujer apareció ante todos y clavó un puñal en el pecho de la princesa _nekoyoukai_, y maldijo con aquel terrible enunciado al príncipe _inuyoukai:_

"_¡Si no puedes ser mío, no serás de nadie! ¡Si no puedes tener un hijo mío, no vas a tener el de nadie! ¡¡No habrá mujer _youkai_ sobre la Tierra que pueda darte descendencia, y morirás solo, rodeado de enemigos que te odiarán por tu crueldad!! ¡Nunca te librarás de mi sombra! ¡Nunca te librarás de tu orgullo!"_

De ahí en más, eso era lo que había pasado.

Siete esposas perdidas. Siete hijos muertos.

Era todo lo que tenía. Con la furia revolviéndose bajo su piel, Sesshomaru apretó el puño en lugar de tocar el cuerpo inerte de su bebé fallecido, y estrujó los colmillos hasta que sintió dolor en las mandíbulas.

Una sombra blanca se materializó delante de él, en reverencia.

—Sesshomaru_-sama_… —

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Naraku? —preguntó el príncipe, con rabia.

—Vengo a ofrecerle mis condolencias por su pérdida, mi señor. Es un hecho terrible. Todos en el palacio están muy tristes, y lo acompañan en su sufrimiento. Ordenaré que se prepare todo para los funerales. —

—Muy bien. —convino Sesshomaru, sin interés— Lárgate. —

—Sí, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —la persona disfrazada con la piel de mandril se inclinó un poco más, humildemente, y antes de irse agregó:— Es una lástima que su padre no esté en el palacio… ¿Sabe? He estado pensando. Si usted hubiera tenido a _Tessaiga_ en esos días, podría haber matado a la Sacerdotisa con esa arma, y la maldición no habría podido sobrevivir. Nunca entenderé por qué Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_ no quiso heredarle esa espada antes. Bueno, sí; supongo que la estaba guardando para Inuyasha_-sama_. —

Sesshomaru levantó amenazadoramente esos ojos dorados, brillantes de odio:

— ¿Qué has dicho? —siseó, muy bajo.

— ¿No lo sabía usted, Sesshomaru_-sama_? Después de la pelea con la Reina de las Arañas, y en vista de la debilidad del muchacho, su padre decidió entregar la poderosa _Tessaiga _a su hermano Inuyasha-_sama_… —

_El príncipe percibió claramente cómo la ira se arremolinaba dentro de él._

_**¿¡Que ese bastardo Inuyasha tenía en su poder al Colmillo de Acero!?**_

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡¡AAAYY, MAMAAA!! ¡Vayan escribiendo la lápida de Inuyasha, porque acá sí que se pudrió todo! ¡Busquen refugio! ¡Compren provisiones! ¡Se viene un kilombo! X.x ¡Waaa! ¡¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!! 6¬¬Uu Ok, no, no… no llamen a la policía, no es para tanto. Nomás a los bomberos. ¡Bien! Ésas tuvimos. Terrible lo del pobrecito Sesshomaru. Su orgullo no lo dejará vivir en paz. Al parecer, no podrá tener ni un solo hijito de pura raza porque le han echado encima una maldición muy fulera. Snif, snif, ¡Me dan ganas de llorar! Y bueh, todavía no vimos nada de MirokuxSango pero pronto lo veremos, ¡Por ahora yo me preocuparía más por poner a Inuyasha bajo el programa de protección de testigos, para que su hermano no lo haga boleta! X3 ¡Ay, qué mala soy! Jajaja ¡YA SABEN, DEJEN SU REVIEW O EL PRÓXIMO CAPI HABRÁ TORTA DE **_**INUHAN-YÖ**_** EN LAS PUERTAS DEL PALACIO!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡Se pudrió todo! ¡Sesshomaru se enteró de que Inu-niichan tiene **_**Tessaiga**_** nueva y la cosa arde! ¿Llegará Inu-no-Taishō a tiempo para evitar que sus dos hijos se hagan pomada, o pasaremos otro período de intervenciones hospitalarias? No sé. ¿Sango cacheteará a Miroku en el próximo capítulo? ¿¡Izayoi hará algo para evitar que entierren a su hijo querido!? ¿Y Kagome? ¿Dejará de hacerse por fin la enferma y decidirá devolverle al joven Inuyasha todas sus atenciones de alguna manera? No en vano él es un protector nato, pero ella es una chica acostumbrada a dar por lo que recibe. Y no, no hablo de indecencias. Todavía no. ¡Quédense en la pantalla de Fanfiction, y en la próxima sabremos cómo salen las cosas! ¡¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, PROMETO SORPRESAS!! **

**(Próxima Actualización: ¡Terrible! Muero de ganas por postearlo antes, pero ya saben que tengo un código que respeto mucho. Así que tendrán que esperar hasta el Lunes que viene para saber si hay torta de Inu-niichan o no ¡DEJEN REVI! ¡BYE!)**


	8. Noche de Luna Nueva

**¡Hey there! ¡Wooo! Qué loco, tuve una semana de la HDP pero igual me las arreglo un poco para seguirles escribiendo, aunque sea en capítulos cortitos. La semana pasada tuvimos lunes feriado así que hice la update un día antes sólo por ese nimio detalle… ¡Seguimos actualizando los lunes! Y saludamos a los siguientes camaradas, ¡Que tan amistosamente dejaron su valiosísima opinión!**

_**Fashion-K0193; Rooh; AniWitch; Natsuki Hikari**_ (tu furia me aterra tanto que actualizo a tiempo XD Kouga sale pronto, pronto); _**Hidari Kiyota**_ (Kikyou no sale, aunque se la va a mencionar); _**Caroaome; Alilu**_ (concuerdo contigo, Kikyou se merece seguir muerta); _**Dark-Yuki; Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa; Mia!**_ (sep, hay SesshxRin en el fic, pero va a haber más InuxKag n.n); _**Animegirl024; Lapislazuli Stern**_ (Naraku son of a bitch…); _**Esciam**_ (Thnks! Respecto a las teorías… se te van a seguir cayendo XD pero ya piensa en una cosa: Inu es _han-yö_ y por lo tanto no sirve de nada que tenga hijos con una _youkai_, porque él ya tiene media sangre 9.9 es sólo un pensamientito, nomás XD); _**Evita95; Minako K; Aniyasha**_ (oh, vamos, nomás al conocerlo cualquiera le tiene miedo a Sesshomaru XD); _**NANIS**_ (pues yo te digo que "nones" XD porque se actualizará todos los lunes ¡Thnks!); _**Princserekou**_ (jajaja creo que ya todos imaginan por dónde rumbea la maldición); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (jajaja gracias, en serio, siempre tan buena onda XD); _**Sonia Estrada; AllySan**_ (o sea, el Taishō cheto ya tuvo hijos con una humana… jejeje); _**Lorena**_ (bueno, prometo que trataré de que no golpeen… mucho XD al pobre Inu XD); _**LinaInverse40; Kag; Virginia260**_ (si quieres tener el fic lo puedes ir copiando directamente de FF, no hay dramas O.o); _**Setsuna17 y Sakata-2**_ (tu revi me llegó justo después de la update, perdón X.x)

**¡Ellos han sido todos! Qué lindo, me emocioné con esto del regreso de Inu a las pantallas y me asombra lo que hemos llegado hoy día, ¡Apenas a horas de sus estrenos respectivos, ya tenemos todas nuestras series preferidas dobladas para poder verlas! ¡Genial! Gracias, lectores y fansubbers n.n Ahora, a lo nuestro…**

El host de hoy, auspiciado por Jaken que todavía no aparece en la historia (y creo que no aparecerá si sigue poniendo tan poca plata para sustentar esta publicación tan grossa ¬¬) y otra vez por los insectos de Naraku… que todavía no sacaron el nido que me hicieron en la ventana, ¡Carta documento para la próxima! Insectos hijos de la… x.x

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 8: Noche de Luna Nueva**_

(una canción muy cheta para escuchar en esta pelea sería "Faint" de Linkin Park. La letra se ajusta bastante, da para imaginarse toda la acción XD)

_Ella seguía durmiendo; inquieta, acalorada, incómoda._

_La fiebre no descendía. Ya no sabía qué más hacer._

_¿Qué podía haberle pasado a esa mujer tan tonta, que estaba tan enferma?_

_No le permití a Miroku llamar a mi madre, ni a ninguna de las otras muchachas. No quería que nadie interviniera. Debía ser capaz de enfrentarme a esto por mí mismo. Una pequeña parte de mí me decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, esa mujer apenas era una prisionera de guerra, una piedra atada con una cadena a mi tobillo. Y luego estaba ese lado humano, que me impulsaba a cuidar de ella…_

_**Kagome.**_

_¿Higurashi? Sí. Creo que ése era su nombre. Higurashi Kagome._

_Pequeña y frágil, pero lo bastante fuerte como para dejarme inconsciente de un piedrazo limpio. Después del tercer día de verla así, planchada en ese _futon_ y con la piel amarillenta por la enfermedad, dejó de importarme en absoluto lo que me había hecho y empecé a preocuparme más intensamente por su recuperación._

_Si esa humana moría en mis manos, si yo no hacía nada…_

_Tenía el presentimiento de que lo sentiría como si yo mismo la hubiera matado. _

_Permanecí otros dos días a su lado, humedeciendo su frente con ese pañuelo. No lo podía entender del todo. Miroku dijo, en cierta ocasión (y entre tantas otras idioteces que normalmente dice), que había oído a las mujeres del servicio hablar sobre una chica de nombre Rin, que tenía una misteriosa enfermedad que iba y venía de su cuerpo, sin llegar a curarse nunca. _

_Temí que esa extraña enfermedad pudiera estar atacando a Kagome. _

_No sé por qué simplemente no llamaba a mi madre y le pedía que lo resolviera._

_Tal vez, porque no quería verme tan impotente como ya me sentía. _

_Estaba a punto de caer la noche. Con ése, ya hacía cinco días que ella estaba así y se despertaba ocasionalmente, sólo para pedirme agua o para pedirme disculpas. No lo podía soportar. ¿Por qué me pedía perdón? No era su culpa estar mal, ni tampoco mía. Y si eran simplemente cosas que pasaban, ¿Por qué me sentía tan inquieto, tan culpable? No sólo no lo soportaba, sino que el no entenderlo lo volvía peor para mí. La última vez que se despertó el día de hoy, Kagome me sonrió despacio, con la cara arrebolada por la fiebre, y dijo algo que me hizo temblar:_

"_Hoy… su chichón cumple un mes, Inuyasha_-sama_."_

_Sí. Era verdad. _

_Esta noche se cumple un mes desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que casi me rompió la cabeza con esa roca. Fue una noche de luna nueva, como hoy, hace treinta días atrás. No sabía qué sentir al respecto, aunque la idea era desagradable y nada digna de ser celebrada. Resolví olvidarlo, al cabo que ella estaba delirando. _

_Sólo se que, al pensar en eso, apreté muy fuerte la funda de _Tessaiga_ en mis dedos. _

… _y decidí que pasaría otra noche en vela, esperando a que ella mejorara._

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

— ¡¡INUYASHA!! —

El joven _inuhan-yö_ se irguió muy derecho sobre el piso de tablas, y un escozor frío subió por su espalda desde su cintura. Las orejas le temblaron, erizadas, y poco a poco los cabellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

No quería girarse.

Estaba anocheciendo, la luz naranjina del sol volvía todo lo que tocaba del color de la sangre. Tuvo que soltar el paño húmedo que llevaba en la mano, y por puro instinto se llevó la derecha hacia la empuñadura de la _katana._

A pesar de que no le era grato reconocerlo, el muchacho tuvo que admitir que sería capaz de distinguir esa voz donde fuera:

— ¡¡INUYASHA!! ¡¡BASTARDO DESPRECIABLE!! ¡¡DA LA CARA!! —

Un nuevo escalofrío, producto de la reacción de sus nervios exaltados, brotó desde el fondo de su alma y se expandió al resto de su cuerpo. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente en ese momento, y no era precisamente acerca de la esclava enferma:

"… _¿¡Cómo se enteró ese infeliz!?"_

Inuyasha se volvió hacia el _sh__ō__ji _abierto.

No podía verlo, pero era capaz de sentir claramente su presencia en el patio.

—… Sesshomaru. —murmuró, tratando de mantenerse firme.

— ¡¡INUYASHA!! —

"_¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí sin que lo notara?"_ se preguntó el joven.

— ¡¡SÉ QUE LA TIENES, INUYASHA!! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ, AHORA!! —

"_Definitivamente, lo sabe."_ volvió a decirse.

Sus dedos capturaron con más fuerza la empuñadura del arma, pensando en la clase de consecuencias que tendrían sus decisiones si salía o si se quedaba dentro de la casa, ignorando a su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru podía echar abajo todo el palacio, si la furia que se cargaba era tan grande como lo evidenciaba el tono iracundo de su voz. Eso era extraño. El príncipe _inuyoukai _nunca demostraba su ira para con nadie.

"_¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo sentirme afortunado?"_ pensó Inuyasha, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su próximo movimiento. Si no salía, Sesshomaru iría a buscarlo. Tendría que haberse negado a recibir la maldita espada. Miró distraídamente a la esclava enferma que tenía a los pies, y gruñó. _"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, perra idiota! ¡Desde que llegaste, no han ocurrido más que desgracias para mí!"_

Bueno, pero, ¿Qué clase de hijo pretendía ser si no defendía el honor de la decisión del Taishō? Si el general había decidido que él tuviera a _Tessaiga _y no Sesshomaru, ¿Podía ser como Kagome le había dicho, que hubiera alguna razón especial?

—… ¡Maldición! —barbotó, y se volvió otra vez hacia el _sh__ō__ji_.

No podía salir.

¡No podía salir! ¡En pocos minutos se volvería de noche, y en cuanto el manto de las estrellas sin luna cubriera el cielo, él dejaría de ser fuerte! Si se convertía en humano, no tendría más oportunidad de ganar. Jah. Como si ya no pudiera hacer nada ante las garras de Sesshomaru, de todos modos…

—Inuyasha_-sama_, ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

Él centró la mirada en el rostro cansado de la muchacha, y apretó los dientes.

—Esto es cosa tuya, mujer. ¡Sesshomaru ya sabe lo de _Tessaiga_, y estoy seguro de que ha venido a reclamar mi cabeza! ¿Estás feliz ahora? —le dijo, inclinándose hacia el piso para hablar con más énfasis— ¡Había una razón por la que yo no quería tener esta cosa, y acaba de hacerse realidad! —

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de levantarse sobre el _futon_, por los codos, pero el joven la empujó de vuelta hacia el piso usando el pie bruscamente apoyado sobre su hombro.

— ¡No te levantes! —le ordenó— ¿También quieres que te vean así? —

— ¡Yo hablaré con él! —

Inuyasha palideció, y de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás.

—… ¿E-estás loca, acaso? —le dijo, en un tartamudeo.

—No, Inuyasha_-sama_. Si usted le tiene tanto miedo a su hermano, entonces seré yo la que hable con él, ¡Yo le diré por qué su padre quiso que usted tuviera a _Tessaiga_, y no él! —escupió la muchacha de cabellos negros, con dificultad. Trató de levantarse, pero en su debilidad no llegó ni a ponerse de pie— ¡Ay! No puede ser, me siento tan débil… no puedo ni siquiera levantarme… —

El joven de las orejas de perro se quedó duro, parpadeando vacíamente. Pero, ¿De dónde sacaba esa mujer energías para moverse, si apenas podía seguir respirando? ¡No permitiría que ella, tan débil como estaba, se estuviera exponiendo a la furia de un ser que no era capaz de comprender! No.

—Basta… —murmuró él, _shockeado_ de la impresión.

(¡Pero, esa noche habría luna nueva! ¿Podría derrotar a Sesshomaru en cuestión de pocos minutos? ¿Podía hacerlo, teniendo a _Tessaiga_? No tenía otra forma de adivinarlo que no fuera intentándolo. Podía con monstruos relativamente poderosos. Haría cualquier cosa para impedir que su medio hermano deshonrara la casa de su madre.)

_¡ÉL DEBÍA DEFENDER A LOS DEMÁS, NO AL REVÉS!_

¡Se desharía de Sesshomaru, se ganaría el respeto de su padre, demostraría que no era un tonto debilucho! ¡Curaría a Kagome de su misteriosa enfermedad! ¡Se sentía capaz de lograrlo todo! Porque ver los ojos vidriosos de su esclava enferma, y descubrir que ella aún quería arreglarlo todo en su lugar…

No, señor. ¡Ninguna mujer tonta tenía que ir a defenderlo! Con más determinación, él se plantó firme y levantó la nariz, con orgullo.

— ¡BASTA! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese insecto de la Casa de la Luna Creciente! ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada más! Ya me has metido en suficientes problemas. —decidió, y desenvainó la espada con un movimiento rápido—… YO iré a hablar con ese bastardo de Sesshomaru, y si quiere que tengamos una guerra, ¡Entonces tendrá lo que vino a buscar! No te muevas de este lugar. —

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_! —gimió la chica, con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía mareada, el calor de la fiebre había vuelto a cubrir su piel de sudor.

Sólo oyó unos pasos nerviosos, y cuando pudo volver a ver en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto teñido de naranja-rojizo, el joven amo ya no estaba. De golpe, todas las historias de la crueldad del hijo mayor del Taishō aparecieron violentamente en la mente de Kagome, y dentro de ella el miedo se abrió como una flor, expandiendo su esencia a través de todo el cuerpo. Ese _youkai_, ¡Sesshomaru_-sama_ era un ser peligroso, muy peligroso!

Devastada por el temor, la chica de cabellos negros se volvió boca abajo encima del futon y se arrastró sobre el piso de tablas, buscando la luz de la tarde que ya moría. Era un error. Era un tremendo error, ¡No tenía por qué ser así!

Cuando Inuyasha finalmente salió al patio principal, encontró un amplio círculo de soldados de su padre rodeando a Sesshomaru. No iban a atacarle a pesar de la amenaza que suponían sus lanzas y espadas (se notaba que temblaban como hojas, aterrados por el aroma a odio que brotaba del cuerpo del príncipe heredero). No sólo los guardias habían acudido al lugar, sino también una multitud de sirvientes y varias muchachas del grupo que siempre acompañaban a la Dama Izayoi. Sango había estado allí hasta hacía unos pocos segundos, porque ya había salido corriendo a avisar de la situación al resto de la guardia de la Dama.

Ese patio nuevamente se cubriría con sangre de _youkai_.

Al ver a su hermano menor, Sesshomaru enseñó ligeramente los dientes y gruñó:

—Por fin das la cara, ¡LADRÓN! —acusó, con tono despectivo.

—Bueno, lo has descubierto un poco tarde, creo. —se atrevió a decir el joven de las orejas de perro.

— ¿¡Tarde!? Discúlpame si estaba muy ocupado con los funerales de mi mujer y mi hijo, maldito seas. Pero de esta no te escapas. Tú VIVES buscando un motivo para que te destroce, ¿No es así? —

Por su parte, Inuyasha sólo le observó desde el porche de la casa, siete escalones por encima del nivel del suelo. No pretendía bajar, no quería estar un metro más cerca.

—Sesshomaru, es obvio que la muerte de tu hijo te ha afectado demasiado. —dijo, en tono calmo— Te recomiendo que te vayas, no voy a pelear contigo cuando no estás en todas tus facultades. —

El otro frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Ciertamente, estaba alterado. Había perdido el control de sí mismo, no recordaba otra vez en la que se hubiera enfurecido tanto por alguna cosa. El príncipe heredero se lamió los labios y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de colmillos afilados, muy diferentes a los que usualmente mostraba.

_Auténticos dientes de _inuyoukai_, afilados y numerosos como los de un tiburón. _

— ¿Quién dijo que vamos a pelear? Solamente voy a matarte, y tomaré lo que me pertenece. —rugió el otro, todavía demasiado controlado como para ser absolutamente terrorífico— ¿¡Quién rayos te crees que eres, Inuyasha!? ¡¡Si piensas que no estoy en todas mis facultades, te equivocas!! —

— ¡Sesshomaru, no voy a pelear contigo! —

— ¡Más vale que lo hagas! Si aún te queda algún honor, defiéndete porque saltaré sobre tu patética persona y te arrancaré MI espada de las manos, sin medir si te arranco los brazos también. _Tessaiga_ es mía, y pelearé por ella. —

Esos dientes... ahora, también, los ojos del joven Sesshomaru se habían vuelto de un incandescente color rojizo.

Eso era mala señal. Muy mala.

Un frío viento sobrenatural empezó a levantarse en remolinos desde el suelo. Varios de los soldados armados retrocedieron, por no decir que fueron la mayoría. Ninguno se quería quedar por allí. Inuyasha sintió el mismo impulso primitivo de huir, pero sabía que con eso no podría solucionar nada. El viento se volvió más fuerte, arremolinándose en torno al príncipe _inuyoukai_.

—Bueno… todo apunta a que nuestro padre no cree que tú la merezcas. —dijo el joven Inuyasha, y con lo próximo que añadió abrió el marcador para anotarse muchos puntos en contra:— ¡Deberías sentirte avergonzado de hacer un berrinche de niña por algo tan inútil como una espada vieja! —

—… ¿Qué has dicho, híbrido despreciable? —gruñó Sesshomaru, rabioso.

El tamaño de sus dientes parecía haber crecido, y el brillo rojizo en sus ojos se hizo más resplandeciente. Inuyasha retrocedió un paso, y puso delante de sí la espada que ya llevaba desenvainada. _Kami_, ¡Anochecería en cualquier momento! No podía tener tanta mala suerte… ¿Y por qué diablos no podía controlar la lengua? ¡Se suponía que debía de disuadir a Sesshomaru, no provocarlo más!

—Yo… —empezó el hijo menor.

El viento estalló en una conjunción de luces y relámpagos, y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera terminar de expresar su idea, su hermano mayor se había convertido en una forma gigantesca, luminosa y gruñiente. No tenía caso. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tragando toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en la garganta, el joven con orejas de perro asió con firmeza la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_ y la esgrimió en absoluta defensa. No sabía sobre los puntos débiles de Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo pensaba derrotarlo?

¡Y esa espada vieja, desafilada, inútil!

No entendía cómo esa arma era tan poderosa, y tan codiciada por todos.

— ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡SI QUIERES ESTA COSA, TE LA DOY! —ladró, indeciso.

La forma luminosa del príncipe _inuyoukai_ se expandió y se volvió incluso más alta, asumiendo con rapidez la forma de un enorme ser canino erguido sobre sus cuatro patas. La luz se desvaneció de su pelaje de plata y una garra gigantesca brotó de la nada para estrellarse en la escalinata del porche de la casa. No hirió al joven Inuyasha por muy poco, porque el muchacho saltó ágilmente hacia el frente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre las patas del monstruo. Apareció del otro lado, y esquivó de otro salto su gran cola que se agitaba como un látigo titánico.

"_¡ES UN POCO TARDE PARA ESO, INUYASHA! ¡AHORA QUIERO TU SANGRE, NO ME INTERESA ESA ESPADA!"_ se oyó tronar la voz del príncipe heredero, surgida de su boca animal que hablaba sin mover los labios _"¡ESPERÉ UN MOMENTO ASÍ POR MUCHOS AÑOS!"_

Torpemente, Inuyasha esquivó otro vaivén de las garras de Sesshomaru.

Para ese momento, ya todos los guardias habían huido despavoridos a esconderse y muchas más personas se habían congregado en los altos parapetos de las murallas, excitados en su horrenda curiosidad. Pocas veces se podía ver al joven Sesshomaru en su forma demoníaca (una imitación más estilizada, ágil y delicada de la forma animal del gran General Perro) y, por si no era suficiente, verlo luchar siempre era un espectáculo de lo más maravilloso. No sólo por su fuerza, sino también por su elegancia y destreza. Para el momento, nadie dudaba de que en cuestión de pocos minutos, el joven Inuyasha iba a terminar sus días masticado por su propio hermano…

Nadie intervendría.

Nadie TENÍA PERMITIDO intervenir.

"_¡¡MUERE, HÍBRIDO BASTARDO!!"_ volvió a aullar el príncipe heredero, sin mover sus enormes fauces. _"¡¡MUERE, Y LÍBRANOS DE TU MOLESTA EXISTENCIA!!"_

En un furioso barrido, Sesshomaru golpeó cruelmente a su hermano con una de sus zarpas y un veneno ácido salpicó en todas direcciones, derritiendo todo lo que tocaba. El joven de las orejas de perro salió disparado de nuevo hacia su casa, y cayó con estrépito en el porche de la misma, destrozando toda la escalinata. El enorme perro se volvió a ver el resultado, con los ojos encendidos por el orgullo de la victoria segura.

Pero, al ver cómo Inuyasha se ponía de pie otra vez, tambaleándose…

—… maldito seas, Sesshomaru. ¡Me has hecho enojar! —aulló el más joven, furioso.

Aún cuando la creía un artefacto inútil, el hijo menor del Taishō tomó con las dos manos la empuñadura de la poderosa _Tessaiga_ y se lanzó a la carrera hacia delante. De un prodigioso salto, se impulsó hacia lo alto esperando caer sobre la cabeza del otro y de ese modo incrustarle la espada en el ojo o algo por el estilo. Demasiado largo, y a la vez demasiado lento.

Sesshomaru le mostró los dientes, entretenido, y en vez de abrir la boca para tragar a su insolente hermano en el aire, simplemente levantó otra zarpa y lo golpeó con mucha más brutalidad en pleno vuelo, lanzando a Inuyasha otra vez de cabeza al suelo.

"_¡RÍNDETE, INUYASHA! ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES VENCERME!"_

Con un movimiento majestuoso, el príncipe _inuyoukai_ aplastó el cuerpo de su joven hermano bajo el peso de una de sus patas delanteras, para que no pudiera volverse a poner en pie. Inuyasha soltó un grito, sintiendo cómo las costillas se le rompían por la fría fuerza de esas garras demoledoras. Sus dedos, sin embargo, aferraron con mucha más determinación la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a despertar los poderes secretos de la espada, tenía la esperanza de…

La luz del atardecer era cada vez más mortecina.

La noche estaba sólo a la vuelta de la esquina, esa noche sin luna.

—Mal… ¡Maldición! —gimió el joven _han-yö_, casi sin aliento.

— ¡SESSHOMARU_-SAMA_! —tronó otra voz, en tono suplicante.

Ambos, el gran lobo blanco y el muchacho con orejas de perro, se volvieron rápido en dirección a la persona que había hablado, y se sorprendieron de ver a una humana muy particular. Higurashi Kagome, cansada y con el rostro sudoroso por la fiebre y el malestar, estaba erguida en lo poco que quedaba del porche de la casa, apoyada en uno de los parantes rotos del alero. No se la veía en la mejor de las condiciones, pero en sus ojos de profundo color chocolate había un fuego imposible de ignorar.

—Oh, no, Kagome… —suspiró el joven Inuyasha, con terror— ¡Vete, Kagome! —

Sesshomaru retrajo sus fieros labios, enseñando los colmillos con desidia.

"_¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ, MUJER, Y QUÉ QUIERES?"_ ladró, sin mover la boca.

— ¡Sesshomaru_-sama_! ¡Por favor, escúcheme! —rogó ella, tan asustada que clavaba las uñas en la madera del parante— ¡No haga esto, _danna-sama_! ¡No lo haga! ¡La decisión fue del General! ¡Inu-no-Taishō-_sama_ eligió cuidadosamente al dueño absoluto del Colmillo de Acero, usted no debería discutir sus órdenes! —

En los ojos enrojecidos del gran perro de pelaje plateado brilló el odio y el asco.

"_ERES UNA INSOLENTE, ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?"_ vociferó esa vez, furiosamente.

— ¡POR FAVOR, SESSHOMARU_-SAMA_! ¡Piénselo bien, está obrando en contra de otro miembro de su familia! ¡Es el príncipe heredero! ¡El General quería que fuera su hermano menor el portador de la espada, porque sabe que usted no la necesita! —volvió a decir Kagome, agitada.

¡Por todos los _kami_! ¡Cómo le faltaba el aire! Se sentía tan mareada…

Además, no podía ver la gran cosa porque la luz era cada vez más púrpura, oscura.

Definitivamente iracundo por tantas insolencias juntas, el príncipe _inuyoukai _alzó su largo hocico con los colmillos expuestos, dispuesto a tragarse primero a esa mujer tonta y luego al imbécil de Inuyasha, y usar a _Tessaiga _para limpiarse los dientes cuando hubiera acabado con ambos. ¿¡Qué se creían, esos dos!? ¡¡Una humana dándole órdenes, y un híbrido mugroso desafiándolo!! Eran la gota que derramaba su vaso.

"_¡ERES IGUAL A ESTE HÍBRIDO, TU GRAN BOCA ACABA DE MATARTE!"_ rugió el príncipe, y separó al fin las mandíbulas para ofrecerle a la muchacha de cabello negro una prodigiosa vista de su profunda garganta. _"¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!"_

— ¡No…! —susurró la chica, estremecida ante esa visión.

— ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! —rugió el joven Inuyasha, con gran rabia.

Jugándose una de sus últimas cartas (y dado que ya no tenía más tiempo), el chico tomó la espada destartalada en la mano derecha y con un movimiento un poco torpe llevó la cuña de la punta a clavarse dolorosamente en el punto donde una de las garras de su hermano mayor se unía al resto de su cuerpo: justo allí, donde la carne se pegaba a la uña y donde una astilla podía convertirse en la peor de las torturas para cualquier ser viviente. Sí, justo allí. Era perfecto.

Con un rugido lleno de dolor, Sesshomaru retiró la pata y liberó el cuerpo del joven, pero Inuyasha no había terminado con él. Agarrado fuertemente a un puñado de pelos, usó la propia reacción de sufrimiento de su hermano mayor para impulsarse hacia arriba y llegó tan alto como para asirse de una de sus orejas.

— ¡Ahora te tengo, infeliz! —rió el muchacho de cabellos plateados. Antes de que el gran perro pudiera quitárselo de encima de un sacudón, Inuyasha tomó a _Tessaiga_ y se balanceó colgado de la larga oreja de Sesshomaru— ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTES A NADIE QUE YO PROTEJO! —

Con rapidez, se columpió un poco más y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, enterró la fría punta de la _katana_ donde había deseado ponerla desde un principio: en el enorme ojo enrojecido del príncipe _inuyoukai._

Esa vez, el bramido de la bestia fue increíblemente ruidoso y lastimero.

Y la convulsión que atravesó todo su enorme cuerpo resultó colosal: Inuyasha ya no pudo sostenerse en su agarre y salió disparado hacia la casa nuevamente, sólo que esa vez cayó más o menos de pie, doblándose sobre sí mismo por el malestar de sus costillas rotas. Acabó de rodillas, usando la espada como apoyo, muy cerca de Kagome. Todos los que aún permanecían fisgoneando en el patio salieron corriendo, ¡El príncipe sacudía la cabeza y las garras en todas direcciones, enloquecido de furia y dolor! ¡Cualquiera podía ser blanco fácil de sus garras venenosas o de sus dientes fuera de control!

— ¡Inuyasha-_sama_! —llamó la vocecita débil de Kagome, que se acercaba.

El aludido solamente estiró la mano hacia atrás y capturó el brazo de la joven, para atraerla contra su cuerpo. Ella se dejó arrastrar, y las mejillas se le encendieron en un rojo hirviente al saberse tan próxima a él…

— ¡I-Inuyasha-_sama_! ¿¡Qué hace!? —le increpó la chica, incómoda.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡No te separes de mí, Kagome! Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto, ¡Ahora, Sesshomaru querrá matarnos a los dos! Buen trabajo. —dijo él, despectivo, y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la mujer, por si tenía que llevársela de un salto— ¡Pero no quiero que te preocupes más por mí! —

—… lo siento tanto, yo sólo quería… —

— ¡BASTA, MALDICIÓN! —rugió él, con los ojos puestos en la revoltosa figura de su hermano colérico— ¡Yo te voy a proteger, Kagome! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga, no voy a permitir que un humano indefenso salga herido por mi culpa! —

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica se volvió más intenso.

¿Era verdad? ¿Él acababa de jurarle que la protegería?

No sabía qué pensar o sentir de todo eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por suerte, su instinto fue más sabio y atinó a levantar las manos, para aferrarse fuertemente a las ropas de su joven amo. Sí. Claro que él la protegería. Eso era lo que el joven Inuyasha hacía. Él protegía a los demás.

Podía cuidar de ella, aunque fuera gritón, bravucón y orgulloso.

—Confía en mí, Kagome. —le pidió él, viendo cómo Sesshomaru se alzaba una vez más, con el ojo derecho cerrado por el dolor— Sólo confía en mí. —

La chica en cuestión estaba a punto de gritar _"¡Sí!"_ con todas sus fuerzas, rendida a su hipnótica voz y sobrecogedor encanto, cuando de repente la luz se agotó en el día y las estrellas empezaron a brillar limpiamente contra el manto oscuro de la noche. No habría sido nada digno de ser mencionado, si no fuera porque en ese momento Kagome sintió la presencia de un viento sobrenatural que le agitó sus propios cabellos con violencia, y para cuando se volvió a ver…

En lugar de encontrar los hermosos rasgos de un joven _inuhan-yö_ con divinas orejas de perro, vio a un muchacho común y corriente, con los cabellos como el azabache y los ojos de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Era la misma persona a la que ella le había dado con una piedra en la cabeza, hacía un mes atrás.

Inuyasha-_sama_, el hijo mitad humano del General Perro.

Boquiabierta, Kagome se llevó una mano a los labios y parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creérselo. ¿Por qué ése día? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿¡Por qué allí, cuando más necesitaba su fuerza y su velocidad!?

—I-Inuyasha_-sama_… ¡Se ha vuelto humano! —susurró ella, aterrorizada.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡¡OMGGG!! X.x ¡Justo ahorita le viene a suceder esto a Inu-niichan! ¡Wa! ¡O sea que todavía no sabemos si tendremos torta de **_**inuhan-yö**_** o no! ¡No podemos estar seguros de nada! Pero algunos sentimientos empiezan a desvelarse… muchos me echan presión diciéndome que me tomo la relación muy a la ligerita, pero yo pregunto, ¿Podemos saltar directamente a los calzones de Inu o de Miroku o de Sesshomaru sin haber sentado un par de basecitas primero? Claro que no. En fin… me quedó un poco OOC el pobre Sesshomaru, normalmente él no se "saca" tanto así cuando de su basurita de hermano se trata, ¿No? u.u Así que, como ya dije, pronto la cosa se va a poner más cheta XD Y ahora que lo pienso, puede que si tengo que poner algo de MirokuxSango el fic se vuelva demasiado disperso y entremos a perder el hilo de muchas situaciones (porque, para que se lo vean, SÍ HAY UNA HISTORIA PARA CONTAR) y aunque sí quiero que haya arrumaco entre Inu y Kagome, Sesshy y Rin y todos esos amores que quieren ver, creo que se va a hacer muy grande, complicado y estresante manejar a tantos personajes… así que vamos de a poco, ¿Sí? Centrémonos en una (o dos) relaciones a la vez. ¡En fin! Espero que les haya puesto las venas a hervir, ¡La resolución de esta batalla será memorable! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW, ESTO CRECE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE APORTAN ALGO PARA QUE SE HAGA POPULAR n.n ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Sobre llovido, mojado. Cartón lleno, bingo y todo lo demás. Inuyasha tiene una suerte muy perra, ¿No les parece? Todavía se aceptan apuestas sobre el destino de nuestro querido **_**han-yö**_**, ¡A ver, a ver! En la siguiente, definiremos los resultados de esta pelea con el regreso de un GRANDE y también con mucha sangre; vendrá una decisión muy complicada que pondrá a Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango de camino a las tierras del Sur, una campaña a través de una región salvaje habitada por lobos hambrientos, insoportables y dominantes, por herreros desequilibrados que toman discípulos un poco peculiares, y por todas las demencias imaginables. ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN! Tuvieron un bonus de capítulo extra largo, por el día extra que les hice esperar n.n ¡SUERTE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si Sesshomaru decide perdonarle la vida al Inu-tonto, será dentro de 7 días, el próximo Lunes n.n ¡No olviden dejar su comentario, recuerden que las apuestas están en pie! Esta vez apostamos por el tamaño de la torta de **_**han-yö**_** que se viene XD)**


	9. Protegida? Entre tus Brazos

**¡HOLAS! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque hoy tenemos uno de esos capis infartantes (y hablo de la posibilidad de darles sangrado nasal para chicas jajaja) ¡Pero no podemos pasar a la acción sin antes saludar con alegría a todos los que dejaron su comment!:**

_**Natsuki Hikari**_ (si crees que tus abogados me asustan, deberías ver a los míos XD); _**AllySan**_ (sin viajecitos esto no sería un fic de Inuyasha XD); _**Caroaome; Akiko Himura**_ (kiki-perra no saldrá ni en figuritas, y me temo que lemmon habrá en su momento… y lime tmb, sorry); _**Rooh**_ (nop, para Kouga nos faltan un par de capis); _**Tania56; Evita95**_ (depende de cuán inválido estemos hablando, ¿Muy inválido o poco inválido? XD); _**Aniyasha; Dark-Yuki; Princserekou; Hoshi no Negai**_ (sobre Shippou y Jaken… no sé si los incluiré, me gusta más que Inu-baka pelee con Kouga XD y que Kagome le grite); LinaInverse40; _**Animegirl024**_ (Miroku casi cae en coma por sacarme los insectos de la ventana, y Sango casi me mata); _**Lapislazuli Stern; Kag; Esciam**_ (Parece que a todos les importa mucho Jaken); _**Lorena; Naru-fan AVD; y Setsuna17**_.

**¡Ahí los tienen, ellos fueron! Wo, me hiper-sorprendí viendo Kanketsu-Hen en estos días, yo… no sé, sabía que alguna onda había entre Sesshomaru y Kagura pero la verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan buena onda XD ¡El capítulo dos me rompió la cabeza! Pero todo pasa tan rápido que tengo miedo de que se termine pronto y nos eliminen toda esa comedia tan linda y natural… en fin, ¡A leer!**

El host de esta semana es auspiciado por los hermanos Hiten y Manten, mis personajes favoritos de la época dorada de los primeros episodios. La verdad es que no pusieron ni un peso para la producción, pero los quiero mucho y por eso son auspiciantes XD ¡En especial Hiten! ¡Suerte!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Protegida? entre tus Brazos**_

_No podía creer lo que veía. ¡Se había vuelto humano!_

_Cuando lo conocí, él tenía esta misma forma. No por ello era menos hermoso o más débil que en su apariencia habitual; aunque sin esas encantadoras orejas blancas y con el cabello oscurecido me resultó, de buenas a primeras, irreconocible. _

_Pero era un Hombre._

_No un _youkai_ ni un _bakemono_. Ni siquiera un _han-yö_. _

_Inuyasha_-sama_ era un Hombre frente a mis ojos, turbios por el malestar. _

"Yo te voy a proteger, Kagome."

_Esas palabras me obligaron a rendirme a la fiebre por fin. Me sentía mal. Todo lo que podía atinar a hacer era aferrarme a sus ropas, escudarme en su abrazo. El olor de su piel y la frecuencia de su respiración agitada me decían que esa promesa era de hierro y él no dejaría que nada malo me pasara. Bueno, nada peor. Mi vista se volvió más brumosa y me sobrevino un mareo. _

_Aún sin sus sentidos súper-humanos, él lo percibió y me cobijó más cerca suyo. _

_Y sentí que estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa, hasta de aquel enorme monstruo que era todo dientes, garras y furia. Sesshomaru_-sama_ podría intentar lastimarnos, pero puse toda mi Fe en que no lograría hacernos ni un rasguño. Sentía, dentro de mí, que nada nos lastimaría. Entonces fue cuando vi al príncipe heredero plantar sus enormes zarpas en el suelo revuelto, cerca de nosotros, y vi su gigantesca boca que chorreaba saliva ácida más cerca de mi rostro de lo que jamás deseé verla. _

_Inuyasha_-sama_ retrocedió, llevándome con él hacia alguna parte. Agitaba delante de sí la espada _Tessaiga_, intentando mantener a su hermano alejado. Servía bastante. No sé por qué, pero creí ver que la espada estallaba en relámpagos cuando Sesshomaru_-sama_ la atrapó entre sus dientes, en uno de los furiosos vaivenes._

_El aullido de dolor del príncipe vibró por todas partes. _

_En efecto, _Tessaiga _le había atacado con su poderosa magia…_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

— ¡ALÉJATE, SESSHOMARU! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO! —bramó el joven Inuyasha.

Era como la enésima vez que se lo repetía, pero el hermano mayor devenido en un gigantesco can rabioso no hacía más que lanzarse al ataque desde distintos puntos; con la esperanza de atrapar desprevenido al muchacho de los cabellos negros y devorarlo junto a la insolente mujer humana que protegía. Sólo conseguía encontrar de frente el filo viejo de la espada _Tessaiga_, cargada de una electricidad extraña que se revolvía sobre el metal como serpientes con ansiedad por electrocutarlo.

Se suponía que la gran _Tessaiga_ era más poderosa que eso, pero…

¿Por qué el arma reaccionaba de esa manera?

¿Era por la determinación en los ojos oscurecidos de odio de su medio hermano?

El príncipe heredero refunfuñó, lamiéndose una quemadura que, a comparación con su enorme cuerpo, era muy pequeña. Una herida así habría matado a un hombre común y corriente, o a un _youkai_ del tamaño de un hombre. La espada, apoyada ahora en el suelo porque las fuerzas de Inuyasha empezaban a flaquear, se envolvió nuevamente en esa luz azulada, eléctrica y resplandeciente. Si daba otro paso, seguiría recibiendo descargas. No era nada, el Viento Cortante era cien veces peor, pero…

Por su parte, el joven Inuyasha no sabía qué estaba pasando con la _katana_ pero no se iba a detener a preguntar. Por fin veía algo de la magia de esa arma y no era hora de pararse a contemplarla.

Kagome estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ¡Ya casi había perdido el conocimiento!

¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía? ¡Maldita fuera, no podía pasarle todo eso justo en ese momento! ¡No sólo Luna Nueva, sino Kagome en ese estado y Sesshomaru tan fuera de sí! ¡Nunca iba a poder solo con todo eso! ¡Ni siquiera con la ayuda de _Tessaiga_, porque eventualmente su hermano mayor enloquecería del todo y los aplastaría a ellos dos con una sola de sus patas!

Era raro que aún no lo hubiera hecho.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"_¿DISFRUTAS DE TU PEQUEÑO MOMENTO DE GLORIA, INUYASHA?"_ musitó el gigantesco perro plateado, manteniendo su boca abierta en una permanente mueca de amenaza. _"PRONTO VAS A CONVERTIRTE EN UNA MANCHA MÁS DEL PISO."_

—Sigue intentándolo, Sesshomaru, ¡_Tessaiga_ tiene más cosas que decirte, si te interesa acercar tu asquerosa oreja! —le gritó el _han-yö_ convertido en humano, con toda la bravura que pudo juntar— ¡Puedo hacerte todas las quemaduras que quieras, tú decides cuántas más! —

—I-inuyasha_-sama_… —balbuceó la chica, casi desmayada.

Él se volvió a mirarla. Los dos tenían el rostro cubierto de sudor, pero las razones no eran las mismas y en el fondo de los ojos azul oscuro de él había un dejo de terror que se hacía más grande a cada instante:

— ¡Kagome! ¡Resiste un poco más, lo tengo todo bajo control! —le dijo el joven, con los dientes apretados— ¡Te sacaré de aquí, pero no te desmayes ni te sueltes de mí! ¿Me has entendido? —

—Inuyasha_-sama_… —

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —

Kagome abrió despacio sus ojos, mostrándole a él unos orbes tan dulces como el chocolate y tan afiebrados como el agua hirviente. Casi sin fuerzas, la chica tiró de uno de los pliegues de su _haori_ rojo, llamándole más la atención. Sus labios (blancos por el estado de enfermedad) se abrieron vacíamente una vez, dos. El joven Inuyasha se desesperó. ¿Iba a morir?

¿¡ESA MUJER SE ESTABA MURIENDO, ACASO!?

No… ¡NO, NO! ¡No se podía morir, no mientras él estaba vigilando!

— ¡KAGOME! —la llamó, y la zarandeó con violencia para despertarla.

—… ya viene. —susurró ella, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Eh? —

—… ya viene, Inuyasha_-sama_. —murmuró la chica, por última vez.

Él estaba a punto de zarandearla otra vez y de gritarle a todo pulmón cuando fue capaz de _**sentirlo**_. Todas las sensaciones subieron por su brazo desde la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_, y se expandieron a través de su cuerpo como un ramalazo de energía. ¿Eso era lo que se venía? Se volvió a mirar la espada. Brillaba intensamente, y los destellos de esa energía eléctrica tan inusual se retorcían a lo largo de la hoja, preparándose para una de las más poderosas descargas.

— ¿Es a ti, _Tessaiga_? ¿Kagome se refería a ti? —musitó el muchacho.

Estaba un poco equivocado, pero él no tenía modo de saberlo. La espada era una criatura con alma, sensible a muchas cosas, y entre ellas, _Tessaiga_ percibía la presencia de su auténtico amo y señor, el único para quien había brillado hasta el momento y el único para el que había cortado como el viento.

_**Estaba viniendo, por supuesto.**_

Sesshomaru también fue capaz de percibirlo, aunque eso no lo disuadió de su idea. Lo único que tenía que hacer era saltar sobre el patético Inuyasha ahora que estaba en su forma humana y distraído, y devorarlo. ¡Devorarlo de un tarascón! Por un instante no le importó tragarse a la poderosa _katana_ del Viento con los restos de ese bastardo _han-yö_, ¡No le importó nada más! Estaba tan furioso y tan adolorido por esos ataques, que hasta se dio el lujo de ignorar su propia derrota.

Si con un último intento tenía éxito, entonces se sentiría satisfecho y resarcido.

"_¡¡DESAPARECE, INUYASHA!!"_ aulló, sin mover sus grandes mandíbulas.

El gigantesco perro de plata saltó hacia delante una vez más, abriendo todavía más las fauces. Pareció que sus dientes descomunales crecían a tamaños imposibles, y que su saliva ácida brotaba como ríos de sus encías. El joven Inuyasha lo vio venir, pero como humano que era en esos momentos reaccionó tan lento como cualquier persona y supo que no alcanzaría a detener ese embate. Sesshomaru se le iba encima, ¡Él y Kagome eran tan pequeños a comparación que cabían justo en el hueco de esa boca gigante, abierta y lista para devorarlos!

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron mucho.

Aunque estaba a punto de morir y lo sabía, no pensaba apartar la vista.

Si tenía que morir, ¡Moriría antes que esa mujer, protegerla venía primero!

En lo que duró un parpadeo humano, la luz se volvió negra y aunque el filo de la gran _Tessaiga_ brillaba su luz no bastó para echar fuera la sombra de una segunda figura que apareció desde alguna parte por detrás de los muros, en un salto magnífico. Inuyasha no llegó a parpadear de nuevo, y aquella bestia descomunal (mucho mayor que el propio Sesshomaru, más fuerte y más rabiosa) capturó al príncipe heredero por el cuello.

El monstruo recién llegado derribó a Sesshomaru contra el suelo haciendo temblar todo el palacio, y lo retuvo allí con los dientes. Aunque el otro intentó pelear, la bestia de mayor tamaño logró controlarlo y sus gruñidos de batalla se elevaron por encima de cualquier otro ruido o protesta. Esos dientes eran los más grandes que el mundo hubiera visto, y las garras eran las más afiladas de todo el Oeste.

_El príncipe estaba jodido. _

Inuyasha dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o enfadado porque no le habían permitido morir con valentía, ahora que se había preparado para el hecho…

—… _chichi-ue_. —susurró, rindiéndose a su propio cansancio.

El gigantesco Inu-no-Taishō ladeó apenas su cabeza perruna para corroborar con un solo ojo que su hijo estaba bien, y sintió pena de verlo en su forma humana. No sabía lo que había sucedido allí, pero había olido la rabia de Sesshomaru cuando aún se hallaba muy lejos del palacio, con su caravana de soldados. ¡Estaba regresando de su viaje, y de pronto tenía que salir corriendo por una cosa así!

No es que no hubiera imaginado que una batalla semejante tendría lugar, pero en el fondo había esperado que Sesshomaru demostrase más madurez y honor. No podía creer que su primogénito atacara a su propio hermano cuando éste era más vulnerable.

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo recogiendo a Kagome contra su cuerpo, sin soltarla ni un segundo. No podía alzar aún a la chica en sus brazos porque con las costillas rotas y los golpes apenas sí se podía tener en pie, pero no pensaba dejarla sola. No hasta que no se hubiera asegurado de que ella mejoraría.

—Gracias, _chichi-ue_. —musitó el joven _han-yö_, inclinándose hasta donde pudo— Ha sido estúpido de tu parte, yo podía solo con Sesshomaru. —

Al oír esas palabras desafiantes, el príncipe aludido se revolvió con furia, pero fue la presa efectiva de las mandíbulas del Taishō sobre su garganta lo que le mantuvo quieto la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin moverse más de lo necesario, el General Perro sacudió una de sus patas traseras hasta que algo se desprendió de su pelaje y cayó en el suelo, muy cerca de Inuyasha.

Para ese entonces, _Tessaiga_ se había calmado y su filo ya no brillaba. Sin entender lo que pasaba, el muchacho envainó la espada en su funda y usó el cabo de madera para revisar el paquete misterioso.

Era una bolsa cerrada con un cordón, del tamaño de un puño.

Inu-no-Taishō consideró la liberación de Sesshomaru, y decidió que era hora.

Con cuidado, el General retiró las mandíbulas y permitió a su hijo que se moviera, pero estando panza arriba aprisionado bajo el imponente peso de su propio padre, el joven Sesshomaru no podía ir a ninguna parte. El gigantesco perro notó que el chico de cabellos negros ya tenía el paquete en su poder, y se volvió hacia él. Vio a la joven desmayada en compañía de su hijo, y supo que había llegado a tiempo.

A tiempo para evitar muchas cosas malas.

"_TOMA ESO, ES PARA TU MADRE."_ se oyó que decía la poderosa voz del dueño del Castillo del Oeste, con paciencia. _"SON HIERBAS PARA QUE PREPARE MÁS DE SUS REMEDIOS, DILE QUE SE LAS ENVÍA JINEJI."_

— ¿Hierbas? —repitió Inuyasha, sin comprender.

"_TU MADRE ME DIJO QUE HABÍA UNA NIÑA MUY ENFERMA EN EL GRUPO. SU NOMBRE ES RIN, ¿NO ES ASÍ? PARECE QUE SU ENFERMEDAD SE HA EXTENDIDO POR EL PALACIO, HAY QUE PREPARAR Y REPARTIR LA MEDICINA ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MUERA."_

—Y… ¿Qué pasará con Sesshomaru? —insistió el joven, un poco más calmado.

Inu-no-Taishō desvió la mirada hacia su primogénito.

Éste aún tenía la cabeza echada sobre la tierra, con la garganta expuesta. No estaba ni desmayado ni dormido, sólo estaba muy avergonzado y enfadado. Su corazón del tamaño de una casa latía poderosamente, tratando de controlar la rabia. El General se dio por contento con esa rendición tan particular y sólo dejó caer sus orejas un poco, con alivio.

"_YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE SESSHOMARU."_

—Está bien, _chichi-ue_. Pero esto fue tu culpa, ¡Si no me hubieras dado esta cosa en primer lugar, yo no tendría huesos rotos y la entrada de mi casa no estaría deshecha! Vas a pagar por lo que has causado. —

"_HAY QUE VER QUE ERES UN MOCOSO INSOLENTE…"_

—Te devuelvo tu espada, ¡No la quiero si sólo me va a traer problemas! —

Con un gesto derrotado, el joven _han-yö_ depositó la espada en el suelo y luego hizo todo lo posible para cargar a la inconsciente Kagome en sus brazos, y llevársela. Ahora que la conmoción había pasado, un montón de personas empezaban a aparecer por los alrededores y también se asomaron las mujeres de la guardia de Dama Izayoi.

"_INUYASHA… ¡INUYASHA, VUELVE AQUÍ!"_ lo llamó el General, al verlo partir.

Aunque el Taishō le ordenó a su hijo menor que se detuviera varias veces, Inuyasha no le hizo caso.

Estaba más preocupado por la salud de Kagome.

Si esas hierbas podían salvarla a ella, entonces valdría la pena la desobediencia.

¿Y cuántos otros estaban enfermos? No se había enterado de nada. Claro, si había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en la casa, entre esconderse de Sesshomaru y cuidar de esa mujer escandalosa…

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad de descanso, Kagome despertó otra vez y se encontró cómoda en un sitio caliente, que olía según un aroma que recordaba con facilidad. No era su casa. No era Hoyo, el prometido que había dejado. No era Sango ni la simpática Rin. Tampoco era sangre, algo que había aprendido a reconocer a las malas. No, era un olor que le despertaba emociones muy complicadas.

Abrió apenas los ojos, encontrando la penumbra en la habitación.

Y su cuerpo flotando, sumergido en algún líquido más pesado que ella.

¿Qué pasaba?

Parpadeó para ver mejor. No, no estaba casi a oscuras, había muchas luces de las lámparas de aceite puestas por todas partes. Y oía un chapoteo. ¿Agua? Sí. Estaba en un baño. Dentro de una tina. Quiso moverse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo único caliente no era el agua.

Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió el roce de otra piel en su mejilla.

— ¿Kagome? —llamó esa voz, tan masculina y conocida, temeraria.

Ella tuvo miedo de decir algo o incluso de pensar.

Despacio, él le movió los cabellos del rostro, pero la chica no lo veía. ¿Dónde…?

—Kagome, sé que estás despierta. —

Su voz sonaba más dulce. ¿Era posible? Y sobre su oído. Detrás de ella, él estaba detrás de ella. ¿Dentro de la tina? ¿¡DENTRO DE LA TINA!? Kagome enrojeció hasta las orejas, y sintió cómo el calor impregnaba su cuerpo explotando dentro de su pecho. Lo que sentía era SU calor. El calor del amo Inuyasha contra su propia persona. Un destello blanco le llamó la atención, y vio flotando en el agua que le llegaba hasta el cuello unos largos cabellos albinos, sedosos, moviéndose libremente…

¿¡ESTABA EN LA TINA, CON ELLA!?

—Inuyasha_-sama_. —murmuró la chica, atragantada por el sofoco.

El agua se movió y de pronto ella también. La estaban sentando, y supo que él la tenía atrapada por la cintura, por debajo del busto. Aunque no quería, percibió todo el pecho de él apoyado contra su propia espalda. Se sentía desnuda. Por todos los _kami_, ¡Se sentía totalmente desnuda y mojada!

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —volvió a preguntarle el muchacho, sobre el oído.

Con delicadeza, sus manos armadas con garras le hicieron volver el rostro hacia él y por primera vez en largo tiempo, Kagome encontró esos ojos de oro que tanto miedo le habían dado en su momento. El cabello era albino otra vez, y sobre su cabeza las orejas de perro se veían algo caídas, tristes. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Él se encontraba bien, a salvo, no estaba herido? Seguramente, con la fuerza sobrenatural de su sangre _youkai _ya estaba como nuevo. Por eso se le veía tan hermoso a la luz ambarina de las llamas…

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —insistió él, con inocencia.

Un momento…

— ¿Por qué estoy en la tina? —dijo la chica, en vez de contestar.

No recordaba mucho, excepto que el amo Sesshomaru se había transformado.

—Mi madre dijo que te bañara para bajarte la fiebre. Ya con la medicina debió ser suficiente, pero era sólo una precaución. —contestó el joven _han-yö_, con un carraspeo de nerviosismo— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

— ¿Medicina? —

—Sí. Mi padre visitó a un viejo amigo en su viaje y consiguió medicinas nuevas. Te pregunté cómo te sentías, maldita sea. —la última frase le salió en un gruñido, pero ella lo encontró simplemente adorable.

Los ojos de Kagome cayeron sobre el cuello de su señor, esperando ver la piel morena de su pecho y sus hombros al descubierto (así, asomando celestialmente en el agua tibia como si fuera un ángel salvador), pero se decepcionó al encontrar los pliegues de su _yukata_ habitual muy bien cerrados sobre su cuerpo. Al procesarlo todo, ella se puso el doble de roja.

¿¡O SEA QUE ERA LA ÚNICA DESNUDA!?

— ¿Y Sesshomaru_-sama_? —

—Mi padre verá qué hacer con él. Y conmigo, de paso. Me he metido en un montón de problemas por hacerte caso, y también por defenderte. Vas a tener que compensarme por esto de algún modo… dime, ¿¡Cómo estás!? —

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, embelesada con la belleza de sus rasgos perfectos y su preciosa piel mojada. El cabello húmedo se le pegaba sobre la frente y el rostro, y por un segundo Kagome se preguntó qué había pasado en aquel instante cuando él se volvió humano sin aviso.

¿Qué misterio había detrás de eso?

— ¡Kagome! —le gritó él, mostrándole los colmillos con desesperación.

­— ¡Estoy bien! —ladró la chica, cerrando los ojos. ¡Necesitaba combatir ese calor explosivo de alguna manera! ¡Por los _kami,_ él estaba tocando su cuerpo desnudo con esas manos capaces de aplastar cráneos! — ¿Así que la Dama le dijo que me bañara para que me bajara la fiebre? —

—Así es. —contestó el joven, orgulloso de su obediencia.

— ¿Desnuda? —

Inuyasha tragó saliva y frunció el ceño. Miró hacia otro lado por un mínimo instante.

—Pues, claro. No tienes tanta ropa como para andarla mojando, además así iba a ser más fácil que te refrescaras. D-d-d-desnuda, tu piel está en contacto directo con el agua fría y funciona mejor. —explicó, trabándose al pronunciar la palabra "desnuda".

— ¿¡Y USTED QUÉ HACE DENTRO DE LA TINA, CONMIGO DESNUDA!? —gritó la muchacha, irritada y sofocada por las reacciones fogosas de su cuerpo— ¡¡_HENTAI_!! —

Kagome preparó las manos para atacar. ¡Hubiera deseado tener una piedrota!

— ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡NO, BASTA, BASTA!! —el joven Inuyasha le atrapó los puños antes de que la chica empezara a golpearlo, y la capturó en una presa entre sus brazos que la aprisionó contra su pecho— ¡¡PARA EMPEZAR, YO ESTOY TOTALMENTE VESTIDO!! ¡¡Y ADEMÁS…!! —

No pudo continuar.

Sus orejas se irguieron muy derechas y a su nariz llegó un olor que era imposible de ignorar. La saliva se le acumuló en la garganta como un lobo muerto de hambre, y aunque no lo deseaba empezó a respirar más lentamente, saboreando la deliciosa fragancia de una hembra en celo. Algo que olía casi a diario, pero nunca había sentido tantas ganas de sumergir sus sentidos en un aroma tan fascinante como el de ella…

—Kagome… —musitó, atragantado.

Ella todavía lo miraba con odio, pero su rostro estaba rojo y su piel se calentaba más y más. No había forma de que no sintiera la textura suave y delicada de sus curvas, si las estaba conteniendo con sus propias manos. Notó cuando la mirada de Kagome cambió, seguramente la joven había visto cuán exaltado estaba por todas esas emociones llenas de ansiedad.

En lo profundo de esos ojos de chocolate, Kagome le mostró confusión.

Pero el aroma de su celo no se hizo menos atractivo, sino que se volvió mejor.

— ¿I-Inuyasha_-sama_? —tartamudeó ella, descolocada.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó él, sin salir de su pequeña nube de ensimismamiento.

—… ¿Qué le pasa? —

El joven _han-yö_ se inclinó un poco más hacia Kagome. Apenas lo suficiente para que la punta de su nariz rozara la piel del cuello de la muchacha, y se dirigiera con dulzura a lo largo de su clavícula y su hombro, olfateando con agitación. Ella se quedó paralizada al primer contacto, sin comprender.

— ¿Qué…? —quiso decir, inmóvil.

—Tu aroma es tan delicioso, Kagome. —musitó el hijo del Taishō, apenas prudente de lo que estaba diciendo. Exhaló su aliento deseoso sobre la mandíbula y el oído derecho de la chica, recorriendo su piel con éxtasis— Tan fabuloso… ¿Por qué hueles diferente a todas las otras, para mí? —

— ¿De qué está habl…? —preguntó la chica, tartamudeando.

En eso, una de las manos que él sostenía en la curva de la cintura de la chica se deslizó hacia arriba acariciando la piel mojada, rozando accidentalmente la curva de su seno humedecido por el agua que había entibiado con el calor de su propia fiebre. Kagome sintió un estallido de cosquillas que la obligó a callar y cerrar los ojos. _Exquisito_. El latir de su corazón se disparó al infinito, y el aroma de su propia excitación se volvió lisa y llanamente una invitación irresistible para el joven _han-yö_.

—… nunca debí meterme en esta tina contigo. —murmuró él, y la mano viajera se detuvo en el cuello de Kagome. Enterró los dedos en la nuca de ella, entre sus cabellos de azabache, y aún más ansiosamente olfateó su piel—… eres una esclava, pero no resultas más que un problema. —

—… Inuyasha_-sama_… —gimió ella, rendida a su roce.

Sintió los labios de él posarse en su cuello, justo donde los latidos de su corazón se hacían más evidentes. Un estremecimiento hermoso viajó por toda su piel, cuando el joven _han-yö_ acarició la curva de su mandíbula con una suave mordida, arisca y traviesa. Ella gimió de nuevo, derritiéndose en sus manos.

Pero fue cuando Kagome levantó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de él que la magia se acabó. En cuanto el joven Inuyasha sintió la piel de la mujer sobre su mejilla, dio un salto hacia atrás y salió violentamente de la tina, chorreando agua por todos los pliegues de su ropa. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón de mil kilómetros, y apretaba las garras sobre las palmas de sus propias manos con fuerza. En su mirada de oro había una confusión muy extraña, indescriptible.

_Fue como un chasquido, como si algo se hubiera quebrado. _

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, para cubrirse el pecho y al mismo tiempo para detener un grito de frustración y locura que no quiso dejar escapar.

¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ!?

_**¿¡ERA UN SUEÑO!? ¿¡UN SUEÑO, O UN DESVARÍO DE LA FIEBRE!?**_

—… Inuyasha_-sama_, creo que me siento mejor y voy a salir. —dijo la chica, cuando pudo recuperar la palabra.

—Quédate en la tina, ¡QUÉDATE EN LA TINA! —ordenó él, con tono cortante y la voz ronca, afectada por la respiración irregular— ¡Quédate ahí hasta que me haya ido! No puedo creer esto… —

— ¿Por qué hizo eso, Inuyasha_-sama_? —inquirió ella, más confundida aún.

Kagome se rozó distraídamente el cuello, ahí donde el muchacho la había besado.

Al ver eso, Inuyasha retrocedió un paso y apretó los dientes.

¡_KAMI_! ¿QUÉ TENÍA DE ESPECIAL ESA ESCLAVA?

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Y encima lo preguntas!? Esto es culpa tuya, perra. ¡No salgas de esa tina hasta que no me haya ido! ¡Maldita sea! Infeliz, me vas a meter en tantos problemas, que ni muriéndome pagaré mi deuda con el _karma_… —vociferó el _han-yö_, molesto.

Y antes de seguir hablando cosas que no podía explicarse ni a sí mismo, el amo se dio la media vuelta y salió todo mojado de los baños, gruñendo y despotricando en voz alta por asuntos que la chica no alcanzó a comprender.

Kagome se quedó sola dentro de la tina. Se acurrucó en un rincón y se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando la barbilla sobre éstas. Dejó que el cabello suelto en contacto con el agua hiciera una nube azabache flotante a su alrededor, y trató por todos los medios de no pensar en el escozor de delicia que todavía le recorría el cuerpo. Era inevitable. Había un motivo lógico por el cual su persona reaccionaba de ese modo a la presencia de aquel joven de carácter tan irascible.

Y sólo podía ser porque le deseaba. Le deseaba como hombre.

Era tan atroz, tan poderoso, ¡Tan imposible de encubrir! Hasta él lo olía.

Era una tonta. ¿Cómo podía permitirse sentir esas cosas, si el joven Inuyasha era su amo y además ella estaba prometida a otro hombre? ¿¡CÓMO PODÍA!? Lo cierto era que ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas podría engañar a su propio cuerpo, éste iba a responder siempre como más le apeteciera.

_¿Qué consecuencias podía traerle ese capricho de sus instintos?_

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡Ojojo! Por poner la escenita de la tina no llegué a la parte donde Inu-no-Taishō cagaba a pedos a Sesshomaru por ser tan quilombero y a Inuyasha por tirar a Tessaiga así como así… bueno, supongo que lo de la "regañina" del Taishō nos va a quedar para el próximo capítulo, junto a las decisiones irrevocables que llevarán a cuatro ídolos a esas tierras lejanas llenas de lobos rompepelotas y herreros dementes jajaja XD ¡Nos queda para el siguiente! ¡¡ARDIÓ LA COSA!! A Inu-niichan se le han parado… las antenitas, porque está más y más receptivo a las reacciones de Kagome, ¡Y ella tampoco se queda atrás! Es una provocadora y encima ahora le debe la vida jajaja ¡Cuando estén lejos de las miradas indiscretas esto puede ponerse hiper-hot! Pero como ya dije, el fic tiene una historia y habrá que saber intercalar esto con el SesshxRin que también quiero poner. Bueno. ¡Ya he dicho mucho! Ya saben lo que sigue y espero a ver quién va a ser tan amable como para dejarse un comentario por la locura que fue este capítulo… ¡Arriba el olfato de perro, carajo! XD ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVI, HAGAMOS ESTO AÚN MÁS GRANDE! **

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡WO! ¡ESCÁNDALO! ¡Si hubiera revistas de chisme del mundo del anime, todas estarían hablando de esto! X.x ¡Inuyasha tiene una actitud extraña! Y el Taishō, por intermedio de la Dama Izayoi, se ha enterado de algunas cositas. Tras una serie de regañinas a sus hijos, el General decidirá por fin enviar a Inuyasha lejos de casa, con Tessaiga, para que aprenda a usarla… claro que en ese viajecito van a ir Kagome (por defecto), Miroku (un colado) y Sango (esto pregúntenselo bien al monje ¬¬). Probablemente se encuentren con más problemas que soluciones, pero pueden estar a punto de hacer un descubrimiento mágico y antiguo acerca de un objeto que sólo crea desgracias esté donde esté… además, Kagome empieza a mostrar unas habilidades un poco… ¡Esto es todo, no diré más! Ya saben que me interesa la opinión pública, dejen su review para que los salude en el siguiente capítulo de esta locura n.n ¡SUERTE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Ya saben, si Inu-niichan se aguanta hasta el Lunes que viene, todo bien. Sé que algunas mentecitas **_**hentai**_** desearían que no se aguante, pero lo voy a mantener bien atado y vigilado XD ¡Nos vemos el Lunes próximo!)**


	10. Un Acuerdo Secreto

**¡Holas, amigos y amigas! En realidad, a menos que algún valiente se presente, creo que todos los que leen y/o dejan review en este fic son chicas… así que ¡Hola, chicas! XD Woo!! No se puede creer, ya llevamos más de 200 reviews!! X-x ¡¡Me da un ataque!! No… ¡No, no me puedo morir sin antes saludar a toda esta gente!**

_**Akiko Himura; Kag; Animegirl024; Blackspotmaggie**_ (thnks a lot!!!); _**AniWitch**_ (nube de celos es poco a comparación con lo que se le viene a Inu-niichan XD); _**Sonia Estrada**_; _**Miyandy Taisho**_ (sep, Rin se queda con Sesshy y Kouga hará escándalo XD, y es cierto que me iba de los fics pero más que nada por escasez de tiempo e ideas X.x); _**Esciam**_ (digamos que lo de Kagome lo medité y me di por vencida ¬¬ y el subconsciente de Inu es un alter-ego peligroso XD ¡Gracias!); _**Helnime633**_ (buehh tendríamos que pasarle el dato a los de Conexión Manga XD); _**Betran**_ (mala, ¡Mala! Si lees, deja review XD mira quién habla, la que casi ni lee ni tampoco deja revis… ¡Gracias! Obvio que saldrá Kouga, lo adoro); _**Rooh**_ (weno, no tengo idea de la tensión que te cause pero me encanta causártela XD); _**Tania56; XiO**_ (tendrá que darse VARIOS baños de agua fría); _**Sahora; Evita95**_; _**Serena Tsukino Chiba**_ (pero claro, ¡Yo me revuelco en su odio y frustración chicas! XD); _**Princserekou; Caroaome**_ (tú te pones en la fila para la bañera con Inu… pero detrás de mí, ¿Entendido? XD); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (lo de Rin será resuelto, no te preocupes, hay algo raro funcionando ahí y Sesshomaru lo descubrirá O.o ¡Spoiler!); _**AllySan; LinaInverse40**_ (por favor, ¿Crees que eres la única hentai que le quiere sacar la ropa a Inu? ¡Ponte en la fila!); _**Virginia260**_ (¡Mira! ¡Mira cómo lo dejo en la mejor parte, mira!); _**Setsuna17; Naru-fan AVD y al final pero fue una de las primeras en escribir, . **_

**¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA! ¡Por los saludos, los comentarios que me han sacado sonrisas, las palabras de aliento que me han dado ánimos para seguir aún cuando el trabajo me agobia, las amenazas de muerte para que actualice antes, y todos esos litros de baba que me llegaron por encomienda! Ya voy a ver qué hago con ellos, pero, ¡GRACIAS! Y brindo por 200 reviews más XD**

El Host de hoy viene con mucha plata: auspiciado por la Comisión de Protección de los Derechos del Hombre-Lobo (esos pobres diablos que protestan contra Kouga y sus carreras interminables); por la Asociación de Ayuda a la Integración Social de los Han-yö (Inuyasha es miembro honorífico) y la Junta Directiva del Canal… pero éstos no sé ni quiénes son ni por qué me dan plata, pero ¡Venga! Más presupuesto en decorados XD

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 10: Un Acuerdo Secreto**_

_Estaba jodido._

_Estaba TAN jodido._

_Debería haber tenido miedo, mucho miedo, pero no lo sentía._

_Sólo… sabía por instinto que estaba jodido. Es decir, mi padre estaba molesto por lo ocurrido y al imbécil de Sesshomaru se le notaban tres venas hinchadas en el cuello. El olor de sus ganas de matarme era muy evidente. Era fácil darse cuenta de que mi medio hermano se estaba conteniendo de ver el asesinato consumado sólo porque estábamos en la Cámara de Guerra y mi padre nos observaba._

_Me daba lo mismo que el General estuviera enfadado conmigo, después de todo yo siempre podía encontrar una razón irrevocable para contraatacarlo si era necesario, y él no podría responderme. Había algunas cosas por las que él también merecía ser reprendido y castigado. No le tengo miedo a mi padre._

_Bueno… tal vez un poquito, sólo porque es más fuerte que Sesshomaru_-baka_._

_En esa habitación yo era el más jodido. Estábamos mi padre, mi madre, el tarado de Sesshomaru, un par de siervas arrodilladas fuera del_ tatami,_ el consejero de mi padre, Naraku; y yo. Yo era el más jodido de todos, porque aunque no era el más débil, de mí se ha esperado siempre que sea el revoltoso, el complicado, el incomprensible._

_Todo porque tengo la sangre de los _inuyoukai_ y la de los humanos corriendo junta por mi cuerpo. _

_**Mi propia familia me tenía por la oveja negra. **_

_Así que ya que todo lo que podía hacer era aguardar la sentencia (en lo que mi padre y mi madre discutían el asunto, o más bien, mi padre decidía qué hacer mientras mi madre simplemente le escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza), arrodillado sobre el _tatami_ con los puños apretados sobre los muslos. Pero mis pensamientos abandonaron la sala en cuestión de minutos, porque cuando me fijé en las siervas que esperaban noté que mi esclava no se encontraba entre ellas._

_Kagome._

_¿Se encontraría mejor? _

_No había podido volver a casa en toda la noche, no después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en esa tina. Me sentía como un animal. Como confío mucho en la medicina de mi madre, preferí evitar a esa mujer hasta el amanecer. _

_El recuerdo de su aroma dulce, enloquecedor, disparó algunos instintos dormidos dentro de mi cuerpo y me mordí la lengua a propósito para concentrarme en el dolor en vez de pensar en ella, en las tersas curvas de su esbelta figura o la ansiosa profundidad de sus ojos castaños como el chocolate. Y mis puños se cerraron inconscientemente, por el sabor de mi propia sangre dentro de mi boca._

_La sangre servía para muchas cosas, no sólo para condenar a un pobre infeliz. _

_Pero mi mente se despejó de inmediato, cuando oí la voz del General…_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

El Taishō estaba bastante enfadado con sus hijos, y se los hizo saber sin demora:

—… me han decepcionado, los dos. —dijo, con esa voz ominosa, profunda y severa que dejaba a cualquier alma temblando de terror. El violento resplandor dorado de sus ojos reverberó a contraste con sus pupilas afiladas, negras— Sesshomaru_-san_, esto es lo más bajo y ruin que has hecho, atacar a tu hermano aprovechándote de su debilidad… —

El aludido frunció apenas el ceño, fingiendo que el comentario no le había afectado. Pero él no había atacado al tonto de Inuyasha sabiendo que era Luna Nueva. ¡La maldita luna lo tenía sin cuidado! Había atacado por rabia, por celos, por dolor… para desquitarse de alguna manera. Hubiera preferido más asesinar mil veces seguidas a esa bruja hartera de Tsubaki, la humana que lo había degradado a no ser más que un _youkai _incompleto, una vergüenza para su honorable padre y la dinastía de su honorable madre.

Y sucedió que luego vino Naraku, y con su sencillo comentario encendió la mecha que puso en combustión todos los sentimientos irritados del príncipe heredero.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera atinó a defenderse. Prefirió seguir siendo considerado un ser frío, despiadado, con el corazón congelado en un permanente estado de odio. Si el gran General quería creer que había cometido una vileza, allá él. _Justificarse era una idiotez, Inu-no-Taishō no lo entendería jamás._

_**Porque él no estaba maldito…**_

—E Inuyasha_-kun_, ¡Es el colmo! —bramó el Taishō, y golpeó el piso al lado del trono con la espada _Tessaiga _metida dentro de su funda, provocando un estrépito que sonó largo por todo el salón— ¡No sólo respondiste tontamente a la provocación abierta de Sesshomaru_-san_ sabiendo que podías morir, sino que te atreviste a rechazar una orden mía! Trataste a _Tessaiga_ como un palillo usado. Esto no voy a tolerarlo. No toleraré la conducta de ninguno de los dos. —

Dama Izayoi miraba hacia el piso, al igual que su joven e impulsivo retoño.

La Señora de la Casa de la Luna Creciente no estaba en el pabellón, ella no había querido asistir a la humillación semi-pública de su único hijo, y estaba muy ofendida con su señor esposo.

Inuyasha supo que replicar iba a ser en vano, tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que haber tirado a _Tessaiga _como si nada había sido muy cercano a un crimen. Comprendía el enojo de su padre.

—No necesito pensarlo mucho para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer en esta situación. Ambos son mis hijos, y cuando yo desaparezca de este mundo cualquiera de los dos podría ser llamado para sucederme en el trono de este reino, pero no voy a permitir que eso fomente el odio entre ustedes. —volvió a decir el padre, con aflicción— Lo que yo decida hacer con mi herencia es cosa mía y no debe ser motivo de pelea entre ustedes. Nada de lo que hago es adrede o fruto de un capricho, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Sé muy bien que tú, Sesshomaru-_san_, siempre has deseado a _Tessaiga _para ti… y por mucho tiempo, ésa fue mi decisión. —

El aludido miró hacia el trono esa vez, tan ofendido como si le hubieran escupido en la cara.

— ¿Iba a dejarme a _Tessaiga_? —se atrevió a preguntar el príncipe heredero, con la ironía tinta en la voz— Entonces, ¿Por qué cambió de opinión, padre? —

—Porque luego supe que existía tu hermano, y la sangre siempre llama a la sangre. De inmediato supe que no podía darte la poderosa _Tessaiga_ cuando heredarás la mayoría de mi poder con el tiempo. Y eso dejando fuera tu malicia, tu codicia, tu sed de sangre y tu poco aprecio por los humanos, por supuesto… no permití que tus vicios me dieran la chance de juzgarte mal. Así y todo, te juzgué por quien eres y decidí que tú NO NECESITAS un arma como _Tessaiga_, un arma que fue hecha para proteger. —

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. No sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido o como un menosprecio. No sabía de qué manera interpretar la brutal sinceridad de su padre. Y por otro lado, el joven Inuyasha tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y esperaba con la mandíbula algo floja.

_No podía creerlo._

—… Inuyasha_-kun_ es quien necesita a _Tessaiga_. Sus garras y colmillos no son tan fuertes como los tuyos, Sesshomaru_-san_. Tiene que completar una misión que no fue hecha para ti. Seguro oíste alguna vez la historia de que no mandé a hacer esta arma para conquistar tierras, sino que fue para proteger a Dama Izayoi de mis enemigos. —continuó el General, con tono más suave.

—Pensé que sólo era un rumor sin sentido. —aventuró Sesshomaru, gruñendo.

—Es la verdad. Sesshomaru_-san_, tú no eres un protector; eres un conquistador, un destructor. Tú expandirías los límites de este reino hasta lo inimaginable y lo harías grande y poderoso, pero te olvidarías de proteger a tu gente… —explicó el Taishō, tendiendo en el aire una mano con la palma vuelta hacia arriba, como el lado de una balanza. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y la usó para señalar a su segundo hijo— Inuyasha_-kun_ fortificaría los límites actuales de este reino, y se atrincheraría dentro para proteger a sus aldeanos, campesinos, nobles, siervos y esclavos; estoy seguro de que él haría florecer hasta la tierra más árida con trabajo duro. Tu hermano ha nacido para ser un protector. Le corresponde llevar a _Tessaiga_. Y no volveré a discutir esto con ninguno de los dos, nunca más… porque es mi decisión que las cosas sean del modo que son. —

El joven _han-yö_ seguía callado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón latía fuerte, y las mejillas se le estaban calentando. ¡Nunca en la vida su padre había hablado tan bien de él, con tanta estima! Se había deprimido un poco temprano.

—… cada quien, que acepte el Destino que le ha tocado. —concluyó el Taishō, y se puso de pie. Sus hijos y su mujer humana le imitaron, mientras que los sirvientes llevaron las frentes hacia el piso y se aovillaron con respeto— Inuyasha_-kun_, ven a buscar lo que es tuyo, y luego puedes irte. —

Con un primer paso un poco torpe, el muchacho de las orejas de perro se adelantó hacia el pedestal y tomó con ambas manos la espada que una vez más su padre le dio. La recibió con más respeto que nunca, con delicadeza y fervor, y con las orejas caídas se irguió muy derecho ante el General. El Taishō todavía era más alto que él. Su madre le estaba mirando con los ojos sonrientes, aunque la expresión de su rostro hablaba de una seriedad casi decepcionada.

"_Le debes una disculpa, hijo. No lo olvides."_ le decía ella con esa mirada.

—Siento haberte causado tantos problemas, _chichi-ue_. —dijo, muy bajito.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió la mano de su padre apretándole muy fuerte los dedos sobre la funda de _Tessaiga_, y se quedó tieso. Levantó los ojos hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de Inu-no-Taishō.

—Olvídalo. Me sorprendió verte luchando con Sesshomaru_-san_ aún cuando ya no contabas con tus poderes. Pero tú y yo hablaremos de esto luego, todavía no he terminado contigo. —dijo el General, con tono grave.

—Sí. —convino el joven _han-yö_, y echó las orejas hacia atrás, algo amedrentado.

Sabiendo que ya no tenía nada más qué hacer allí, el muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos sin darle la espalda al trono y luego dio media vuelta para retirarse, pasando al lado de un muy enfadado Sesshomaru. El príncipe heredero le dedicó un gruñido severo cuando lo tuvo cerca, pero Inuyasha prefirió no contestarle.

_Ese bastardo de Sesshomaru…_

Ya tendrían tiempo para pelear como los _kami _mandaban. El joven Inuyasha se juró que cuando supiera cómo manejar a _Tessaiga_ correctamente, volvería para vengarse de todas las malas pasadas que su hermano mayor le había jugado.

En esos momentos no tenía más tiempo qué perder, debía volver con Kagome.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

La Dama Izayoi tomó la tetera de porcelana con ambas manos y vertió poco a poco el té tibio dentro de la pequeña taza que el Taishō tenía en su palma esperando por algo caliente.

— ¿Está bien así, mi señor? —preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perfecto. Lo haces maravillosamente, Izayoi_-san_. —contestó él, alegre.

El General le dio un sorbo al diminuto pocillo, con gran placer.

—Es justo lo que necesitaba. —suspiró, después de saborearlo.

La Dama se sirvió su propio té (aunque la costumbre no era servirse uno mismo, pero no iba a obligar a su señor a que se rebajara a darle té a una mujer ordinaria, ella no le exigía nada) y dejó la tetera en la bandeja, junto a un pequeño plato con bollos de arroz condimentados. Era raro que el amo del Castillo del Oeste estuviera disponible para una merienda con ella, pero cuando se daba la oportunidad ninguno de los dos sentía deseos de desperdiciarla.

Los momentos que podían tener a solas, juntos, eran escasos y cortos.

—… entonces, ¿Las hierbas de Jineji_-san_ han servido bien? —preguntó el Taishō.

Estaban sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro, separados por la bandeja. Él no se privó de comer, siempre solía tener hambre.

—… han funcionado bien, y hasta tuvieron algunos efectos secundarios que no me esperaba, he notado cambios significativos y veo cosas diferentes. Su plan marcha a la perfección, mi señor. Pero, todavía me pregunto en qué se basó para organizar todo esto, o qué le hizo pensar que era necesario. —respondió la Dama, con preocupación— Es decir, no me imaginaba que le importara tanto… —

El General esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de colmillos afilados, hermosos.

—Oh, ¿Todavía estás preocupada por eso? —comentó el _inuyoukai_.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Hay tanto que no me dice, mi señor… —

— ¿Tanto que no te digo? Izayoi-_san…_ no te menosprecies así. —el Taishō la miró frunciendo el ceño en una simpática mueca de confusión— Te lo digo todo, y todo el tiempo. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Me preocupa que Inuyasha_-kun_ se sienta inferior a otros por su condición y que por ello se auto-limite y se niegue toda clase de cosas en su vida; y aún dentro de mi propia ignorancia de sus sentimientos, traté de ponerme en su lugar… bueno, ¡Ya sé! No se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero basándome en el hecho de que así fue como nos conocimos nosotros… ellos mismos lo hicieron más fácil de lo que esperaba que fuera. —

—No dudo de sus métodos, mi señor. Sólo me pregunto en qué se ha basado para escoger a Kagome_-chan_ de entre tantas posibles candidatas. —

Inu-no-Taishō bajó momentáneamente los ojos al piso. Sólo con Izayoi se permitía ser tan compasivo y se mostraba tan vulnerable. Mordió un bollo de arroz y masticó la pasta blanca con aire distraído, rememorando esos días en los que apenas era un joven _youkai _que buscaba hacerse un lugar en el mundo, librando batallas titánicas contra otros grandes señores. En esos días de Caos y sangre se había casado con la Señora de la Luna Creciente sólo como una movida política, ganando con ello derecho sobre una gran parte de las Tierras del Oeste.

Y mucho después de que Sesshomaru hubiera nacido, y aún mucho después de que el reinado del General Perro se hubiera consolidado sobre una pequeña población y unas tierras más bien escasas, apareció _**ella**_.

Prisionera de guerra, de una aldea pobre y miserable del Norte.

Al principio, sólo era una esclava más en su modesto palacio, pero poco a poco la joven Izayoi comenzó a hacerse notar. Sobre todo, por su inigualable presencia. Llamaba su atención irremediablemente.

Con su piel blanca como porcelana, sus labios rojos y exuberantes y esos cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo. Lo que definitivamente le mató fue su mirada, esos ojos como la obsidiana (del mismo color e igual de cortantes). Desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que esa hembra revoltosa debía ser suya. Esa mujer le había hecho perder la cabeza. Hasta tuvo un hijo de media sangre con ella… y no se sentía egoísta si decía que amaba a esa mujer humana y probablemente prefería al hijo que tenía con ella, porque era el fruto de un amor que le había costado siglos encontrar. Izayoi era su todo.

_Quería que Inuyasha encontrara algo así, y deseara defenderlo. _

—… Inuyasha_-kun_ se parece mucho a mí. —comentó el Taishō, en voz baja— No sé si fue algo que vi o algo que sentí al ver a Kagome_-chan_, pero supe que ella tenía un gran futuro por delante. He oído que es hermana de esa gran sacerdotisa que se perdió en el Sur, luchando contra el Gran Espíritu Dragón, por lo que intuyo que es una joven fuerte de espíritu. Y en lo que a mí respecta, mi hijo podrá tomar todas las esposas que quiera, pero sólo amará a una mujer… y desearía que no caiga en el mismo círculo que yo. —

—Mi señor… —quiso comenzar la Dama, para interrumpirlo a propósito.

Aunque Izayoi sabía cuán profundos eran los sentimientos que el General tenía hacia ella, no le gustaba oírlo hablar de…

—… te juro, mi querida Izayoi_-san_, que si pudiera anular de algún modo el lazo que me une a la madre de Sesshomaru_-san_, tú y yo seríamos realmente libres para estar juntos todo el tiempo. —musitó él, con los ojos fijos en el piso. Entonces, bruscamente, alzó la mirada y clavó esos orbes intensamente dorados en el rostro de su preciada mujer humana— ¿No sientes celos, Izayoi_-san_? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿No la detestas a ella, o a Sesshomaru_-san_? —

La Dama sonrió ligeramente, y volvió a servirse té en la taza ya vacía.

—… no, mi señor. No siento celos porque yo sé con quién está su corazón. —dijo, con firmeza y determinación— Si no se va a comer ese bollo, entonces yo lo tomaré. —

—Adelante. —él empujó suavemente la bandeja en dirección a la mujer, y sonrió más ampliamente— Muero de ganas de que tengamos otro hijo. Pero no quiero que la situación se ponga más delicada y tampoco deseo hacerte pasar por todo aquello otra vez. Sé lo difícil que fue ese parto para ti, y no quisiera… —

Con delicadeza de _geisha_, la Dama tomó el bollo de arroz del plato y lo mordió. A ella también le habría gustado tener otro hijo, y sabía de qué hablaba el General cuando decía "lo difícil que había sido ese parto". En verdad, tener al hijo de un _youkai_ era un gran sufrimiento para cualquier mujer humana… pero ella había sobrevivido porque era muy fuerte y estaba totalmente determinada a tener al niño, sabiendo que nunca podría amar a otro que no fuera su valiente Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_.

Luego, cuando él partió a la guerra y el viejo Castillo fue atacado, estuvieron muchos años separados. Muchos años, en los que la mujer sufrió y en los que el General también sufrió. Probablemente, quien más había sufrido al estar lejos de su padre había sido el pequeño Inuyasha.

Discriminado por humanos y _youkai _por igual…

Cualquiera podía entender por qué el joven había crecido odiando la naturaleza bestial de su padre, y su propia sangre mezclada. El Taishō no podía culpar al muchacho de nada, ni de su mala conducta ni de su rencor.

—… sería difícil. —acabó por decir la Dama, con paciencia— No podríamos tener otro hijo sin que eso ponga en peligro su unión con la Señora de la Casa de la Luna Creciente, mi señor. Y no quisiera que usted tuviera un enfrentamiento con su esposa por algo tan nimio. —

—Encontraremos el modo. —insistió él, con determinación.

—Volviendo al tema que me inquieta… —se desvió la mujer, con un carraspeo de preocupación— No puedo decir que usted se haya equivocado con respecto a la chica, porque los cambios que ha logrado con Inuyasha_-kun_ son bastante notables. En un mes, él ha empezado a apreciarla como persona. Se preocupa tanto por Kagome-_chan_, que hasta pasó muchos días a su lado velándola mientras ella estuvo enferma. Eso tiene que significar algo importante. —

—Espero que signifique "cachorros pronto". Es lo único que le falta a ese muchacho para terminar de sentar cabeza y volverse un digno Comandante de mi ejército. —se burló el General, con una risita satisfecha— Sería muy interesante ver cómo se llevaría ese par si estuvieran casados y con algunos cachorritos por ahí. —

—… Inu-no-Taishō_-sama_. —dijo la Dama, en tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué? Hasta ahora, ha funcionado. Puedo oler cómo él se anima al pensar en Kagome-_chan_. Yo sé lo que he creado aquí, Izayoi-_san_. Créeme que tengo las mejores esperanzas puestas en esa mujer… ella es especial. Inuyasha_-kun_ sólo tiene que darse cuenta de eso. —decidió el amo del Castillo, con esa misma sonrisa irónicamente perversa y llena de intenciones misteriosas.

La Dama suspiró y bajó la cabeza haciendo un movimiento negativo:

—… a veces no comprendo por qué se sonríe así. —comentó, con soltura.

—Porque estoy contento y satisfecho. —

—Ah. Entonces eso significaba. Es la misma sonrisa que me hacía a mí cuando me veía por fin hacer alguna cosa que me había ordenado, después de pelear conmigo por días para que lo hiciera. —acotó la Dama, y una sonrisa tímida se hizo en sus labios.

—Exactamente. —su expresión se volvió más alegre y viciosa.

—… entonces, ¿Qué piensa hacer con Inuyasha_-kun_ ahora, mi señor? —

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—… dadas las circunstancias, quiero que abandones el Castillo por un tiempo. —

El joven Inuyasha frunció ligeramente el ceño, mostrando un falso resentimiento. Ya se esperaba algo así, y de hecho había estado esperando a que su padre propusiera eso. Se moría de ganas de salir de los límites de las murallas. No podía hacer nada por su ignorancia en lo que al manejo secreto de _Tessaiga_ respectaba, y tampoco podía usar el arma dentro del Castillo por temor a lo que pudiera pasar con Sesshomaru.

No temía que su hermano mayor quisiera atacarlo de nuevo, ¡Tenía miedo de que ese bastardo se la agarrase con alguien más! Si Sesshomaru quería matarlo a él, ¡Bien! Pero el joven _han-yö _no toleraría muertes ajenas.

Dentro de la cámara del Consejo de Guerra estaba el joven de cabellos plateados en cuestión, y detrás de él había algunas personas más: su madre, en un sitio privilegiado; su esclava personal detrás de la Dama, el monje exorcista Miroku y varias muchachas que servían a la señora Izayoi, entre ellas Sango. Esta última se mostró compungida con la decisión del Taishō, porque si el joven Inuyasha tenía que irse del Castillo eso quería decir que se llevaría a Kagome con él dondequiera que fuera…

— ¿Aceptas mi comando? —añadió el General, para concluir el asunto.

—Sí, lo acepto, _chichi-ue._ —acabó por decir Inuyasha— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —

—Hasta que dejes de ser tan cabeza dura. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —insistió el _han-yö_, irascible.

—Algunos meses. No menos que eso. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, quiero ver a un gran guerrero cuando vuelvas. Yo, personalmente, probaré tus habilidades el día que regreses… y si no pasas la prueba, dejaré de reconocerte como mi hijo y serás desterrado para siempre. ¿Me has entendido? —

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, con confusión. ¿Iba en serio?

—… ¿Qué? —dijo, con la saliva atravesada en la tráquea.

—Me has oído. Si no pasas mi prueba el día que regreses, tendrás que desaparecer y nunca más podrás volver a tu madre, o a tu hogar. No quiero aquí a un cobarde que no es capaz de mejorarse a sí mismo. —gruñó el Taishō, con dureza.

El joven con orejas de perro se puso de pie de un salto, el cuerpo le temblaba.

¡Era una exageración! Se volvió por un momento a comprobar el rostro de su madre, y vio que ella le sonreía como pidiéndole disculpas. ¿Qué era toda esa estupidez? ¿¡ESE PERRO BASTARDO DE VERDAD PENSABA QUE PODRÍA ALEJARLO DE SU MADRE!? ¡Nunca lo conseguiría!

— ¡Eso es un delirio! —acusó Inuyasha, con furia.

—Ven aquí y dímelo en mi cara, si tanto te parece… —le bramó el General, molesto.

Con los colmillos apretujados, el joven estuvo a punto de contestar la provocación, por suerte Kagome y Miroku fueron más veloces y consiguieron atraparlo y lanzarlo al suelo de bruces, deteniéndolo antes de que hiciera alguna otra idiotez.

— ¡INFELICES! ¡SUÉLTENME LOS DOS! —aulló el _inuhan-yö_ aplastado.

— ¡Se hará lo que usted diga, Inu-no-Taishō-_sama_! —accedió Miroku, luchando para mantener a su amigo de cara contra el _tatami_— Pero… en vista de lo accidentado y largo que será este viaje, quisiera acompañar a su hijo, si no le molesta… ¡Un guía espiritual siempre es necesario! —

El Taishō lo miró con cara de aburrimiento, preguntándose qué tan cierto era eso.

—… está bien, ve con él. Mientras más personas responsables haya… —

— ¿¡RESPONSABLES!? —ladró Inuyasha, y el monje le tapó la boca.

Sosteniendo fuertemente la manga de su propio _kimono_ contra la cara de su amigo de orejas caninas, el joven Miroku soltó una risita nerviosa y luego se dio cuenta de que no había dicho la segunda cosa importante que quería exponer:

—… eh, hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirle, para este viaje. —añadió, sonriendo.

El General no dijo nada, sólo se quedó esperando la pregunta.

—Necesitaremos una buena fuerza de seguridad. Seguro viajaremos por terrenos muy accidentados y llenos de bandidos o soldados de la guerrilla, sería una buena idea si viniera con nosotros algún experto en combate para tener un buen refuerzo. Me han dicho que Sango_-san_ es excepcional en ese aspecto, así que… —explicó el monje.

— ¿Sango_-chan_? —repitió la mayoría de la gente del salón, incluida Sango.

—Sí, bueno… ¡Ya todos sabemos lo bien que luchó durante el ataque de las arañas! No cabe duda de que maneja muy bien las armas. Yo me haré totalmente responsable por ella, si hace falta… —insistió Miroku, con su sonrisa impecable.

— ¡Como si me hiciera falta! —alguien oyó a Sango decir, muy pero muy bajito.

El amo del Castillo frunció un poco más el ceño, y se volvió por un segundo hacia su consejero disfrazado de mandril blanco. Naraku lo consideró unos momentos, y al final hizo a su señor una reverencia que indicaba que él lo aceptaba, así que el Taishō podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Con un suspiro confundido todavía, el General aceptó:

—… de acuerdo, está bien. Tienen hasta el anochecer para irse. —

Y estuvo todo dicho. Inuyasha, Kagome, el monje Miroku y la bella guerrera Sango se embarcarían en un viaje que les depararía muchos misterios, problemas y uno que otro roce con complicaciones que ni se podían empezar a imaginar. Complicaciones que, más que nada, iban a tener que ver con los sentimientos en sus corazones.

…_**y otros instintos caprichosos. **_

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**O.o ¡¡QUÉ HDP QUE NOS SALIÓ EL TAISHŌ!! ¡HUM! Bueno, en este chap no hubo InuxKag pero me di el lujo de exponer unas cositas sobre la relación del Taishō y la Dama Izayoi, sólo por el placer de ponerlo y porque es como una "despedida" para ellos, porque por un buen rato nos estaremos ocupando de Inuyasha y el viaje del grupo XD ¡Y todos los altibajos que van a sufrir! En el próximo capítulo habrá SesshxRin, algo de MirxSango y definitivamente InuxKag, porque pronto, muy pronto (si no en el capi 11, diría que en el 12 o el 13) ya va a salir Kouga y también el viejo Totōsai, y esto se va a poner XD ¡De la cabeza! Celos, envidias, peleas graciosas, insultos, golpes… y ¡Lime! Como ya saben, esto va subiendo la temperatura de a poco. No se preocupen, no me olvidé de las calenturas de Inu-niichan ni de los pensamientos impíos de Kagome, en el próximo capítulo todo eso vuelve… ¡Potenciado! Huy, ni se esperan todo lo que se viene, hace mucho que no escribía fics pero he vuelto con una onda de lo mejor. Una vez más les quiero agradecer a todos por haber participado de la historia hasta ahora, ¡Y no olviden dejar su review al final, a ver qué les pareció la historia del gran General y su mujer humana! XD me apasionan estas cosas… ¡COMENTEN, ES LIBRE Y GRATUITO!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡Ajá! Si se pensaron que el próximo capi iba a ser tranqui como este, ¡NADA! Ni madres, se viene intenso. Tendremos un encuentro mortal en un cementerio, entre un Sesshomaru que no está del mejor humor y una Rin apenas recuperada de su enfermedad; Miroku se "caerá" sobre la mano de Sango y terminará con varios dedos marcados en la cara, y mientras tanto Inu-niichan se cuestiona qué es lo que le pasa cada vez que piensa en Kagome; obviamente que también tendremos la cuota de pensamientos impuros por parte de Kagome, cuya mente se ha vuelto un caldero hirviente de contradicciones, deseos oscuros y un dilema existencial que la vuelve loca: ¿Cómo puede sentir lo que siente, si ella odia con toda el alma a los **_**youkai**_**? Inexplicable, a simple vista, pero basta con ver al guapo de Inu-niichan para olvidarse de todos los pretextos… creo yo XD ¡NOS VEMOS! No falten.**

**(Próxima Actualización: Tengo que buscar una locación de aguas termales y un par de lápidas, pero espero poder tenerlo todo arreglado para el Lunes que viene. ¡Suerte a todos, sigan geniales!)**


	11. Instintos versus Imaginación

**¡¡HOLA!! ¡Qué cálido recibimiento, miren toda la gente que vino a leer este fic el día de hoy! Me emociono. Ya con mirar de vez en cuando las estadísticas de visita me da un infartazo. ¡Por eso, se merecen que les devuelva el gesto de amabilidad de una forma más tangible! Con agradecimientos, y con un buen capítulo:**

_**Esciam**_ (jajaja lo de que las hierbas habían tenido "efectos colaterales" era sólo una forma de decir de la Dama, nada más XD y preguntabas la diferencia entre kamis y youkai… los youkai son demonios propiamente dichos, mientras que los kami son como pequeñas deidades, pueden ser cualquier cosa: rocas, árboles, objetos, animales, etc); _**Siskachisky; Kat Dark Shadow**_ (jajaja, a mí me gusta que Kagome lo trate de "usted"); _**GhostBW**_ (te agradezco muchísimo la buena onda, sigue así n.n); _**AllySan**_ (Naraku es Naraku, así sea el consejero o el vendedor de helados… yo no le compraría un helado a Naraku XD); _**Lapislazuli Stern; Angel Dark Fire; Kag**_ (procuraré seguir mejorando la historia); _**Caroaome**_ (las cosas empiezan a calentarse); _**Miyandy Taisho**_ (en serio, a Inu le va a pasar DE TODO!); _**Rooh; Syrah.258**_ (bienvenida, qué bueno que te guste); _**Aniyasha; Naru-fan AVD**_ (casi me olvidaba de Hoyo… pero no te preocupes, saldrá y será un kilombo XD); _**Animegirl024**_ (muy cierto, estos idiotas se van a meter en cada quilombo… ¡Amoroso! Jajaja);_** Lorena; Princserekou; XiO**_ (jajaja cuidado con las intenciones); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (el destino de Rin todavía es incierto pero tengo ganas de hacer que sea Sesshomaru-sama el que la alivie, hehe… o ya veremos); _**Setsuna17; Minako K**_ (jajaja y yo amo dejarlos a todos con la baba colgando XD); _**Evita95; Akiko Himura**_ (jajaja bueno, bueno, ya viene Kouga)_** y Tania56**_.

**Como ya les dije antes, de corazón lamento no poder responderles a todos como se deben, pero si tienen preguntas y quieren hacerlas, con gusto luego se las contesto en el capítulo siguiente n.n ¡Hacen falta patrocinadores para el fic! ¡Donen dinero de mentira, para mejores batallas y mejores decorados! La última vez, el castillo del Taish****ō**** estaba hecho con papel maché y se nos caía a pedazos, qué vergüenza ¬¬**

Este intrépido Host se zambulle para presentar el capítulo de hoy, patrocinado por el nuevo sistema anti-violadores que inventó Sango, el Cachetazo Volador. Y TAMBIÉN RECOMIENDA QUE SI LES INTERESA LA LECTURA DE CALIDAD, VISITEN EL PROFILE DE LA FAMOSA AUTORA ESCIAM. Tiene fics sinceramente geniales, ¡Léanlos!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 11: Instinto vs. Imaginación**_

_Llevábamos tres días de viaje, alejados de todo y de todos. _

… _ojalá pudiera estar lejos __**de él.**_

_Inuyasha_-sama_ parecía emperrado en ignorarme, por algún motivo._

_Mi recuperación fue asombrosa. Antes de marcharnos, fui personalmente a darle las gracias a la Dama Izayoi por su ayuda, y me enteré de que Rin también estaba mucho más recobrada. En esos momentos ella estaba trabajando, como todas las demás chicas. La Dama seguía de cerca su salud, estaba intrigada con su enfermedad y quería ayudarla lo más posible para mantener controlada la dolencia. Nadie podía dudar de que la madre de mi señor tenía un corazón enorme._

_Nos fuimos sin decir adiós a nadie, por la noche. Miroku_-sama_ y Sango_-chan_ van con nosotros y honestamente es un alivio. No sé qué haría yo sola en compañía del hijo del General. No podía mirarlo a la cara…_

…_porque no quería seguir imaginándolo cerca de mí. Tocándome, con esas manos armadas de garras. Con esos dedos que parecían saber exactamente dónde acariciarme. Porque quería de una vez dejar de recordar la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello, o aquel estremecimiento de placer que recorrió mi espalda cuando él me mordió suavemente la mandíbula con sus colmillos. Y me volvía loca pensando en eso. ¿Por qué sucedía? ¿Qué era tan malditamente atractivo para mí, y por qué él estaba tan enfadado? ¿Le hacía daño sentirse atraído por una esclava?_

_**¿O se sentía humillado porque una simple esclava había despertado sus más animales instintos?**_

_No soy idiota. Conozco bien a los _youkai _y sé lo que hacen y de lo que son capaces. Mi hermana mayor me habló muchas veces de sus trucos, de sus poderes, de sus deseos y de su comportamiento. Especialmente, siempre hablábamos de sus hábitos para que a mí me fuera más fácil comprender su forma de ser. No puedo decir que por conocerlos es que los odio, es que sé cómo funcionan._

_Pero yo no podía saber cómo funcionaba un _han-yö _como Inuyasha-_sama_._

_Y enloquecía no saberlo. Porque, ¿Qué le había llevado a mostrarse tan fascinado por mí aquella noche, en la tina de baño? ¿Percibían los _inuhan-yö_ la desnudez del mismo modo en que la percibían los humanos ordinarios? ¿Él sabía algo acerca de esto que yo no? Probablemente. Cada vez que estábamos cerca, él se alejaba de mí un par de pasos y apartaba la mirada cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban. Deseé intensamente que no dejara de mirarme._

_**Porque su mirada me fascinaba. **__Me gustaba que me pusiera atención…_

_Me gustaba imaginar qué podía estar pensando él; cavilar sobre el motivo que ponía su mirada de oro más oscura, salvaje y arrebatadora cada vez que dejaba caer sus ojos en mí con aquella evidente molestia culpable. _

_Empecé a creer que estaba enloqueciendo. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Inuyasha levantó los ojos hacia el cielo del crepúsculo, y soltó un suspiro lleno de la más pura fatiga. Estaba fatigado. Nunca admitiría eso delante de los demás, pero le era sumamente cansado pasarse el día en alerta y necesitaba dormir mucho más que Miroku o las mujeres. _Deseaba dormir_, porque las últimas guardias nocturnas las había estado haciendo exclusivamente él, sólo por el placer secreto de observar a Kagome mientras la chica dormía acurrucada en el suelo.

Al recordarlo, apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de Tessaiga entre sus dedos.

"_Concéntrate, imbécil."_ se dijo, con los ojos cerrados. _"Concéntrate en tu objetivo."_

¿Cómo podía perder tanto tiempo pensando en ella, si no era más que un trofeo de la guerra de su padre? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba? Porque no podía. Era simple hasta para la más bruta de las bestias: su cuerpo exaltado reaccionaba instintivamente a la presencia de una hembra fértil y receptiva.

Era un macho joven y sin pareja, fuerte, capaz. Era completamente lógico.

Pero explicarlo de ese modo tampoco servía. No podía resumir sus pensamientos a eso y adjudicarle la culpa al instinto animal heredado de su padre, un demonio con una consciencia demasiado bondadosa. Principalmente, porque su madre se había hecho cargo de inculcarle muy bien que él mismo no era ningún animal. ¡Pero nunca se había sentido más vivo ni más consciente de su propia fuerza y poder que cuando estaba en esa tina, sometiendo a (¿O siendo sometido por?) Kagome bajo la presión de sus manos, tomando el aroma de su cuerpo con su poderoso olfato!

Acabaría por estallar. Si no lo olvidaba pronto, estaba seguro que estallaría.

Un rumor de hojas a su derecha le alertó de la presencia de otra persona, pero no se sobresaltó. Sabía que el monje estaba cerca, el bosque le ponía los sentidos en su punto más alerta con su naturaleza salvaje y vibrante. Divisó en la escasa luz del poniente la silueta del otro, y se relajó instantáneamente.

—Ah, por fin apareces. —observó el hijo del Taishō, gruñendo.

Miroku le hizo un gesto con la mano al verlo, a modo de saludo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, con confusión.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó, Miroku? —preguntó el joven _han-yö_, viendo que su amigo se le acercaba con aire alicaído y que tenía cuatro marcas rojas en la mejilla— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara? —

—Hn, nada… es que me caí accidentalmente sobre la mano de Sango_-chan_ con demasiada fuerza, eso es todo. Nada de qué preocuparse, ¡En serio! Me pasa seguido, es que no veo por dónde voy. —respondió él, con una sonrisa culpable.

—Por supuesto, _houshi_-pervertido, ¡Estoy seguro de que sólo te "caíste"! —gruñó el otro muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos— ¡Eso es lo que sacas por espiar a esas mujeres cuando quieren bañarse! No puedo creerlo. Eres la vergüenza de tu templo. —

— ¡Pero esta vez juro que no hice ruido! —

—A este paso jamás vas a tener ese hijo que tanto quieres, ¿Lo sabías? —se burló el joven Inuyasha, mostrando los colmillos— ¡Yo seré padre antes que tú, y eso ya es una posibilidad muy remota. —

Intrigado por aquella afirmación, Miroku se sentó cerca del fuego que llevaba un buen rato ardiendo, y después de acomodarse contra el tronco del árbol más cercano se cruzó de brazos con aire pensativo:

—Interesante declaración, ¿En qué te basas? ¿Acaso Kagome-_chan_ está dando por fin señales de ceder? ¿O te das por vencido con ella y ya piensas en otra mujer? —dijo.

Inuyasha saltó en su lugar, furioso.

— ¡Monje infeliz! ¡YO NO PIENSO EN ESA PERRA! —gritó, histérico.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué piensas que serás padre antes que yo? Nadie dice eso si no tiene un prospecto en mente. Mira, si quieres cortejar a Kagome_-chan_, por mí puedes ir y hacer lo que te plazca… pero no te acerques a Sanguito, ¡Porque me vas a conocer! Es la mujer de mi vida… —

—Interesante declaración, ¿Te basas en lo bien que te da cachetadas? —se burló el _han-yö_, con una sonrisa venenosa e infantil— ¿O será porque es la única mujer que después de conocerte no quiere acostarse contigo? Porque si me preguntas… —

— ¡Nadie te ha preguntado! —se ofendió el monje, con los dientes apretados— Al menos he sido directo con Sango_-chan_ y ella ya sabe que la pretendo. Sólo que no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto me desea a mí todavía, ¡Pero eso no es un problema, se puede arreglar! —

—… imagino cómo lo vas a arreglar. Se te va a poner la mejilla como camote. —

—Dices eso porque no eres ni la mitad de valiente que yo. Si no tuvieras tanto miedo, irías y le dirías a Kagome-_chan_ todo lo que sientes en persona y escucharías como un caballero su respuesta. Pero, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, si eres medio bestia? —

—Que sea mitad bestia no tiene… —

—No, no dije "mitad bestia". Dije que eres MEDIO BESTIA, que es distinto. —

—Miroku_-baka_… —gruñó Inuyasha, con un puño en alto fuertemente apretado.

El monje lo ignoró por unos momentos, mientras disponía algunos elementos para hacer algo de comer. Todo el tiempo en que estuvo sacando cosas de los bultos de viaje se dio el lujo de mirar en otra dirección, hasta que decidió que su amigo con orejas de perro ya había sido ignorado lo suficiente, y se volvió hacia él con su mejor sonrisa llena de inocencia:

— ¿Sí, Inuyasha? —

—… yo no tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos por esa perra psicópata. —acabó por decir el _han-yö_, con rudeza— ¡No los tengo! ¡Y no soy ningún cobarde! Ahora verás, ¡Voy a ir allá y le diré en la cara a esa mujer tonta que no siento nada por ella! ¡¡QUE LA DETESTO!! ¡¡LA ABORREZCO!! —

—Está bien, ¡Ve! —

Pero el joven hijo del Taishō no se movió de su lugar.

Miroku tomó una cuchilla y comenzó a pelar unas patatas, con tranquilidad.

—… ¿No te ibas? —dijo, al cabo de un rato de esperar.

—Yo no siento nada por ella. —repitió Inuyasha, y la mano le temblaba.

—Sí, bien, es bueno tener la mente despejada, pero ya te dije que eso no tienes que decírmelo a mí. —convino el monje, y luego señaló en dirección al bosque con el cuchillo en largo— La persona que buscas está allá. Pensé que estabas decidido a decírselo todo en la cara… si no lo haces, serás incapaz de dejar de pensar en Kagome_-chan_. —

— ¡Yo no pienso en ella! No pienso en esa perra, ¡No pienso en su boca ni tampoco en el dulce aroma de su piel! ¡No me interesa lo suave que es su cuello, ni lo firmes que sean sus senos! ¡NO SUEÑO DE NOCHE QUE LA TENGO DESNUDA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS, PORQUE NO ME IMPORTA ELLA! —estalló el joven con las orejas de perro, con el cuerpo tembloroso de rabia y desconcierto— ¡NO LA DESEO! ¿¡ENTIENDES!? —

Miroku había levantado la vista desde el momento en que su amigo había dicho la palabra "boca", y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos hasta el fin del discurso. No había más marcha atrás, las palabras ya habían fluido y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía, Inuyasha cerró los labios herméticamente y respiró muy hondo por la nariz. Las venas hinchadas en su cuello se notaban visiblemente.

—… eso no sonó muy bien, ¿Verdad? —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues, no. —aseguró Miroku.

— ¡¡Maldita sea!! —

—… Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te sucede? Puedes confiar en mí. —

—No creo que pueda confiar en que una vez que lo sepas todo no saldrás corriendo a usarlo en mi contra, ¡Te conozco, monje depravado! —lo acusó el hijo del Taishō, con la funda de _Tessaiga_ como puntero— Prefiero guardarme mis problemas, sé que eso no los resolverá… pero así van a _seguir siendo secretos_. —

— ¿Sabes qué? —ofendido, el monje se levantó del suelo dejando las patatas a medio pelar y todo su orgullo— Al diablo contigo, lo tuyo definitivamente no tiene arreglo. Tú lo que necesitas es una mujer, una buena mujer que sepa complacerte y te ayude a descargar todo ese odio y coraje que tienes guardado dentro de las venas. Apuesto a que jamás en tu vida has compartido la cama con una chica… —

Inuyasha se puso bordó como las fresas maduras del fin del verano. Apretó tanto los dientes que le asomaron los colmillos por debajo de los labios, y se clavó las uñas de sus dedos directamente en las palmas de las manos.

— ¡¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!! —le gritó, en un rugido animal.

—Es justo lo que pensé. —se rió el monje, y se perdió entre los arbustos de nuevo.

— ¡¡MIROKU…!! —

El joven _han-yö_ se quedó nuevamente solo en el campamento, con sus ideas llenas de conflictos y su rabia efervescente. Pateó un leño hacia la fogata y la pira de carbón que ardía se desmoronó sobre sí misma arrojando al aire chispas viajeras. Maldita fuera. Ese Miroku sólo servía para hacer escándalo. ¿Por qué se había metido en el viaje, de todos modos? ¿Para acosar a Sango, la chica ninja con grandes habilidades de pelea? ¿Y en qué se estaban tardando tanto esas dos, Kagome y Sango?

Habían ido a bañarse a las aguas termales.

Un escozor de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos para apaciguarlo.

Por un momento, imaginó toda la floreciente desnudez de Kagome dentro de una gran tina de agua caliente, con cristalinas gotas de agua deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Le apetecía recorrer con la lengua el camino de esas gotas traviesas, sobre todo cuando ese camino incluyera sus senos llenos y firmes y su cuello suave, o sus labios. O sus piernas, o su vientre. El muchacho soltó un gemido de aflicción. No podía lidiar con eso, ¡Tenía que encontrar pronto al anciano Totōsai para que ese viejo herrero le diera algo en qué ocupar la mente, las manos y las energías!

Miroku estaba en lo cierto en algunos pocos aspectos:

Inuyasha, el hijo menor del General Inu-no-Taishō, era un joven _han-yö_ de dieciocho años que se encontraba en la plenitud de su desarrollo. Era un macho fuerte, de ninguna raza definida pero macho al fin. Y necesitaba una hembra, porque así decía la naturaleza que debía ser: a cada quien lo que le correspondía. ¿Era Kagome la hembra que por naturaleza le correspondía?

¿O sólo era su consciencia hiperactiva que lo estaba confundiendo?

¿O los instintos heredados de su padre, tan fuertes como para volverlo loco?

Aún le faltaba descubrir mucho acerca de sí mismo, de su sangre humana y de la sangre de los _inuyoukai_. Y no sabía cuán difícil iba a ser para él aprender esas lecciones tan importantes.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Estaba nublado en el Oeste.

Desde hacía varios días el clima se empeñaba en mostrar señales de lluvia, pero no había caído una sola gota. El joven Sesshomaru observó los cielos encapotados desde el gran balcón de sus aposentos, en el Palacio de la Luna Creciente. Era temprano, todavía no había despuntado bien el sol y apenas se veía una claridad rosada. Su madre dormía plácidamente en su propio cuarto, en la otra punta del palacio…

_**No vio nada de malo en hacerlo a esa hora. **_

No se suponía que hubiera sirvientes merodeando tampoco.

Con cautela, Sesshomaru se encaramó al balcón y descendió de un salto, para caer impecablemente de pie en el fino mármol de la entrada. Con un suspiro agotado, el hijo mayor del Taishō descendió los cuatrocientos escalones que le llevarían al patio principal de su castillo y luego dobló hacia la derecha, hacia el palacio de la Dama Izayoi. No tenía interés alguno en visitar al a mujer humana que amaba su padre (porque él sabía tan bien como la Señora de la Luna Creciente que esa mujer simple y mortal era la única luz en los ojos del General, pero a él no le molestaba en absoluto), sino que le interesaban ciertos terrenos sagrados que estaban por allí cerca.

No es que le importara Kagura_-hime_ realmente, es que…

Desde el "incidente", sólo había sentido deseos de estar cada mañana un rato ante la tumba de su último hijo fallecido. El séptimo era el único que estaba enterrado en los terrenos del palacio. Los anteriores… bien, había sido un poco más frío para lidiar con sus muertes. Últimamente se ablandaba por cualquier cosa. Tal vez la maldición de Tsubaki había llegado a herirlo tan profundamente que hasta el escudo de hierro de su corazón de _youkai_ había resultado perforado. No podía creer que fuera a llorar, literalmente, sobre la tumba de un niño muerto; pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Sus pasos firmes y orgullosos lo llevaron entre las tumbas apenas marcadas, con la esperanza vana de NO HALLAR la que buscaba. Pero ahí estaba, siempre:

_Y tenía un atado de florecillas silvestres secas encima._

— ¿Qué demo…? —murmuró, sobresaltado.

¿Alguien estaba llevando flores a la tumba de su hijo?

¿¡QUIÉN!?

¿¡CON QUÉ MALDITO DERECHO!? ¿¡CON EL PERMISO DE QUIÉN!?

Se puso furioso.

Con impaciencia, Sesshomaru miró en todas direcciones. El pequeño cementerio del bosque de cerezos parecía vacío, no había personas vivientes cerca. ¿O tal vez sí? Puso en su rostro una expresión amenazadora cuando llegó a su nariz un aroma funesto, y las garras brotaron tremendas en sus manos crispadas. ¿Dónde había olfateado eso antes, y por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Los pasos se acercaban, ¡Definitivamente había alguien en los alrededores! Podía oír su voz cantarina, era dulce y melodiosa.

Entonces, la vio salir de entre los troncos de los árboles.

_Y a esa hora de la mañana, con tan poca luz de sol y esos pétalos rosados cayendo como nieve en invierno, la vio como una pequeña diosa flotante, emisaria de la dicha y de la compasión. _

Sesshomaru se irguió más derecho y gruñó, a la defensiva.

La figura se detuvo bruscamente, asustada por el feroz gruñido. Era una chica, y al príncipe no le llevó mucho tiempo adivinar quién era una vez que vio su rostro espantado y angelical. Sus cabellos negros, lacios y sueltos, se agitaron con el viento de la mañana y el sol ambarino la bañó con su destello desde el horizonte. El amo entrecerró los ojos, y le mostró los colmillos con fiereza.

—… tú. —dijo, al ver que la chica traía flores en sus manos.

Era la misma chica que había encontrado la última vez, sola en los jardines de la Dama. La torpe que había levantado del piso, la que no podía parar de hablar. Esa misma que despedía un fuerte olor a Muerte, y que no se había ido de su cuerpo ni siquiera con la medicina de Dama Izayoi.

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, e hizo una reverencia inmediatamente:

— ¡Sesshomaru_-sama_! Buenos días. —saludó, con cortesía.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —inquirió él, en un ladrido.

Rin se puso de pie inmediatamente y apretó las pequeñas lilias contra su pecho. No esperaba encontrar al amo Sesshomaru allí, y menos cuando ella escogía muy bien a qué hora del día iba a cambiar las flores de esa tumba pequeñita y solitaria. Era la única tumba en todo el cementerio que parecía importante, y la chica sabía que ahí descansaba el hijo de su señor que había fallecido recientemente.

Aunque él le mostraba los dientes con rabia, ella vio el dolor en su mirada.

¿Le dolía que una humana se compadeciera de él, o sentía pena por su pérdida?

—Sesshomaru_-sama_, vine a traer unas flores a la tumba de su hijo. —

— ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA PÈDIDO QUE HAGAS ESO!? —estalló el príncipe, avanzando en dirección a la muchacha con su tremenda estatura e intimidante presencia— ¿¡DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA!? —

Furioso, Sesshomaru acorraló a la esclava contra el tronco de un cerezo, y estampó las manos en la corteza a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Rin tembló, y cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo que un golpe le estallara en el rostro. El golpe nunca vino, pero no se atrevía a levantar la barbilla para no encontrarse con la mirada llena de odio del hijo mayor del General Perro. Podía oír los gruñidos atascados en su garganta, y estaba segura de que si se le ocurría mirarlo, él podía arrancarle un brazo con una sola mordida o quizá algo peor. No debía deshonrarlo, no así…

— ¿¡DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA!? —insistió él, bramando con rabia.

— ¡F-fue mi idea! —se defendió ella, aterrada— ¡En mi aldea honramos la memoria de nuestros muertos dejándoles saber que siempre están en nuestros corazones! Por eso los visitamos seguido, y les hacemos obsequios… pensé que las flores serían una buena ofrenda, yo sólo… —

— ¿¡PENSASTE QUÉ!? —

— ¡Lo siento, Sesshomaru-_sama_, no quería ofenderlo! —sollozó ella, y un par de lágrimas amargas bajaron sobre sus mejillas, inconscientemente— ¡Le ruego que me dé su perdón, no tengo malas intenciones! —

Sesshomaru retrocedió inmediatamente, al sentir el olor de las lágrimas mezcladas con el miedo. Otra vez se había dejado llevar por su ira. ¡Es que detestaba que todos en ese Castillo metieran las narices en sus asuntos! Caminó varios pasos hacia atrás y luego se volvió hacia el horizonte radiante, con los puños apretados. Necesitaba ocupar en algo las manos, o corría peligro de lastimar a esa chica que ningún mal había hecho. Aquella esclava tenía un corazón muy blando y dulce…

No podía seguir actuando como un _oni _cualquiera. Él era un _inuyoukai_, tenía orgullo.

— ¿Quién dijo que podías traerle flores a mi hijo? ¡Tú no eres nadie! —gruñó él, con la mirada fija en el sol naciente.

Rin escuchó su voz lejana y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Contempló la amplia espalda del joven señor con un dejo de pena, y las flores en su poder cobraron más importancia que antes.

—Yo sé que no soy nadie comparada con usted, Sesshomaru_-sama_, pero siento que es lo correcto. Nadie más lo hará, ¿No es así? Nadie más traerá flores a esta tumba, y me parece muy triste que ese niño vaya al otro mundo en soledad… —

—Se fue con su madre. —

—Lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —

¿Y esa estúpida humana qué sabía sobre la pena?

—… yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeña, y desde entonces la familia de Kagome_-chan_ me ha cuidado. Crecimos como hermanas, éramos muy unidas, pero yo no dejé de pensar en los míos y de honrar su memoria. Siempre llevaba flores a la tumba de mis padres, es algo que vive en mi. Ahora ya no estoy en mi tierra, ¿A quién honraré, si no tengo a nadie aquí? —

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. Aquello se estaba poniendo cursi.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has hecho esto? —dijo, fríamente.

—… desde el día siguiente al entierro. Pensé que… —

—No me interesa. Este niño no tiene nada que ver contigo. —

—… está bien, será como usted disponga. No volverá a verme aquí. —ofreció ella.

Rin dio media vuelta, con los hombros caídos. No dejó caer las flores, sino que las apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho y aspiró muy hondo el aire de la mañana fresca, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Había creído que haciendo aquellas pequeñas ofrendas tal vez un día podría apaciguar la ira dolida que existía en el corazón del príncipe heredero, y con un poco de suerte él sonreiría.

_Le hubiera encantado poder verlo sonreír, seguramente era aún más hermoso. _

Con las mejillas coloradas, la chiquilla empezó a caminar.

—… así que te sientes tan bien como para andar. —oyó que él decía, con orgullo.

La joven se detuvo nuevamente, y se volvió de inmediato. Siempre había que dar la cara a los señores cuando se les hablaba, pero ni aún en ejecución del protocolo podía borrarse del rostro la alegría que le daba saber que el príncipe le estaba preguntando por su salud con tanta soltura.

—Me estoy recuperando, sí. —respondió ella, con inocencia.

—… no vas a curarte nunca. —aseguró Sesshomaru, indolente.

— ¿Cómo dijo, Sesshomaru_-sama_? —

—Las hierbas de Izayoi_-san_ no van a curarte. Estás condenada. Lo que crece en tu cuerpo no es bueno, y no tardará en volverse más fuerte y volver a propagarse por todo el palacio. ¿Por qué no acabas con tu vida de una vez? —

Herida, Rin dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—… ¿Por qué desea mi muerte, Sesshomaru_-sama_? ¡Es cruel! —

—Niña insolente, yo no soy cruel sino justo. Lo justo es que te diga que tu situación no cambiará. No es algo que se pueda curar con simples hierbas. —desdeñó él, y se volvió lentamente hacia la chica, con esos feroces ojos dorados y amenazantes— Es muy probable que necesites ayuda de un ser superior, tal vez de algún _kami._ Harías bien en rezar, podrías tener suerte. —

—No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué quiere usted que yo rece? —

Sesshomaru no respondió, sino que su rostro hermoso se contrajo con molestia.

Exactamente, ¿Por qué se le cruzaban las palabras cuando miraba las facciones de ángel de esa muchachita? ¡Estaba condenada! No había _kami_ alguno que pudiera salvar su vida. No lo entendía. Esa humana era un problema. Ni el sabio Jineji ni el gran curador que era su padre podrían encontrar un remedio para ella a tiempo. Y en cierto modo, no le agradó pensar que algún día no volvería a ser contemplado por esos ojos negros, llenos de confusión.

—Yo no he dicho que QUIERO que reces. Sólo te sugerí que lo hicieras; así como no dije que deseara que te quitaras la vida, sino que simplemente sugerí una opción más viable. —aclaró él, y se empezó a alejar.

No había tenido ni tiempo de pararse a ver la tumba.

_No podía soportarlo un segundo más. _

No necesitaba que una humana tonta y enferma sintiera lástima de él o del Destino que le había tocado. Tampoco quería tener nada que ver con esa mujer. Si se moría, no le afectaría en lo más mínimo pero por algún motivo aberrante puede que llegara a sentirse culpable también. Ya tenía suficiente. Empezaba a ver fracasos en todas partes. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿A dónde se estaba yendo el Sesshomaru lleno de fuerzas y de ira que podía llevarse puesto al mundo sobre el lomo?

Negó con la cabeza, derrotado, y siguió caminando.

Hasta que ella habló de nuevo, y tuvo que detenerse a oírla:

—Eto… ¿S-Sesshomaru_-sama_? —

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó, con desdén.

La muchachita vaciló unos instantes, indecisa. Finalmente tomó mucho aire, cerró los ojos y apretó el puñado de flores entre sus dedos, envalentonándose para soltar una sola frase:

—… ¿Puedo seguir trayéndole flores a su hijo? —suplicó, con tristeza.

Sesshomaru la miró por encima de su hombro, inexpresivo.

—… puedes hacer lo que quieras. —acabó por decir, neutral.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —apreció ella, con una sonrisa tímida y muy sincera— ¿Vendrá usted otra vez, algún día? Prometo que no hablaré, que me quedaré a su lado muy callada… en serio. —

—… no te creo. —

Y sin más, el hijo mayor del General Perro desandó el camino que lo había llevado al cementerio, pensando profundamente en las palabras de esa niña. Honrar la memoria de su hijo. Bueno, puede que no hubiera querido a la madre pero sí había tenido mucha fe en ese último bebé, y se había llegado a encariñar con él como no lo había hecho con ninguno de los anteriores…

¿Podía ser que hubiera sentido algo similar al afecto?

¿Podía ser que esa niña estuviera en lo cierto? ¿Era posible mantener a alguien con vida a través de esas pequeñas ofrendas, actuando como si nunca se hubiera ido? Aún no lo entendía. _Pero podía regresar mañana, y ordenarle a la niña que le explicara más._

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡AAAWWWW! Sesshomaru y Rin son divinos, él toda rabia y ella todo buena onda. Parece drogada la pobre XD ¡Bueno! Un poco omitido, pero hubo MirokuxSango y de manera muy indirecta hubo un InuyashaxKagome. Diría que el más explícito fue el final, ¿No? Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque en la siguiente entrega tendremos algo desastroso: ¡El resultado de los consejos de Miroku! Cuando el monje dice "dile todo eso a la cara" no quería decir que Inu-niichan lo hiciera estando Kagome desnuda en las aguas termales XD ¡Esto es un desastre! Las hormonas adolescentes y no tan adolescentes saltan para todos lados con facilidad asombrosa. Esto es como la casa de Gran Hermano Alemania XD. ¡Hmm! Veo el futuro, y veo lemmon muy pero muy pronto. O lime, para empezar a subir de a poco el tono de este fanfic. Empecemos por el principio, pues. ¡Bueno! Ya tuvieron su dosis, y como siempre digo no se olviden de dejar su comentario, muero por conocer sus impresiones sobre el asunto. ¡Además, no se olviden que pueden ser saludados en el próximo capítulo! Hagan sus donaciones, contribuyan con este fic y sean patrocinadores. ¡Los voy dejando!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡¡Santas aguas termales hirvientes, Batman!! Inu-niichan está tan alterado por su conversación con Miroku, que revienta por fin y decide acabar de una vez por todas con su problema. Iba decidido a hablar pacíficamente con Kagome sobre ese episodio en la tina de su casa, pero luego… las cosas se desculan y todo empieza a güeyar para el lado que no debería XD. ¡Sobre todo, cuando Inu empiece a enumerar las cosas que NO PIENSA acerca de la esclava que lo está volviendo loco! No se lo pierdan, porque si este muchacho sobrevive… puede que aprenda a manejar a la vieja **_**Tessaiga**_**, porque el anciano Totōsai y sus dementes discípulos lobunos lo están esperando. ¡Roguemos por que Inu-niichan salga vivo de esta aventura! O por lo menos, que siga virgen jajajaja ¡Pobrecito! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVI, PRONTO NOS VEREMOS n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Está agendada para el próximo Lunes, pero eso será sólo si consigo el dinero necesario para el nuevo decorado. Ah, y Kouga cobra muy caras sus apariciones, así que ¡Poniendo estaba la gansa, sponsors! XD ¡Suerte!)**


	12. Primer Beso

**Hola-hola!! n.n ¡Recién llego! Después de una semana de locos con un calor que no se aguanta, he hecho un tiempito para escribir porque hay un montón de gente a la que le gusta mucho esta historia y no los podemos defraudar, ¡No señor! ¡A continuación, todos los irresponsables que dejaron su review! XD**

_**Kagome-Kaoru **_(hala, que tu deseo se ha cumplido); _**Caroaome**_ (capítulo especial para las hentai de nacimiento XD); _**AniWitch**_ (jajaja ¡Gracias por el aporte!); _**AllySan **_(jajaja gracias por el cumplido!); _**Syrah.258 **_(no, digamos que Sesshy es malo pero con una curiosidad peligrosa XD); _**Fashion-K0193 **_(gracias por ser sponsor, el sistema de los lunes ha dado buen resultado); NozomiiCleito (aquí tienes la conti, mira); _**Serena Tsukino Chiba **_(bueno, para ti que quieres lemmon… hoy tienes lime); _**Sahora**_ (jajaja gracias, gracias por el aporte!); _**Esciam**_ (siempre tanto qué decir y poco tiempo para decirlo… jajaja pronto entenderemos a Sanguito y a Miroku-kun, Naraku… como dije en el chap anterior, él es Naraku sea consejero del rey o vendedor de helados, y yo que tú helado no le compro XD ¡Ya veremos qué pasa! ¡Gracias!); _**Animegirl024**_ (gracias por las donaciones, aseguro que filtraremos el agua de todos los ríos del sengoku XD); _**Princserekou**_ (no le tengan tanta fe a Sesshomaru y la pinche Tenseiga, esto puede ser más grosso XD); _**Sonia Sandria **_(gracias por la buena onda n.n); _**XiO **_(jajaja sí, me imagino a esos dos encerrados juntos… pero más a Kagome con Kouga e Inu afuera echando rayos jajaja); _**Miyandy Taisho **_(aquí la cosa se pone más cochinota jajaja); _**Kag **_(waaa gracias por todos los aportes, serán bien usados); _**Rooh**_ (jajaja gracias por las donaciones, Kouga está saliendo caro y con lo que cobra no sé si va a querer hacer escenas románticas con Kagome, pero ya veremos); _**Lapislazuli Stern **_(son 10 que representan nada para ti pero mucho para el espíritu del fic, así que gracias n.n); _**Siscachisky**_ (jajaja ok, de acuerdo, a la presidenta de la fundación le juro que no le vamos a hacer daño a los machotes hermosos del fic, I promise XD); _**Hoshi no Negai**_ (gracias a ti, ahora voy a pensar en otro modo de emparejar a Sesshomaru y a Rin porque siempre fue exageradamente predecible XD ¡Gracias y suerte!); _**Naru-fan AVD**_ (jajaja, si te gustó lo que Inu-niichan NO piensa, te va a gustar más lo que NO hace XD); Setsuna17 (gracias por todo, y suerte n.n); _**Angel-Nocturno**_ (acabarán todos en el manicomio si me tienen a mi de manager jajaja); _**Kat Dark Shadow**_ (bueno aquí no sale Miroku, pero te vas a matar de risa con otras idiorancias que salen); _**Dark-Yuki**_ (ahora este capítulo no te parecerá corto, I promise); _**y Angel Dark Fire**_ (jajaja continuamos, el fic sigue y mejora!).

**¡Ha visto la cantidad que son! ¡Y con toda la plata que tenemos, ahora el fic hace pum para arriba y se pone más glamoroso que Code-Geass o Ashita no Nadja… o que Card Captor Sakura, ése sí era un anime lleno de glamour! XD ¡Bueno! ¡¡No me queda más que agradecer la buena onda que tienen los que se engancharon con esto de la colecta, GRACIAS A TODOS!! n.n**

Mientras la autora se esconde la plata en un bolsillo, el Host quiere presentar este episodio patrocinado especialmente por la fabulosa autora Esciam, sus escritos hacen pensar… O.o a veces creo que demasiado, ¡Pero no estaría recomendándola si no fuera porque sus fanfics hacen una diferencia! A leer, gente n.n

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 12: Primer Beso**_

_Ojalá pudiera estar a tres mil kilómetros de él. _

_Pero mi vida estaba atada a la suya, sólo era una esclava de Inuyasha_-sama_ y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera escapar. Podría haber huido mil veces, como Sango-_chan _me lo había propuesto, pero, ¿Con qué motivo? Si el trabajo no era pesado y tampoco nadie nos golpeaba, tenía techo y comida, y la mayoría de las veces todo estaba tranquilo. Llevaba un poco más de un mes en esa situación, y aunque me lamentaba por el deseo de volver a ver a mis padres o a viejos amigos que quedaron en la aldea, no me sentía en la necesidad de irme (sólo estaba ese deseo inexpresado de no ver a mi amo de frente, a solas, en ninguna parte donde él pudiera capturarme otra vez bajo el hechizo de esos ojos de oro, inquietos y devoradores). No tenía razones para escapar. _

_Exactamente, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, en el remoto caso de que lo lograra? Hasta el momento, y aunque eran unos _youkais _extraños (de costumbres muy humanas, diría), no me habían tratado mal. _

_Extrañaba a la Dama Izayoi, que era tan buena con todas sus siervas… _

_Escapar se sentía como una brutal traición al honor y la confianza de la señora, y me partía el corazón pensarlo. Ella nos había cuidado, así como en esos días difíciles todas nos ocupamos de cuidar también de ella. _

_Tal vez debería analizar por qué de pronto quería huir, desaparecer._

_¿Era porque quería volver a ver a mis amigos, a mis padres, a la gente de mi aldea que el Taish__ō__ había dejado atrás? Nunca había estado prisionera en ninguna parte antes, pero tampoco había sido especialmente rebelde como Sango-_chan.

_¿Era porque quería volver con Hoyo-_kun_, mi prometido?_

_**¿… volver con Hoyo-**_**kun**_**?**_

_Qué idiotez. Hoyo-_kun_ no era una mala persona pero besarlo a él me resultaba tan insípido como lamer una roca. Y las rocas no eran insípidas en absoluto. No es que Hoyo-_kun _besara mal, es que simplemente él no me hacía sentir nada cuando nuestros labios se rozaban. Es más, en los últimos días antes de ser arrancada de mi aldea, había estado evitando a Hoyo-_kun_ para no tener que decirle que no a sus muestras de cariño._

_¡Es que él sentía cosas que yo no!_

_Pero Inuyasha_-sama_, en cambio, me hacía sentir mil cosas a la vez. _

_Cosas que no sé si debería sentir, y que no sé hacia quién sentir. _

_Me hundí un poco más dentro de la fuente de aguas termales, hasta que el líquido caliente me cubrió la boca. Solté un suspiro muy profundo, lleno de preguntas sin aparente respuesta. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, pero era ridículo. Y estaba sola, cuando caí por fin en la verdadera cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sango-_chan _había salido corriendo hacía un rato, a medio vestirse, diciendo algo sobre que alcanzaría a ese monje pervertido que nos había estado espiando y le daría una paliza con la funda de su _katana_. Yo sólo le dije que no lo golpeara mucho porque era amigo de Inuyasha_-sama_._

_Y súbitamente, pensar en mi amo me hizo latir el corazón más rápido._

_No sólo eso: cuando levanté la vista hacia el frente, me lo imaginé._

_Alto, orgulloso, con esos ojos intensos dirigidos hacia mí, con la mano firmemente apretada sobre la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_. Sus preciosas orejas, atentas, estaban erguidas sobre su cabeza como antenas, rígidas por la tensión. Me miraba con aprensión, y parecía que su respiración se cortaba con cada aliento que intentaba tragar. Como si estuviera resistiendo un impulso incontrolable, con voluntad de hierro para ello. Era casi un sueño, un hermoso sueño de cabellos plateados y piel morena. _

_Creí que se desvanecería en el aire en cuanto me levantara del agua para correr hacia él, pero cuando lo hice el espejismo de mi amo no desapareció… sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, y parecía horrorizado._

_**Entonces me di cuenta de que no era mi imaginación…**_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kagome se puso roja como un tomate, progresivamente.

O sea que, ¿Que no era fruto de su imaginación? ¿No estaba viendo a su joven amo porque sus ardorosos instintos de mujer lo deseaban allí, en ese preciso instante? ¿No era porque estaba loca y ya no sabía más qué hacer, que cedía a sus pasiones y fantaseaba con su joven y fuerte señor aún cuando eso era sumamente inmoral? Se veía TAN REAL, tan ansioso y tan consumido por los nervios…

¿¡O SEA QUE EL QUE LA ESTABA MIRANDO ERA DE CARNE Y HUESO!?

— ¿I-Inuyasha_-sama_? —tartamudeó ella, confundida.

Tenía que comprobar que no había enloquecido del todo, por lo menos.

—… ¿Por qué cada vez que el asunto es serio, estás desnuda? —gimió él, y se le cayeron las orejas hacia atrás— Así no me puedo concentrar en nada… —

La chica terminó de ponerse bordó y se dejó caer inmediatamente hacia el agua de la terma, para cubrirse. ¡ARGH! ¡Otra vez él la había visto desnuda! ¡¡OTRA VEZ!! ¡Ya era la segunda ocasión en que Inuyasha-_sama_ ponía sus ojos en ella, estando sin ropa! ¡¡No podía con la vergüenza!!

… y para ser sincera, tampoco podía con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Ella estiró la mano, buscando un objeto contundente por simple reflejo.

— ¡¡KYAAA!! ¡¡_HENTAI_!! —le gritó Kagome, histérica, y tomó una pesada roca de las cercanías, levantándola sobre su cabeza con toda la intención de aventársela a su amo por el marote— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¡¡SE HA ESTADO JUNTANDO MUCHO CON ESE MONJE DEPRAVADO!! —

El joven se escondió detrás de un árbol y esquivó por milagro la piedra que pasó volando cerca de su oreja. Se apoyó por la espalda en el tronco y apretó los dientes. Esa perra era la más escandalosa y gritona que jamás había conocido. Trató de concentrarse en eso para olvidar la gloriosa imagen que Kagome le había regalado hacía apenas unos segundos, cuando se levantó de las aguas exhibiendo su tersa y apetecible desnudez sin problemas.

…trató de pensar en otra cosa, para no recordar cómo el agua se escurría sobre la piel de la chica, y cómo el cabello negro y sedoso se le pegaba irresistiblemente al pecho, cubriéndole los senos.

_Era tan malditamente insoportable…_

— ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡NO GRITES!! —ladró él, y golpeó el tronco del árbol con rabia— ¡He venido a resolver nuestro problema, antes que se vuelva más problemático y confuso! ¡¡Así que mejor te callas y me escuchas, perra!! —

— ¿¡Quiere que hablemos!? ¡¡Yo no tengo nada qué hablar con usted!! ¡¡Y menos cuando estoy a mitad de mi baño…!! Ah, ya me parecía, ¡Ya me parecía! ¿¡Así que éste es el motivo escondido detrás de este viajecito suyo!? ¿¡Es un plan de usted y su amigo el monje, para ver mujeres desnudas a sus anchas!? —replicó ella, divagando entre todas sus posibles teorías a la vez.

— ¿QUÉ? —

— ¡NO SE HAGA! ¡Usted sabía que yo me estaba bañando! —

—Pensándolo bien, necesito que estés desnuda, ¡Es mejor así! —

Bueno, mala elección de palabras. Inuyasha cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió la lengua, castigándose por decir la primera idiotez que le venía a la mente. ¡Vamos, si se había ensayado todo un monólogo mientras iba de camino a la terma! ¿Y ahora no era capaz de recordar ni una sola palabra?

— ¿¡QUÉEE!? ¿¡MEJOR!? Mire, yo lo tenía por un señorito sumamente inocente y correcto, Inuyasha-_sama_, ¡Pero ahora veo que es tan o más pervertido que Miroku_-houshi-sama_! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡Sango_-chan_ les dará su merecido a los dos! —

Ella estaba histérica. Obviamente, nada de lo que él dijera la haría cambiar de idea.

—Kagome, voy a salir. —decidió el joven con orejas de perro, con valentía.

— ¿¿QUÉE?? ¡NO! ¡NI SE LE OCURRA! —

— ¡¡QUE VOY A SALIR, MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡VOY A SALIR Y VAMOS A HABLAR DE ESTE MODO, PORQUE SÍ SOY CAPAZ DE ESTAR DE PIE DELANTE DE TI MIENTRAS ESTÁS DESNUDA Y NO DESEAR TOCARTE!! —

Al oír eso, la chica se quedó con la mente en blanco instantáneamente.

—… ¿Eh? —

Sin esperar a nada más, el hijo del Taishō tomó mucho aire y lo retuvo dentro de sus pulmones un rato, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para salir de atrás del tronco del árbol. Trató de sellar todos sus sentidos para poder estar frente a ella sin que el deseo de estar cerca suyo interrumpiera su discurso. Si no podía olerla, entonces el hecho de verla no haría diferencia.

O eso creía él. Al principio, parecía tan sencillo. Si sus instintos caninos se volvían locos al percibir el olor a hembra de Kagome, entonces la solución era no respirar esa esencia. El hecho de que tuviera la edad que tenía y que aún no hubiera escogido una pareja hacían más torturante el proceso, pero el joven no estaba muy al tanto de eso. A él le parecía que mientras esos aromas no le llegaran, nada le afectaría.

Se quedó de pie en la orilla de la terma, a un paso del agua.

Y desde allí, contempló con sentida impaciencia a la causa de todos sus problemas: Kagome. La chica estaba hecha un ovillo en la otra punta de la piscina natural, viéndolo con la barbilla muy alta y esos ojos castaños llenos de enfado. Aunque probablemente la esclava no entendiera lo que estaba pasando, parecía que tampoco diría nada más. Bien. El primer paso estaba dado.

El segundo era estar cerca de ella, y resistirlo.

Con un suspiro cansado, el muchacho con orejas de perro empezó a aflojarse el _haori _y se deshizo de la prenda roja revoleándola hacia el suelo. Dejó la _katana Tessaiga_ con todo y funda junto al árbol, con más respeto. Kagome abrió mucho los ojos. ¡¡El se estaba quitando la ropa!!

— ¿¡QUÉ CREE QUE HACE!? —le gritó la chica, nerviosa.

El hijo del Taishō se quitó la segunda camisa también, y la blanca luz de la luna cayó derramándose suavemente sobre su torso desnudo. Kagome perdió completamente el don del habla apenas cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que realmente se fijaba en la belleza de su amo sin cuestionarse nada, y que la escasa luz de una vela nunca superaría al poder de la luna para volverlo un absoluto _kami _ante sus ojos. Sólo estaba allí, de pie, pero parecía como si fuera un gigante y estuviera sobre ella.

¿Tan magnética y gloriosa era su presencia?

— ¡Vayamos despacio! ¿De acuerdo? Esto es importante para mí. —pidió él.

— ¡Sí, pero…! —repuso la joven, cuando pudo decir algo.

Los ojos de oro se desviaron violentamente hacia la esclava, con exasperación.

—Kagome, ¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó el joven Inuyasha, con irritación.

—… eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. —

—Para mí tiene mucho sentido. Confía en mí, Miroku tiene sus ideas acerca de las mujeres y yo tengo las mías, y creo que en alguna que otra cosa tiene razón. Pero yo respeto mucho a las mujeres, ¡Porque una mujer fue la que me trajo al mundo! Algo que ese monje depravado parece no asimilar todavía… no es lo que piensas, así que no te pongas así. No tienes absolutamente ningún motivo para temer de mí. —

—No entiendo el punto. —se enfadó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—NECESITO hacer esto, ¡No me lo pongas más difícil! —

— ¿¡HACER QUÉ!? —se envaró la doncella, ladrándole con molestia.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Lo dijo más con los colmillos que con la voz:

— ¡PERMANECER A TU LADO, SIN PENSAR EN NADA INDECOROSO! ¡Y cállate, que no me dejas concentrarme! ¡NO ESTOY PROGRESANDO! —soltó, y no había forma de decir quién de los dos se sentía más avergonzado.

Nuevamente con la cara roja, Kagome miró en otra dirección y trató de no mostrar signos de desesperación cuando oyó que él entraba al agua. No se había quitado el _hakama_, pero la simple idea de que ese cuerpo recio e indestructible estaba cerca de ella hacía casi inexistente la presencia de cualquier prenda de ropa. Ella se cubrió mejor los senos con el cabello, y por si fuera poco se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aún hecha un ovillo contra una gran roca en la otra orilla.

—… no entiendo nada. —susurró la muchacha, desorientada.

¡No podía dejar de oír cómo el corazón le latía en las sienes!

Él se acercaba. ¡Seguía acercándose! Se hundió en el agua hasta la cintura al llegar a la mitad de la poza, y continuó hasta detenerse a pocos pasos de Kagome. El líquido caliente marcaba un resplandor de luna a la altura de su cadera a esa distancia, y la tibia humedad comenzó a subir por su cabello de plata rápidamente...

—Levántate, Kagome. —ordenó él, con la voz firme.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y se volvió a enfrentarlo por fin.

¡Oh, _kami_! Era tan hermoso. La oscuridad acentuaba el brillo intenso de sus ojos, y la luz blanca que caía del cielo marcaba en un frenesí de curvas firmes e intrincadas cada uno de los músculos de sus hombros, pecho y brazos. Para ser apenas un chiquillo a contraste con su padre o su hermano, el joven Inuyasha era todo un hombre; y Kagome nunca antes había estado en presencia de un hombre tan maravilloso, nunca se había sentido tan perdida como en ese instante en que las aguas de la terma parecieron hervir. ¿Qué pretendía?

¿Y ella iba a obedecerle, o no?

A esas alturas, si él hubiera deseado violarla o hacerle daño, ya lo habría hecho. En el fondo era un _youkai_, y la parte humana de su sangre lo hacía diferente. Tal vez no había por qué temer.

_Él dijo que quería hablar, ¿No?_

Despacio, Kagome hizo las paces con su paciencia y sus nervios, y obedeció.

Se levantó del agua con lentitud. Él tragó saliva, tratando de pensar en que NO se parecía en NADA a una ninfa del mar brotando entre el oleaje. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensando qué decir. Estaban en algo muy similar a la igualdad de condiciones, y el muchacho se sintió mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tranquilo, más allá de lo que sus pensamientos le obligaban a imaginar. Estaba funcionando: si no olía, entonces no sentía. La observó durante un par de segundos, admirando en silencio la desnudez de su esclava sólo cubierta por los cabellos negros y sedosos, y el agua que apenas sí cubría el límite de la decencia. Kagome tenía los brazos lánguidos a los costados del cuerpo, con los puños ocultos bajo el agua.

… _**así, era fácil ir hasta ella y tomarla entre sus brazos.**_

_¡Pero no se trataba de eso!_

—Acércate. —volvió a pedir él, en tono tranquilo.

—N-no, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que…? —

— ¡SÓLO ACÉRCATE, MALDITA SEA! No te voy a hacer daño. —esa vez, la voz del joven sonó como un trueno y Kagome tembló en su lugar— Quiero que vengas hasta aquí, y te pares frente a mí. —

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, ella obedeció. El muchacho se sintió aliviado.

Kagome caminó despacio en el agua, tratando de no resbalar sobre las rocas del fondo, y se detuvo a poco menos de un metro de distancia del joven _han-yö_. Las orejas de él estaban sumamente atentas, quizá hasta temblaban ligeramente. Pero su rostro lucía muy concentrado y serio.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretende? —preguntó ella, desconfiada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame hablar a mí! ¡Todo lo que quiero es hablar! —ladró él, con gran irritación— ¡Siempre estás abriendo la boca cuando no debes! ¡¡Cállate un poco, perra del mal!! —

Ofendida, Kagome frunció la nariz pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Te vas a callar? —inquirió el joven Inuyasha, arisco.

La chica asintió sin decir nada. Ella reconoció mucho mejor que él su estado de nervios, y el delicado equilibrio mental que se rompería en el momento menos pensado. El amo estaba muy inquieto. Debía ser difícil para él. Kagome tragó saliva y trató de pensar en cosas más amenas.

¿Difícil? ¿Qué cosa era difícil?

—… bien. Escucha. Sobre lo que pasó el otro día… bueno, ¡Si no te hubieras puesto como una loca, no habría pasado! —soltó él, y en realidad no era lo que tenía pensado decir, pero debido a una fuga masiva de neuronas esa idiotez fue lo único que salió de su boca— ¡Yo no he estado cerca de ninguna mujer más que mi madre jamás en mi vida, es lógico que algo como eso sucediera! ¡No estaba listo para algo así! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo, ya que es natural y tú tampoco lo puedes evitar porque no controlas tu propio aroma, así que olvidémoslo y sigamos adelante! —

Kagome alzó una ceja, sin saber si ponerse roja o echar a reír.

—… perdone, Inuyasha_-sama_, pero… ¿De qué está hablando? —tuvo que decir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¡Pues de lo que sucedió la otra noche, cuando te metí a la tina para bajarte la fiebre! ¿O es que ya te olvidaste? —explicó el muchacho, perplejo. Las orejas se le cayeron un poco— ¿¡Lo olvidaste!? —

Esa vez, ella sí se puso colorada. ¡Ah, bien! Si hubiera empezado por ahí…

—… ¡No, no! Claro que no lo olvidé, no. Entonces, ¿Vino a disculparse? —

— ¿Disculparme? ¿Es que te entró agua de la poza en las orejas, o qué? No, claro que no vine a disculparme. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Que quiera explicar lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con otra cosa. —

—Bien, entiendo. —aceptó Kagome, paciente— ¿Y por qué se quitó la ropa? —

Esa vez, fue el turno de él de ponerse colorado.

— ¡Es… un pequeño experimento que se me acaba de ocurrir! Y además, porque así estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Tú estás desnuda, yo estoy casi desnudo, es lo más justo que se me ocurre. —

—Inuyasha_-sama_, usted aún lleva el _hakama_. —le hizo notar ella, molesta.

—Oh, ¿Quieres que me lo quite también? —gruñó joven _han-yö_, irónico.

— ¡NO! No sea _hentai_, ¡Yo no dije eso! Está bien, déjeme ver si entiendo a dónde va todo esto. Dijo que era un experimento… ¿Para comprobar si es capaz de permanecer cerca de mí sin pensar… cosas indecorosas? —a Kagome le costó horrores decir aquello, el calor le subía por el cuerpo en oleadas de excitación imparables— Suena como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para algo… ¿Qué clase de cosas ha estado pensando, que ameritan un entrenamiento mental como este? —

Inuyasha casi dio un salto en su sitio, y apretó los labios. ¿Podía decirlo?

Las palabras de Miroku súbitamente acudieron a su mente, como un reflejo:

"_Si no tuvieras tanto miedo, irías y le dirías a Kagome_-chan_ todo lo que sientes en persona y escucharías como un caballero su respuesta."_

Exactamente, podía decirle a esa mujer qué era lo que le rondaba la mente sin que tal confesión implicara nada más. Si le hacía ver claramente que era sólo una reacción de su instinto de _inuyoukai _a una situación desconocida, entonces todo el asunto quedaría reducido a nada y los dos lo olvidarían.

Después de todo, había estado practicando eso de no sentir el olor de ella.

Y funcionaba… un poco.

Pero también le vino a la mente otra cosa, curiosamente también dicha por Miroku:

"…_lo tuyo definitivamente no tiene arreglo. Tú lo que necesitas es una mujer, una buena mujer que sepa complacerte y te ayude a descargar todo ese odio y coraje que tienes guardado dentro de las venas. Apuesto a que jamás en tu vida has compartido la cama con una chica…"_

"_Maldito monje hijo de la…"_ pensó el hijo del Taishō, con molestia.

¡No dejaría que eso fuera un impedimento para arreglar esta situación!

—Bueno, como comprenderás… es sólo una reacción instintiva. Los perros tienen el olfato muy sensible, y ciertos aromas a veces nos enloquecen los sentidos. Para mí no es tan insoportable porque sólo soy mitad bestia, pero… —

—Eso no es lo que le pregunté, Inuyasha-_sama_. —lo cortó Kagome, exasperada— Yo le pregunté qué clase de cosas indecorosas pensaba. —

— ¡Bien! Ya que insistes… sacarlo de mi sistema debería ayudar. —gruñó él, y dio dos pasos en dirección a la muchacha, dos pasos que lo llevaron a pocos centímetros de ella y de su impactante olor de hembra— Desde ese día yo… he pensado mucho en tu cabello. —

— ¿Mi cabello? —

Distraída, Kagome se rozó con los dedos un mechón de pelo que le cubría el pecho.

—Sí. —asintió él, sintiéndose increíblemente cómodo con la situación. Habría jurado que iba a ser muy difícil controlarse, pero todo estaba saliendo bien. No había miedo ni tampoco inseguridad— Pensé mucho. Mucho, de verdad. —

— ¿Y qué pensaba sobre mi cabello? —se atrevió a decir la chica, fascinada.

Kagome se relajó entonces. Era de noche, estaban solos, había suficiente luz en esa terma como para mirarse los rostros con calma, y el resplandor dorado de esos ojos de _youkai_ ya la tenía completamente atrapada. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que si ella no hubiera estado tan concentrada en mirarlo como una idiota embelesada, podría haberse inclinado hacia delante y…

—Que es bonito. —dijo él, con suavidad— Y suave. Huele bien. Es tan negro… me recuerda al cabello de mi madre, en cierta forma. Pero el tuyo es ondulado. Me provoca tomar un puñado y apretarlo entre mis dedos… —

Él estiró lentamente la mano, pero en vez de hacer realidad sus deseos de palabras solamente tomó el mismo mechón con el que Kagome llevaba un rato jugando, y lo estiró en toda su longitud. Sin aliento, ella entornó ligeramente los párpados cuando el muchacho le acomodó despacio los flequillos desordenados, y dibujó el contorno de su rostro al llevar otro mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja.

No podía evitarlo, le encantaba que la tocara así; apenas un roce sencillo.

_Pero capaz de hacer explotar el calor en su pecho y su estómago, como una ráfaga._

— ¿Y en qué más ha pensado? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

—En tu piel. —confesó él, y la misma mano que le había acariciado el rostro bajó por el cuello de la muchacha y su hombro, deslizándose suavemente sobre su brazo hasta encontrarse con la curva de su cintura. Kagome se estremeció, y dejó que los nudillos del joven _han-yö_ acariciaran con lentitud la parte baja de su estómago, por debajo del ombligo y en el borde del agua— En lo sedosa que es. Cálida. Es tan agradable tocarla… —

— ¿Lo es? —gimió Kagome, sin dejar de observar sus labios mientras él hablaba.

—Sí. —

Los puños apretados de la chica temblaban. ¡_Kami_! ¡Sentía tantos deseos de alzar los brazos y lanzarse sobre él! ¡Lo tenía completamente a su merced! ¿Por qué no sólo lo hacía? Tenía que admitir que no podía dejar de mirar su boca, deseando como una loca unir sus labios con los suyos. ¡Ya había admitido que lo deseaba! ¡Nunca antes se había sentido así cerca de ningún hombre, y ya no sabía qué hacer!

Ese maldito viaje estaba resultándole un infierno, ¡No lo podía soportar!

— ¿En qué otras cosas pensaba, Inuyasha_-sama_? —susurró ella, rendida.

—En tus labios. En lo mucho que desearía besarte… en tu cuerpo entero. —lo dijo, y no se sintió como un tonto. De hecho, empezaba a experimentar otra vez ese extraño calor que nacía de su vientre, expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Como si tuviera un montón de mariposas estúpidas en la panza— Pero, sobre todo… he pensado muchísimo en tu olor. El aroma de tu persona es simplemente irresistible. No sé por qué sea o si sólo me pasa a mí, pero no puedo evitarlo… siento que pierdo completamente la cordura cada vez que lo huelo. —

Aquello bastó para que Kagome se derritiera por completo.

Aflojó los puños, y tratando de dominar ese temblor incontrolable que le estremecía la piel desde adentro, alzó lentamente las manos hasta hallar por pura inercia la cintura de su amo. No pudo hacer nada más, excepto percibir en la yema de sus dedos cómo los músculos de su estómago se tensaban al tacto, y todo él se endurecía en una muestra de nerviosismo.

—Lo siento si le hace daño, Inuyasha_-sama_. —siseó la chica, sin perderlo de vista.

—No es que me haga daño. Es sólo que… —

Ya. Estaba acabado. Su truco de "no olfatear" definitivamente no funcionaba.

Todo lo que quería, era llenarse los pulmones con el olor de Kagome.

El hijo del Taishō se inclinó hasta rozar delicadamente con la nariz el hombro de su esclava. Por todos los _kami_, había sido un completo idiota. ¿Por qué desaprovechar algo tan bello como eso? ¿Por qué negarse a sí mismo un placer tan fácil de obtener? Aspiró el dulce aroma de la muchacha como si fuera una droga. El joven Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, siguiendo con el olfato la curva del hombro de Kagome, su cuello y se detuvo un segundo en su mandíbula, para luego volver a su cuello y depositar un beso muy pequeño.

Se sonrió por reflejo cuando percibió la agitación de ella a través de los labios.

—Hay algo acerca de ti… —murmuró él, contra la piel de su irresistible presa— … que me despierta por completo. —

—Inuyasha_-sama_… —gimió ella, otra vez rendida por completo.

Esa vez, fue la lengua de él la que dibujó un corto sendero sobre la piel de la joven, mientras sus manos tomaban posesión de su cintura. Ah, era tan dulce, tan perfecto. ¿Por qué había estado resistiéndolo?

Kagome se olvidó de que era una prisionera de guerra. De que estaba en ese sitio contra su voluntad, de que se encontraba lejos de su casa y de su familia, y de que había un muchacho esperando a que volviera. Era más fácil olvidarlo, cuando todo el cuerpo se le hacía de mantequilla bajo el roce de esos labios y esa lengua cálida, algo áspera, que la saboreaba con magnífica paciencia.

Instintivamente, ella deslizó las manos hacia arriba, acariciando sin reservas la amplia dureza del pecho de su joven señor. Finalmente encontró su nuca, y se sintió libre de enterrar sus dedos en ese cabello plateado, hermoso y brillante. La distancia entre ellos se volvió nula, y de un momento a otro Kagome sólo supo que los brazos del hijo del Taishō la estaban apretando contra su pecho. Podía sentir cómo sus senos se aplastaban contra él, y le gustó mucho.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de otro hombre.

_Nunca así. _

_**Nunca lo había deseado tampoco. **_

—Kagome… —murmuró el joven _han-yö_, y deslizó suavemente la nariz sobre la curva de la mandíbula de la chica, hasta que sus frentes se encontraron— ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente atractiva? —

—No lo sé. —respondió ella, en un gemido.

Para ser mitad bestia, el amo Inuyasha se estaba portando como cualquier chico.

_El único chico al que Kagome querría permitirle cualquier cosa. _

No podía aguantarlo más. Le enloquecía sentir el aliento del muchacho sobre su rostro, mientras él continuaba aspirando como un poseso el aroma de su piel. No podía ser que solamente el muchacho con orejas de perro tuviera toda la diversión. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo atrapó por la nuca y con toda la dulzura del mundo apoyó sus labios sobre los de él…

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, instantáneamente.

_Pero no luchó para separarse. _

¿Qué…? ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO ELLA!?

Bueno, de hecho… no se sentía mal en absoluto. Sólo estaban ahí, haciendo nada más que rozarse los labios. Sus manos viajaron sobre la piel mojada de la chica hasta que la atrapó por los hombros, pero no tiró de ella para alejarla. No. No… no estaba mal. Hasta el corazón le daba saltos, aquello debía ser algo bueno. Un beso. Kagome le estaba dando un beso. ¿Y qué podía hacer él?

¿¡Acaso no había ido allí a hablar, a arreglar ese problema que tenían!?

¿¡Y TERMINABAN BESÁNDOSE, CASI DESNUDOS!?

Era una locura. Una idiotez sin sentido. Ni por ser mitad _youkai_ tenía excusa para decir que aquello tenía alguna clase de lógica para alguien. Ni siquiera un _youkai _de pura sangre lo consideraría lógico.

Pero se sentía bien. Extrañamente bien. Le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

"_Ay, no."_ pensó Kagome, por su lado. _"¿Qué hice? No le gusta. ¡No le gusta, no me está respondiendo! Oh, kami, ¡Acabo de meter la pata! ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!?... ¡Déjalo! ¡Suéltalo y pide disculpas, anda!"_

Roja como un tomate, la chica se obligó a ceder y se apartó un poco, sofocada.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo, en un murmullo muy bajo.

—… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —se quejó él, confundido.

— ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! ¡No debí besarlo! —

—No, ¿Por qué te detuviste? Se sentía bien. Otra vez. —alegó el joven Inuyasha, interesado de pronto— Hazlo de nuevo. ¡Vamos, hazlo otra vez! —

— ¿¡Eh!? —

Esa vez, fue él quien la tomó por la nuca y la besó, pero no tenía gran experiencia en esa materia porque lo único que hizo fue quedarse así, quieto como una estatua de piedra. Ussh. ¿Es que era TAN niño? Exasperada, Kagome se decidió a mostrarle que en la vida había mejores cosas que sólo un besito tan puro y casto como ése: le sostuvo el rostro posando delicadamente sus dedos en las mejillas del muchacho, y con una sonrisa muy halagadora se separó de él. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, le dejó un pequeño beso en la nariz y luego otro sobre la boca, y otro más pequeño en la comisura de los labios, hasta que él reaccionó y le dio lugar para profundizar la caricia. Ahora sí era un beso como la gente, sus labios se movían. No es que los dos tuvieran gran experiencia, pero el contacto era tan dulce y placentero para ambos que poco importaba lo mal o bien que estuviera.

—Así es como se da un verdadero beso, Inuyasha_-sama_. —murmuró ella, contra sus labios, antes de que su lengua encontrara por accidente esos colmillos afilados en la boca de él—… pero besarlo a usted es un peligro. Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. —

Acalorada, Kagome se apartó definitivamente e incapaz de mirarlo a la cara se hizo a un lado. Necesitaba salir de ahí. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No tenía sentido. No podía ceder al deseo que le provocaba ese muchacho, ¡Él era un príncipe y ella era nada menos que una esclava! Nada de eso tenía sentido, o futuro.

_¿Y quién pensaba en el futuro?_

_**Sólo había sido un beso, y una que otra caricia interesante.**_

Nunca un hombre la había tocado así, para empezar. Y parecía que él tampoco había tocado a una mujer de esa manera con anterioridad. Eso los hacía a los dos unos completos inexpertos, pero, ¿Era malo? Sólo ellos dos lo sabían.

—D-Deberíamos volver, ¿No cree? Nuestro problema está resuelto, en lo que a mí me concierne. Ya entendí su punto, Inuyasha_-sama_, y espero que… que su experimento haya funcionado. O algo así. —dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda.

No podía verlo, no quería adivinar en qué podía estar pensando el joven amo. Se apretó el cabello sobre los senos, incómoda de repente. Al no obtener respuesta alguna del _inuhan-yö_, Kagome empezó a temer lo peor y se volvió tímidamente sobre su hombro, para encontrar al hijo del Taishō todavía quieto en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, bañado por la luz de la luna y con esos ojos de oro fijos en ella.

_**Era inquietante.**_

Perturbador. No podía decir bien qué había en esos ojos, pero…

— ¿Por qué me mira así? —tuvo que preguntar, incómoda.

—Porque eres hermosa. Eres una hembra preciosa. —

— ¡I-Inuyasha-_sama_! —protestó Kagome, llevándose las manos al rostro, colorada.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Tengo ojos, y sería un idiota si no me diera cuenta. Pero eso no implica otra cosa. —

— ¿Qué… otras cosas podría implicar? —preguntó ella, tímidamente.

Con orgullo, el muchacho levantó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Que me gustes, por ejemplo. Porque eso no es así. ¿Cómo podría gustarme una hembra que es respondona, arisca, que me grita y encima de todo se anda exhibiendo ante mí todo el tiempo? ¡Y por si fuera poco, eres una esclava! Que golpeó a su amo con una roca en la cabeza, y que hace menos de diez minutos estuvo a punto de brindarme la repetición de esa experiencia. No. No lo digo porque me gustes, sino porque es la verdad. Eres una hembra hermosa, pero harás muy infeliz a algún pobre idiota algún día. Siento lástima por el imbécil que se fije en ti. —

Inuyasha tragó saliva violentamente. Sí… empezaba a sentir lástima de sí mismo.

Descolocada, la muchacha frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora por qué tan arisco?

— ¡Oiga! —se enfadó Kagome, olvidándose del halago en un tris.

—No, no; es cierto. Que desee tu cuerpo no significa que sienta algo por ti. —

— ¡Yo no me refería a… eso! —murmuró ella, entre avergonzada y exaltada.

—Además, si lo pensamos debidamente… estoy en todo mi derecho. —

Esa vez, su mirada dorada se volvió más oscura, amenazadora. Kagome no supo si temblar de miedo o de ansiedad al ver que esos ojos animales se clavaban en ella con tal impaciencia.

—… ¿Y ahora de qué está hablando? —quiso averiguar, desconfiada.

—Que eres mi esclava. Y por lo tanto, estoy en mi derecho de hacer todo lo que me venga en gana contigo. Me perteneces. Nadie más puede tocarte sin mi consentimiento, y nadie puede mirarte tampoco. Sólo debes servirme a mí, y hacer cualquier cosa que yo te diga. No sirves para otra cosa más que para cumplir mis deseos. —apuntó él, pensándolo cada vez con más agrado— Cualquiera sea mi deseo. Incluso si quisiera tu cuerpo, tú no podrías negármelo. Es una perspectiva muy interesante, ahora que lo pienso. —

Horrorizada por esas palabras, Kagome empezó a notar cuánto se parecía el joven Inuyasha a su hermano mayor, el amo Sesshomaru. Cuando hablaba así, el parentesco entre ambos era increíblemente claro más allá de las semejanzas físicas. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa tierna seducción que la había dejado como una mantequilla entre sus manos, hacía un rato?

¿Por qué sonaba tan sombrío?

Oh, _kami_… ¿Qué habían hecho, los dos?

—… hasta que elija a mi pareja, podría entretenerme contigo. —comentó él, frío.

—I-Inuyasha_-sama_… —

La chica retrocedió, con miedo. Quiso hundirse en el agua hasta la cabeza.

¿Encontrar una pareja? ¿Entretenerse con ella?

Debió haber adivinado desde el principio que algo de eso había, porque su hermana Kikyō se lo había explicado muchas veces. La forma en que los _youkai_ tomaban pareja, y que ésta solía ser de por vida. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Era así también para los _inuhan-yö_, o había algo más?

Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pretendía una vez más, él aflojó la expresión amenazadora y dejó caer un poco los hombros, vencido.

—… pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo haré. —dijo, y hasta el tono de su voz se hizo más permisivo y adolorido— Lastimar a una humana no es algo que me interese. Me conoces, Kagome, sabes que no sería capaz. —

Otra vez, ella estaba perdida.

Pero de todos modos, Kagome no podía hacer nada para evitar la situación. Habían despertado entre los dos el instinto animal del muchacho, ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella? Ya se sentía culpable de haberle besado. No podía evitar que la cabeza se le hiciera un lío cada vez que pensaba en el hijo del General Perro, ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque era humana, y era débil? ¿Porque era tan débil que no podía resistirse a su encantadora terquedad, a su voz imperativa y llena de desprecio?

_**¿O porque sabía que estando con él siempre estaría a salvo?**_

¿Qué más quedaba, para una esclava?

—Inuyasha_-sama_… si usted quisiera… yo no podría decirle que no. —dijo, con toda la intención de cumplirlo si llegaba el momento.

Inuyasha alzó ligeramente las cejas, sorprendido. Pero fue sólo un instante, y luego volvió a mostrarse serio y decidido. No estaba en su genética comportarse como un loco tirano, ¡No señor!

No obligaría a Kagome a nada.

_Aunque no pudiera sacarla de su mente después de esto…_

—… no te preocupes, Kagome. Esto no tiene que ser un problema para ninguno de los dos. Hasta que elija a mi pareja, tendré que arreglármelas y ya veré de qué manera. Pero no voy a hacer nada que te lastime, te prometo eso. Mi madre me mataría si se llegara a enterar… —dijo, porque ya no se le ocurría de qué otra manera evadir el tema. La perspectiva de que Kagome no se negara a nada de lo que a él se le ocurriera pedirle empezaba a acelerarle el corazón otra vez— Ven, tenemos que volver al campamento antes de que Sango-_san_ mate a Miroku o lo castre con su _wakizashi_… —

—Me gustaría ver eso. —se rió la chica, un poco más animada.

—Sí, a mí también… pero prefiero conservar al grupo ENTERO. —

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda un instante, tratando de recordar en qué roca había dejado sus ropas y su calzado. Y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el muchacho, con una frase cruzada en la garganta, descubrió que él ya se había ido de la poza de aguas termales. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio clarísimo.

Tan claro, que ella pudo oír los propios latidos de su corazón agitado de deseo. Con una risita tonta, la chica salió del agua y fue a buscar su _kimono_ y el resto de sus prendas, y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior como una niña traviesa.

… _el joven Inuyasha la había besado. _

_**Y se sintió condenadamente bien.**_

¿Cómo podía odiar a un _youkai_ que la hacía sentir tan deseada?__

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡Wo! Me fui a la bosta, este capítulo fue recontralargo. ¡No lo hago más, lo prometo! No escribo más capis tan largos, ni tampoco tan cargados de cosas tan **_**hentai**_**, ¡I promise! XD ¡Jajajaja! Como si no les gustara, son todas una panda de pervertidas que vienen aquí a ver qué perversiones se les ocurren a otros XD Pero bueh, en parte fue un agradecimiento para todos aquellos que me dieron plata de mentiritas para incrementar el presupuesto del fic… no prometo que de aquí en más vaya a escribir siempre así de largo, pero que UN POQUITO MÁS largo va a ser, y RECONTRALARGO como hoy cuando "valga la pena" jajajaja n.n ¿Qué onda con el "experimentito" de Inu-niichan? Se nota que no tenía ni idea de por qué había ido, dirá que no pero Miroku le está pegando lo **_**hentai**_** XD ¡SIN DUDA! Tal como todo el mundo me lo solicitó, aquí tuvimos algo de lime para la pareja estrella, en la próxima las cosas vuelven a la "normalidad normalita" que solíamos ver en la serie, y todo porque Inu un poco como que ya se sacó las ganas con Kagome (seh, será hasta que la vea en bolas de nuevo 6¬¬Uu ahí seguro que se le vuelve a alborotar bien la hormona). Ambos están "en paz"… ¿O no? ¡NI MADRES! ¡Ahora es Kagome la que se ha puesto como una pava al fuego! Y todo por ese **_**han-yö**_** sexy, machote, valiente y tan lleno de instintos animales XD ¡OK, OK! ¡SUFICIENTE! Ya saben lo que les digo siempre, ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW, SEGUIMOS BUSCANDO MÁS GENTE QUE NOS DONE COSAS Y NOS PATROCINE! ¡Es de mentirita, así que PARTICIPEN DEJÁNDONOS SU REVIEW!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**X.x al cuadrado. ¡Por fin, después de tanto pedirlo y de tanto negociarlo, llega Kouga al fic! XD tuve que comprárselo al Barcelona porque con tanto fragmento de Shikón este HDP se puso exquisito y ahora se dedica a jugar al fútbol… pero ¡Con el aporte de todos, lo logré! Me cobraron un huevo ¬¬ En fin, ¡Llegamos a la villa del anciano Totōsai, y nos encontraremos con situaciones de lo más raras! Este viejo es un excéntrico, y sus discípulos-usurpadores de terreno lobos son (además de pesados, rompepelotas, pescados y colgados) unos completos maníacos. Especialmente, el jefe de todos ellos, Kouga… ¡Que se piensa que si Kagome no es la mujer de Inu-niichan, entonces está libre para ser la mujer de él! Un delirio. No se lo pierdan, un poco de celos y calenturas por todos lados, ¡Y ni hablar de Sanguito a las cachetadas! Es que con tanta hormona suelta, hasta Miroku se contagia. PARTICIPEN, QUE LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Cuando llegue el avión de Kouga ¬¬ ¡Con la plata de los sponsors tuve que pagarle una suite en el Hilton al imberbe éste! Denme hasta el Lunes que viene para armar un buen decorado y nos vemos en lo de Totōsai, ¡SUERTE! Pásenla lindo)**


	13. Ladrón de Corazones

**¡Hey there! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que con ganas de leer, porque este fic da para todo y hoy además de la calentura, se da la comedia XD. ¡Me sorprende la cantidad de donaciones! Con su dinero pude pagar la transferencia de Kouga para incluirlo en la historia, y voilà, ¡Kouga agradece a las siguientes personas!**

_**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**__**; **__**Hoshi no Negai**__**; **__**LinaInverse40**__**; **__**Miyandy Taisho**__**; SISCACHISKY; Dark-yuki; **__**Animegirl024**__**; **__**Syrah.258**__**; **__**serena tsukino chiba**__**; caroaome; kagome-kaoru; Rooh; aniyasha; **__**evita95**__**; **__**Angel Dark Fire**__**; **__**AllySan**__**; AniWitch; **__**princserekou**__**; Naru-fan AVD; blandy; **__**Kat Dark Shadow**__**; kag; **__**sonia sandria**__**; **__**setsuna17**__**; **__**angel-nocturo**__**; **__**Ladrona de almas**__**; **__**Esciam**__**; **__**Sahora**__** y **__**NozomiiCleito**__**.**_

**Son unas genias, ¡Ídolas! Sigan poniendo plata para patrocinar el fic, y puede que empecemos a traer más personajes importantes y a tener decorados mucho más lindos XD ¡Sobre todo, porque estos cinco hijos de p… cobran un montón por sus servicios actorales! 6¬¬ ¿Quién iba a decir que a Inu-niichan le gustaban tanto las alfombras de piel de tigre? Y parece que Kagome es fanática de las Ferraris… eh, bueno, ¡Tienen gustos caros estos chicos! Ya saben, aporten algo en su review.**

El host de hoy es presentado por… mi, porque vi el capítulo de Kanketsu-Hen donde se muere Kikyo por trillonésima vez, ¡¡Y ME ENCANTÓOO!! =D ¡Muahaha! ¡POR FIN LA PALMÓ ESA ZORRA! Y espero que sea para siempre XD Aunque no me gustó para nada el mega-beso que Inu le metió antes que se muriera, o sea… ¬¬ ¡Eso me arruinó por completo la fantasía! Puaj. Y ahora Kagome se va a sentir atormentada de por vida…

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 13: Ladrón de Corazones**_

_Estaba feliz. ¡Sumamente feliz! No sé si tenía motivo para ello, pero me sentía muy contenta. Inuyasha_-sama_ también se veía menos oprimido, y noté que sonreía más. Por los siguientes cuatro días, al menos, lo noté muy cambiado. _

_Quizá nuestro pequeño encuentro en las aguas termales había servido para poner sus instintos en orden, y ahora estaba más calmado._

_O quizá era la confianza de saber que no me separaría de su lado en un momento tan difícil para él. Me llenaba de orgullo haber avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, creo que el Taish__ō__ estaría muy complacido con mi desempeño… después de todo, todo esto era fruto de algo que el gran señor mismo me había pedido._

_Sea como fuere, el ambiente del grupo se volvió más ameno. _

_Me esmeré especialmente aquellos días por servir a mi amo como se esperaba que hiciera, procurando ser cuidadosa y atenta. Él no volvió a regañarme, ni hablarme en mal tono, ni a mirarme sospechosamente. De hecho, parecía tan contento que hasta reía en voz muy alta y le hacía bromas al monje. ¿Y sólo había necesitado estar cerca de mí un rato, para recuperar la confianza y el humor? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no le habría dado tantas vueltas al asunto. _

_Además, el sabor de su beso inexperto aún se sentía dulce en mis labios…_

_Me ponía roja de sólo recordarlo. _

_Me preguntaba si estaba bien ser tan complaciente con él. Es decir, ¿No estaba en juego mi dignidad, sólo por el placer de volver a experimentar lo que su sola presencia me hacía sentir? ¿No estaba traicionándome a mí misma, o a mis ideales, o a mi compromiso con Hoyo_-kun_? _

_Ese compromiso era historia. Estaba cautiva, Hoyo-_kun_ no podría hacer nada._

_No podría comprarme, si Inuyasha_-sama_ se negaba a venderme. Mi amo tampoco dejaría que me cambiaran por nada. Él lo dijo claramente, yo le pertenecía. Él no dejaría que otro hombre me mirara o me tocara, porque yo era su esclava. Y aunque me ponía loca de furia preguntándome quién se creía que era para hacer tales afirmaciones, una secreta parte de mí deseaba intensamente bajar la cabeza y aceptar cualquier cosa que él dijera. No podía creer el efecto devastador que tenía sobre mis emociones._

_Me gustaba. Era hora de admitirlo, le adoraba. Me encantaba estar cerca de mi amo y más ahora que ya no tenía motivos para temerle. No es que le hubiera tenido "miedo" alguna vez, es que… no podía imaginar qué sucedería el día en que ya no le fuera útil, o cuando él decidiera que había encontrado a su pareja._

_¿Y por qué de pronto esa idea me entristecía?_

_Ya había admitido que una parte de mí deseaba enfermamente a ese joven _han-yö_, pero de allí a sentir algo más… era ridículo. Sólo se trataba de una fijación absurda con la belleza de su mirada y el ardoroso aliento que sabía cómo derramar sobre mi piel. Era una sensación indescriptible, pero no tenía nada que ver con cariño. Lo "nuestro" no era más que una simple atracción física, incontrolable…_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

— ¿Ve algo, Inuyasha_-sama_? —le preguntó Kagome, desde la base del árbol.

Él estaba trepado en lo más alto de la copa, oteando los alrededores. Aduciendo que el olfato se le confundía por la diversidad de huellas de monstruos que había en la tierra, el joven _inuhan-yö_ prefirió buscar un sitio alto desde el cual pudiera usar los ojos. Aunque el amo ya sospechaba que estaban muy cerca de la residencia del famoso herrero Totōsai, precisamente por el penetrante olor a monstruo de los alrededores. Ese anciano era muy famoso porque todo el mundo quería estudiar con él, pero el maestro jamás tomaba alumnos… a menos que fueran aptos para soportar su entrenamiento.

Y según su lógica, al parecer, nadie era apto para compartir sus conocimientos, porque el último alumno conocido que había tenido ese viejo fue nadie menos que el joven Sesshomaru.

"_De eso hace MUCHOS años."_ pensó Inuyasha, con malicia, reflexionando acerca del hecho y de la edad de su hermano mayor. _"Tot__ō__sai debe haber bajado sus estándares, con tantas mezclas de sangre ya casi no hay monstruos tan fuertes como Sesshomaru. Espero que no me diga que no sólo por ser mitad bestia… ¡Si se le ocurre siquiera, golpearé a ese viejo tan fuerte que le haré ver a todos sus antepasados!"_

A los empujones, Inuyasha salió a lo alto de la copa y el viento le azotó la cara con su terrible peste a bestias de todo tipo. Argh, qué asco. Se cubrió la nariz, y usó la vista para reconocer el territorio. Estaban en el borde del bosque, ¡Genial! Más allá, una maraña de nubes de hollín predominaba en el cielo, y los terrenos yermos del extremo más alejado del Reino del Oeste recibían a cualquiera con cara de pocos amigos. Esa zona era más que perfecta para soportar un entrenamiento, con sus condiciones climáticas adversas y su aridez fatal. La arenisca flotaba en el aire y entraba en los ojos. No había comida, ni agua ni corría una gota de aire en los bajos. El sol castigaba, cuando se podía asomar a través de las nubes negras, y el frío helaba durante las noches.

Y el anciano Totōsai vivía en el corazón de ese desierto yermo, en un cementerio de monstruos. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, aunque no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse.

— ¡Sí, lo veo, Kagome! —gritó, desde arriba, con la voz emocionada— ¡Estamos a muy pocos kilómetros! Me parece que llegaremos antes de que anochezca si seguimos como hasta ahora. —

—… menos mal. —suspiró la muchacha, con alegría.

Él descendió rápidamente hasta el suelo, saltando de rama en rama, y cayó de pie junto a su esclava. Le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, adornada con esos colmillos filosos. Tenía las orejas bien erguidas, con toda la atención puesta en la chica. Kagome respondió la sonrisa y aplaudió.

—Bien hecho, Inuyasha_-sama_, ¡Nos trajo hasta los territorios del Herrero Totōsai! —la joven de cabellos negros se inclinó hacia delante y palmeó amistosamente la cabeza de su amo, como felicitando a un cachorro— ¡Buen chico! ¡Es un buen chico! —

—Kagome… —gruñó él, con los dientes apretados ahora.

— ¿Sí, Inuyasha_-sama_? —

—Si no dejas eso, te arrancaré la mano de una mordida. —

—… ay, no sea tan niño. —desdeñó ella, y le dio la espalda para volver al grupo.

Miroku y Sango se habían quedado más atrás, con los caballos, junto al último río del que se podía tomar agua. Estaban llenando las cantimploras y lavando un poco de ropa. El día anterior había llovido mucho y como no habían encontrado un sitio acorde para refugiarse, muchas cosas estaban mojadas, sucias de lodo o húmedas. Kagome soltó un suspiro, un poco decepcionada. Aunque estaba en mejores migas con su amo, todavía no sabía a qué atenerse. La chica emprendió el regreso, pero no hizo ni dos pasos cuando sintió que una mano cálida y fuerte asía la suya, y se detuvo al instante, paralizada.

—… no, no me entendiste. —oyó que él susurraba, junto a su oído— No quiero que me palmees la cabeza como a cualquier perro idiota. Quiero que me recompenses como _**a un buen perro**_. —

Kagome se volvió lentamente sobre su hombro, y encontró esa sonrisa que adoraba.

— ¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó, sabiendo que el brillo de esa coercitiva mirada de oro bastaba para ponerla de rodillas— Creo que aún no lo entiendo. —

Él se puso colorado.

—Eh, bueno, cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho que me acariciaran las orejas. Es… muy reconfortante. —explicó el joven amo, mirando hacia arriba para no ponerse aún más rojo— Quiero que hagas eso. Una palmada en la cabeza es humillante, de aquí en más, si me vas a felicitar por algo… —

Sorprendida, Kagome se giró completamente hacia él y sonrió.

—Está bien, ahora sí lo entiendo. —comentó, más animada.

Hasta donde el muchacho se lo permitió, la joven pelinegra extendió la mano y con suavidad le capturó la oreja izquierda (que él removía nerviosamente, como si tuviera una mosca dándole vueltas), y tal como aquella vez mientras él dormía, lo mimó durante un rato dedicándole un pequeño masaje. ¡Y vaya que le gustaba ser tratado así!, porque el amo Inuyasha se dejó tocar durante varios minutos, y en su rostro se plasmó una satisfacción instantánea en forma de media sonrisa atontada. Sí. Era tan relajante para él. Kagome se sintió tentada a reírse, pero había otra tentación más grande e ineludible.

Estaban tan cerca, otra vez…

_Y él aceptaba esa proximidad sin reparos._

_**¿Qué pasaría si…?**_

Kagome dejó de pensarlo. Con timidez, la chica se puso en puntas de pie y cerró sus ojos, anticipándose al momento en que los labios de ambos harían contacto. Sin dejar de acariciar esa oreja nerviosa, ella se aproximó más y sus narices se rozaron sólo por un instante. Luego, esa cálida sensación se extendió cuando por fin el beso se logró. La mano de Kagome dejó de moverse cuando el brazo de él le aferró la cintura, y de pronto estuvo aprisionada contra el pecho de su amo, jugando una electrizante partida que debería ser prohibida. O ya lo era. No estaba segura. Sólo sabía que, desde aquella noche en las aguas termales, todo lo que quería era volver a besarlo. La mano de la chica se deslizó sobre el largo cabello plateado hasta que descansó sobre el hombro del muchacho. Ella no se arrepentiría jamás de haber llegado tan lejos.

Aunque él no fuera bueno besando. No importaba.

Inuyasha_-sama_ era más dulce de lo que parecía.

En un momento, ambos decidieron separarse por voluntad propia y Kagome trató de ocultar sus mejillas coloradas en una cortina de cabello, cuando le dio nuevamente la espalda y echó a caminar, alejándose.

—… o eso también sirve. —aceptó el muchacho, incluso más satisfecho. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte, como pocas veces— ¡Hey, Kagome! Recuérdalo para la próxima. Es un incentivo muy bueno para portarse bien… —

—Lo recordaré. —musitó ella, dejando que el aire se llevara su promesa.

Kagome apareció primero en el campamento, y encontró una escena que empezaba a hacerse muy habitual en ese viaje:

— _¡HENTAI!_ —gritó Sango, furiosa y colorada de vergüenza.

Sostenía sobre su cabeza la funda de una _katana_, y tenía toda la intención de usar el arma para romperle la cabeza al monje Miroku. Éste último estaba hincado delante de la chica, en posición de disculpas. Y ya tenía uno o dos chichones sobre la cabeza, fruto de la última golpiza. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Es que ese sujeto simplemente NO APRENDÍA! Con rapidez, la joven pelinegra corrió y atrapó el brazo de Sango antes de que la joven ninja hiciera uso de la funda nuevamente.

— ¡Sango_-chan_! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó Kagome, asustada.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Le voy a abrir la cabeza! ¡Es un _hentai_! —

—Pero, ¡Sanguito…! —se quiso defender el acusado monje.

— ¡QUÉ SANGUITO NI QUÉ NADA! ¡¡CÁLLESE, _HOUSHI-HENTAI_!! —

—… Miroku, te dije que meter tus manos en sus encantos no es una forma decente de acercarte a ella, ni a ninguna mujer. —gruñó el joven Inuyasha, irónico, apareciendo desde más atrás— Sólo conseguirás que Sango-_san_ se enfade de verdad contigo, y no quiero estar allí el día que eso pase. Presiento que será muy sangriento. —

—… es que Sanguito no me comprende. —se quejó Miroku, con tristeza.

— ¡¡_Houshi-hentai_!! —volvió a gritar Sango, atrapada entre los brazos de Kagome, quien la detenía sólo para evitar un asesinato— ¡¡Déjame, Kagome_-chan_!! ¡Le voy a cortar las manos! ¡Argh! —

— ¡Sango_-chan_, por favor…! —

Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero había un curioso par de ojos azules observándolos desde los arbustos. Aquellos ojos aprovechaban el olor a bestia que flotaba en el aire para confundir el propio, y parecía que servía… porque él era perfectamente capaz de oler a un perro de la dinastía de las Grandes Bestias del Oeste, pero éste era tan inútil que no podía olerle a él, un Lobo de las Estepas con los mejores instintos de cazador que el mundo hubiera visto jamás. Jah. Como si un perrucho cualquiera pudiera hacer algo contra un lobo acostumbrado a la vida salvaje. ¡Seguro era un perrito casero, habituado a ladrar sólo para pedir comida!

Una sonrisa ladina se hizo en los labios del intrépido lobo.

Su poderosa atención estaba puesta en esa chica que gritaba. No la que llevaba la _katana_, sino la otra, la del cabello negro y suelto. Porque su aroma dulce nadaba hasta él en las corrientes de aire, tentándolo a cometer una locura. Era joven, y la primavera aún no comenzaba, pero esa época al final del invierno siempre era más problemática que la propia estación de apareamiento. Esas tórridas semanas que antecedían a los primeros capullos de flores… muchos las odiaban. Él se había contado entre esos muchos hasta el momento en que vio a esa mujer de piel blanca, cabellos de azabache y ojos de chocolate. Le ardió la piel. Se le erizaron los cabellos.

La quería para él. No sabía por qué, pero la determinación estaba allí.

El intruso miró despiadadamente a la competencia. Un monje humano sin nada de interesante y un… oh, bien, ¡Esto sí era interesante! Un _inuhan-yö_ cuyo olor decía que se encontraba en la flor de la vida. Adolescente, inmaduro y alborotado. Pero MITAD BESTIA a fin de cuenta, ¡Menos amenaza que el monje! No iba a ser difícil evadir la vigilancia de esos dos y tomar el objeto de su deseo.

No iba a ser problema tomar a la mujer que quería…

_La sonrisa satisfecha se hizo aún mayor en sus labios, develando unos colmillos de tamaño aterrador. Ninguno de esos enclenques era rival para el Príncipe Kouga, dirigente de la raza de los Hombres-Lobo. _

Kagome soltó finalmente a Sango cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco. El monje se había salvado de una masacre y no por mucho, ¡Esa chica estaba fúrica! ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado con ella? Era su culpa, porque no era capaz de mantener quietas las manos. Con un suspiro cansado, la chica de cabellos negros se quitó el sudor de la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—… vaya, ¡Dejarlos solos a ustedes es un peligro! —comentó.

Miroku seguía mirando a su adorada _ninja_ con ojos de cachorro, mientras que Sango estaba cruzada de brazos, medio dándole la espalda. En su cara había una expresión que daba miedo, pero también se podía ver un profundo sonrojo. No se sentía orgullosa de ser acosada por un monje libidinoso. Kagome buscaba algo qué decir, y el joven Inuyasha se sonreía con malicia, porque para él toda la escena era sumamente graciosa.

Ése era el momento.

Aprovechando su velocidad superior, el intruso saltó fuera de los arbustos y antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, le arrebató el equilibrio a la mujer llamada Kagome y con ella en los brazos, saltó a la copa de un árbol seco. La chica no pudo gritar porque no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que no se vio en el aire, pegada al cuerpo de un joven demonio de hermosos rasgos masculinos, con el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo muy alta. El sujeto vestía con pieles de animal, y parte de una armadura de _samurai_ que no se veía para nada corriente.

El joven Inuyasha reaccionó demasiado tarde, ¡Nunca lo vio venir!

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó, cuando pudo articular palabra.

— ¡Saludos, idiotas! —dijo el intruso, con tono burlón— ¡Si no les molesta, recogeré a esta hembra y me iré! —

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —increpó Sango. El monje también se puso a la defensiva, con su cayado por delante— ¡Suelta a Kagome_-chan_, monstruo! —

— ¡No me obligues a sellarte, amiguito! —amenazó Miroku, pergamino en mano.

El otro hizo frunció el ceño y se hizo viento con la mano libre, fingiendo un mareo.

— ¡UFF! ¡Este lugar sí que apesta a perro! —dijo, burlándose sin piedad. Miró al hijo del General Perro con lástima, y luego lo señaló con un dedo acusador— ¿Acaso no te bañas nunca, chucho? ¡Qué espantoso hedor traes! ¿O será esa sangre humana, que hace que la de monstruo huela peor? —

Inuyasha le mostró su puño apretado, señal inequívoca de que se lo perdería en…

— ¿¡QUÉ DICES, MALDITO!? —le ladró, mostrándole los dientes.

— ¡Nada de maldito! —gruñó el recién llegado, manipulando a Kagome en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca— ¡Háblame con más respeto, perrucho cualquiera! Mi nombre es Kouga, Príncipe del Clan de los Hombres-Lobo… ¡Recuérdalo, porque pronto lo oirás por todas partes! —

Los tres compañeros que estaban en el piso se quedaron mirándolo con los rostros llenos de incertidumbre, preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba ese presumido mocoso con cola de caballo. Kagome también hizo la misma cara. Ninguno había oído jamás hablar de un tal Kouga.

—… ni idea. —dijo el muchacho de las orejas de perro, confundido. No obstante, no perdió el tiempo y echó mano a la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_— ¡Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de anotarlo bien en tu tumba, para que nadie lo olvide! —

— ¡Perro pulgoso! ¡Cómo se nota que no tienes cultura! —

— ¡¡OYE!! —gritó Kagome, encajonada bajo el brazo del príncipe lobo— ¡¡BÁJAME, BÁJAME!! ¡¡INUYASHA-_SAMA_!! —

— ¡No te preocupes, Kagome, te quitaré a ese pesado de encima! —

— ¿Qué hace un Príncipe de la raza de los Hombres-Lobo tan lejos de su territorio? ¡Los Lobos tienen sus cubiles más en el Sur! —increpó Miroku, antes de que Inuyasha se pusiera más loco e hiciera un desastre— ¿Estás desafiando la autoridad del General Inu-no-Taishō-_sama_? —

— ¿Inu-no-Taishō? ¿Ese roñoso saco de parásitos todavía vive? —se rió Kouga, con gran orgullo— Ni quien le tenga miedo a ese pulgoso. Yo estoy aquí por otros motivos. Creí haber olido un perro en celo, así que vine a ver qué pasaba… ¡Y miren lo que me encuentro! ¡Una hermosa mujer! —rió a carcajadas el joven desconocido, exhibiendo un gran juego de colmillos al abrir la boca— ¡Y como no tiene el olor de ningún otro macho, la reclamo como mía! ¡Ahí se ven, idiotas! —

— ¡INUYASHA-_SAMA_! —gritó Kagome esa vez, aterrada por la afirmación.

Antes de que el joven han-yö pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el Príncipe lobo ya se había desvanecido en el aire dando un prodigioso salto en dirección al desierto. ¡Era muy rápido! ¡Seguirlo con la vista era imposible! Se perdió en los árboles en un santiamén, sin consideración por nadie.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó el hijo del Taishō, descolocado de ira— ¡¡KAGOME!! —

—… ¡Inuyasha-_sama_!... —la vocecita de ella se oía lejana, ¡Muy lejana!

—… ¡MALDITA SEA! —rugió el muchacho de los cabellos plateados.

Miroku lo detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo a tontas y a locas detrás de ese lobo presumido. El monje le puso una zancadilla con su bastón, y el _han-yö_ tropezó cayendo cuan largo era sobre el suelo. Se volvió hacia su amigo, furioso, ¡Dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos con las uñas! Pero se detuvo, porque Miroku tenía en la mirada una expresión tan llena de ira como la de él.

Eso no lo disuadió de gritarle, a voz en cuello:

— ¡¡ARGH!! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Miroku!? —

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Correr detrás del lobo? Nunca lo alcanzarás, ni siquiera con tu velocidad sobrenatural. No. Kouga ya está demasiado lejos de nosotros. —meditó el monje, tratando de mantener la calma— Sabemos que fue hacia el desierto, ¿No? Será muy fácil localizarlo allí. Es un ámbito muy duro, sólo apto para los que se han criado al aire libre. Él es un lobo sureño. No durará un día ahí, entre la arenisca y el viento. Y si fuera lo contrario, entonces ya sé a dónde fue. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—Sólo hay un lugar al que puede haber ido… nadie sobrevive en ese desierto sin entrenamiento. Y una sola persona puede entrenarte bajo condiciones tan duras, ¿No te parece, Inuyasha_-kun_? —replicó Miroku, pensativo.

—… ¿Usted supone que Kouga es alumno de Totōsai_-sensei_? —dijo Sango.

—… precisamente. Sango-_chan_, eres una mujer tan lista… ¡No sé por qué aún no nos hemos casado! Con tu inteligencia, tu belleza y mi asombrosa personalidad, ¡Seguro tendremos unos hijos maravillosos! —se emocionó el monje, y estiró la mano en dirección al trasero de la joven _ninja_— ¡No te hagas la difícil…! —

Sango le pegó un puñetazo en la mano antes de que llegara a tocarla.

— ¡USTED NUNCA PARA! ¿VERDAD? —se quejó la muchacha, furiosa.

— ¡Miroku! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —

El aludido se volvió a mirar a su compañero canino, con seriedad. Inuyasha ya se había puesto de pie, y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa sin dejar de mirar hacia el Este, allá donde Kouga había desaparecido llevándose a su esclava. ¡Maldito lobucho de porquería! ¡CUANDO LE PUSIERA LAS MANOS ENCIMA…!

—… no, Inuyasha, no estoy seguro. Pero es una suposición con muchos puntos a favor, ¿No crees? De todas maneras, no podrías hacer mucho con una espada que no sabes usar. Probemos suerte en lo de Totōsai-_sensei_ primero. Si lo que el lobo dijo es cierto, entonces no lastimará a Kagome-_chan_. —

— ¿Y qué dijo ese pobre animal? —

— ¿Acaso no estaba poniendo atención, Inuyasha_-sama_? —interrumpió Sango, con las manos en la cintura— ¡Él dijo que se llevaba a Kagome_-chan_ para hacerla su mujer! ¡Es tan atroz! ¡Barbárico! ¡¡LLEVÁRSELA, FORZARLA A SER SU MUJER!! —

—Bueno, yo no diría ser su mujer sea malo… —bromeó Miroku, sonriendo.

— ¡USTED CÁLLESE! ¡EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSA ES EN ESO! —gritó Sango.

Inuyasha sintió cómo la sangre le hervía dentro del cuerpo. No podía imaginarse a Kagome como mujer de ese bicho apestoso, ¡No! ¡No QUERÍA imaginárselo! ¡Por todos los _kami_, le daba tanto asco! ¡Esa mujer tonta y sexy le pertenecía sólo a él, porque era de su propiedad y ningún otro pobre imbécil podía venir a reclamarla! Ya vería, ¡Ya vería ese Príncipe idiota, le arrancaría el cráneo por la boca! Ardiendo de furia, el joven _inuhan-yö_ apretó la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su espada y echó a caminar hacia el tenebroso Este.

Tenía que encontrar a esa bestia pulgosa.

… _y si Kagome llegaba a tener encima otro olor que no fuera el de él, entonces ese lobo y todos sus parientes lo lamentarían mucho. MUCHO EN VERDAD. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kagome volvió en sí sin saber si había estado desmayada un ratito o muchas horas.

Se había desvanecido con tantos saltos y mareos, poco antes de que el susodicho Kouga saliera del bosque para adentrarse en el árido desierto. La noche descendió sobre ellos rápidamente después de eso, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Despertó dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva fresca, refugiada del ardiente calor de la arena, encima de una blanda cama hecha con pieles de todos los colores. Se sentía tan cómoda y olía tan bien, que la chica no pudo evitar arrebujarse un poco más en el delicioso aposento antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose.

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_! —susurró, en la oscuridad.

—… ¿Quién es ese "Inuyasha" del que tanto hablas? —dijo otra voz.

Kagome dio un grito. Los ojos se le acostumbraron lento a la oscuridad, y descubrió que no estaba sola y tampoco en la completa negrura. Una pequeña lámpara de aceite iluminaba apenas la gigantesca caverna, y junto a ella estaba agazapado un muchacho de rasgos muy hermosos, con unos ojos azules muy profundos y curiosos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Nunca había visto una piel como ésa, tan perfecta y cuidada.

—No es tu novio. —aseguró Kouga, arrugando la nariz— Tampoco es tu dueño, él no te ha tomado. ¿Por qué lo llamas, tan ansiosamente? ¿Son muy amigos? Uff, toda tu persona apesta, ¡Has estado muy cerca de ese perro! —

La joven pelinegra se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, pero el joven lobo la siguió sin romper la escasa distancia que los separaba. Era muy guapo, es verdad, pero, ¡Eso nunca quitaría que la había raptado como cualquier vil _youkai_! Observó sus rasgos perfectos y las características distintivas de su especie, y recordando lo que su querida hermana Kikyou le había enseñado, Kagome llevó a la conclusión de que ese muchacho no era un _han-yö _como el amo Inuyasha, sino que se trataba de un _youkai_ puro.

No estaba segura de si debería tener miedo de él. No parecía muy peligroso.

Por lo menos, el inocente interés en su expresión no denotaba amenaza.

—Tú… ¿Te llamas Kouga? —dijo la chica, tragando saliva.

—Así es. Príncipe Kouga, de la tribu de los Hombres-Lobo del Sureste para servirte, señorita. —se presentó él, exhibiendo una sonrisa hermosa y animal. Seguidamente, el chico se inclinó sobre el lecho de pieles y adoptó la posición tradicional de disculpas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo formando una "V" frente a la cabeza— Yo… quiero que me disculpes por haber sido tan brusco. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, ¡No era mi intención secuestrarte! —

— ¿Eh? —Kagome se quedó de piedra— ¿Y entonces…? —

Kouga se levantó de nuevo rápidamente, y tomó las manos de su cautiva con gran devoción. Ella miró discretamente alrededor, pensando en tomar una piedra, partírsela en la cabeza a ese lobo zoquete y escaparse de dondequiera que estuviera… pero cuando su piel se acostumbró al calor de esas manos fuertes y varoniles, se sintió por un segundo muy querida y protegida, y no pudo soltarse.

Además, él la miraba con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de angustia.

— ¿Me perdonas? —suplicó Kouga, con tristeza.

—Yo… ¿Qué pretendías, entonces? —lo evadió la chica, astuta.

— ¡No lo sé! Es… es que te vi y todo lo que pasó por mi mente fue tenerte. ¿Sabes? Me gusta coleccionar cosas. Aquí en el desierto hay muchas conchas de caracol, mi maestro dice que en otro tiempo este lago de arena fue un océano gigantesco, y por eso hay muchos caracoles… ¡Me encanta coleccionarlos! Y de hecho, colecciono cualquier cosa que encuentro, es imposible de controlar. ¡Me obsesiono por tener cosas! Cuando te vi, también quise que fueras mía, alguien muy cercano a mí que pudiera cuidar y presumir, sólo saber que estabas cerca de ese perro cualquiera me hizo hervir de furia, pero… lo lamento. Sé que estuvo mal. —dijo él, hablando a toda velocidad— ¡Lo siento, señorita! ¿Podrías perdonarme? —

—… eh, bueno, creo que… que suenas muy sincero. —convino Kagome, confusa.

— ¿Me perdonas, de verdad? —se emocionó el lobo. Movió la cola como un perro contento, azotando el lecho de pieles con energía— ¡Oh, soy tan feliz! Ya, lo sé. Tengo una manía muy fea, lo admito, pero… es más fuerte que yo. Qué bueno que entiendes mi situación. —

—Eh… —

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él, interrumpiéndola con energía.

—… Higurashi Kagome, pero… —

— ¡Kagome_-chan_! —repitió Kouga, emocionado— Suena tan hermoso como tú eres. Kagome-_chan_, bienvenida a mi humilde morada. ¿Quieres que te lleve a recorrerla, para que no te pierdas luego? —

—Un momento, ¡Para un momento!—se quejó la muchacha, confundida— ¿Estás diciendo que no me vas a soltar? —

Kouga la miró como si hubiera dicho una terrible barbaridad.

Luego, le sonrió con el gesto más tierno del mundo, y le acarició el rostro con gran cariño, pasándole varios mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Negó con la cabeza muy seriamente, al tiempo que decía:

—… por supuesto que no, Kagome_-chan_. Ahora me perteneces. —

La pobre Kagome creyó que se iba a volver a desmayar.

¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA INUYASHA_-SAMA_ CUANDO UNA LO PRECISABA!?

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**XD ¡Este Kouga! Ciclotímico y bipolar, según parece. ¡Jajaja! Ahora Kagome ha pasado a ser parte de su colección, ¿Qué tal? XD ¡Me imagino la cara de Inu-niichan**__**cuando se entere! Al fin y al cabo, no llegamos a ver a Totōsai pero en la próxima yo les prometo personalmente que el viejo sale y hará desmadres. Ya lo conocen, a lo peculiar que es este anciano. Huy, que la cosa vuela. ¡Escándalo en puerta! No vaya a ser que alguien deflore a Kagome antes que el **_**han-yö**_** impaciente XD. Miroku sigue de mañoso y Sango ya le está agarrando el tino a esto de evitarlo, pero puede que en el próximo episodio la cosa cambie un poco entre ellos… ¡Tendremos algo de MirokuxSango al fin! Y no se preocupen, pronto volveremos al Castillo del Oeste a ver cómo le está yendo a Sesshomaru XD Por ahora, confórmense con la rabia que va a levantar el hijo menor del Taishō y los altos vuelos del Príncipe Kouga XD ¿No dije que esto era un ligero AU? Pues está siendo bastante ligero todavía. Perdonen el delay en la publicación, pero tienen que creerme que a propósito no fue, es que me demoré por ciertas cuestiones personales… ¡Aunque no pasó de Lunes, en lo que a mí respecta! Jajaja, ¡BUENO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW CON LA COLABORACIÓN PARA EL FIC, Y SUS COMENTARIOS! Me encanta leer lo que piensan de estas parejas tan locas… **

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**¡WA! ¡Kouga tiene secuestrada a Kagome! Inuyasha y cía. llegan por fin a lo del anciano herrero Totōsai sólo para descubrir que… ¡MIROKU TENÍA RAZÓN! No sólo Kouga es alumno del viejo, sino que también vive ahí toda una tropa de Hombres-Lobo territoriales, hambrientos, cabezas huecas y determinados a proteger a la dama de su líder, la bella Kagome-**_**sama**_** XD. Pero el maestro lo resuelve todo de una manera muy particular: con una competencia. Tomará a Inuyasha como alumno, y si resulta ser mejor estudiante que Kouga, entonces se puede quedar con Kagome… imagínense lo bien que le cae esto a la damnificada, y lo que dirá la feminista de Sango. No se preocupen, a Sango la arreglaremos luego, cuando se quede a solas con Miroku en el desierto, y él tenga el deber de defenderla de un peligro que resulta ser muy… ¿Adorable, a fin de cuentas? Jajaja. ¡NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER! Empezamos a proyectar la historia a partir de este punto.**

**(Próxima Update: Ahora que Kouga ya llegó, me falta conseguir algunos extras, pero si algunos de los lectores se ofrecen, estamos chantas XD ¡Dejen su solicitud en un review, y podrán ser lobos de la tribu en el siguiente episodio! Suerte n.n)**


	14. Arenas del Deseo

**¡Hola! Woo!! Seguimos cosechando éxitos con este fanfic, es increíble la cantidad de gente que viene a leer cada actualización X.x ¡Me muero! Ya me dieron como cuatro infartos, desde el lunes pasado X.x ¡Y ahora, tengo que denunciar a los culpables de mi estado de salud! Ahí van:**

_**Miyandy Taisho; CONEJA; Sahora; Syrah.258; Kat Dark Shadow; maria viginia-chan; Ladrona de almas; tania56; caroaome; AllySan; Akanne Hygurashi; siskachisky; princserekou; AniWitch; Syaoran'n'SakuRocks; XiO; Lapislazuli Stern; kag; Naru-fan AVD; angel-nocturo; Paly-chan*; NozomiiCleito; SayuriKurenai; Esciam; setsuna17; Rooh; astridkaoru; aniyasha; evita95; kesiiichan; nere; keiko-chan; Lorena; Tenyoukai; makikita-chan; Mitsuki Himura; Animegirl024; Angel Dark Fire y LinaInverse40.**_

**¡¡WAAA!! Gracias, chicas, gracias en serio T.T me emociono tanto… quiero agradecerle especialmente a los que donaron dinero ficticio y a los que se ofrecieron de extras (por motivos obvios, no los puedo nombrar en el capítulo –estos garcas de FF no quieren fics dizque "interactivos" y ya es bastante malo que las mencione por los reviews, así que para que no me baneen mejor lo dejamos así-, pero les aviso que son todas parte de la colección de lobas de Kouga-**_**kun**_** n.n) y a todos los que me visitaron en mi deviant y dejaron sus comentarios en los fanarts del fic que hice, ¡GRACIAS!**

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

El host de hoy es presentado por… la Asociación de Fans de la Muerte de Kikyo. No porque nos alegre verla, ¡Sino porque nos alegra que se haya muerto por fin! Aunque, los que leímos el manga sabemos que por más que esté muerta, nadie se puede librar de Kikyo-lapa ¬¬ hasta el fin de la historia… triste, pero tratamos de no pensar en ello v.v

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 14: Arenas del Deseo**_

_No podía decir exactamente si estaba triste, pero decididamente feliz no me sentía._

_Kouga-_kun_ era… excéntrico, eso era seguro._

_Declarado un coleccionista insaciable, no sólo tenía enormes colecciones de todas las cosas bonitas que se le ponían delante sino que también se dedicaba a conseguir hasta lo imposible. Y como resultado, yo había terminado cayendo en sus garras, para ir a formar parte de la más bizarra de sus colecciones: un grupo de las más selectas mujeres, ¡Con las que no hacía nada, excepto admirarlas! _

_En la cueva donde me tenía cautiva había otras quince mujeres, todas de distintas razas y una más hermosa que la otra. Había princesas _youkai_ y humanas por igual, y la gran mayoría de las mujeres de raza sobrenatural tenían genes caninos. Había zorras, perras y lobas, de todas las edades. La mayor de todas las cautivas parecía haber sido madre más de una vez, y la más joven era mucho menor que yo. Kouga_-kun_ me ordenó que me quedara con ellas, y que no intentara escapar…_

_Sé que nunca he sido del tipo rebelde y huir nunca fue uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era encontrar un modo de salir de allí, y volver con Inuyasha_-sama_. _

_¿Quién sabía cómo se encontraba él? Si estaba preocupado por mí, si no estaría recorriendo el desierto en mi busca. Me hacía mucha ilusión pensar que mi amo venía al rescate. Y aunque sólo soy una esclava que seguramente no significa nada, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que mi cuerpo desea estar cerca de él otra vez; sé que lo deseo tanto como mi señor. Es algo fuerte, imparable. Por eso, mi confianza está con él y sé que Inuyasha-_sama_ vendrá a buscarme, así tenga que tardar cien días en encontrarme._

_En parte, eso me ayudaba a mantenerme tranquila. _

_La mayor de las cautivas, Ayame-_hime_, (una hermosa mujer de la raza de los lobos, con el cabello largo y rojizo, y los ojos del tono del pasto tierno) me suplicó que no luchara. Según ella, Kouga_-kun_ no era una mala persona, sólo era demasiado impulsivo y ya tenía suficientes problemas con medio mundo por su compulsión de robar objetos que él llamaba "coleccionables". Por lo que ella me dijo, lo buscaban en casi todos los reinos y varios señores de gran nombre lo querían ver muerto por el secuestro de sus hijas. Le pregunté a mi compañera por qué ninguna de ellas escapaba, si todas estaban allí contra su voluntad._

_Y con una pequeña sonrisa, la loba me contestó que no tenía sentido huir. Kouga-_kun_ nunca lastimaría a ninguna de sus preciosas muñecas, y tampoco se acercaría a ellas más que para contemplarlas con satisfacción. Ninguna le tenía miedo, y acepaban esa cautividad sólo porque estaban a salvo y eran tratadas como reinas. A mí me parecía que Ayame-_hime_ en especial trataba al Príncipe Lobo como a un hijo, porque siempre estaba cerca de él y ponía gran atención a su bienestar. _

_Tal vez Kouga_-kun_ no era un mal sujeto. Llegué a convencerme de eso, porque en los días que estuve presa en el interior de su cubil, él no hizo otra cosa más que tomar el té atendido por sus preciadas mujeres, conversar con ellas y relatar historias acerca de cómo había conseguido tal o cual pieza de sus colecciones. Dormía solo, se bañaba solo y siempre permanecía solo, excepto en esas horas en las que regresaba a la cueva y se reunía con nosotras. Sonreía con infantil alegría cuando alguna de las muchachas le dirigía la palabra._

_Y yo había pensado que Inuyasha_-sama_ era un sujeto raro…_

_**Probablemente, el problema de Kouga**_**-kun**_** era que se sentía demasiado solo. **_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Sango estaba exhausta, acalorada y sedienta, pero no permitiría que eso la frenara en absoluto. Llevaba dos días recorriendo el desierto, y mirase donde mirase sólo había arena y más arena. Era espantoso. Tenía miedo de haberse perdido, se encontraba casi a un paso de desmayarse y quería desesperadamente una sombra fresca y un poco de agua para calmar el calor de sus entrañas, pero sabía que no estaría siendo una _ninja_ si bajaba la guardia de esa manera.

Además, ¡El monje ni siquiera estaba sudando! Bueno, sí sudaba, pero se veía menos cansado que ella.

—No es justo. —murmuró la chica, en un quejido— ¿Por qué usted parece tan cómodo con este calor del demonio? —

—… Sango-_chan_, los monjes estamos habituados a recorrer grandes distancias a pie, no es extraño que resista esto. Me sorprende que tú no te hayas desmayado aún, pero debe ser por tu entrenamiento _ninja_. —contestó él, con una sonrisa amable. Se detuvo junto a unas rocas que hervían, y se hizo un poco de viento con la mano— Sufriremos ahora, pero esta noche nos vamos a congelar otra vez. —

—… después de lo de anoche, prefiero congelarme. —dijo la muchacha, enfadada.

De sólo recordar la propuesta del monje, Sango hervía en furia. ¡Tal vez fuera cierto que los cuerpos juntos mantienen mejor el calor, pero no había forma de mantenerse los dos juntos cuando él intentaba tocarle el trasero cada vez que la creía dormida! Era de lo peor. Ese _hentai _desgraciado. Aunque la idea de desnudarse para paliar el calor le hacía mucha ilusión, no podía ni pensar en el asunto sabiendo que estaba acompañada por un sujeto tan malditamente mañoso como Miroku.

Y todo porque un lobo sarnoso se había llevado a Kagome.

Sango se pasó la mano por la frente, para quitarse el sudor que le chorreaba.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Inuyasha_-sama_?

El amo había conducido rápidamente a su grupo al borde del desierto, pero casi de inmediato se había quedado paralizado de espanto al ver lo increíblemente grande que era esa extensión de arenas hirvientes. El lobo había desaparecido, y el rastro se perdía en dos direcciones opuestas casi de inmediato. Miroku había propuesto entonces la idea de separarse en dos grupos para seguir los rastros, en vista de que al parecer nadie sabía exactamente dónde estaba la residencia del Herrero Totōsai, pero el joven _inuhan-yö_ se había rehusado, aduciendo que era una idea descabellada. Si ya no sabían a dónde ir los tres juntos, ¿Qué iban a hacer estando separados? Pero Miroku logró tomar la palabra nuevamente y convenció a su amigo de hacerlo de esa manera: Inuyasha era más rápido por sí solo, si él descubría que su rastro no llegaba a ninguna parte, siempre podría volver sobre sus pasos y reunirse con el otro grupo.

El hijo del Taishō aceptó la moción sólo porque su excelente olfato estaba siendo halagado, y porque deseaba encontrar a Kagome más que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba tan furioso con ese lobo cleptómano…

Así habían terminado, Sango y el monje, solos en mitad de la nada. ¿Por qué ella no había ido con el amo Inuyasha? La chica estaba segura de que él encontraría a su amiga y hubiese sido más fácil si simplemente hubiera seguido al sabueso, como la lógica se lo indicaba. Pero no, ¡Le había tocado quedarse con el _houshi_-acosador! ¡¡Seguro que todo había sido un plan del monje para estar un tiempo a solas con ella, y aprovecharse!! A la joven _ninja_ se le hinchaban dos o tres venas cada vez que pensaba en eso.

… aunque, excepto por el exabrupto de la noche anterior, Miroku se había portado bastante bien.

Sango cerró los ojos unos momentos, para prevenir un mareo. El calor era tan fuerte ese día, tan sofocante. La respiración se le ponía pegajosa, y de pronto el panorama le dio una vuelta frente a los ojos. Uff. No, por suerte todavía no estaba insolada. No se sentía tan mal, a fin de cuentas.

—Mira, Sango_-chan_. Parece que hay algunos arbustos allá delante. Tal vez no sea un espejismo, y podamos refugiarnos en su sombra a descansar un poco. —señaló él, con el brazo en largo. La chica asintió con la cabeza, esperanzada, y el muchacho frunció un poco el ceño al verla tan desganada— ¿Qué sucede, Sango-chan? ¿No te sientes bien? Tienes la cara muy roja. —

—No se preocupe por mí, no es más que el sol. —dijo ella, para zanjar el asunto.

Intentó dar unos cuantos pasos, pero al tercero las rodillas le fallaron y el paisaje se puso a dar vueltas nuevamente. Supo que estaba cayendo hacia la arena, pero se salvó de que el rostro le chocara contra el suelo hirviente cuando una mano más fuerte la tomó por la cintura, deteniéndola.

— ¡Sango_-chan_! —la llamó Miroku, un poco asustado.

—… estoy bien. —murmuró ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El monje le rozó suavemente el rostro con los dedos, descubriendo además de una textura de satén que le puso los sentidos a mil, que la chica estaba ardiendo. Y no en forma literal. No, no, no. Era demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera por ser _ninja_ una mujer dejaba de ser mujer y de sufrir los efectos de aquello a lo que no estaba habituada. Sango perdió el conocimiento en los brazos del monje, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡¡Sango!! —clamó él, preocupado.

¡Tenía que sacarla del rayo directo del sol, cuanto antes! Pobrecilla. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo, pero ya con todo el calor del día anterior y la extensa caminata no había nada más que pudiera hacer su cuerpo excepto rendirse. Miroku la cargó con cuidado sobre sus hombros (porque iba a ser más fácil que llevarla en brazos) y se lanzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los arbustos que veía a lo lejos. Rezó en dos idiomas, mientras pasaba de la caminata a la carrera, rogando por que el oasis no fuera una ilusión.

Y cuando ya no podía más, se convenció de que los arbustos eran reales y no sólo había sombra en ellos, sino también un pequeño manantial del que brotaba un mísero chorro de agua. Algo era algo, a fin de cuentas. Exhausto, Miroku se dejó caer de rodillas bajo el primer arbusto que encontró, pero trató de ser más cuidadoso a la hora de bajar a Sango para depositarla en la tierra.

—Gracias a todos los _kami_… —murmuró él, con devoción.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enfriar a Sango.

… o sea, iba a tener que quitarle la ropa, ¡Seguramente! ¿De qué otro modo podía hacer algo así? Una brutal cachetada imaginaria le sacudió la consciencia a centímetros de que sus dedos tocaran los senos de la chica inconsciente. Bien, bien. Perfecto, ahora hasta su imaginación le daba cachetadas. Qué vergüenza. ¡Por supuesto que sí, debería darle vergüenza estar actuando de ese modo! Tenía que portarse mejor, ser más decente y profesional. La vida de Sango estaba en juego.

Bueno, iba a ser él quien tuviera que quitarse algo de ropa, entonces.

Sin demora, el monje se deshizo de la túnica violeta que le envolvía el cuerpo y se aflojó un poco el _kimono_ negro, hasta descubrirse el torso. Manipuló las amplias mangas de la prenda para anudarlas alrededor de su cintura, y con eso ya se sintió un poco más fresco y ligero. El sudor cubría su piel con una película de millones de gotas minúsculas, brillantes. Miroku tomó la túnica y se dirigió al manantial, para empapar la prenda lo más posible. El agua no estaba fría, pero por lo menos serviría.

Ella continuaba desmayada cuando regresó. Despacio (y luchando ferozmente en contra de su voluntad pervertida), el joven monje despojó a Sango de las piezas más pesadas de su armadura y se tomó la libertad de abrirle un poco el cuello del traje negro, dejando al descubierto suficiente de su blanca piel como para llevar a cualquier hombre a la locura. Afortunadamente, él se pudo concentrar (casi de milagro, diría) y tratando de no posar la vista en las fabulosas curvas femeninas que esas apretadas ropas negras exponían a la vista, se encargó de envolver a la muchacha con la túnica mojada. De ese modo, era más probable que la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo insolado descendiera y que ella se recuperase pronto.

Cansado, Miroku escondió mejor a la chica a la sombra del pequeño árbol y volvió al manantial para mojarse un poco la cabeza y la nuca. Aunque él estaba más acostumbrado a los climas extremos, nunca había soportado semejante calor y tampoco se sentía bien. El líquido tibio le ayudó a descansar los músculos adoloridos, y como última medida de prevención, se arrancó un pedazo del _kimono_ para usarlo como pañuelo. Volvió con ese paño mojado junto a Sango, y muy despacio se sentó contra el endeble tronco del arbolito. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos, cobijándola muy cerca de su pecho, y con aquel trapo negro humedecido repasó una y otra vez las facciones enrojecidas su rostro, para bajarle el calor.

—Vamos, Sango… no te des por vencida. —susurró él, concentrado en su tarea y sin usar el acostumbrado respeto al final del nombre de la chica— No es más que un poco de sol, no te puedes rendir ahora. Luchaste con unas arañas gigantescas. —

Con paciencia, Miroku pasó un buen rato acariciando las mejillas calientes de Sango con el paño mojado. No dejaba de maravillarse con la marcada belleza de la muchacha, una belleza que normalmente no lograba apreciar porque ella nunca le permitía acercarse lo suficiente. Aunque no era el momento más preciso para pensar en cosas así, él no pudo evitar reparar en cuánto había deseado en los últimos días tener un tiempo a solas con esa mujer, exactamente como ahí.

Suspiró profundo, y observó el horizonte.

El sol no bajaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, y cuando lo hiciera se pondría muy frío. Tenía que encontrar una manera de refugiar a Sango cuando cayera la noche, por si ella aún no se había despertado.

Se distrajo una vez más, contemplándola.

—Eres tan hermosa, Sango_-chan_. De verdad lo eres. —musitó, convencido.

Nunca antes había pensado tanto en una mujer, no desde que conociera a la joven Sango. Ella era tan arisca y se enfadaba tanto con él, ¡Que la tentación se volvía cada día más irresistible! Había intentado tocarla cien veces, y las cien veces había fallado. Ahora la tenía completamente a su merced, ¡Pero no era divertido si Sango no estaba despierta! Le divertía (y le excitaba de sobremanera) ver la expresión en su rostro, cómo ella se ponía de todos los colores antes de descargarle un cachetazo. Le hacía pensar en lo grandioso que sería el día en que por fin esa mujer se diera por vencida, y aceptara su cortejo.

Porque no la estaba cortejando aún. Sólo la estaba probando.

Recorrió con la mirada la respingada curva de su nariz orgullosa, y sonrió. Aunque la chica tenía las mejillas rojas y afiebradas, no dejaba de ser tan preciosa como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus párpados cerrados, sus carrillos encendidos. Sus labios, entreabiertos y un poco secos… tentadores, listos para que los tomara.

Miroku se mordió el labio inferior. No. No debía, no podía. No era…

_No era divertido si ella no podía defenderse._

Pero se sentía tan bien estrecharla entre sus brazos, envuelta en esa túnica mojada. Aunque Sango estuviera inconsciente, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Desde el día en que la había visto por primera vez, supo que esa chica había aparecido en su camino para ser la que le diera un hijo. No había manera de explicar su obsesión con ella más que esa. Sango era la mujer que había buscado durante mucho tiempo.

_**Era SU mujer. Ahora entendía mejor la compulsión instintiva de los **_**youkai **_**por tomar y defender a sus mujeres, incluso con la vida.**_

_A él no le habría importado morir bajo el sol ardiente, si era para salvar a Sango. _

No pudo resistirlo más. Se inclinó ligeramente, y apenas dejó que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de la joven _ninja_ inconsciente. Aunque no hubo respuesta, el roce fue tan explosivo para él que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar la catarata de sensaciones que brotaron en su pecho en ese instante. Y fue una confluencia muy breve, muy efímera, pero lo bastante contundente como para significar algo.

—Vamos, Sango_-chan_. Tienes que ponerte bien. Quiero llegar a tu corazón de una manera honesta… o no tanto. —le dijo, en un susurro apasionado, cuando se separó de ella (un poco por temor a que lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa)— No me incomodaría hacerlo del modo honesto, pero me gusta más si peleas. —

—_Houshi-sama_… —musitó ella, entre sueños.

Miroku tragó saliva, sobresaltado.

Se acercó un poco más, para oír lo que Sango estaba diciendo. Su corazón empezó a latir muy de prisa, consciente de que la chica soñaba con él aún cuando la fiebre del sol le atacaba el cuerpo.

Ella volvió a mover ligeramente los labios.

—… _¡Hentai!_ —dijo esa vez, en voz más alta, y sacó una mano de la nada para darle un cachetazo fenomenal al monje, de lleno, que le dejó cuatro dedos bien marcados sobre el carrillo izquierdo.

Miroku creyó que la muchacha estaba despierta, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no era así. Sango seguía dormida (ya no inconsciente, gracias a los _kami_), con una de sus hirvientes mejillas apoyadas suavemente sobre su pecho. Él se sonrió y se sobó con la mano libre la piel ardida de dolor, pero no se apartó de ella. Aquello sólo había sido una reacción involuntaria. Con cariño, le apartó varios cabellos salvajes de la frente cubierta de sudor y le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza, prometiéndole que iba a cuidarla, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Uno las salva y así agradecen luego… —musitó el monje, divertido— Bueno, ya me la voy a cobrar cuando despiertes. —

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Sango abrió súbitamente los ojos cuando sintió el escalofrío por primera vez.

Se asustó al ver la sombra de la oscuridad sobre ella, pero mucho más miedo le dio el gruñido feroz que brotaba de alguna parte por allá delante. Se apretó instintivamente en contra de ese cuerpo recio y cálido que percibía tan cerca, tragando el aire muy rápido. No sabía dónde estaba, y había alguna clase de bestia rondando.

—… shh, no hagas ruido, Sango_-chan_. —murmuró una voz serena, junto a su oído.

— ¿¡Miroku_-sama_!? —soltó ella, y de inmediato el muchacho le cubrió la boca con la mano, silenciándola.

— ¡No hagas ruido! —

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en lo peor. Rodeados por una manada de monstruos hambrientos del desierto, acechados por algún demonio sediento de sangre o tal vez en compañía de vaya uno a saber qué peste del inframundo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por puro instinto, pero de inmediato su entrenamiento _ninja_ afloró: valor ante todo, para cumplir con la misión. Miroku le descubrió la boca, indicándole una vez más que no hiciera ruido, y cuando ella quiso apartarse, los brazos del hombre fuerte se cerraron sobre ella con más determinación.

El gruñido volvió a sonar, trepidando en el llano.

—… no te muevas. —musitó él, en perfecta calma.

—Miroku-_sama_, ¿Qué pasa? —

—No estoy seguro, pero por esos gruñidos parece que es grande. Sólo pude ver su sombra, me sorprende que no nos haya olido todavía. —explicó el joven monje, en un siseo bajo— Es alguna especie de gato. El gato más grande que he visto. —

— ¿No deberíamos irnos? —

—Si nos movemos ahora, nos verá. —repuso él, con paciencia— Quédate muy cerca de mí, Sango_-chan_, yo te protegeré sin importar qué. —

Impresionada, la chica abrió mucho los ojos y se giró buscando el rostro del chico en la oscuridad, pero no pudo verlo. Estaban ocultos bajo un arbusto, y ella se sentía muy bien apretada y envuelta en alguna tela. Pero la sensación más electrizante era la de estar muy cerca de él, de ese _houshi-hentai_ de mañas incurables. Más que incómoda, se sentía perfectamente a gusto. Indescriptiblemente protegida.

—Miroku_-sama_… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? —preguntó ella, en un silbido.

—Te desmayaste por el calor, y te traje aquí para resguardarte del sol. No fue nada, por cierto. Sólo un poco de agua fresca y un descanso cómodo, puede hacer maravillas por los músculos cansados. ¿Te sientes mejor? —

Sango se mordió el labio inferior, entre enternecida y desconfiada.

¡El monje se había jugado una buena, por fin! Ella sabía que en el fondo no era sólo un _hentai _de primera. El joven Inuyasha no parecía el tipo de muchacho que se juntaba con depravados. Bueno, era muy pronto para cantar victoria. Nuevamente, el gruñido de la bestia que reptaba en la oscuridad de la noche le hizo poner la carne de gallina, y en una actitud entre protectora y aterrada, Sango se acomodó mejor contra el pecho del monje. Al rozar con su mejilla el cuello de él, se percató de que ya estaban DEMASIADO próximos uno al otro.

Quiso alejarse rápidamente, y se despegó del muchacho dando un salto.

El equilibrio le falló, enredada como estaba en esa túnica, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo de lleno.

— ¡SANGO! —clamó él, asustado.

La luz de la luna iluminó la figura de la muchacha tirada en el piso, y cuando ella se quiso levantar sobre sus codos, supo que la bestia merodeadora estaba delante de sus narices, porque el gruñido sonó muy fuerte y la saliva del monstruo le cayó encima de la cabeza.

—… Mi… Miroku_-sama_… —musitó ella, acorralada en el suelo.

— ¡No te muevas! ¡Por favor, no te muevas! —le ordenó el joven, en un grito.

El gran gato la miró con sus ojos redondos, enrojecidos de odio, y le mostró unos colmillos gigantescos. Sango intentó retroceder, arrastrándose sobre su estómago hacia atrás, pero cuando la criatura la vio moverse intentó dar un paso en su dirección, pero se tambaleó. Rugió con dolor. La joven _ninja _se cubrió el rostro con una mano y con la otra buscó la _wakizashi_ que solía llevar en el cinto de su armadura, pero al no encontrarla supo que estaba a merced del demonio-gato.

"_¡Es mi fin! ¡Si intento moverme, me destrozará con sus garras!"_ pensó ella.

— ¡OYE, TÚ! ¡POR AQUÍ, GATO! —se oyó la voz del monje, más atrás.

Los ojos enrojecidos del gran felino brillaron en la noche, enfocándose en el rostro del hombre que agitaba los brazos. La bestia podía verlo perfectamente, pero no estaba en condiciones de moverse violentamente. Lo pensó varias veces, antes de retroceder uno o dos pasos hacia el pequeño manantial, con gran dolor.

El olor de la sangre llegó a las narices de Sango, en un instante.

— ¡Está herido! —murmuró, con sorpresa.

— ¡LÁRGATE, GATO! ¡ALÉJATE DE SANGO! —seguía gritando el muchacho, y se hizo con su bastón para utilizarlo como arma— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, O TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA QUE NO OLVIDARÁS JAMÁS! —

—Miroku-_sama_, ¡El monstruo está herido! —le dijo ella, para detenerlo.

— ¡Tanto mejor, así lo acabaré en un segundo! —

El gran gato retrocedió, echando la cola entre sus propias patas, y se encogió sobre sí mismo preparándose para dar un salto. Pero no lo consiguió, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer al suelo, antes de que un feroz torbellino de llamas lo envolviera. Cuando el fuego se disipó, la luz se apagó y sólo la luna iluminó la pequeña silueta blancuzca de un gatito diminuto, echado de costado y gimiendo con gran sufrimiento. Miroku vio en ello su gran oportunidad, y levantó el bastón sobre su cabeza dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia al animal…

Pero Sango logró levantarse, y se lanzó sobre el muchacho abrazándolo por detrás, para detenerlo.

— ¡No, Miroku_-sama_, no lo haga! —le rogó, con desesperación.

— ¡Sango-_chan_! ¿Qué sucede? Es este animal o nosotros, si lo dejamos vivir… —

— ¿¡No se da cuenta!? —gimió ella, con la mejilla apretada en su espalda y los brazos fuertemente envueltos en torno a la cintura del monje— ¡Es un gato-demonio de dos colas! Un gatito de fuego… en mi aldea los domesticábamos, y los utilizábamos en nuestras misiones. Los gatos de dos colas son muy amables si se les trata con cariño, ¡Tal vez ésta sea nuestra oportunidad de salir del desierto! Este animal puede volar, ¡Si curo su herida, probablemente pueda convencerle también de que nos ayude! —

—Sango, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —le reprochó Miroku, molesto.

Ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie. La chica se separó del joven y lo enfrentó bajo la luna, con los ojos ardiendo de determinación. Miroku respiraba con rapidez. Estaba tan frío, que de la boca de ambos brotaba el vapor cálido de sus alientos. Sin decir otra cosa, la joven ninja le dio la espalda y recogió al diminuto gato herido entre sus brazos.

—Yo sé lo que le digo, Miroku_-sama_. ¿Puede confiar en mí? —le pidió, mientras con delicadeza acariciaba la frente del felino débil— Sé lo que voy a hacer, me lo agradecerá luego. —

—Sango_-chan_… —

Él bajó por fin su bastón, y la miró al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los hombros.

Era complicado tomar una decisión. El gatito se veía adorable en esa forma, y casi parecía imposible creer que minutos antes aquel bichito había sido tan grande como un caballo y tan peligroso como un demonio enfurecido. También tenía que reconocer que la bella Sango se veía aún más hermosa que nunca con ese traje ajustado iluminado por la luna creciente y con ese animalillo cerca del pecho.

Le hubiera gustado poder acercarse a la chica y robarle un beso, para hacer esa escena aún más memorable.

Rindiéndose, Miroku sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Sango-_chan_. Confío en tus habilidades _ninja_, así que también confiaré en tus palabras de ahora. Si me dices que puedes curar a ese gato y que podría sacarnos de aquí, entonces te creo. —le prometió, acercándose— Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien? No me respondiste, a fin de cuentas. —

—Sí. —dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa— Y a me siento mucho mejor. —

Se acercaron caminando hacia el manantial, que brillaba intensamente bajo el rayo directo de la luna. La chica se agachó junto al agua y depositó al pequeño animal sobre la arena húmeda, para examinarlo. Tenía una herida muy fea en el costado derecho de su pequeño cuerpito, y sangraba.

—… usted, ¿Usted cuidó de mí, Miroku-_sama_? —le preguntó Sango, tímidamente. Con cuidado, la joven _ninja _buscó en su traje unos ungüentos curativos que guardaba en diversas conchas de mar. Miroku se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella, y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta— Se lo agradezco mucho. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan caballeroso. —

—Sango-chan, me estás matando. —se quejó él, con una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, ¡Es cosa suya! Si no estuviera tratando de meter sus manos donde no debe la mayor parte del tiempo, yo podría confiar en usted un poco más. Pero me ha sorprendido en serio. Aunque… —

— ¿Aunque? —

Sango limpió con cautela la herida del gatito. El animalillo gimió, gorjeando como un pajarillo. Al examinarlo más de cerca, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que no era un gato sino una gata. Una hermosa gatita de dos colas.

—… aunque, ¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¡¡No me puedo quitar de la cabeza la duda de qué fue lo que hizo usted mientras yo estaba inconsciente, completamente a su merced!! ¡No sé por qué no puedo evitar sentirme manoseada como una vulgar mujerzuela! ¡USHH! ¡¡Le conviene no decir una palabra!! —se encabritó ella, enfadándose más y más— ¡¡No quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo!! Prefiero… agradecerle y olvidarlo, va a ser lo mejor. —

—Juro que no te toqué, Sango-_chan_. Lo deseaba, pero no lo hice. —prometió él, con total sinceridad— Ya eres un espectáculo lo suficientemente hermoso sólo para la vista, no necesitaba ponerte las manos encima para disfrutarlo. —

Brutalmente sonrojada, la muchacha se volvió a mirarlo.

Por un segundo, se olvidó de los ungüentos que llevaba en la mano.

—Miroku_-sama_… —musitó, descolocada.

¡¡Por todos los_ kami_I!! ¿¡CÓMO PODÍA SER TAN DEPRAVADO TODO EL TIEMPO, Y TAN DULCE EN EL MOMENTO MENOS PENSADO!? Ese hombre la iba a volver loca en cualquier instante. Estaba segura de que algún día perdería la cordura tratando de entender su comportamiento o sus sonrisas misteriosas. Caería en la demencia sólo por contemplar esos ojos azules, oscuros y tormentosos. Y no quería admitirlo, pero tal vez también moriría por estar cerca de su cuerpo otra vez, cobijada entre sus fuertes brazos y segura de que nadie la podría alcanzar excepto él.

_¡Sólo que no podía soportar que quisiera tocarla como a cualquier chica vulgar!_

Miroku la miró con una ceja en alto, jugando el papel del seductor empedernido.

—Bueno, creo que por toda la ayuda me merezco un premio, ¿No? —dijo.

—Pues… sí, creo que se lo merece. —tuvo que aceptar ella, resignada.

El monje se emocionó. ¿Sería…?

Durante un rato más, Sango se encargó de la herida de la gatita y la vendó con una raja de tela que arrancó de la túnica violeta que había quedado en el suelo. Lo pensó con mucha paciencia, tratando de no caer en la desesperación. Sólo era un premio, inocente y sin doble sentido, ¿Verdad? Tenía que agradecer la bondad del monje, que después de todo no era un completo idiota como hombre. Algo de caballero tenía.

— ¿Y qué me he ganado? —preguntó él, impaciente.

—Un beso. —dijo Sango, a regañadientes.

Miroku parpadeó varias veces, sumamente sorprendido.

— ¿Seguro que eso me vas a dar? —tuvo que preguntar, inseguro.

—S-sí. —

Sango se arrodilló delante del muchacho. Se sentía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

¿Un beso? ¿Estaba segura, en serio?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, con impaciencia, y contempló una vez más los profundos y oscuros ojos azules del monje. Bueno, después de todo no era tan malo. Si él podía mantener las manos quietas, iba a ser algo entretenido. Despacio, Sango se inclinó en dirección al muchacho, y él se adelantó para alcanzarla. Cuando ella percibió el tacto tibio y dulce de los labios del monje, su cuerpo entero se estremeció de arriba abajo y para no caerse tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de él. Por inercia, Miroku lanzó los brazos hacia delante y los cerró como una presa alrededor de la cintura de la chica. La aprisionó en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, luchando desesperadamente contra el deseo de llevar las palmas directamente al firme trasero de su deseada _ninja_.

Sango se puso en alerta, pero no interrumpió el roce de sus bocas. Esperó un par de segundos, tiesa, a ver si el lado depravado del monje afloraba y se salía del carril, pero no sucedió nada más. Excepto, claro, que él se volvió más exigente con su caricia y la obligó a abrir la boca para besarla más profundamente, llevando el agradecimiento mucho más lejos de lo que la muchacha había planeado ir. Ella no pudo detenerlo. No podía parar, le gustaba todo aquello.

_No era su primer beso, pero sí era el primero que le hacía sentir algo en el fondo del estómago._

_**Como mariposas revueltas. **_

Se separaron despacio, con delicadeza. Él dejó un par de pequeños besos sobre la barbilla de su adorada _ninja_ antes de detenerse por fin, y en un reflejo involuntario le despejó la frente con dedos cautelosos, mientras la admiraba con éxtasis. Sango nunca se había sentido tan reverenciada en su vida.

Porque ese _houshi-hentai_ la miraba como si la adorase, como a una diosa.

—Gracias a los _kami_ que estoy perdido aquí, contigo. —musitó él, con una sonrisa muy contenta— Le agradezco de verdad a todos los dioses. —

Sango sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas…

… _y que una mano traviesa le acariciaba desvergonzadamente el trasero. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Los ojos dorados se asomaron por el borde de una roca que despedía un calor de los mil demonios. Estaba sudando como puerco, tenía hambre, sueño, calor y un humor de perros imposible de describir, pero por fin había llegado. Prácticamente se le había quemado la nariz, buscando en la arena el sucio olor de su víctima. Y ahora la tenía, ahora le veía y le acechaba.

Ese maldito… no se le escaparía.

Observó con inusual paciencia cómo la presa salía de una cueva, oculta en la ladera de un peñasco. Si hubiera sospechado antes que el muy desgraciado se ocultaba dentro de los cañones, nunca hubiera dejado que Miroku y Sango fueran solos por su cuenta a través del desierto. Los ojos de oro, oscurecidos de odio, siguieron el caminar alegre del lobo hasta que éste se reunió con su manada, otros veinte o treinta chuchos sarnosos con taparrabos de piel. Se veían como un hatajo de simios sin cerebro, pero Inuyasha sabía de sobra que su líder era listo y rápido.

Porque ese maldito era el que tenía a Kagome, escondida en alguna parte.

—… te tengo, lobo rabioso. —murmuró el joven Inuyasha, con gran rencor.

Sus uñas afiladas rascaron el borde de la roca, dejándole unas marcas muy visibles.

Tendría que esperar a que anocheciera para entrar al cubil, tomar a su esclava y salir de allí sin ser descubierto. Parecía muy fácil, en verdad. Pan comido. _Siempre y cuando, nadie lo viera entrar o salir. _

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**Buehh… me fui a la mierda con el MirxSango y casi no pude ocupar espacio en todo lo otro que tenía planeado poner. Pero no importa, el fic todavía sigue y para el siguiente capítulo viene todo lo que querían ver. Hoy descubrimos un poco más sobre Kouga gracias a Kagome, aunque el chico no salió en la historia; ¡Pero no importa! No importa, ya saben. Lamento de nuevo postear tan tarde, hace minutitos que terminé de escribir. Tuve una semana aterradora en el trabajo, y el próximo año voy a empezar a estudiar nuevamente así que será doblemente complicado, pero en tanto pueda seguir, trataré de no abandonar ni atrasarme. ¡Es lunes todavía, y aún tienen el episodio en tiempo y forma! Entonces, de nuevo les agradezco mucho la onda que le ponen a esto, los comentarios, la constancia y sobre todo, el que sean tan amables de seguirlo a pesar de los altibajos en la publicación. ¡SON UNAS GENIAS! No olviden dejar su review con la apreciación de este episodio, y yo me despido hasta la semana que viene, ¡Porque en el próximo las cosas se van a poner ultra-rabiosas! Y pronto volveremos al Castillo del Oeste a ver qué tal le va a Sesshomaru… ¡OMG! ¡¡SU MADRE ES TAN HERMOSA!! Adoro a ese perrucho XD.**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

**Hora sí, hora sí… Inu-niichan al rescate. Miroku y Sango vuelven al ruedo, gracias a la aparición de la gata misteriosa de dos colas, ¡Y SE ARMA! Kouga está dispuesto a defender a su "tesorito" Kagome hasta la muerte, y el Herrero Totōsai tiene ganas de meterle un boleo en el orto a todos, para que lo dejen de jorobar en su casa de ermitaño de una vez por todas X.x ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! Vayan llamando a la policía y a los bomberos, por las dudas. No se olviden de traer camillas, porque Hakaku y Ginta van a recoger a los heridos… sean perros o lobos. Ya les va a quedar el ojo cuadrado con la propuesta del Herrero maestro, y a nosotros se nos va a caer la cara a carcajadas con lo pirado que está el viejo… ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER! ¡DEJEN REVIEW, PRONTO EL FIC SERÁ MOVIDO A CLASIFICACIÓN M! **

**(Próxima Actualización: el Lunes que viene, voy a tratar de no tardarme mucho esta vez. Todo sea por ver tripas volando por todos lados… le pagaré a Hakaku y a Ginta para que lancen tripas de chivo en el escenario XD ¡SUERTE, BYE!)**


	15. Desafíos Apasionados

**¡¡Holas!! ¡¡He regresado!! Hoy, con tiempo. No fue tan mala la semana y por suerte las cosas salieron bien. Me emociono. Miro y miro mi cuenta de correo y no me la creo, ¡No me creo que este fic menso tenga tantos seguidores! X.x ¡Me van a matar de la emoción! No me queda más que agradecerles, porque esto no es cosa mía sino mérito de ustedes, los fieles lectores que lo hicieron posible:**

_**Sango-Pame; JM10; CONEJA; Meyllin **__(una lectora brasileña, que hace un gran esfuerzo en leer fics de otros idiomas!! Gracias, muchacha!!)__**; AniWitch; Syaoran'n'SakuRocks; maria viginia-chan; Dark-Yuki; RefiraM; diana-cullen; princserekou; los dos reviews de XiO; Syrah 258; Lapislazuli Stern; Iloveldess; Ladrona de almas; sonia sandria; setsuna17; tania56; los dos revis de Rooh; Angel Dark Fire; aniyasha; NozomiiCleito; evita95; caroaome; Lorena; Chie Abi; Esciam; virginia260; Naru-fan AVD y Animegirl024.**_

**¡Considérense idolatrados, todos! Ya que todos aparecieron como extras en la anterior presentación, hoy vamos a ver un poco más de acción, porque la cosa ya estaba medio tranqui jajaja. No se preocupen, dejaremos el MirokuxSango para MÁS adelante, ahora concentrémonos en Inu-niichan y Kagome-chan XD ¡GRACIAS, MIS AMIGOS! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! **

El host de hoy es presentado por la mamá de Sesshomaru… que me dijo que si no la hacía figurar en el fic, me enviaba al Infierno X.x ¡Uwaaa! Mejor le hago caso, porque esa mujer es más fría que su hijo. ¡Yo adoro a Sesshomaru_-sama_, pero su madre es la verdadera _kami-sama_ aquí! Mejor güeyar parejo cuando esa mujer ordena T.T

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 15: Desafíos Apasionados**_

_Aunque mal no la estaba pasando, no había un segundo de mi día en que no pensara en Inuyasha_-sama_ y en cómo se encontraría. Tenía muchos deseos de verlo, de saber que estaba bien. Y ansiaba desesperadamente que viniera a buscarme. Kouga_-kun_ no era mala persona, eso ya estaba comprobado, pero… su soledad no era problema mío. Yo no quería estar allí. _

_Comprendí que muchas de las cautivas de ese lobo sólo se quedaban con él porque preferían ser siervas en lugar de princesas. Aunque todas eran damas de noble cuna, su mayor anhelo era ser libres. Y en cierto modo, Kouga_-kun_ les brindaba esa libertad, pues él les permitía hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no se les ocurriera abandonarlo. Ellas siempre volvían. No sé a dónde iban, porque a mí no me permitían ir más allá de los túneles inferiores de la madriguera; pero era obvio que las cautivas hacían cualquier cosa que les venía en gana, excepto defraudar la confianza del Príncipe Lobo. Era extraño. Era lo más raro que había visto en mi vida. _

_¡Era ilógico, incomprensible!_

_Y me enfadaba terriblemente, porque no me dejaban salir a la superficie. _

_Kouga-_kun_ había puesto a dos de sus súbditos para que me cuidaran: Hakaku-_san _y Ginta_-san_, dos lobos jóvenes con poca experiencia en lo que se refería a ser custodios o a hablar con mujeres. Pero eran amables, y aunque tampoco los pude convencer de que me enseñaran el camino de salida, se portaron muy bien conmigo. Esto fue porque Kouga_-kun_ no estuvo en la madriguera por un par de días, y hasta sus princesas estaban muertas de la preocupación. Con el correr de las horas, yo también empecé a sentir miedo de lo que le hubiera sucedido. _

_Es decir… Kouga-_kun_ me tenía allí contra mi voluntad, pero tampoco es como si lo odiara y deseara verlo muerto. La idea de que estuviera luchando contra alguna amenaza para defender su terreno me hacía sentir apenada. ¿Y si estaba luchando con Inuyasha-_sama_, tratando de impedir que mi amo me rescatara?_

_Ese pensamiento me puso histérica. _

_No sé cuántos días habían pasado, pero era muy posible. Era posible que mi amo ya se encontrara en la puerta de la madriguera, que me hubiera encontrado. Que, pensando en su carácter explosivo y bestial, estuviera…_

_Me estremecí de sólo especularlo. Inuyasha_-sama_ era mitad bestia._

_¿Qué pasaba si no podía solo contra Kouga-_kun _y sus lobos? Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Por suerte, mis custodios eran tan inexpertos que al parecer no entendían que ser un buen guardaespaldas también incluía permanecer con los ojos abiertos durante la guardia, así que eso lo hizo todo más fácil. En cuanto estuve bien segura de que Hakaku-_san _y Ginta-_san_ estaban dormidos como bebés, y de que las princesas cautivas no me estaban mirando, me escurrí en los pasillos oscuros de la cueva y aunque no sabía bien a dónde iba, me dejé guiar por mis instintos, yendo siempre hacia arriba._

_En la conjunción de varios pasillos, sentí el viento fresco golpear mi cara._

_¡Allá! ¡Tenía que ir hacia el viento! ¡¡Si había aire corriendo, entonces había alguna conexión con el exterior!! Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensar en lo que podría suceder o lo que me deparaba el destino. Subí y subí, corriendo en el túnel, hasta que mis pies encontraron tierra diferente, pero mis ojos no descubrieron luz de día._

_Era de noche._

_¡Afuera era de noche! La luna me bañó con su luz, y me emocioné._

¡ESTABA FUERA, POR FIN!

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Inuyasha movió instintivamente la nariz, al aspirar un aroma conocido.

—Kagome. —murmuró, sin pensar.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, pero no por ello cometió el error de moverse de su escondite. Había de esos lobos rondando por todas partes, haciendo sus guardias, mas no había visto ninguno desde hacía un buen rato. Supuso que los pulgosos estaban patrullando en lo alto. Se había ocultado en un peñasco para esperar a que sus enemigos hicieran cambio de guardia o algo, pero ni siquiera esa oportunidad tuvo. Y entonces, percibir el olor de Kagome en el aire fue devastador para él.

Volvió la cabeza por inercia hacia la puerta de la madriguera.

Y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como para tragarse toda la luz de la luna:

— ¡Kagome! —soltó, al verla allí de pie, en la entrada.

La mano se le fue por propia voluntad hacia la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_. ¡Por fin! ¡Ésa era la ventana que había estado esperando! ¡Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido! ¡No había tiempo! ¡Si los lobos veían a la chica, la volverían a meter dentro de la cueva! No se detuvo un segundo a recapacitar, sino que dejó a su cuerpo actuar.

Siempre era más fácil actuar.

Con un salto espectacular, el joven _han-yö_ salió a descubierto volando por encima de los peñascos. Como un fantasma oscuro, con cabellos de plata flotando en el viento fresco de la noche. Hermoso, soñado. Cayó derrapando en el suelo, a pocas docenas de metros de la puerta de la caverna. El sonido de su caída alertó a la chica, y Kagome habría gritado llena de pavor si no fuera porque, al volverse en esa dirección, vio el destello de oro de unos ojos que conocía bien.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó él, ya corriendo hacia ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron con lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Inuyasha-_sama_! —se le escapó, en un suspiro— ¡INUYASHA_-SAMA_! —

Él pasó rápido como un huracán. Sin pedirle permiso, la capturó en sus brazos y la levantó sobre su hombro, como un costal de patatas. Ella se aferró a su cabello, porque no le quedaba otra cosa más qué hacer. Ninguno de los dos pensó en nada, el deseo de huir era lo único que podía llenar sus mentes. Kagome derramó un par de lágrimas, feliz a más no poder.

¡Él había ido a rescatarla!

_¡Inuyasha-sama había ido a buscarla, por fin! _

_**Qué alegría. Qué alegría, de verdad. **_

— ¡Yo sabía que vendría, Inuyasha_-sama_! —le dijo, en un grito desesperado.

— ¡No pensaba dejarte! ¡Me perteneces! —gruñó él, agitado por la carrera.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más o alcanzar el lado opuesto del valle, las orejas del muchacho percibieron movimiento. Aunque el viento aullaba (correr y tratar de oír no era nada sencillo), pudo distinguir sin dificultad algo enorme moviéndose y tuvo que frenar en seco para que una cascada de piedras no le cayera encima. El paso quedó muy pronto cortado, sepultado debajo de los peñones caídos.

Allí fue cuando el príncipe _han-yö_ percibió el olor de sus enemigos, otra vez.

— ¡Malditos! —gruñó, inmediatamente buscando otro modo de salir.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Sabíamos que vendrías, pero no creí que fueras tan imprudente! —

El joven Inuyasha se volvió en todas direcciones, de pronto interesado en descubrir de dónde venía la voz que acababa de decir aquello. No podía verlo, porque no mostraba la sucia cara.

Retrocedió rápidamente, sin soltar a Kagome, y con la mano libre desenvainó la espada. No pensaba rendirse sin luchar, ¡No señor! ¡Así fueran cien o doscientos, los enfrentaría! Se dio cuenta de que no podría moverse libremente si llevaba a la esclava sobre el hombro, así que tuvo que poner a la chica en el piso. Ella se refugió bajo su brazo izquierdo, apretándose contra el pecho del muchacho.

Tan cerca, que ambos podían oír sin apuro el corazón del otro latiendo locamente.

—Inuyasha-_sama_… —gimió Kagome, con temor.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí. —aseguró él, tratando de mantenerlo todo dentro de su campo de visión. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera ojos en la nuca, habría sido más fácil! Pero no se iba a dar por vencido— No permitiré que nada te pase. —

Emocionada, Kagome enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amo.

_En momentos así… podían engañarse ambos pensando en algo como el amor. _

— ¡MUÉSTRATE, KOUGA_-BAKA_! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! —ordenó Inuyasha.

Sin que el hijo del Taishō pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, una cadena larga salió volando de un hueco entre dos grandes rocas, y capturó el pie de Kagome. La chica no pudo aferrarse a nada cuando la cadena tiró de ella, y cayó al suelo para luego ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad del agujero.

Inuyasha no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, no pudo atraparla.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó, iracundo, y se lanzó a correr hacia allá.

Otra cadena le capturó el pie a él, y cayó de bruces al suelo cuan largo era. Trató de levantarse, apoyándose en la espada que usó como bastón, pero más cadenas cayeron sobre sus brazos y piernas, y en pocos segundos quedó completamente paralizado en el suelo, apretado, adolorido. Las ataduras tiraban de él en direcciones opuestas, desde la oscuridad de los peñascos, impidiéndole el movimiento. Varias voces victoriosas se alzaron en el silencio bañado por la luna, y recién entonces comenzaron a salir todos de sus escondites.

Ellos, los lobos. Los malditos perpetradores.

— ¡¡INUYASHA_-SAMA_!! —se oyó el grito de Kagome, alto sobre los acantilados.

— ¡¡KAGOME!! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? —aulló el joven amo, histérico.

Tenía la espada en la mano, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Maldición.

_**¡Maldición! **_

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede acabarse así!"_ pensó él, mortificado.

Apenas podía mover la cabeza, y aprovechó esa ínfima ventaja para mirar hacia arriba. Y entonces lo descubrió, recortado como una figura heroica contra la brillante luna blanca que se alzaba por detrás de él: a su rival, el Príncipe Kouga. El muy maldito estaba rodeado de sus tontos colaboradores, y tenía a Kagome atrapada por el brazo. Ella no se atrevía a hacer más movimientos, sólo podía mirar hacia abajo con impotencia. Lloraba. El aroma a sal de sus lágrimas rápidamente impactó en los pensamientos del joven _han-yö_, y le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Te estábamos esperando, pulgoso. —dijo Kouga, con orgullo.

El odio no le permitía mantenerse quieto.

Inuyasha soltó un aullido turbador, desesperado, y comenzó a luchar con denuedo contra las cadenas, sin percatarse de que el metal empezaba a lastimar su carne. El dolor no lo detendría, no podía sentirlo. Estaba tan furioso. Se había matado de hambre y de calor por días, rastreando la cueva de esos pulguientos, y ahora le hacían eso, ¡No los dejaría! ¡No se los permitiría! ¡Desgraciados!

Abrió la boca para volver a gritar, más con los colmillos que con la voz:

— ¡LOBUCHO! ¡¡ORDENA QUE ME LIBEREN, Y TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA!! —

—Qué violento. —apreció el Príncipe, sonriendo— Lamento decirte que no es así como hacemos los negocios por este lado, así que no te liberaré hasta que no decida qué hacer contigo. Venir hasta aquí fue un plan pésimo, perro. —

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, terriblemente furioso.

Ese zonzo. ¡Le abriría el pecho con su arma, cuando pudiera capturarlo! ¡Sólo tenía que soltarse, sólo necesitaba una mano! ¡¡No podía soportar la visión de las manos de ese lobo maleducado puestas sobre Kagome!! ¡¡LE PROVOCABA ARCADAS VERLO!!

_**¡¡QUERÍA…!!**_

— ¡Kouga-_sama_! —gritó una voz atolondrada, lejana.

— ¡Kouga_-sama_, perdón! —dijo otra, más afectada.

Venían corriendo por el borde del acantilado, con las gargantas secas. Dos lobos jóvenes se detuvieron ante su señor, respirando como si se les fuera la vida en ello, y cuando ya no lo pudieron resistir más, se cayeron de bruces a los pies de Kouga. Estaban agitadísimos. Kouga se dio una palmada en el rostro, impaciente, y levantó a sus dos sirvientes por la ropa hasta que los puso de pie nuevamente.

— ¡Zorrinos imbéciles! —les gritó, enfadado— ¡Hakaku-_baka_, Ginta-_baka_! ¿¡Acaso no los dejé a cargo de Kagome_-chan_!? —

— ¡¡Lo sentimos, Kouga_-sama_!! —gritaron los otros dos, casi sin aliento.

—Bueno. Supongo que no me puedo enojar con ustedes, porque después de todo fue gracias a este descuido que pudimos atrapar al perro. ¡Bien hecho! —les dijo el amo, dándoles unas palmadas de consuelo en los hombros. Hakaku y Ginta se miraron, sin entender qué estaba pasando— ¡Los recompensaré por esto! —

—… err, Kouga_-sama_… —empezó Ginta, confundido.

— ¡KOUGA, MALDITO LOBO PULGUIENTO! ¡¡ORDENA QUE ME SUELTEN!! —le gritó Inuyasha, desde abajo— ¡COBARDE! ¡MISERABLE! ¿¡ES QUE TANTO MIEDO ME TIENES, AÚN CUANDO SOY UN MESTIZO SOLAMENTE!? —

Kouga se olvidó de inmediato de sus subordinados cuando oyó eso.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada. ¡No, no! ¡Inuayasha-_sama…_!

— ¿Miedo? —gruñó el Príncipe Lobo, molesto— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo a ti, perro sarnoso? Oh, me parece que te estás haciendo ideas muy extrañas acerca de quién soy yo… —sin más, Kouga saltó al vacío desde lo alto del peñasco, y cayó erguido en el piso delante de su presa inmovilizada. Por un segundo, el joven lobo sintió el terror colándose bajo su piel al contemplar los ojos dorados y radiantes del _inuhan-yö,_ pero se compuso en un segundo—Yo no te tengo miedo. —susurró, en cambio, y apoyó su pie entre las fúricas orejas del otro.

—… pues, desde aquí, das esa impresión. —gruñó Inuyasha.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué viniste? Tú solo, contra todos nosotros… debes estar realmente muy loco para arriesgarte a algo como esto. —insistió Kouga, y empujó un poco con el pie cada vez que decía una frase, provocando más la ira del _han-yö_ prisionero— No, no, no. ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza? —

— ¡BASTARDO! ¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI ESCLAVA!! —ladró Inuyasha.

El otro lo miró, parpadeando con desconcierto.

— ¿Tu esclava? ¿Te refieres a Kagome-_chan_? —dijo, para asegurarse.

— ¡Por supuesto que me refiero a ella! ¡Es mi esclava! ¡Si le has tocado un solo pelo de la cabeza, te arrancaré los ojos! —amenazó el hijo del Taishō, con toda la furia que se le colaba en la voz al pensar en las probabilidades de que algo hubiera sucedido entre la chica y ese maldito sarnoso— ¡Exijo que me la devuelvas, o sufrirás las consecuencias! No sabes con quién te has ido a meter… —

—Oh, claro que lo sé. Eres el hijo mestizo de Inu-no-Taishō. —

— ¿¡Y eso no te hace pensar ni un poco, idiota!? —

Kouga se mesó la barbilla, pensando a propósito. Con ese gesto, hacía crecer más el enojo de Inuyasha y lo sabía claramente, pero disfrutaba el olor de la rabia del otro. Estando atado, era fácil burlarse de ese _han-yö_ y no salir herido. Aunque Kouga había hecho gran parte de sus colecciones peleando por los objetos que deseaba conseguir, en los últimos tiempos había aprendido más a evitar los enfrentamientos y se había cultivado en las artes secretas de los _ninjas_, para ser silencioso y veloz. De todos modos, como cánido de nacimiento que era, no podía evitar anhelar el sabor de la sangre, y supuso que cuando se hartara de insultar al perrucho tonto, podría matarlo sin reparos.

Aunque… ese insolente era el hijo de Inu-no-Taishō. Debía ser muy fuerte.

Probablemente, valiera más la pena pelear con él en persona que ordenar a alguien que lo matara en su lugar. Era otro desafío. Sería otra victoria para coleccionar. La idea le entusiasmó bastante, y de pensarlo pasó a sonreírse con malicia, disfrutando todavía más el momento.

—Hum, perrucho… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te soltaré. —

— ¡OH, HAZLO! ¡YA QUIERO QUE LO LAMENTES! —ladró Inuyasha, rabioso.

—… tú y yo combatiremos, ¡Y el vencedor se quedará con Kagome_-chan_! —

— ¿Qué…? —susurró Kagome, desde lo alto.

— ¿¡Qué!? —se dijeron, en un murmullo, los otros lobos.

— ¿¿QUÉ?? —gruñó el joven con orejas de perro, incrédulo.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Es un plan genial! Si yo gano, no sólo ganaré a Kagome_-chan_ sino que seré conocido por haber asesinado al hijo bastardo del General Perro, ¡Es fabuloso! Prometo que no sufrirás mucho, perrito. —decidió Kouga, con orgullo, y se agachó para darle una palmada entre las orejas a su enemigo— ¿No crees que es una idea magnífica? No puedo esperar a matarte. —

— ¡Kouga_-kun_, no! —gritó Kagome, desesperada.

— ¡ANDA! ¡KOUGA_-BAKA_, NO SABES LO QUE DICES! —insistió Inuyasha.

Sin oír peros de nadie, Kouga levantó la mano y preparó los dedos para ordenar con un chasquido que liberasen las cadenas. Pero entonces, un sonido muy inusual llamó la atención de todos los oídos caninos, y los dejó completamente confundidos:

_¿El mugido de una vaca?_

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces, sin entender.

—Pero, ¿Qué…? —empezó, con los dientes apretados.

El mugido se hizo más cercano, y Kouga se olvidó de su presa rabiosa para volver la cabeza hacia la luna. Todos sus seguidores hicieron lo mismo, y Kagome les imitó sólo porque entendía menos que su propio amo. Cuando la chica lo vio, ¡No lo pudo creer! ¡Una vaca volaba, muy cerca de la enorme luna! Ella se limpió los ojos con los puños, por miedo a ver cualquier cosa, pero aún después de un parpadeo acelerado seguía viendo a esa vaca voladora. ¿¡Qué rayos era eso!? ¡¡Nunca había visto un animal así!! ¿Y por qué era tan llamativo para los lobos, a fin de cuentas?

_¿… o lo llamativo es que la vaca llevaba algo sobre el lomo?_

El animal volante dio unos círculos por encima del pequeño valle, mugiendo con parsimonia, y finalmente aterrizó muy cerca de Kouga y el joven Inuyasha. Allí, todos fueron capaces de ver que lo que montaba el lomo de la vaca era un anciano de cara larga y ojos saltones, con bigotes finos y orejas puntiagudas. Vestía un _kimono _a rayas, y en el hombro cargaba un martillo con mango muy largo. El anciano miró a Kouga con sus ojos saltones, sin mostrar expresión alguna, y luego observó al _han-yö_ atado a los pies del lobo, y meneó con la cabeza.

—Ay, Kouga_-kun_… ¿Otra vez metido en problemas? —se quejó el viejo.

—T-Totōsai-_sensei,_ yo… —tartamudeó el Príncipe Lobo, con temor.

— ¿¡TOTŌSAI-_SENSEI_!? —dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha, al unísono.

Kouga se arrojó al piso en la posición tradicional de disculpas, ante las pezuñas de la vaca (ahora que la miraban bien, era una vaca negra de tres ojos… rarísima y con la misma expresión ausente en la cara, tan extraña como su jinete de _kimono_ rayado. Más que extraña, su expresión daba risa), y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el terror, abrió la boca para gritar:

— ¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, TOTŌSAI_-SENSEI_!! —

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que calmar a Inuyasha una vez soltado de sus ataduras habría costado una barbaridad, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Un poco fue porque su esclava Kagome se le arrojó a los brazos, llorando de alivio, y otro poco fue porque el viejo Totōsai, el anciano herrero que había estado buscando con tanto denuedo, estaba allí frente a sus ojos. El hijo del Taishō no era el único sorprendido, y era lógico. Con toda esa conmoción, Kagome tampoco se dio cuenta de que Miroku y Sango no habían aparecido aún, y no se preguntó por su paradero.

_¿Tan temible era ese viejo con cara de ensalada (porque sus ojos parecían dos cebollas, y su nariz una zanahoria enterrada)?_

Kouga parecía amedrentado como un niño al que acaban de regañar.

Lo cierto es que el maestro estaba decepcionado. Ordenó a todo el mundo que se dejaran de rivalidades, y en un segundo fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Los obligó a entrar a las cavernas, y se reunieron todos en una amplia habitación donde cabían sin problemas el anciano, su vaca, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome y los ciento cincuenta lobos que componían el séquito del Príncipe.

Totōsai se sentó en el centro de la caverna, y pidió explicaciones:

—Esa mujer me pertenece. —decidió Kouga, señalando a Kagome con un dedo en largo— La encontré y la quiero para mí, ¡Es perfecta para mi colección! Su cabello brilla como el ébano, y su piel es blanca como el marfil. Huele maravillosamente. Tiene que ser mía, ¡Además, no tiene marido ni tampoco prometido! No es princesa de ninguna tierra, ni tampoco la hija de nadie importante. Por lo que sé, es una esclava. Una virgen que no ha sido reclamada todavía… y yo la reclamo para mí. —

Kagome se puso roja ante la mención de su virginidad, e Inuyasha gruñó.

—… hn, ya veo. —murmuró el viejo, pensativo. Luego, dirigió esos ojos grandes y saltones hacia el hijo del Taishō y la mujer en debate, y le preguntó:— Y tú, ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que te traen a esta región? —

—Yo lo estaba buscando a usted. —explicó el _han-yö_, sorprendentemente calmo. Y aquí fue cuando su concentración se fue por la ventana:— ¡Pero de pronto, apareció este sarnoso, y secuestró a mi esclava! Kagome es mía. No es una mujer libre, nadie puede reclamarla más que yo. —

— ¡No siento tu olor en ella, chucho! —se burló el Príncipe.

— ¡CÁLLATE, LOBO PULGOSO! —

— ¿Por qué me buscabas a mí? —dijo el maestro, ignorando todo lo demás.

— ¿Eh? Pues… porque mi padre me dio esta espada. —con respeto, Inuyasha se sacó a _Tessaiga_ del cinto y la colocó en el piso, delante de él, sosteniéndola con los dedos por la punta de la funda y la empuñadura— Y me dijo que si no aprendía a usarla como era debido, me desterraría y no podría volver a ver a mi madre… —

Totōsai fijó sus ojones sobre la espada en cuestión, y se sorprendió.

— ¡_Tessaiga_! —apreció, con admiración— Es la espada que hice para el General Inu-no-Taishō hace cien años. Pero tú no eres Sesshomaru_-san_, el hijo que vino hace treinta años a buscarme para que le hiciera una similar… entonces, ¿Tú eres Inuyasha-_kun_, el _han-yö_? —

—Así es. —

Kagome miró de reojo el perfil serio de su señor.

Se estaba manteniendo muy quietecito por ser que todo el mundo lo discriminaba tan suelto de la lengua. Se imaginó que debía ser muy difícil para él permanecer tranquilo cuando no era bien recibido entre tantos _youka_i de pura raza, y menos en una situación como esa. Pero él era fuerte, decidido, valiente. No le importaba ser despreciado, si con eso conseguía sus objetivos.

La muchacha estaba segura de que no se irían de allí con las manos vacías.

El Herrero se revolvió la barba con sus largos dedos flacos, pensando, sin quitar la vista de la espada que reposaba en el suelo. Miró unos segundos el rostro sereno del hijo del General Perro, y vio un enorme parecido entre los rasgos del chico y los del Taishō, así que se figuró que no era un truco.

—… déjame adivinar, ¿Has venido a buscarme porque quieres que te enseñe a usar a _Tessaiga_, que te revele todos sus secretos? —contestó el anciano, negando con la cabeza como si ya se lo viera venir— Has venido desde el Castillo del Oeste porque tu padre te puso una prueba, ¿No es así? —

Los ojos dorados del muchacho en cuestión se iluminaron, e irguió las orejas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Entonces, ¿Me aceptará como su alumno? —

El silencio se hizo muy pesado dentro de la caverna. Hasta Kouga estaba atento a la conversación, aunque le daba rabia que se hubieran ido por las ramas de ese modo sin resolver el asunto que lo había enemistado con el perrucho en primer lugar. El viejo se rascó la oreja con el dedo meñique, distraído, y luego se miró sin asco debajo de la uña antes de comunicar su decisión:

—No. —

— ¿¡NO!? —soltó Inuyasha, furioso de nuevo— ¡Maldito viejo hijo de…! —

—Yo no tengo alumnos. —interrumpió el maestro— Estoy retirado. —

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué me dice de Kouga_-baka_? —

Kouga le devolvió un gruñido molesto, sintiéndose ofendido.

—Él no es mi alumno. —desdeñó el viejo, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano para alejarse una mosca de la cara— Kouga-_kun _sólo vive en mis territorios porque accedí a esconderlo a cambio de que mantuviera protegida mi casa. Eso es todo. Si él cree que es mi alumno, es cosa suya, yo jamás le enseñé nada. No acepto alumnos, y eso es todo. Has hecho este viaje en vano, Inuyasha_-kun_. —

— ¿Así que eso decide? ¿No será mi maestro? —

—Es mi decisión. —

—… ¡Ni se crea que con eso se deshará de mí! —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Como quieras. Ya te dije que estoy retirado. —insistió Totōsai, pero entonces se acordó de algo que le había estado rondando la mente desde hacía varios años, y al ver la decisión pintada en el rostro del joven _han-yö_, se dijo que alguna posibilidad tenía que haber. Tal vez no fuera muy tarde todavía para conseguir aquel viejo objetivo— Pero podría pensarlo… podría considerar tener un alumno, si éste me hiciera un obsequio capaz de impresionarme. Y si no fuera tan tonto y escandaloso, por supuesto. —

— ¿Un obsequio? —dijeron Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga al mismo tiempo.

—… ¿Alguna vez oyeron hablar de la Perla de Shikón? —

Inuyasha movió las orejas, espasmódicamente.

El corazón se le cayó hasta los pies, y la garganta se le secó. Aquello no era nada bueno. No podía creer que ese viejo sacara semejante tema en un momento así. No. No, ¡No! ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

¿Será que Totōsai lo sabía, y lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

_**La Perla de Shikón. **_

Oh, no.

El joven _han-yö_ se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose de hablar.

—… yo sí. —dijo Kouga, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de Kagome y su amo— Dicen que es una joya de gran poder, que el monstruo que la posea tendrá toda su buena suerte y su poder. Pero dicen también que la Perla puede contaminarse fácilmente con energías malignas y volverse un arma muy peligrosa. Sus poderes pueden hacer a un demonio el más grandioso de todos los tiempos, o convertirlo en el más terrible del mundo. Yo mismo la busqué por mucho tiempo, está en mi lista de objetos que debo añadir a mi colección… pero nunca encontré ni una sola pista concreta sobre su paradero, o sobre si existe o no. —

—Sí existe. —aseguró el anciano, con su voz quejosa— Es real. —

—Pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra. —dijo Inuyasha, rápidamente.

—… eso también es cierto. Pero yo diría que CASI nadie lo sabe. Es un secreto muy bien guardado. La última vez que se supo algo sobre la Perla de Shikón, este objeto se encontraba en el Sur. En una tierra que fue conquistada, y después destruida. Muchos creen que la joya se perdió con esa tierra, pero la verdad es que alcanzaron a sacarla de allí a tiempo. —

— ¿Usted sabe quién lo hizo? —preguntó Kagome, intrigada.

—Una sacerdotisa. Pero ella está muerta ahora. —

—Lo cual nos deja absolutamente igual que al principio. —insistió Inuyasha, con un poco de nerviosismo— Nadie sabe dónde está su famosa joya. ¿Qué quiere usted con la Perla, de todos modos? —

—… la quiero, precisamente. —contestó el maestro, con seriedad.

Se hizo un silencio terrible en la cueva, ni siquiera los subordinados de Kouga se atrevieron a hacer un solo sonido. Inuyasha apretó su puño encima de su propia rodilla, con molestia.

_Ese viejo zorro…_

_**¿Acaso sabía de lo que estaba hablando?**_

—Es imposible. —desdeñó Inuyasha, con seguridad.

—Bien, si eso crees, entonces que así sea: sólo tomare UN alumno. El que me traiga la Perla de Shikón podrá convertirse en mi aprendiz, y conservará a la chica. Es un desafío abierto para cualquiera de los dos… Kouga-_kun_, Inuyasha-_kun_. Ya que creen que es tan difícil, debe ser una prueba lo suficientemente digna para dos jóvenes tan bravos y determinados como ustedes. —

Kagome frunció el ceño, y se levantó de su sitio con los pelos de punta.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo? —se quejó.

—Nada. —el viejo se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso— Pero no se me ocurría otra manera de resolver la disputa entre esos dos. Así estaremos matando dos pájaros con una sola flecha. —

— ¡En verdad es un viejo…! —empezó la chica.

Pero Inuyasha le cubrió la boca con la mano y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, con poca delicadeza. Ella lo miró con enojo, mas descubrió que su amo tenía la vista fija en el rostro altanero del lobo que estaba del otro lado.

—Déjalo, Kagome. A mí me parece bien. —convino el joven _inuhan-yö_.

—A mí también, ¡Si gano, no sólo tendré a Kagome_-chan_, sino que me quedaré con la Perla de Shikón! No me interesa ser alumno de nadie, yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre el combate. Las espadas no me importan. —repuso Kouga, orgulloso.

Inuyasha apretó más el puño sobre su rodilla, preocupado.

Aquello iba a ser un problema.

Miró al anciano Totōsai, sin entender cuál era el verdadero sentido del juego.

—Inuyasha_-sama_, ¿Qué hace? —le increpó Kagome, molesta— ¡Esto es…! —

—No te preocupes, confía en mí. Yo sé exactamente lo que hago. —dijo, y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia la chica. Le movió el cabello hacia atrás, y se inclinó para dejarle un beso sobre el oído, sin privarse también de susurrar algo más antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar:— No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kagome, _porque yo sé dónde se encuentra esa mentada Perla de Shikón… _—

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡Holy-Moly! Otra vez me pasé de longitud con el capítulo, pero estuvo bien. Al fin pude detallar todo lo que quería XD ¡El viejo Totōsai es mi ídolo! Tan loco y sin idea de la vida. Jajaja estos pobres niños… no sólo Kouga está mal de la cabeza, sino que también Inuyasha anda pensando en cosas misteriosas. Ya con ese "**_**confía en mí, sé exactamente lo que hago**_**", nos hizo recordar al terrible Sledge Hammer que siempre terminaba armando un quilombo bárbaro XD (para los de más de veinte, que conocen la serie de tv "Martillo Hammer") ¡Así que si yo fuera ustedes, tendría miedo! Porque en el próximo capítulo no sólo habrá cosas hot sino demencias al por mayor. Vuelven Sango, Miroku y viene también Kirara (una gata entre dos perros, un lío total) y puede que no les revele ni madres cuál es el secretito misterioso que pone a Inuyasha tan nervioso, ¡Porque quiero cosas hot! XD ¡Seeh! Ya pasó mucho sin besito ni arrumaco, así que por ahora nos tomaremos un relajito antes de seguir con las cosas serias. ¿Me siguen? ¡GENIAL! ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ENTONCES!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**¡Whoa! Inuyasha dice que sabe para qué lado queda la Perla, y pues Kagome lo sigue. Grande será su sorpresa cuando descubran que Kouga también va con ellos, sólo porque le gusta romper las pelotas. Como dijimos, volverán Sango y Miroku (que se habían dizque perdido), pero eso no será sino hasta el final… porque antes, Inu-niichan necesita expresarle a la linda Kagome cuánto extrañó su presencia, su aroma y el sabor de su piel. Amigos, será un episodio excitante así que no se lo pierdan, prometo que la cachondeada no será todo, pero por lo menos tendremos un poco de romance para paliar TAAANTAS pálidas que ha tenido el grupo últimamente jajaja. Compren cámaras de fotos, porque van a querer guardar esto para la posteridad… ¡Dejen su revi, vamos! ¡No se pueden quedar afuera de este fenómeno fanfiquero!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Cuando reúna más fondos, porque con tanto que salió Kouga me quedé de nuevo en la bancarrota ¬¬ ¡Es un delirio lo que cobra este tipo! Ni Kagome cobra tanto por ponerse en bolas… en fin, ¡Será hasta el Lunes!)**


	16. Sólo Mía y de Nadie Más

**¡Hola! ¡Volví! Como siempre, tratando de no atrasarme en las publicaciones, ¡Y hasta ahora me va bien! Ha de ser porque es el único fic que tengo tiempo de escribir X.x ¡No puedo seguir adelante sin agradecerle a todos mis grandes amigos por su esfuerzo y su energía! ¡Son unos lectores geniales! ¡Aquí los tienen!**

_**Caroaome**_ (jajaja tú sólo quieres cachondeo, pero qué entusiasta); _**Angel-Nocturo **_(mhh me has dado una idea joya con eso del collar sagrado… ¡Gracias!); _**CONEJA**_ (se va poniendo mejor, me parece, poco a poco); _**Esciam**_ (eh! Te escribiste todo en ese review. Jajaja me has hecho acordar de Sesshomaru, ya va siendo hora que vuelva! X.x); _**ziitah-TxE-**_ (Kouga viola a mis contadores cada vez que cobra, es un HDP!! ¬¬); _**Siskachisky**_ (Te anoto en la asociación de fans y pues… Inu sabe sobre la Perla porque tiene un secretooo!! XD); _**The-nana-the-Edward **_(quisiste decir "exclava" o "sexclava"? jajaja); _**Syrah.258 **_(YO no sé cómo voy a hacer para lidiar con esos dos imbéciles juntos…); _**Kag**_ (gracias por las donaciones, el secreto de Inu pronto será develado); _**AllySan**_ (Aja! Todos quedaron con el ojo cuadrado con el secreto de Inu, ¡Pronto lo revelaremos!); _**Ladrona de Almas**_ (gracias por los fondos y la buena onda, suerte!); _**Tenshi-Dark-Ryu **_(oia, yo también quiero hacer pancartas de apoyo… una que diga "muerte permanente a Kikyou"); _**Princserekou **_(jajaja si, el feminismo de Kagome asusta!); _**Rooh**_ (habrá lemmon, pero ya con lo de hoy si no te sangra la nariz, me doy un tiro); _**XiO**_ (jajaja si te creíste que Inu andaba creativo con lo del anciano, ahora vas a ver que tiene la imaginación bien florida); _**Evita95**_ (jajaja sí, el fic será larguito y espero que siga así de intenso n.n); _**Aniyasha**_ (waa gracias por los aportes! Lamentablemente, Kouga es la estrella aquí así que cobra por dos actores 6¬¬U); _**Tania56**_ (gracias por los ánimos, amiga!); _**Kesiichan**_ (jajaja qué bueno que te guste, te espero en el próximo!); _**Zaphyrla**_ (lamento decepcionarte pero los comentarios que tuviste la intención de hacerme nunca salieron, el review está cortado); _**Dark-Yuki**_ (ojoo pronto sabremos cómo es que Inu sabe); _**Makikita-chan**_ (jajaja pídele a Kouga que te pague el hospital, a mí ya me sacan bastante plata!); _**Serena Tsukino Chiba**_ (jajaja pero si con Kouga las cosas son más emocionantes!); _**Ana-ani**_ (hoy más que besito tienes casi el paquete completo!); _**Miyandy Taisho**_ (Inu tiene TODAS las ventajas en este fic, pero como es tan menso no las sabe usar jajaja); _**Naru-fan AVD**_ (Shippou no saldrá porque queda descolgado entre tanto adolescente cachondo jajaja y Naraku es Naraku, esto no sirve si no hay un malo. Kikyou está muerta, ¿Qué no leíste? XD); _**Setsuna17**_ (¡Qué bueno que te guste, me alegro mucho!); _**NozomiiCleito**_ (¡Mejor tarde que nunca, cero dramas, todo buena onda y te agradezco la participación!); _**y Animegirl024**_ (jajaja gracias por toda la onda, y bueh, será cuestión de ir desentrañando el misterio y ver qué pasa en realidad. ¡Saludos!).

**¡Wo! ¡Un espectáculo! No se puede creer. Dieciséis capítulos de esta cosa, y si bien por un lado no da señales de terminarse, también parece que el entusiasmo de los lectores no merma O.o ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ¡¡SIGAMOS TODOS ASÍ, YO ESCRIBIENDO Y USTEDES PARTICIPANDO!! ¡ÍDOLOS! **

El capítulo de hoy es hosteado por… el Comité de Regulación de Violencia y Sexo de América Latina… ¡Luchando para que haya más violencia y más sexo en los animes! XD Sobre todo, en Inuyasha jajaja. ¡No olviden dejar su review si se quieren unir a este genial club, o a Pervertidos Anónimos, el presidente es Miroku XD

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 16: Sólo Mía y de Nadie Más**_

_Estaba un poco asustada._

_¿A qué se refería Inuyasha_-sama_ cuando él decía que sabía sobre la Perla?_

_Por más que le insistí ese día, mi amo no quiso darme detalles. Por un lado, se le veía confiado y preparado para afrontar la prueba del Herrero Tot__ō__sai_-sensei_; pero por el otro me dio la impresión de que había buena parte de ese misterio que involucraba algún tipo de tragedia. No lo sé. Sólo con mirar al fondo de esos ojos de oro, resplandecientes y bellos, me di cuenta. _

_Con todo el alboroto, me había olvidado rotundamente de Miroku-_sama_ y Sango-_chan,_ nuestros compañeros de viaje; y cuando le pregunté a Inuyasha_-sama_ por ellos, mi amo puso una cara que evidenció totalmente que él también los había olvidado. Estuve mucho tiempo en tensión, preocupada por mi amiga y su paradero, hasta que un escándalo en la puerta del cubil de los lobos llamó la atención de todos y cuando mi amo y yo fuimos a ver, hallamos a Sango_-chan_ debatiéndose a golpes con Hakaku_-san_, quien había intentado ponerle las manos encima para capturarla. Afortunadamente, Kouga-_kun_ apareció para calmar la situación, y ordenó a todos sus subordinados que dejaran a los recién llegados en paz cuando pude convencerlo de que no eran enemigos._

_Abracé a Sango_-chan_ con mucha alegría (y también a Miroku_-sama_, pero me alejé de él al punto porque mi amo estaba gruñendo con descontento), me di cuenta de que el motivo de la trifulca no era precisamente la aparición de mi amiga y del monje, sino cierto gato gigantesco que los acompañaba. Los lobos estaban histéricos. Sango_-chan_ me dijo que ese gato de dos colas les había salvado la vida en el desierto, puesto que la bestia era capaz de volar y les había traído hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Noté que mi amiga se sonrojaba un poco al hablar de esos días pasados entre las arenas calientes, y aunque yo me sentía culpable por ella, parecía que Sango_-chan_ no sentía remordimiento ni enfado alguno. Su piel estaba dorada, castigada por el intenso sol. Pero estaba sana, y a salvo conmigo otra vez._

_Conozco a los gatos mágicos de dos colas. Agradecí a la bestia con una ofrenda de carne seca, y el animal (que, según Miroku-_sama_ dijo, era una hembra) me devolvió la amabilidad transformándose en una adorable bola de pelos tamaño compacto, cuando una nube de fuego la envolvió. ¡Era tan linda! Sango_-chan_ concordaba conmigo, y me sugirió la idea de quedárnosla. Éramos las únicas contentas con la idea, después me enteré. _

_De todas maneras, la convertimos en nuestra amiga y la llamamos Kirara. _

_Inuyasha-_sama_ no estaba contento con Kirara, porque después de todo los perros odian a los gatos mucho más que a los lobos, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Ya bastante avergonzado se sentía por haber olvidado que su amigo el monje se había quedado atrás, en el desierto (pero le prometí a mi amo que no mencionaría a nadie ese descuido), así que usé eso para extorsionarlo un poco. Lo amenacé con decirle todo a Miroku-_sama_, de modo que cuando volví a sugerir la idea de tomar a la linda Kirara bajo nuestro cuidado, ya no pudo decir que no. _

_Nos fuimos del cubil de los lobos dos días más tarde, tomando el mismo camino que habíamos usado para llegar hasta allí, esta vez por debajo de la tierra gracias a una red de túneles que Kouga_-kun_ nos mostró. Esos túneles, según él, habían sido construidos por los topos-demonio hacía miles de años, y cruzaban por debajo de todo el desierto en docenas de direcciones. Por lo menos, no estábamos al rayo del sol y el calor, y en las cavernas el clima era fresco, tranquilizador._

_Emergimos mucho tiempo después, a través de una gruta en el bosque._

_El mismo bosque donde Kouga_-kun_ me había secuestrado. De allí en más, mi amo se puso al frente de la expedición y enfilamos nuevamente hacia el Oeste, regresando hacia las tierras del General Perro._

_¿Es que la Perla de Shikón quedaba en esa dirección? _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—A ver, una vez más… —gruñó el joven Inuyasha, molesto, desde la rama en la que se había sentado para hacer su vigilancia— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Kagome? —

—Porque usted aceptó el desafío de Totōsai-_sensei_ y quiere encontrar la Perla de Shikón antes que Kouga_-kun_ lo haga, para convertirse en alumno del maestro. —explicó la chica, con impaciencia, sentada en la base del árbol donde estaba él. _"Y supongo que para tener completo derecho a ser mi dueño, también."_ pensó, a continuación.

_**Pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta. **_

Kagome sabía que para su amo era muy importante aprender a usar la espada, pero no podía evitar hacerse algunas ilusiones. ¿Al joven _han-yö_ le importaba en algo ganar esa apuesta por ella? La chica se puso un poco colorada. Después de todo, ya era suya por completo, era su esclava. ¿Por qué iba a tener que preocuparse por otra cosa? Tal vez, ella misma debería estarse concentrando más en ayudar a su amo a convertirse en un óptimo espadachín…

—… bien, pero, ¿¡Por qué está Kouga-_baka_ con nosotros!? —insistió el amo, con una vena hinchada en el cuello.

Kagome miró sobre su hombro, hacia la pequeña fogata que iluminaba el precario campamento del grupo. El Príncipe Lobo en cuestión había conseguido un enorme jabalí para la cena de esa noche, y Sango estaba con él ayudándole a sacar las mejores piezas de carne para cocerlas al fuego, mientras Miroku disponía todo lo demás. Kirara, en su forma más diminuta, descansaba vigilando el otro extremo del territorio. Apenas se podía ver la punta de sus colas cuando las movía, porque el pasto estaba muy alto en ese sector del bosque.

—… porque él también aceptó el desafío. —convino Kagome, con cansancio.

— ¿¡Y por qué están Hakaku_-baka _y Ginta-_baka_ con nosotros!? —

—Porque ellos irán donde Kouga_-kun _vaya, son sus súbditos más fieles. Aunque no creo que sean los más brillantes, en realidad. —expuso la muchacha, frunciendo un poco el ceño— Prácticamente me dejaron escapar cuando estaba prisionera en el harén del Príncipe. Pero son amables, y muy obedientes. —

Inuyasha gruñó, desde lo alto.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos tengo que soportar todo esto!? —rezongó luego, con un quejido de molestia— Lo único que quería era salir de allí contigo, Kagome, ¡Y ahora…! Maldita sea. Esta rama es muy incómoda. Argh. ¡Me enferma! ¡¡El olor a lobo y a gato me está volviendo loco!! —

—No se la tome con Kirara, ella no tiene la culpa. —

—Sólo te permito conservar a ese bicho porque salvó la vida de Sango-_san_ y de Miroku. Si fuera otra cosa, ya me la habría comido en el desayuno. —desdeñó él, con su típico tono orgulloso— Lo peor de todo es que ese lobucho idiota está siguiéndonos, ¡Así no voy a poder ganar fácilmente! —

— ¿Acaso es divertido si resulta fácil? —se rió la chica, más animada.

—No hago esto por diversión, mujer tonta. ¡Ese lobo y ese anciano jugaron con mi honor, y se los voy a hacer pagar bien caro! Ya verás. Les taparé la boca a los dos. —

—Como usted diga… —

Kagome se había aburrido ya de estar allí sin hacer nada, así que se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó los pliegues del _kimono_, con un gesto muy sencillo. Desde lo alto, el _inuhan-yö_ la observó hacer y olfateó una vez más el aire fresco de la noche, disgustado por tantas esencias desconocidas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, viendo que la chica se preparaba para irse.

—Iré a darme un baño, Inuyasha_-sama_. He pasado cinco días en el desierto, sin agua suficiente para lavarme y sudando como una puerca. Me siento muy sucia, quiero quitarme la arena del cabello. ¿Me permite ir? —

—Eh, —él vaciló unos instantes, poniéndose de todos los colores— ¡Sí! ¡Eso es, ve a bañarte! Yo me quedaré aquí, vigilando. Mantendré un ojo sobre Miroku, y sobre ese lobo inútil. Tú quédate tranquila. —

—Le agradezco. Buenas noches. —

La joven de cabellos negros se alejó en dirección al campamento y allí se reunió con su amiga Sango. Le dijo secretamente cuáles eran sus planes, aprovechando que el lobo y el monje estaban muy ocupados destazando al jabalí. Hakaku y Ginta habían ido a lo más profundo del bosque a buscar más leña para mantener el fuego ardiendo toda la noche, de manera que no quedaba mucho peligro de ser asaltada en la oscuridad por mirones sin escrúpulos. Sango prometió que mantendría al monje bajo vigilancia, y después de tomar un _kimono_ limpio y una bolsa de piel que le habían obsequiado las princesas de Kouga, Kagome se dirigió hacia la gruta, donde había una vertiente de agua fresca. Esa noche no necesitaba termas, podía arreglárselas con algo frío.

En la gruta había una pequeña cascada, apenas un chorrillo, que podía servir bien para un pequeño masaje en la espalda. Qué bien. Tenía TANTOS deseos de lavarse el cuerpo, que no podía esperar a desnudarse por completo y sumergirse en la escasísima profundidad de la laguna.

Además, estaba muy ansiosa por probar todo lo que le habían obsequiado las princesas.

Antes de que el grupo partiera, Ayame-_sama _le había entregado a Kagome un bolso de piel blanca con muchos pequeños frascos en su interior. La loba le dijo que eran unos aceites para bañarse, muy útiles para aliviar el dolor de los músculos y embellecer la piel. La joven de cabellos negros se preguntó en secreto por qué estaría recibiendo semejante regalo, pero no quiso cuestionarlo en voz alta ni tampoco rechazó la oferta de Ayame-sama. Probablemente, las lobas sabían que después de pasar tanto tiempo en la arena y el calor, a cualquier mujer le gustaría poder bañarse y sentirse como una reina. Kagome se rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la laguna de la gruta.

Aquel lugar era perfecto para un baño rápido. Una cortina de enredaderas servía bien para esconderse de los ojos indiscretos y si había peligro, podía refugiarse dentro de la caverna. Esa cueva era el acceso a los túneles del joven Kouga, los que recorrían todo el desierto bajo tierra. En buena hora habían decidido acampar allí cerca. La muchacha se acercó al borde de piedras de la laguna y probó la temperatura del agua con el pie. Era fresca, limpia, ¡Perfecta!

Sin tardanza, Kagome desató la faja de su _kimono_ y lo deslizó sobre su cuerpo. La prenda cayó por sí sola, grácilmente, alrededor de sus pies, y la bella desnudez de su piel quedó expuesta al abrazo de la luna.

—Qué delicia… —murmuró la doncella, y caminó por el borde de piedras hasta que se metió en el agua— ¡Esto es maravilloso! Qué alivio… —

La poza no era muy profunda. Por suerte, el agua alcanzaba a cubrirle la cadera, y eso significaba que era suficiente como para hundirse en el líquido fresco y mojarse todo el cuerpo. Despreocupadamente, Kagome se sentó dentro de la laguna y se hundió en ella hasta la coronilla, empapándose inmediatamente todo el cabello. ¡Estaba frío! Pero qué agradable resultaba. Se estiró bajo el agua y nadó unos pocos metros, disfrutando del roce contra su piel desnuda. Era una sensación de lo más placentera.

_No había vuelto a nadar desnuda en muchos años, casi había olvidado lo divertido y relajante que era. _

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y emergió por fin, imitando un poco torpemente a una ninfa de los lagos. Salió a la superficie salpicando agua en todas direcciones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo los brazos, para abrazar a la luna que estaba muy alta sobre el firmamento. Rió, extasiada por las cosquillas que le hacía el agua en la piel al deslizarse hacia abajo, y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sobre el corazón. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, lleno de añoranza.

—… me gustaría que él estuviera aquí, como esa vez. —murmuró, muy bajito.

Inuyasha_-sama_…

El cuerpo le empezó a hervir, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían encontrado de noche en un lugar como ése. Él la había seducido de una manera muy extraña, ¡Realmente increíble! Bien, no estaba segura de si podía llamar a eso una "seducción", pero se habían besado, se habían acariciado como enamorados. Kagome se puso colorada, y se cubrió los senos desnudos con los brazos.

_¿¡Enamorados!? _

_**¿¡Qué estaba pensando!? **_

Era una tonta. Inuyasha_-sama_ se lo había dicho claramente: deseaba su cuerpo, no sus sentimientos. Y aunque era decepcionante saber que la parte animal de él sólo quería tenerla para satisfacer algún instinto muy básico, ella no podía dejar de anhelar más. Se derretía de sólo imaginarlo. A pesar de que él era en parte _youkai_ y ella había aprendido de su hermana a evitar a criaturas así, sentía que ese joven mitad demonio era mucho más que sólo un _youkai _sediento de sangre, y no podía evitar sentir más que sólo deseo por él, por su tacto y por sus besos.

Realmente le gustaba ese _han-yö_ gritón, cavernícola y dominante.

_Pero sólo eso, le gustaba. _

Tenía el presentimiento de que a cualquier mujer le gustaría ser acechada de esa manera por un hombre como él, tan hermoso y de maneras tan particulares. Kagome se estremeció al recordar, en cada punto sensible de su piel, el roce de las manos ansiosas de su amo y su torpeza para besar. Aunque hubiera sido una experiencia corta y sin sentido, no había sido desagradable en absoluto. Le hubiera encantado poder repetirla, pero no sabía si él…

—… ay, Kagome_-baka_, estás pensando tonterías. —se dijo la chica, frustrada.

Dejó caer los brazos y regresó al borde de piedra de la laguna, a buscar la bolsa de piel que le había obsequiado Ayame_-hime_. La chica se sentó sobre las rocas, con las piernas dentro del agua, y tomó algunos frascos. Los olfateó suavemente, por encima. ¡Por todos los _kami_! ¡¡Qué fragancias más hermosas!! Destapó una de las vasijas y vio que la consistencia de los afeites era muy cremosa, más que aceitosa.

Sin demora (y con una sonrisa traviesa), la chica se untó un poco de la pasta sobre la piel y lo frotó con delicadeza. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Era fresco, olía a rosas, y hasta se hacía espuma con el agua, como el jabón.

—… me pregunto por qué Ayame-_sama_ me dio estas cosas. —musitó Kagome, entre risas. Se sentía relajada y hermosa, aún cuando no se había quitado la espuma del cuerpo— ¡Tengo que volver a verla un día, para agradecerle! —

Tomó una pequeña cazuela para echarse agua limpia sobre la cabeza, y lavarse.

_Ella no lo notó, pero estaba siendo observada._

La nariz de los lobos era muy aguda, pero la de un buen perro experto en cacería es aún mejor. Desde la sombra de unos arbustos, detrás de la incauta Kagome, la bestia de ojos dorados simplemente se dedicó a espiar el sensual quehacer de la mujer que se bañaba en la cascada, con la garganta seca. Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso, cuando estaban rodeados de otros machos territoriales y con ambiciones fácilmente influenciables? Sin hacer ruido, él salió de su escondite y se acercó por la espalda hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros, atraído por el hermoso aroma de la fragancia que tenía sobre la piel…

Le provocaba muchas cosas, ese olor tan maravilloso.

"_Kagome, ¡Eres una tonta!"_ pensó él, irritado, ansioso. _"¿Es a propósito, mujer? ¿Lo haces a propósito, para que salte sobre ti y te tome de una vez? No tienes idea de cómo me provocas, perra."_

Él apretó los puños y los dientes por igual, temblando de ansiedad.

Pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió acercándose. La vio tomar el cuenco y echarse agua sobre el cuello, en un movimiento tan grácil y excitante como el de una diosa, y su corazón echó a andar mucho más rápido que antes. ¡Por todos los _kami_! ¡Era una tortura! No sólo le había atraído hasta allí con ese olor tan provocador, sino que la propia peste del lobo rabioso le había instigado a aparecerse por la gruta, para proteger a su Kagome de cualquier mirón indeseable.

_Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kouga no andaba por allí, sino que eran los restos de su olor en el cuerpo de SU esclava. _

¿Por qué ella olía tanto como ese sarnoso?

Estaba TAN furioso…

Despacio, muy despacio, se acuclilló justo detrás de la chica (mientras que ella aún seguía en lo suyo, sin percatarse de nada, frotándose sobre el cuerpo esa pasta con bello aroma a rosas) y se inclinó a olfatearla más de cerca. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes.

Kagome se quedó tiesa al oírlo, con los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza.

El corazón prácticamente se le detuvo ahí mismo…

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio? —le dijo una voz baja, sensual y masculina sobre el oído— El espantoso olor a lobo que ha quedado sobre tu piel. Quiero que te laves hasta que no quede una sola brizna de esa peste en ti. —

Conteniéndose de soltar un grito de auxilio, Kagome reaccionó y se cubrió la boca con las manos. En cuanto se sintió capaz de decir algo coherente, se volvió a mirarlo por encima de su hombro y encontró esos ojos de oro, oscuros y ansiosos. Un gemido muy afectado escapó de sus labios, con la forma del nombre de él:

— ¡I-Inuyasha-_sama_! —dijo, aliviada, al reconocerlo.

—No hagas escándalo. —le ordenó el muchacho, con un dedo sobre los labios.

Kagome se puso roja inmediatamente, y volvió a mirar hacia la laguna, con el alma prácticamente fuera del cuerpo. ¡Estaba ahí! _Kami, kami, ¡Kami-kami-kami_! ¡¡Estaba ahí, y otra vez ella se encontraba desnuda y él se veía dispuesto a cualquier cosa!! Pero, ¿De qué se estaba preocupando? ¿Acaso su joven amo no le había jurado que nunca haría nada que la lastimara?

_**Después de todo, ella sólo era una distracción hasta que hallara su pareja.**_

—… ¿De verdad huelo a lobo? —dijo la chica, con un carraspeo.

Necesitaba cambiar el tema. Así, casi como que dolía.

—Apestas. —aseguró el muchacho, gruñendo.

—… bueno, no por mucho tiempo más, espero. —le mostró los frascos que tenía en el regazo, con una pequeña sonrisa— Las mujeres de Kouga_-kun _me obsequiaron muchas cosas cuando nos fuimos, ellas me dieron estos aceites y perfumes, me dijeron que una chica siempre debe tener fragancias a disposición. ¿Qué le parecen? ¿Verdad que son muy agradables? —

—… huelen mejor de lo que tú hueles ahora. —el muchacho se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, y se adueñó del hombro desnudo de su esclava lamiéndolo suavemente, desde la articulación en dirección hacia su cuello, recogiendo con su lengua gotas de agua con una extraña mezcla de sabores que incluían el de Kagome y otras hierbas inofensivas. Exquisito— Y definitivamente, te hacen saber mejor. —

—… I-Inuyasha-_sama_, ¿Qué hace? —tartamudeó ella, con el corazón en la boca.

—Kagome, ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí buscándote? —

El corazón de la muchacha se detuvo unos instantes, bajando de su garganta al fondo de su estómago en un solo saque. Tragó saliva junto, porque se sentía asfixiada. Al demonio con la frescura del agua que sentía en los pies. ¡Estaba desnuda, sentada en el borde de una roca, y un _han-yö_ amenazadoramente intemperante se ocultaba detrás de ella, aprovechando que podía controlarla con una sola palabra!

Y pensar que había DESEADO que volviera a pasar.

_La pregunta era, ¿REALMENTE pasaría algo, de nuevo?_

Ella no estaba muy segura de poder detenerse, si su amo volvía a besarla. Tenía muchas emociones complicadas dentro del cuerpo, pero ninguna bastaba para suprimir la excitación que creció por sus venas hasta convertirle el estómago en fuego. Sabía que el olor de su deseo terminaría por enloquecer al joven Inuyasha, pero, después de todo, ¿No era un poco de lo que quería?

El _inuhan-yö_ aspiró con enfermiza pasión el aroma en su cuello, extasiado.

—Hice una pregunta. —gruñó, con la voz pesada— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí por tu ausencia, Kagome? —

—N-no, la verdad es que no. Pero, ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí, si sólo soy una esclava que lo único que hace es causarle problemas? Podría haberse olvidado de mí y haber seguido su camino. —dijo ella, y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y con un movimiento violento se apoderó de la cintura de la muchacha, adueñándose de su cuerpo desnudo. La rodeó con los brazos, por la espalda, apretando bajo sus manos ansiosas cada centímetro de la piel cubierta de esos delicados jabones de baño. No la obligó a volver la cabeza, no sabía si podría contenerse una vez que le viera los ojos; pero igual gruñó con más rabia y terminó escondiendo el rostro en el espeso cabello negro y mojado de Kagome.

—… maldición. —musitó, y de repente tembló ligeramente, asustado. Habló bajo, muy bajo, en el oído de ella, para que nadie más lo escuchara— ¡Tuve miedo, Kagome! Tenía miedo de que ese lobo te hubiera lastimado, ¡Creí que había profanado tu cuerpo y que tú ya no volverías a sonreír de nuevo! —

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que se le iban a llenar de lágrimas. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Él sonaba tan afectado, tan necesitado y destrozado por la preocupación! ¿De verdad le había hecho tanto daño que Kouga la raptara? No lo podía creer, pero no había manera de confundir la sensación que percibía del muchacho a través de la piel. La forma en que sus garras se le habían clavado en el estómago, mientras la sostenía, y el terror con que la aferraba, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más.

—I-Inuyasha_-sama_, ¡Eso es…! —empezó Kagome, confundida.

—Pero estás bien. Y todavía eres mía, ¿Verdad? —interrumpió él, severo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

— ¿Aún soy yo el único que tiene derecho a tocarte? —

Con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida, Kagome se dejó caer con más soltura sobre el pecho de su señor, y estiró el brazo hacia atrás hasta que encontró con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de él. Despacio, tranquilizadoramente, delineó la curva de su mandíbula y su sien, y enterró la mano en sus cabellos hasta que encontró una pequeña oreja que sabía que era blanca, pequeña, adorable.

—… usted SIEMPRE será el único con derecho a eso. —aseguró ella, sincera.

—Kagome… —gimió el joven _han-yö_, seducido por la caricia en su oreja— ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme que te arrancara de las manos de ese lobo pesado y todos sus sirvientes sin cerebro? —

Ella se atragantó con su propio aliento cuando sintió que las manos de su amo se deslizaban (fluidamente gracias al ungüento jabonoso que cubría su piel) por su estómago y subían hasta su pecho. Un escalofrío descontrolado se apoderó de ella cuando esas mismas manos cubrieron delicadamente sus pechos, apretándolos con deliciosa suavidad durante un momento. El joven Inuyasha soltó un gruñido sorprendido cuando descubrió que a pesar de que sus manos eran más grandes que las de ella, no alcanzaban para abarcar por completo la exuberancia del pecho de esa mujer…

Helada de la impresión (y con toda una revolución ardiente en el estómago), ella sólo se quedó inmóvil, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar de la calidez y el tamaño de sus senos.

_Por algún motivo, no podía ponerse roja de la vergüenza._

_**Quizá, era porque le GUSTABA esa caricia tan atrevida, inesperada.**_

Kagome dejó escapar un gemido acalorado una vez que se le hizo imposible seguir escondiéndolo. Y sobre la piel de su hombro, la sonrisa satisfecha del joven Inuyasha se abrió sin tardanza. Un beso, dos, tres… un roce de su lengua, y el corazón de la chica echó a andar a mil una vez más. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo todo eso?

¿A eso se refería cuando decía que quería entretenerse hasta encontrar una pareja, a jugar con ella y con su cuerpo cuando le diera la gana? Eso era humillante. ¡Y pensar que una vez había DESEADO eso!

_Pero qué tonta…_

Con un esfuerzo supremo, Kagome soltó la oreja del joven _inuhan-yö_ y le agarró las muñecas, para obligarlo a soltarle los senos con delicadeza. Él no se resistió, pero no se quedó muy contento con el repentino rechazo; y de todas maneras le siguió la corriente a su esclava. Vaya. Cualquiera hubiera creído que con eso tenía asegurados unos pocos minutos de paz a su lado, sólo acariciándola y apaciguando su preocupación. Pensó que a Kagome no le molestaría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Estás molesta? —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

La chica debatió largamente con su consciencia qué sucedería a continuación. Si decía que estaba enfadada, él exigiría una explicación al respecto y ella tendría que decir que estaba decepcionada de su comportamiento, y que le parecía sumamente incorrecto ser un juguete con el que podía divertirse cada vez que lo quería. Era una esclava, pero no una idiota. Y si decía que no estaba enfadada, todo seguiría su curso y quizá sería más fácil continuar sin pelear.

Pero eso no apaciguaría su corazón revolucionado.

Kagome resolvió ser dócil. No estaba en posición de provocar la furia de su amo, ni de armar un escándalo en medio de una búsqueda que era tan importante para todos. Lo dejó ir con un suspiro, y se sentó un poco mejor en el borde de la roca, con un gesto que resultó sumamente invitador.

Se volvió discretamente sobre su hombro, y entre mechones de cabello mojado, vio los ojos confundidos del joven Inuyasha; pero lo calmó todo con una sonrisa y una frase que venía siendo gritada desde lo más hondo de su corazón, desde un deseo febril que no podía controlar ni aunque sus emociones estuvieran heridas:

—No exactamente. Verá, todavía no terminé de bañarme… —comenzó, y tomó uno de los frascos de aceites que había estado usando—… no me alcanzo en la espalda, ¿Me haría el favor de untarme un poco, Inuyasha_-sama_? —

Él se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí… puedo hacer eso. —dijo, con la voz ronca de la impresión.

Kagome le entregó el recipiente y con un poco de torpeza, él trató de frotar esa crema de maravilloso olor a rosas en la espalda de la muchacha. Ella se recogió el pelo con las manos, armándolo en un peinado alto que aseguró con unos palillos-peineta de plata, un obsequio de Dama Izayoi. De verdad que él era sumamente inexperto cuando lo quería, ¡Porque ni siquiera sabía bien cómo aplicar aquella pasta! Kagome se contuvo de reírse de la inocencia de su amo, pero se sonrojó poderosamente al recordar, casi en el mismo instante, que esas manos que ahora le tocaban tímidamente la espalda habían tomado sin vergüenza sus pechos, cubriéndolos con su calor y su fuerza.

Qué sensación más maravillosa…

El ardor ya no sólo pululaba en su estómago, sino que se había trasladado a un secreto espacio entre sus piernas, que cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza. ¿Así era como se sentía el deseo en realidad?

Y fuera porque estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, o porque realmente el olor del ungüento era muy fuerte, Inuyasha no fue capaz de percibir el dulce aroma de la franca excitación de su esclava en esa oportunidad. Probablemente, si lo hubiera olido, ella ya no estaría allí sentada, dándole la espalda con su perfecta y altiva desnudez. Con los brazos en alto, sosteniéndose el cabello. Él no sabía dónde poner los ojos.

¿Por qué de pronto la seguridad de Kagome le intimidaba tanto?

—… terminé. —dijo el muchacho, cuando lo creyó todo listo.

—Bien, ahora… el frente. —suplicó ella, con amabilidad.

Esa vez fue el turno del hijo del Taishō para atragantarse con su propia respiración. ¿El frente, había dicho? Sus manos se cerraron hasta un cierto punto, recordando una forma muy confortable y blanda. La forma de sus pechos, exuberantes y cálidos. Por todos los _kami_. ¿Ella le estaba invitando a _tocarla_?

_Y entonces, ¿Qué había sido el rechazo de hace un rato? _

— ¿El frente? —preguntó él, con un carraspeo— ¿Estás segura? —

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma, si tiene miedo. —

Él se sintió ofendido a un grado muy personal. Gruñó, mostrando los dientes.

_**Ahora, ¿Quién era esclavo de quién?**_

— ¿¡Miedo!? ¿A qué voy a temerle? ¿A tu flacucha persona? No seas ridícula, yo no tengo miedo. Ya verás, ¡Ni siquiera tú misma podrías hacerlo mejor, te voy a mostrar lo que sé! —se quejó él, con irritación, y se empastó las manos con más de aquella cremosa sustancia de rosas, decidido— ¡Feh! —

Kagome se sonrió ligeramente, aunque su cuerpo temblaba en duda.

Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer cuando él comenzó a trabajar. Empezó por el estómago, con movimientos circulares, firmes, furiosos. Le respiraba en la nuca, la rodeaba con sus brazos. Hacía tanto calor… si no terminaba pronto, ella supuso que se iba a desmayar. El aroma a rosas le inundó la nariz, y dejó medio insensibilizado el olfato del joven _han-yö_ por un momento; pero no por eso él quiso detenerse. Kagome tragó un poco de saliva, y se mordió el labio.

Las manos comenzaron a subir, dirigiéndose hacia el pecho.

Kagome aguantó la respiración, con el pulso enloquecido de deseo, mientras que con toda la exquisitez del mundo, él untaba aquel aceite tan delicioso sobre su piel, con las palmas. Oh, qué sensación tan excitante. El pálpito entre sus piernas se volvió rápido, enloquecedor. La chica cerró los ojos, extasiada. Aunque los movimientos del muchacho eran algo torpes, sabía ser delicado y atento.

_**Era casi como si le estuviera haciendo el amor, en un simple masaje…**_

Al pensar en esa idea tan íntima y ardiente, la chica exhaló un gemido agitado.

—… ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó Inuyasha, deteniéndose de súbito.

Él pensaba en sus garras, y en lo que pudiera haber sucedido.

—… ¿Eh? No, no es eso. Pensaba en algo, y me distraje. —respondió ella, con la rapidez de la vergüenza— ¿Ya está? Bueno, se lo agradezco mucho, Inuyasha_-sama_, me sentía tan tensa y cansada… —

Ella quiso levantarse, pero el joven _han-yö_ la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía me falta un lugar. —dijo, sobre su oído.

La esclava no quiso ni preguntar, simplemente esperó, tiesa como un palo. ¡Por todos los _kami_, aquello había ido bien lejos! Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto los puños del muchacho aparecieron en su campo visual y lo vio abrir las manos para untar más de ese ungüento de rosas sobre sus muslos, acariciándola con suma delicadeza y ansiedad. Kagome creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Quiso dejarse caer hacia atrás, para reposar en el pecho de él, pero el hijo del Taishō fue más rápido: la detuvo dejando un beso sobre su nuca, justo en el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Un beso que hizo temblar la espalda de la chica, y disparó un poco más los latidos de su corazón.

Sus manos se deslizaban fácilmente por la piel enaceitada, subiendo y bajando desde las rodillas hasta las caderas. Ella sólo hubiera deseado que su amo fuera un poco más allá y se atreviera a explorar ese rincón palpitante entre sus piernas, pero…

—Ya no hueles a lobo, eso me gusta. —aseguró él, en un gruñido feroz.

—Me alegro, Inuyasha_-sama_. —gimió Kagome, abandonada a su roce.

—… las rosas no están mal, créeme, pero me gustaría mucho más que el olor de tu piel se mezclara con el mío. Así sería más fácil estar tranquilo, asegurarme de que no habrá ningún idiota que quiera ponerte las manos encima. —

— ¿Eh? —

Ella quiso volverse a verlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver sus ojos.

Pero Inuyasha la capturó entre sus brazos y la mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el frente. Se inclinó un poco, para hablar sobre el oído de su deseable prisionera, y con una sonrisa inusual en él, comentó:

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Has hecho esto para castigarme. —la acusó.

— ¿Castigarlo? ¿De qué habla? —

—Por haberme tardado tanto en ir por ti. Ahora me obligas a tocarte, pero veo en tus ojos la promesa de que no conseguiré un beso, ni una caricia más de tu parte. Lo haces a propósito. —se quejó el _han-yö_, y soltó un suspiro largo, lleno de frustración— Lamento no haber encontrado ese miserable cubil antes, Kagome. —

—Inuyasha_-sama_, eso no es verdad. —

— ¿Cómo que no? Eres despiadada. Tú sabes exactamente qué hacer para que me ponga de rodillas ante ti, eres sumamente despiadada. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kagome? ¿Por qué me tratas así? —

— ¡Basta! —bramó la muchacha, molesta— ¡No diga eso! —

Se soltó de su abrazo y lo empujó hacia atrás. Furiosa, se volvió hacia él y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del muchacho, dejándolo estupefacto con la brillante belleza de su desnudez bajo la luna. Cubierta con ese ungüento aceitoso, su piel absorbía el brillo de la noche y parecía de plata. Él no pudo hacer nada cuando la muchacha lanzó sus manos en dirección a él, excepto enfrentarla con valentía. Por tremenda rabia, esperó una cachetada o un golpe más contundente, pero en cambio recibió…

Caricias. Las caricias que él adoraba, en sus orejas.

—Kagome… —murmuró, extasiado.

—Ha sido un muy buen chico, Inuyasha_-sama_. ¿Es esto lo que quería? —le dijo la esclava, con una expresión irónica— A usted le gusta que acaricie sus orejas, eso es todo lo que le interesa, ¿Verdad? —

—No. —el la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, con un una mirada oscura. Estiró el cuello lo suficiente para ponerse a la altura de ella y rozó suavemente la nariz de la joven pelinegra con la suya— También me interesa que me beses. —

Antes de que Kagome pudiera estar preparada para cualquier cosa, él tomó su boca sin reparos y la besó como nunca antes, despiadado y salvaje. Ella atinó a cerrar los ojos, a un paso de desmayarse entre sus brazos. _Kami. Kami, ¡KAMI!_ ¿Cómo lo hacía? No había manera de que le dijera que no cuando era tan agresivo, y a la vez tan dulce. Era su debilidad máxima, y Kagome acababa de descubrirla.

_**Al diablo todo. **_

_Ya no tenía motivos para seguir resistiéndose, o esperando nada._

Si él quería tomarla, ¡Que lo hiciera ahí mismo! Ella no se opondría.

Se figuraba que pocas cosas serían tan buenas como experimentar la forma de amar de los _inuyoukai_. Supuso que ese calor entre sus piernas era, precisamente, la feroz ansiedad que sentía por conceder los permisos necesarios. La caricia se volvió un poco más exigente cuando él se atrevió a deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, y Kagome se sorprendió del gesto al principio pero le siguió la corriente, encantada. No tenía palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía. Sus colmillos le hacían cosquillas, o de vez en cuando la mordían con una delicadeza magistral. Aprendía rápido, ¡El amo aprendía muy rápido a dar placer de maneras sencillas!

_Oh, ¡Necesitaba ser suya, de inmediato!_

Kagome gimió nuevamente, cuando los besos se trasladaron a su cuello.

Pero entonces, todo se detuvo y ella tardó en reaccionar. Lo único que supo fue que él la había soltado y que estaba mirando hacia los alrededores, con gran atención. Al fin, cuando la joven pelinegra se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía, se recuperó y abrió mucho los ojos, esperando lo peor.

— ¿Inuyasha_-sama_? —murmuró, asustada.

El muchacho la miró una vez más. Su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía furioso.

—… esta vez, lo terminaremos aquí sólo porque alguien viene. Iré a sacar al intruso a patadas. —dijo él, con esa voz amenazadoramente sensual, hablando en gruñidos frustrados— Pero la próxima, los dos estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, y no será solamente una sesión de caricias, te lo juro por mi madre. La próxima vez, estaremos completamente solos e irás conmigo hasta el final, ¿Me has entendido? —

Ella se quedó helada. ¡Vaya declaración!

— ¿Por qué me dice esto? —se atrevió a preguntar la chica, temblorosa.

—Te dije que despiertas algo en mí, Kagome. Y no sólo es esa necesidad bestial de protegerte. Eres mía, y quiero que lo seas completamente. —murmuró, con los ojos muy oscuros, casi naranjinos— No te escaparás de nuevo, y no permitiré que ningún idiota me quite antes la oportunidad de tenerte. —

—Inuyasha_-sama_… —

La voz de la muchacha quedó en el aire.

Él se había ido, a la velocidad del rayo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Y la dejó allí, caliente y exhausta, a la orilla del agua fría. Con el cuerpo cubierto de aquel ungüento de rosas y tembloroso, agitado. Frustrada, Kagome se lanzó otra vez a la poza y nadó en su escasa profundidad un largo rato, culpándose de haber sido tan tonta.

¿¡CÓMO PODÍA DEJARLO ESCAPAR ASÍ!?

Pero no importaba, ¿Verdad?

_Porque él había dicho que la próxima vez…_

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡WAAARGH! ¡Weno, hablando de "perros calientes"! Jajaja Terrible. En serio, otro capítulo donde me fui a la mierda en muchos aspectos. Ahora no vamos a saber nunca si esto es un fic de aventuras con toquecitos **_**hentai**_** o un fic **_**hentai**_** con toques de aventura. ¡Un desastre! ¡Pero es culpa de los lectores, que me obligan a ser tan loca y pervertida! ¡¡Ahí lo tienen!! ¡¡Este es el resultado!! Bueno, es que desde que me uní al Comité de Regulación de Violencia y Sexo de América Latina y ellos me han dado consejitos para elevar el tono de este fic, ¡Dicen que estaba demasiado light! Pero ya verán… ¡A mis fics nadie les dice "light" así nomás! Nos vengaremos, porque ahora que Inu-niichan hizo la promesa, la cuenta atrás comienza. Y yo no digo que vaya a haber lime en todos los capítulos, pero sepan que las cosas se han empezado a poner serias. ¡Bueno! Hablando de cosas serias, amigos y amigas, les pido encarecidamente su colaboración con un review donde me manden la plata ficticia que pone a andar este fanfic… hoy Kouga no salió nada, pero cobra como si hubiera hecho toda la película él solo, ¡Es un bestia! ¡YA SABEN, DEJEN SU REVIEW Y NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE UPDATE!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Seguimos buscando la "Perla de Shikón", esta joya maldita que se trae más de un misterio a cuestas. El grupo vuelve al Oeste, porque Inu-niichan dice tener una pista sobre la cosa ésta, pero, mientras tanto, puede que su obsesión por encontrar la joya y vencer a Kouga no le deje ver que Kouga**_**-kun**_** empieza a acercarse mucho a su hembra… err, quiero decir, ¡A su esclava! Heheheh ñ.ñ Kagome en peligro, y el Príncipe Lobo que la salva sólo por caballero… pero otros sentimientos empezarán a crecer en el corazón del muchacho cuando vea la amabilidad de la joven de cabellos negros. Y lo usual, Miroku rompiendo las bolas, Sango enojada, Inuyasha hablando mal de Kouga… todo eso y más, en la siguiente entrega n.n ¡Nos vemos, el episodio de hoy ya fue exageradamente largo! ¡SUERTE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Como gracias a Kouga voy en camino a la quiebra, me parece que voy a ofrecer un espectáculo de strippers con Inuyasha y Miroku para levantar un poco de plata… si los recupero vivos, será hasta el Lunes que viene. ¡Saludos a todos!)**


	17. Un Corazón Temeroso

**¡¡Holas!! ¡¡Increíble, una locura!! El fic se está poniendo cada vez mejor y más heavy y los lectores siguen viniendo O.o el vudú que les hice debe haber funcionado XD ¡Nah! Aún no recurro a la magia negra, por ahora sólo a los rezos. ¡Saludemos a los geniales lectores que dejaron su review!:**

_**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks; Kag; Misa-Shirayuuki; CONEJA; Ladrona de almas; ANIYASHA; Kyome-chan; Sahora; Kagome-Kaoru; Miyandy Taisho; Caroaome; Angel-Nocturo; Tania56; Siskachisky; Rooh; Sonia Sandria; Blackspotmaggie; Animegirl024; AllySan; The-Nana-The-Edward; Chie Abi**_ (lamentablemente, no aceptan más pervertidos en el Comité… nos vetaron XD); _**Makikita-chan; Princserekou; Mila-Saku; Setsuna17; Lorena; XiO; Esciam; Ana-Ani; Naru-fan AVD; Evita95; Ziitah-TxE-.**_

**¡Unos capos totales! O capas, debería decir, porque son sólo chicas. El 99% de los lectores-escritores de fanfics son chicas… y el otro 1% son chicos que quisieran ser chicas XD Nah, nah, no es así jajaja Chicos, no se ofendan. ¡Bueno, vayamos al capi de hoy antes que me linchen!**

El host de hoy es presentado… por Kouga ¬¬ ¡Porque va a cobrar una guita bárbara para aparecer en este capítulo e interactuar con Kagome! No me quiero ni imaginar cuánto me va a cobrar cuando lo ponga en bolas, con Kagome… por Dios, me voy a fundir con este desgraciado X.x ¡Con lo bien que nos había ido en el show de strippers!

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 17: Un Corazón Temeroso**_

_Aquella noche no pude dormir. _

_¿Quién podría, cuando acababa de reafirmar sentimientos que creía imposibles?_

_Pasar toda la noche despierta me dio tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado en la fuente, con mi amo. No me avergonzaba llamarlo "mi amo", al contrario. Esas palabras me ponían a suspirar. Ahora estaba totalmente lista para admitir que sentía algo fuerte por él, por el hijo menor del General Perro; y si no me diera un poco de pena actuar como una tonta, habría gritado al mundo entero que lo deseaba y que quería ser su mujer._

_Pero luego aparecía ese granito de cordura, que caía como plomo por encima de esos livianísimos sentimientos llenos de euforia y los aplastaba como si nada: ¿Ser su mujer? ¿En qué universo cabía esa idea? Inuyasha_-sama_ era un príncipe, él buscaría a una princesa de la raza de su padre u otra _youkai _de gran belleza y personalidad, y ella se convertiría en su mujer. Sería la madre de sus cachorros y la que estuviera a su lado todas las noches, complaciéndolo y divirtiéndolo. Él no me amaría a mí. Y tampoco es que yo lo "amara", porque si me tenía que sujetar estrictamente a lo que sentía… no era amor. Era deseo simple y llano, la ansiedad de una virgen descontrolada por experimentar algo nuevo y estremecedor, por dejar atrás la ignorancia. _

_No podía convertirme en su esposa habiendo sido primero su esclava._

_**Tal vez yo no quería ser su esposa, sino sólo su amante. **_

_Pero eso también era vago, y doloroso. _

_Y entonces, ¿Por qué siempre sucedía esto?_

_¿Por qué él seguía viniendo a buscarme, si no había nada más que ansiedades?_

_El agua, la desnudez y nuestros cuerpos hirvientes parecían estar ligados de una manera muy extraña. Nuestro primer acercamiento había sido en el agua, en una tina. Y el segundo también. Y el tercero… uh. De sólo recordaba se me ponía la piel de gallina y el corazón se me aceleraba. Esto iba a terminar matándome. No quería salir herida, y menos quería decir que no. _

_Porque él lo había prometido, con esa voz que me derretía._

_Me había dicho que nuestro próximo encuentro sería diferente. Que esa vez, iríamos hasta el final, juntos los dos. Mi corazón saltaba otra vez, cuando rememoraba una por una las palabras ardientes que susurraba contra mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar. Me enloquecía sólo imaginarlo. _

_Y saltaba la duda, la terrible duda:_

_Si me rendía y le entregaba mi cuerpo a mi señor, ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Sería cosa de una sola vez, o él seguiría buscándome? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo, si él no me quería como su pareja? ¿Qué iba a ser de mí el día en que la realidad me golpeara, y él ya no me buscara? _

¿Podía sobrevivir a una cosa así? Para una mujer…

_Para una mujer, el cuerpo es importante. El macho invade, la hembra es invadida. Y algo como eso, un acto tan íntimo y ligado a la confianza mutua, no puede simplemente ser ignorado después de que ha sucedido. No me importaba mucho que Inuyasha_-sama_ no me quisiera como su mujer… lo que me dolía era pensar que pudiéramos hacer magia juntos una sola vez, y nunca más. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

El joven Inuyasha se había molestado mucho con la intromisión de aquella persona misteriosa cerca de la fuente, mientras él había estado pasando un buen momento con su muy deseable esclava. Descubrió a Hakaku, uno de los sirvientes del Príncipe Kouga, con los brazos cargados de leña y lo había derribado de un puñetazo. El pobre lobo no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué había sido asaltado de ese modo, y cuando su amo se enteró, saltó en mitad de la noche una pulla impresionante entre el joven _han-yö_ y Kouga, una disputa que sólo con los gritos de Kagome pudo ser detenida.

En síntesis, el cachorro frustrado tuvo que irse a dormir solo a un árbol y el lobo confundido (porque Kouga tampoco tenía idea de por qué estaba pasando todo eso) tomó el lugar de privilegio cerca de la fogata, para vigilar. Miroku y Sango se habían quedado totalmente perplejos, ¡El monje nunca había visto a su amigo perro tan furioso en la vida! Inuyasha no solía ser la clase de jóvenes que se enfadaban de esa manera… bueno, tal vez sí. Pero había algo distinto en ese enfado, algo que Miroku empezó a adivinar una vez que vio a Kagome aparecer con el cabello mojado y el _kimono_ un poco desarreglado. No había que ser un genio para sacar algunas conclusiones.

De manera que cuando las cosas se calmaron, el monje se hizo el tonto y se esfumó en los arbustos cuando ni Sango ni Kagome lo estaban viendo, y las chicas se quedaron en el campamento con Kirara, el Príncipe y el malherido Hakaku. Ginta se había trepado al árbol más alto para escapar de la furia destructora del hijo del Taishō, y se rehusó a bajar hasta el amanecer. Para limar las asperezas sociales del grupo, la joven esclava tuvo que hacer algunos honores y se arrodilló delante del lobo, inclinándose en la posición cotidiana de pedir perdón.

—Te ruego que lo disculpes, Kouga_-kun_, y para evitar inconvenientes de este tipo en el futuro, ¿Podrías mantener a tus súbditos siempre cerca de ti? Inuyasha_-sama_ es muy temperamental a veces. —se excusó Kagome, en nombre de su señor.

—Bah. Ese idiota… —bufó Kouga, con la nariz muy fruncida— No importa, Kagome-_chan_, acepto tus disculpas y me ocuparé del torpe Hakaku más tarde. Tú vete a dormir, tu hermosa piel se va a arruinar si te estresas demasiado. —

Kagome se puso un poco colorada y se enderezó, llevándose las manos al rostro con un ademán distraído. A todo esto, Sango ya se había echado sobre su improvisado lecho y se estaba preparando para dormir, confiando en que Kirara, la gata demonio de dos colas que ahora era su mascota, avisaría si presentía peligro.

— ¿Tú crees, Kouga-_kun_? —preguntó, inocentemente.

—Por supuesto, no te elegí nada más porque sí para ser parte de mi colección. Para ser humana, tienes una complexión que todas las mujeres del mundo deberían envidiar y tratar de imitar. —repuso él, con una sonrisa ganadora. Sango les dirigió una mirada furiosa, e instantáneamente el joven lobo levantó las manos y las agitó con nerviosismo, temeroso— ¡Ni qué hablar de ti, Sango-_san_, que también eres toda una joya! El hombre que pueda tenerte va a ser muy feliz. Tienes un cabello precioso y tus ojos son muy bellos, una contextura física como la tuya es algo que también le falta a mi colección, ¿No quieres ser mi mujer también? —

— ¡Cállese! —siseó la otra chica, mostrándole el cabo de su _wakizashi_.

— ¡Perdón! —

—… Kouga-_kun_, ¡Estás sangrando! —observó Kagome, asustada.

— ¿Eh? —el muchacho se miró los brazos, buscando indicios de sangre, pero luego se fijó en lo que la chica pelinegra se estaba señalando sobre la sien, y tocó en su propio rostro algo líquido y tibio, que se deslizaba desde el nacimiento de su cabello— Ah, al fin y al cabo parece que ese perrucho no es tan lento, sí me atinó una vez. —

— ¿Inuyasha_-sama_ hizo esto? Pensé que lo habías esquivado todo el tiempo. —

—Antes que tú aparecieras me derribó y me dio un puñetazo… ¡PERO NO ME DOLIÓ, EH! ¡MÁS QUE GOLPE DE PUÑO, FUE ARAÑAZO DE GATO!—se rió Kouga hablando más alto para que Inuyasha lo escuchara dondequiera que estuviera— ¿¡OÍSTE ESO, CHUCHO!? —

Un gruñido lejano fue toda la respuesta, y el lobo se sonrió con orgullo.

—Kouga_-kun_, ¿Estás consciente de si sigues haciendo esas cosas puede que no llegues a mañana? Deja a Inuyasha_-sama_ en paz, él está… molesto conmigo, eso es todo. Está molesto por mi culpa. —lo regañó Kagome, de mal humor. La última frase la musitó en voz tan baja que ni siquiera el fabuloso oído del Príncipe la pudo captar.

La chica buscó entre sus pertenencias una bolsa de cuero donde llevaba algunas vendas y ungüentos para curar heridas, y luego se arrodilló delante del Príncipe Lobo. Él la observó, curioso, sentado sobre un tocón cortado con los brazos muy cruzados sobre el pecho. No comprendía lo que ella pensaba hacer. La chica sacó de la bolsa un rollo de vendas y un frasco de alguna medicina.

— ¿Me permites, Kouga_-kun_? —pidió ella, con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? —respondió él, confundido.

—Estás sangrando. ¿Puedo ponerte una pequeña venda, o al menos limpiarte bien la herida? No queremos que el olor de tu sangre atraiga algún demonio violento o que se te infecte, ¿Verdad? —explicó la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kouga parpadeó varias veces, más desconcertado que nunca, pero a la vez empezó a emocionarse un poco. Miró de reojo a Sango, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida en su lecho del otro lado de la fogata. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie los estaba oyendo, el muchacho se inclinó un poco hacia Kagome, para hablarle en secreto:

—… ¿Quieres hacer eso por mí? —

—Sí. Es lo correcto. —dijo la joven esclava, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pensé que me odiabas. —murmuró él, después, en voz muy baja.

— ¿Eh? —

Esa vez fue el turno de Kagome de parpadear varias veces, con confusión, y miró el fondo de esos preciosos ojos azules que tenía en frente, encontrándolos un poco tristes y deprimidos. Él, ¿De verdad pensaba eso? Pobre Kouga. Con esa compulsión que no era capaz de controlar de robarse cualquier cosa que le parecía bonita, tenía sus motivos para creer que la gente pensaba mal de él. En especial, cuando se robaba mujeres sólo para su admirable "colección". La chica abrió uno de los frascos de medicina y cortó un trozo de venda, para usarlo como paño. Puso un poco de ungüento en el paño y con delicadeza levantó el cabello del Príncipe Lobo para limpiar el río de sangre que bajaba a través de su mejilla y su barbilla.

—… no te odio, Kouga-_kun_. Y a pesar de que estuvo mal lo que hiciste cuando me secuestraste sin pensar, te perdono porque lo comprendo. Entiendo que te sientes muy solo y quieres estar rodeado de personas que te quieran, pero… arrancar a esas personas de sus hogares no es la respuesta. —dijo, mientras se deshacía de la sangre.

—Kagome_-chan_… —

Los ojos profundamente azules del joven lobo se abrieron más y más conforme comprendía el significado de esas palabras tan importantes. Kagome tenía toda la razón, y se lo estaba EXPLICANDO. Nunca nadie se había tomado el trabajo de explicarle nada, sino que directamente le atacaban para tratar de recuperar lo que se había robado. Tal vez era porque nadie jamás había entendido por qué robaba cosas bonitas.

_A su madre le gustaban las cosas brillantes…_

_**Pero ella ya estaba muerta. Había muerto hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. **_

Kouga no pudo volver a decir otra cosa, mientras Kagome limpiaba su rostro con ese ungüento de olor a lavanda y le curaba la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza. Ella era una mujer muy buena, amable. Ese perro no sabía la esclava que tenía, ¡Y no sabía qué se estaba perdiendo al no ser mejor amo para ella! Esa chica no sólo era hermosa y muy valiente, sino también dulce, gentil, amorosa. Y comprensiva. Le tocaba el rostro con una suavidad digna de cualquier madre que se respete. Kagome iba a ser una excelente madre el día que criara con algún macho capaz y que la mereciera.

De pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que el macho que se ganara a esa hembra se volvería el más afortunado del mundo. Y de pronto tampoco parecía una mala idea ganar la apuesta de Totōsai_-sensei_ por algo más que la Perla de Shikón.

—No sé qué has pasado en tu vida, Kouga-_kun_, pero si cometes fechorías como éstas, seguro fuiste un niño muy solitario y triste. Es… como un grito desesperado para que te presten atención. —dijo ella, más concentrada en su ocupación que en lo que decía frente al impresionado lobo— Pero no tienes que preocuparte más, ¡Yo estoy aquí y te escucho! Seré tu amiga, no tienes que seguir secuestrando mujeres para que se queden contigo… también Sango-_chan_ puede ser tu amiga, y Miroku_-sama_. Son buenas personas, sé que sabrán apreciarte por lo que eres. —

El muchacho abrió también la boca, sorprendido, y disfrutó en silencio de la idea de tener amigos reales hasta que la ecuación le arrojó un resultado bastante erróneo, con la forma de un _han-yö_ con orejas de perro:

—… ahá, ¿Y qué pasa con Inuyasha_-baka_? —dijo, frustrado.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —

—No lo soporto. ¡No soporto ver su cara, ni olfatear su peste! Oír su voz me da ganas de vomitar hasta los intestinos y saber que anda cerca me enferma. ¡Pero más odio que sea tu amo, que pretenda controlarte todo el tiempo y que se pase de mandón y de gritón contigo, Kagome-_chan_! —soltó Kouga, con vehemencia, y atrapó a la chica por los hombros con esas manos que apretaban como garras, tan parecidas a las del joven Inuyasha— No llevo ni dos días ustedes, y ya me enferma verlos juntos, ¡Si fueras mi mujer, no permitiría que nadie te trate mal! —

Kagome se puso instantáneamente roja, y se le cayó el trapo de las manos.

¿Había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras? ¿Por qué Kouga reaccionaba de esa manera, tan alterado y apasionado a la vez? ¿¡Y tenía que hablarle tan cerca del rostro, con esos colmillos perfectos al descubierto, clavándole esos preciosos ojos como el cielo!? Porque, bueno… no podía decir que él no fuera un excelente ejemplar de su raza, era difícil ignorar su atractivo y su arrolladora voz. Era como una versión más caballerosa y menos enojona de su amo, sin orejas de perro. Kagome tragó saliva, acorralada, y esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa:

—Te agradezco mucho que seas tan amable, Kouga_-kun_, pero… —

—Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Te tiene amenazada, es eso? He oído que esos perros sucios son muy impulsivos y su carácter es terrible, ¿Ese mestizo del demonio heredó lo peor de su padre o qué? ¿Es eso? ¿Te está amenazando? —insistió el Príncipe, con esos ojos llenos de fuego y deseos de luchar— ¿Te ha lastimado, acaso? —

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —siseó Kagome, para no despertar a Sango.

— ¿Y entonces por qué sigues con él? —

— ¡Porque no puedo simplemente dejarlo! Era prisionera de guerra, y ahora soy una persona muy importante para él. Además, todavía hay algo que debo hacer por Inuyasha_-sama_, fue un pedido muy especial. —dijo la chica, con el rostro muy colorado— No me quedo porque él me obligue, sino porque quiero permanecer a su lado. No espero que lo entiendas… —

Kouga suspiró profundamente y soltó los hombros de la chica. Ella recogió del suelo el trapo y lo dejó a un lado, sucio de sangre y tierra. Tomó otro trozo de venda limpia y con un poco más de ungüento terminó de limpiar y curar la pequeña cortadura que el chico tenía justo en la línea de nacimiento del cabello. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y él permaneció muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—… aunque no lo creas, lo entiendo. —suspiró Kouga, al cabo de un rato.

— ¿De verdad? —

—Entiendo que lo quieres, y por eso deseas permanecer a su lado. Pero ese idiota no sabe qué rayos te pasa, Kagome_-chan_. Es tan bruto que podrías lanzarte desnuda a sus brazos, y aún así él no se daría cuenta de nada. —

Kagome se puso roja otra vez, y se dejó caer sentada sobre sus propios talones, delante del Príncipe Lobo. Él la sostuvo por un hombro, para evitar que la chica se cayera de espaldas en el fuego que ardía tras ella, y le dedicó una mirada sumamente seria, llena de emociones complicadas.

— ¡K-Kouga_-kun_! ¿Por qué dices eso? —tartamudeó ella, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Es obvio. Todo tu cuerpo se lo grita, y él no es capaz de darse cuenta. Esos perros no sólo son violentos, sino que también parece que son idiotas. Tú no lo notas, por el olfato débil de los humanos, pero… cualquiera de nosotros que tenga un poquitito de sangre canina es capaz de oler tu ansiedad. Yo también puedo sentirlo, y me enloquece saber que estás aquí y que eres una mujer tan bella, tan… disponible. ¡Quisiera que fueras MI mujer y no la de él! —acabó diciendo él, bastante avergonzado y con la voz muy baja, casi en un susurro inocente— Y debo admitir que desde el mero principio supe bien que tenía esta batalla perdida. Tú… estás enamorada de él, Kagome-_chan_. _Estás enamorada de ese perro tonto, egoísta y maleducado._ —

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, previniendo un grito.

_**Enamorada.**_

No, no podía ser…

_¡NO TENÍA PERMISO DE AMAR AL AMO INUYASHA!_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Miroku se había alejado del campamento buscando a su amigo con orejas de perro. No le parecía un crimen dejar a Kouga a solas con Kagome y Sango a pesar de que el joven Inuyasha le había ordenado estrictamente que vigilara al Príncipe Lobo. El monje se sentía más preocupado por el súbito escándalo que el hijo del General había armado hacía sólo veinte minutos; porque era el mejor amigo de ese tonto y entre hombres los dos se entenderían bien.

Además, se moría por conocer los detalles escabrosos, claro.

Lo buscó un largo rato, hasta que encontró un árbol de castaño particularmente hecho pedazos. Miró hacia lo alto de la desparpajada copa, y vio la silueta de su colega de armas muy recostado en una rama, cerca de la cúspide. Movía nerviosamente un pie en el aire, y abrazaba la funda de su espada como un niño enfadado. El monje se sonrió de medio lado, y golpeó el tronco maltratado del castaño con su tintineante bastón:

—Inuyasha-_kun_, ¿Estás bien? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Lárgate, Miroku. No quiero hablar con nadie. —gruñó el otro, desde lo alto.

Miroku se sonrió y negó con la cabeza, listo para tender su trampa:

— ¿Ni siquiera con Kagome_-chan_? —lo tentó, con tono compasivo.

Se oyó que las ramas se sacudían un poco, y algunas hojas cayeron al suelo.

— ¿¡Está ella contigo!? —preguntó Inuyasha, ansioso.

—No. —

—… ¡Pues tampoco con esa perra me gustaría hablar! —ladró el otro, furioso.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que lo que quieres con ella no es precisamente "hablar", pero me parece que algo no ha ido muy bien y me gustaría que me digas qué sucedió. No te había visto tan enfurruñado desde la otra vez, cuando se suponía que le ibas a _"decir a Kagome-chan todo lo que NO piensas de ella_". —se rió el monje, y se encogió de hombros con un gesto gracioso— Así que, Inuyasha_-kun_… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —

— ¡NADA! —

—Vamos, no te has peleado con Kouga_-san_ y sus súbditos porque sí, ¿Verdad? No es la clase de ejercicio que te gusta. —insistió Miroku, y como tenía el presentimiento de que aquello iba a durar un largo rato, se sentó en las raíces del árbol— No hay problema, puedo esperar a que me lo digas. —

—Miroku, ¿Por qué no vas a manosear a Sango-_san_ mientras duerme, eh? —

—Porque Sango_-chan_ tiene el sueño muy liviano, y si me descubre seguro que me mata, me revive, me mata otra vez y me revive sólo para castrarme y volverme a matar. Y no tenemos ese tipo de relación, así que… —

Inuyasha soltó una risa, orgulloso.

— ¡Ni siquiera tienes una "relación" con ella, _houshi-hentai_! —se jactó, con sorna.

—… yo no diría eso. —murmuró el monje, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que te largaras, Miroku. —volvió a ordenar el hijo del Taishō.

Pero el otro muchacho no se movió de la raíz donde se había sentado, y durante un largo rato ninguno de los dos hizo nada excepto permanecer en silencio escuchando los claros sonidos de la noche abierta. Los grillos y los búhos, que hacían barullo en el pasto y los árboles cercanos; y los lobos que aullaban en la lejanía de las montañas. Miroku tenía toda la razón: su amigo no le iba a decir nada (enojado y frustrado como estaba). Así que jugaría un pequeño juego con tal de obligarlo a soltar alguna pista:

—… bueno, ya que parece que no vas a cooperar entonces voy a hacer algunas especulaciones, así como al azar. —empezó el monje, con el tono burlón que Inuyasha más odiaba— A juzgar por el cabello mojado y la ropa desarreglada de Kagome_-chan_, y por su dulce aroma a rosas, sospecho que se estuvo bañando en la pequeña cascada de la gruta. Ya juzgar por tu ropa húmeda, tu carácter de los mil diablos y la forma en que mostrabas los colmillos, supongo que algo con agua estuviste haciendo. Golpeaste al pobre de Hakaku_-san_, y te peleaste como una hiena con Kouga_-kun_… así que… ¿Acaso estabas en la gruta, desnudo junto a la hermosa Kagome-_chan_, y Hakaku_-san_ los interrumpió justo en la mejor parte? —

— ¡NO! —

— ¡Perfecto! Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. —dijo Miroku, con una sonrisa que de seguro el joven _han-yö_ habría odiado si la hubiera visto— Pero, oye, ¿Qué tan desnudos estaban? ¿Apenas un poco, o totalmente? —

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MIROKU! —

Desde lo alto del árbol bajó un sonido terrible, el de una bestia enfurecida que se bajaba a los saltos sobre las ramas, y antes de que el monje pudiera escaparse corriendo a las risotadas, Inuyasha cayó al suelo en cuatro patas, rabioso, enseñando los colmillos y con los ojos radiantes de irritación. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar encima del monje y le destrozaría el cuerpo con las garras, pero Miroku lo conocía mejor que eso y con un movimiento rápido descargó un golpe seco de su bastón sobre la cabeza del otro, para que dejara de gruñir así.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Inuyasha, sobándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

—A mí no me gruñas, ni tampoco me mientas. —

— ¡Miroku-_baka_! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada! —insistió el hijo del General, con su típico tono ofendido— Feh. Además, si hubiera pasado, no sería asunto tuyo. ¡¡Es que Kouga-_baka_ me saca de quicio y sus igualmente imbéciles sirvientes me provocan ganas de matarlos!! ¡Mira mi cara: NO PASÓ NADA! —

Miroku sólo lo miró con molestia unos segundos, indiferente:

—… sí, realmente, tu expresión es MUY convincente, Inuyasha. —declaró, irónico.

— ¿¡Qué diablos quieres de mí!? —

—La verdad. Sólo dime que fuiste a verte con Kagome-_chan_ a la fuente y te juro que con eso basta. Creí que ibas a confiar en mí para que te ayudara con ella, ¿No fue eso lo que acordamos? —

—Nunca acordamos nada, _houshi-hentai_. —gruñó el _han-yö_, molesto.

—… ah, no. Es verdad, yo iba a pedirte que me ayudaras con Sango_-chan_. —el monje se pegó en la frente, con una risita descuidada— Pero no importa, ¡Lo que importa es que te dejaré en paz sólo si admites que estabas con Kagome_-chan_ y Hakaku_-san_ los interrumpió! —

—Maldito seas, Miroku. Sí, eso fue. —acabó admitiendo el otro, con un gruñido lleno de pena adolescente— O más o menos… yo no estaba desnudo, pero ella sí. Le estaba ayudando a bañarse. —

—Bien. ¿Era tan difícil? Es todo lo que quería saber. —

Permanecieron callados mirándose las caras unos momentos más. El hijo del Taishō no se creía que el monje fuera a conformarse simplemente con eso, y esperaba a que el otro estallara con alguna preguntita indecente. A Miroku se le notaba en la cara que tenía por lo menos cien de esas preguntas atascadas en la garganta, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, simplemente bostezó y se acurrucó contra el árbol.

Inuyasha se relajó un poco. Bueno, al menos por una vez el monje no iba a meterse en lo que no le importaba. Tal vez tantos castañazos que le había pegado Sango por fin empezaban a surtir algún efecto y le estaban quitando lo pervertido. Al cabo de un corto rato, Miroku suspiró y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo claro y lleno de estrellas. Hacía un rato muy largo que quería preguntarle a su joven amigo un par de cosas más importantes que los detalles de su encuentro con Kagome:

—… y bien, Inuyasha, ¿Por qué vamos de nuevo hacia el Oeste? —dijo.

— ¿Eh? Oh, bueno… —el joven _han-yö_ miró hacia el cielo también, recordando que había una pequeña parte de la historia que el monje no sabía— Totōsai-_sensei _quiere que le entregue la Perla de Shikón a cambio de aceptarme como su alumno, y si se la llevo antes de que Kouga_-baka_ lo haga, también podré quedarme con Kagome. —

—Ah, ahora comprendo por qué has estado más callado que de costumbre, pero… ¿Por qué vamos al Oeste? —

_Inuyasha se quedó unos momentos en silencio._

_**Pensar en esa maldita joya era…**_

—… ¿Recuerdas hace tres años, cuando mi padre me envió al Sur a conquistar las provincias rebeldes? —empezó.

—Cómo no me voy a acordar. Eras un mocoso de quince años y yo tuve que ir contigo para cuidarte la espalda. Fue el verano más tedioso de toda mi vida… no es que la cosa haya cambiado mucho, sigues siendo un mocoso. —bromeó Miroku, con una sonrisa muy pequeña y burlona.

Curiosamente, el hijo del General no estaba prestándole mucha atención.

—Sí. Ese año, mi padre me envió a conquistar tierras en el Sur. Pero lo que él me envió a buscar, en realidad, era la codiciada Perla de Shikón. Una mujer la guardaba, una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes. Ella era mayor que yo, y… juraría que se parecía un poco a Kagome. —continuó el muchacho, con la voz cargada de tristeza— Ella escapó con la joya, y yo la perseguí durante cinco días hasta que finalmente la alcancé. Las flechas se le habían terminado y su energía espiritual estaba muy debilitada. Yo todavía seguía muy fuerte. La ataqué al borde de una cascada gigantesca, y la herí mortalmente… la mujer cayó en el agua y desapareció en el fondo de la corriente, arrastrada entre las rocas. Miroku, yo maté a esa sacerdotisa y le quité la Perla de Shikón, y cuando volvimos a casa le ofrecí a mi padre ese objeto como trofeo. —

Miroku parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

—… ¿Estás seguro de que la mataste? ¿A una humana? —murmuró el monje.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, despacio.

—La Perla de Shikón está oculta en un rincón del Castillo del Oeste, sólo mi padre y yo lo sabemos y sólo él sabe bien dónde escondió esa joya maldita. Me dijo que mientras un objeto tan peligroso existiera en el mundo, ningún demonio ni humano podría vivir en paz. Así que para concertar la paz entre todas las provincias, él ocultó la Perla y se hizo correr la voz de que se había destruido junto a la sacerdotisa que la cuidaba. —añadió, con los ojos oscurecidos de tristeza— Mi madre no tiene idea de esto. Si ella supiera que maté a un ser humano… se entristecería mucho. Me odiaría, seguramente. —

Durante unos instantes algo tensos, el monje permaneció callado tratando de pensar bien en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Bajó la cabeza, para concentrarse con la vista fija en las intrincadas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Al final, musitó:

—… todos hemos matado alguna vez, Inuyasha. Tú y yo somos hombres de guerra, es lo que hacemos. Era inevitable. Además, sospecho que si no la hubieras atacado, esa mujer te habría matado sin pestañear. —dijo, a modo de consuelo.

—Probablemente. Pero no le di oportunidad de defenderse. —

—Entonces, ¿Vamos a volver al Castillo del Oeste a buscar la Perla de Shikón que tu padre esconde del mundo? El Taishō no te dejará entrar hasta que no pruebes que eres capaz de usar a _Tessaiga_ como corresponde, ya lo sabes… —

—Derribaré la puerta y entraré, y le exigiré que me entregue esa maldita joya. —el joven _inuhan-yö_ se encogió de hombros, como un niño caprichoso— No puedo entrar otra vez al Castillo si no aprendo a usar esa espada, no puedo aprender si no tengo un maestro, no tendré maestro si no tengo la Perla, no tendré la Perla si no vuelvo al Castillo. Es un círculo vicioso. —

—Aparentemente. —convino Miroku, pensativo.

—Apuesto a que ese viejo zorro y mi padre están confabulados desde el principio. No sería la primera vez que el General juega conmigo y teje redes indescifrables a mi alrededor, sólo para probar sus estúpidos puntos. —gruñó el muchacho con orejas de perro, molesto.

— ¿Así lo crees, Inuyasha? —

—No tengo la menor duda. Mi padre trama algo. —

—… siempre creí que la Perla de Shikón era un mito. —

—Yo también. Pero al parecer Naraku-_san_, el consejero, fue quien le comentó a mi padre de esa joya y lo convenció de que poseerla lo haría el más poderoso de todos los _youkai_. —continuó el joven Inuyasha, frunciendo un poco el ceño— Lo que es extraño es que el General hizo lo que le vino en gana una vez que tuvo la Perla en su poder, y ahora ni yo sé qué pasó con esa cosa. Espero que mi padre todavía la tenga y no se haya deshecho de semejante artefacto. —

—Dijiste que la tenía. —reafirmó Miroku, preocupado.

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo a mí. Aunque ya ha sabido engañarme antes, es menos taimado que Sesshomaru pero no le faltan mañas cuando quiere enredarme en uno de sus ridículos juegos. —

—Tienes un concepto bien hecho de tu padre, ¿No es así? —se rió el monje.

Inuyasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, con los puños apretados. Los ojos otra vez le ardían, convertidos en crisoles de oro fundido a la luz de la luna. Mostró todos los colmillos en una mueca llena de rabia, y entonces gritó:

— ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mi padre! —estalló el muchacho, con la voz ronca por la furia— ¡Ni siquiera debería llamarlo con ese nombre! Ese bastardo no merece tocar a mi madre, decir que la ama y que yo soy hijo suyo, ¡No sé qué tenía en las venas cuando se le ocurrió abandonar a mi madre embarazada de mí y desaparecer por diez años! No sé por qué diablos no se quedó todo el tiempo con Sesshomaru y su madre, ¡Al fin y al cabo ellos eran su verdadera familia! —

Miroku se quedó impávido del susto y no pudo decir nada. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de decirlo, porque medio segundo antes de terminar de hablar, el joven con orejas de perro volvió a saltar hacia el árbol y se perdió en lo alto de las ramas desparpajadas, gruñendo como una bestia herida. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada más y la noche siguió su curso, cada vez más oscura y fresca. La luna se ocultó detrás de las nubes muy cerca de la medianoche, y el monje se acurrucó mejor en la base del árbol para dormir.

Pero por más que pudo, no lo consiguió.

_**Ése era el motivo por el cual el Taishō y su segundo hijo no se llevaban bien:**_

_El General Inu-no-Taishō había amado a una mujer humana y la había abandonado, y había desaparecido en las cruentas guerras de la región dejándola sola con un hijo de media sangre. Nadie tenía idea de lo que el pequeño Inuyasha había sufrido, o de lo que su madre había tenido que soportar. Ella, que una vez había sido princesa y había acabado como esclava, enamorada de un _youkai _poderoso y gentil, pero atado a un deber mucho más importante que permanecer por siempre a su lado._ Miroku pensó mucho en todo eso, y rezó un rato en silencio para que su mejor amigo encontrara la paz en sus pensamientos y pudiera perdonar a su padre un día.

Después de todo, Inuyasha no sabía por qué los había abandonado el Taishō.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡Buaah! Lloro, lloro… con esta cosa lloro. Qué triste y qué… raro que estuvo el capítulo. Al final, no sucedieron tal cual las cosas como las había predicho allá en el avance del capítulo 16, pero resulta que escribí en otra computadora donde no tengo el capítulo 16 así que no puedo leer lo que puse en el avance anterior jajaja. ¡En fin! ¡Ya lo vieron, un delirio! ¡¡¡NOOOO, INUYASHA MATÓ A KIKYO!!! X.x si Kagome se entera de que él hizo boleta a su hermana… Diox, no quiero saber qué le deparará el futuro a esta pareja. Y Kouga por fin se dio cuenta que sobraba (en el anime le llevó una eternidad, más o menos), aunque sospecho que no se va a hacer a un lado tan fácil ahora que Kagome le alborota la hormona XD Hmm, ya mencionaron de nuevo a Naraku, esto me da mala espina X.x ¡Horror! ¡Muy pronto volveremos al Castillo del Oeste a armar otro quilombito! Bueno, me cansé. Me harté de escribir tanto así que al diablo, los dejo tranquilos para que relean el episodio si quieren y luego me dejen el review… ¡Si no dejan su comentario, juro que le caerá un rayo a Sesshomaru! O.o… huy, la mamá me está mirando feo, así que mejor ¡JURO QUE SI NO DEJAN REVIEW, LE CAERÁ UN RAYO A INUYASHA! n.n sí, así está mejor. ¡Escriban, amigos y amigas!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Como dije, volvemos al Castillo del Oeste… pero no para ver a Inuyasha en plena disputa con su papi, sino para ver a otro papito; ¡Sesshomaru comes back! ¡YEAAAAH! X3 jojojo, ¡Ya medio como que lloraban para que apareciera de nuevo! Pues nos encontramos con que el hermano mayor anda prendado de la vocecita de ángel de una niña muy bonita con la que se encuentra todos los días junto a la tumba de su último hijo muerto, y puede que empiece a ponerse un poco territorial cuando otros humanos u otros **_**youkai **_**quieren acercarse a ella. No daré muchos detalles porque quiero que este episodio sea sorpresa, pero puede que haya chances de que Sesshomaru añada una nueva esclava a su séquito, o tal vez de que ella empiece a reconocer algunos sentimientos que no puede tener, como le pasa a Kagome… ustedes deciden qué quieren ver. ¡Hey, hey! ¡Rin-chan es menos calentona que Kagome! Pero también es una mujer, tiene dieciséis años y… bueh, ustedes imaginen XD ¡Nos veremos en la siguiente, amigos! ¡Comenten, comenten, comenten!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si el trabajo no me mata, si Sesshomaru no me desintegra con la mirada, si a Inuyasha no le cae el rayo y si Kouga deja de cobrarme tanto… será el lunes que viene, como siempre. ¡Hagan sus aportes!)**


	18. La Casa de la Luna Creciente

**Holas… sí, vengo con la vergüenza pintada en la cara, porque fue Navidad y Año Nuevo y no les pude actualizar el fic… no mentiré, realmente no pude hacerlo. En mi rubro, en esta época del año hay muchísimo trabajo y también hace muchísimo calor. Nadie que tenga que pasarse ocho horas diarias frente a una computadora quiere pasarse otras cinco más escribiendo, con este clima… pero en fin, ¡FELIZ 2010, GENTE! Y como quedamos en veremos del capítulo anterior, saludaré a los amabilísimos lectores que dejaron su review tan de buena onda:**

_Rooh, Kag, Silvu, Ladrona de Almas,__ AomePrincess, Angel-Nocturno, Caroaome, Juliex19, Ana-Ani, Syrah.258, Kagome-Kaoru, Miyandy Taisho, Yu Okawa, Alirinses, Allysan, Princserekou, Tania56, Dark Angel Fire, Lapislazuli Stern, Evita95, Aniyasha, Xio, Ziitah-TxE-, Sonia Sandria, Makikita-chan, Esciam, Lorena, Naru-fan AVD, Lucia, Virginia260, Setsuna17, Victoria Marie Bowen, Chie Abi, JM10, Animegirl024 y Kyome-chan._

**¡¡Ellos fueron todos!! ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡GRACIAS Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES!! Así que, como la semana pasada se me pasó, hoy trataré de darles un capítulo más largo y más tierno de lo que había planeado al principio jajaja. Pero, nota aparte, hay algo que quiero pedirles y es que, si se vuelve a pasar una actualización, por favor… ¡Encarecidamente, se los pido! NO ENVÍEN REVIEWS RECLAMANDO, porque la verdad es 33% al vicio, 33% fondo de culpa para mí, 33% presión para mí, y el otro 1% es desesperación. Sepan que si no les puedo cumplir algún día, es por algo y que si sucediera algo con el fic y ya no pudiera seguir actualizándolo, les voy a avisar. Por favor, no quiero ofender a nadie. Les agradezco mucho que se hayan preocupado… pero tampoco es para tanto ñ.ñ**

Ahora sí, como deben estar todos furiosos, el Host los invita a participar en la Cadena de Linchamiento de la Autora del Fic. Sesshomaru dirigirá los latigazos, ¡Para que esta turra aprenda a ser más responsable con sus fieles lectores de todos los días! ¡¡MUAHAHAHAH!! Participen, y empiecen en año sacándose la bronca XD

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 18: La Casa de la Luna Creciente**_

_Era una mañana espléndida._

_Me gustaban las mañanas en el Castillo del Oeste, porque el sol siempre daba sobre los ventanales de nuestros dormitorios y me despertaba con su cálido resplandor. Pero lo que más me encantaba de esas horas tempranas era que no había un alma en pie y tenía toda la libertad del mundo para recorrer los maravillosos jardines._

_Aunque siempre hacía el mismo recorrido: recogía algunas flores y pequeñas ramas de helecho, y me dirigía hacia las tumbas. Nunca había visto un jardín tan hermoso con tumbas, un cementerio tan fabulosamente arreglado, pero me gustaba que al menos el gran General no viera la muerte con la misma tristeza que los demás. Me parecía que dar a los muertos un festín para la vista tan maravilloso como ése hacía que valiera la pena estar dos metros bajo tierra. Y cuando el lugar del descanso último era tan bello, cualquier familiar sentía deseos de ir a visitas a los seres queridos que ya no estaban en el mundo de lo tangible. _

_Yo ya no tenía tumbas a las qué rendirles homenaje, pero encontré en esa pequeña lápida sin inscripciones una salida para mi desolación espiritual._

_Sabía bien que ésa era la tumba del último hijo de Sesshomaru-_sama_, el primogénito de mi señor Inu-no-Taish__ō__. Y aunque también sabía que me podría costar caro atreverme a rendirle homenaje a esa tumba, seguí adelante. Por él. Porque quería borrar de alguna manera la congoja en el corazón de Sesshomaru_-sama_. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, sentí que mi alma saltaba de emoción, pues nunca había encontrado una persona tan bella y con tanta fuerza, que me inspirara tanto valor. Él era un _inuyoukai_, un demonio puro con habilidades increíbles, y un orgullo inquebrantable…_

… _dueño de una tristeza sin nombre, además._

_Sé que no habrá mucho que yo pueda hacer, porque, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle una simple humana como yo, que él ya no tuviera? Nada. Los _youkai _son seres superiores a nosotros en todo sentido, pero también creo que los humanos tenemos mucho que ellos jamás podrán alcanzar. Y no se trataba de nuestras Naturalezas disímiles, sino de nuestro pensamiento. Me convencí de que si podía abrir la mente (o el rígido corazón) de mi señor y descubrir qué había ahí dentro, si podía comprender su dolor, tal vez un día podría sacarlo de ese caparazón tan frío. Muy dentro de mí sabía que Sesshomaru-_sama _no era una persona mala. _

_En el brillo desarmador de sus ojos dorados había una indescriptible hambre. No sé de qué aún, pero cada vez que me mira veo, además del desprecio que su orgullo le lleva a mostrarme, un interés sobrenatural. _

_Así que cada mañana, junto al más viejo sauce tapizado con enredaderas de flores blancas, sé que él está observando la tumba de su último hijo y pensando en cosas que escapan a mi comprensión. Por supuesto, sé que él no me está esperando a mí. Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme como una niña pensando que alguna brizna de curiosidad por mí lo lleva a estar allí cada día…_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Él la olió llegar mucho tiempo antes de poder verla.

Y en lugar de gruñir con molestia, Sesshomaru cerró suavemente sus ojos de oro, con una mezcla de alivio y frustración. Se le había hecho una costumbre escuchar un poco a esa niña parlanchina todas las mañanas, lejos de la vista de su autoritaria y amarga madre, o de las miradas de los soldados y los demás Capitanes del ejército. Su rol como mano derecha del General Perro le obligaba a mantener un perfil alto y feroz, para estar a la altura de su propio padre, y muy pocas veces tenía oportunidad de distenderse así con nadie.

De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado tan en paz en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez fuera porque ella siempre estaba de buen humor…

_**Tonta.**_

—… ¿Sesshomaru_-sama_? —ella venía cantando, algo que no era inusual.

Él no le respondió. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, y apoyar la espalda contra el tronco. Era más fácil fingir que dormía, para que la chica no empezara a parlotear como siempre. Ése día se sentía particularmente hastiado y no tenía deseos de ser molestado, pero ya desde el principio había sido mala idea ir a visitar la tumba de su hijo. Sabía bien que esa chica iba a dejar flores todas las mañanas.

Tal vez… quería verla, solamente.

Ridículo. ¿Qué beneficio podía traerle eso?

Siguió con su plan original. Fingió estar dormido, de todas maneras no tenía ganas de contestar a sus inútiles preguntas. Porque ella no se callaba un segundo. Aunque su voz no era irritante, no podía creer que una persona tuviera tanto qué decir. Escuchó los pasos de la chica, cuando Rin apareció en el sendero, y se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido. Probablemente estaba decidiendo qué iba a hacer.

Pero, si la conocía un poco, podía decir que ella no se iría tan fácilmente.

_(tal vez, tampoco quería que se fuera)._

(¡RIDÍCULO!)

—Sesshomaru_-sama_… —musitó la niña, al verlo.

Rin apretó con fuerza las flores contra su pecho, emocionada. Vaya. Qué belleza y qué paz. Nunca había visto a Príncipe tan despreocupado ni en tan majestuoso reposo. El joven Sesshomaru dormía, arrebujado en sus pieles y con todo el aire de un verdadero _kami,_ adueñándose de las raíces del sauce con completa confianza. No podía molestarlo. ¿Por qué había ido a dormir allí, cuando tenía todo un enorme palacio y cientos de habitaciones a su disposición?

La chica desvió la mirada hacia la tumba sin nombre, y sintió tristeza.

¿Podía ser que él quisiera estar cerca de sus hijos muertos?

Era muy posible.

No lo culparía por desear eso. Nadie comprendía realmente cuánto le dolía, a pesar de que él no lo mostraba a nadie y siempre se conducía con tanta frialdad. Para un ser con tantos años de vida y que había visto tantas crueldades, era fácil levantar una pared que le permitiera rechazar cualquier emoción que pudiera afectarlo. Pero Rin no podía negar que en esos momentos de paz, el joven amo se veía tan cómodo y apacible como cualquier persona ordinaria.

_Parecía que podía alcanzarlo, incluso tocarlo._

Las mejillas de la niña se pusieron instantáneamente rojas, y le dio la espalda más que al punto. Enfrentó la tumba sin nombre, y con manos temblorosas dejó las flores sobre el césped recientemente brotado. Se arrodilló para dedicar una plegaria a esa pequeña alma y a todas las que moraban en aquel cementerio, y permaneció unos cuantos minutos en silencio, sólo rezando. No hizo absolutamente ningún ruido, consciente de que hasta el menor roce podía llegar a los oídos del _inuyoukai_ y despertarlo.

Aunque también era posible que su instinto ni se molestara en advertirle de tan poca cosa como una humana inofensiva.

El Príncipe abrió apenas un ojo, para ver qué estaba haciendo la mocosa. Nada, lo mismo de siempre. Se arrodillaba a rezarle a sus inútiles santos y dejaba flores. Pero por lo menos alguien se preocupaba por el alma de sus hijos muertos, ya que él mismo no era capaz de hacerlo. Maldición. ¿Es que no pensaba irse? Ya había visto que ese día no iba a poder parlotear como lo hacía siempre…

(no, no; ella no podía irse.)

(tenía que decir algo, alguna tontería.)

_(quería escuchar su voz…)_

Rin se sonrió, en paz, y terminó su plegaria con una inclinación respetuosa.

Tomó una flor blanca del puñado que había dejado frente a la tumba, y se volvió en dirección al sauce. Sesshomaru había cerrado los ojos antes de que ella se pusiera de pie, y otra vez fingió dormir. Un nervio de alerta se disparó en su cuerpo, cediendo a la tensión de no saber qué sucedería a continuación. ¿Acaso esa mujer tonta pensaba quedarse allí, aún cuando no tenía a quién hablarle? No entendía la indirecta, al parecer. La oyó caminar en su dirección, y sus sentidos caninos se agudizaron al máximo.

¿Qué hacía?

¿Por qué no se iba?

Maldita fuera…

El aroma de la florecilla inundó su olfato, y le tranquilizó al punto.

Rin colocó despacio la flor sobre la mano abierta del joven Sesshomaru, y con gran cuidado se arrodilló a su lado, sólo por el placer de vigilar su sueño. Era tan maravilloso. Tan intimidante. No podía mirarlo por más de cinco segundos, porque las mejillas no sólo se le ponían rojas, sino que le ardían. Y el corazón le echaba a andar muy rápido, como si enloqueciera. ¿Por qué señor tan hermoso y tan increíble tenía un centro tan duro y difícil de roer, o se encontraba tan solo? _Kami_.

La vida era tan injusta con algunos…

La chica suspiró largamente, y observó una vez más el anguloso perfil del hijo mayor del General, apreciando cada fino detalle de su perfecta fisonomía con atención. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él como en ese momento, ¡Y estaba segura de que mientras él estuviera despierta, nunca volvería a estarlo! Admiró en silencio su nariz respingada y refinada, y el elegante arco de sus cejas oscuras. Le gustaban especialmente esas largas marcas de nacimiento que tenía sobre la piel de las mejillas, indicio de que era hijo de sangre pura del Señor del Oeste. Y su cabello. Ah, sus bellísimos cabellos plateados, brillantes como el reflejo del sol en el agua.

—… no debería. —musitó la chica, con terror— Si me atreviera… —

Pero su mano derecha actuó por sí sola. Rin se inclinó despacio, muy despacio, y con toda la cautela del mundo apartó esos flequillos largos y sedosos que le ocultaban la visión de los apacibles párpados cerrados del joven Sesshomaru.

Él nunca se lo vio venir. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, y a través de todas las terminales nerviosas de su brazo izquierdo voló el impulso de darle un manotazo a esa mujer incauta para que lo dejara en paz, pero… instintivamente, rechazó la idea y en cambio se quedó muy quieto. Habría sido un despropósito tremendo golpearla por ser sólo una mujer humana con una curiosidad insaciable y poco sentido del respeto. ¡Bueno, era su propia culpa, en primer lugar! Si tan sólo la hubiera esperado con los ojos abiertos, ella no habría cometido la insolencia de tocarlo.

¿Esperarla? ¿¡Y quién la esperaba A ELLA, precisamente!?

Irritado, Sesshomaru no pudo reprimir el gruñido que brotó de su garganta.

Asustada, Rin se echó para atrás y escondió las manos en su espalda, metiéndolas debajo del moño del _obi_. Esperó, divagando entre el terror y el deseo de salir corriendo, que el joven amo abriera los ojos y le gritara algo, pero después de un rato él no lo hizo y la chica supuso que sólo había sido una reacción fantasmal a algún sueño que pudiera estar teniendo.

Un sueño, ¿O una pesadilla, quizá?

No parecía posible que a alguien tan bravo y desafiante como Sesshomaru_-sama_ le atacaran las pesadillas…

Preocupada por el ceño fruncido que se había formado repentinamente en la frente del joven señor, la chica se inclinó en su dirección una vez más y sin miedo le acarició la mejilla, trazando un círculo cerrado con movimientos tranquilizadores, al tiempo que por lo bajo susurraba una canción de cuna. Fue lo único que atinó a hacer. A ella le gustaban los niños, y cuando vivía en su aldea se preocupaba por cuidar a los hijos de las campesinas cuando éstas salían a trabajar. En su condición, con esa enfermedad recurrente que por temporadas la dejaba incapacitada para salir al aire libre, Rin había encontrado en los niños pequeños una manera de seguir siendo útil para su comunidad.

Tal vez, si no hubiera sido por eso, la habrían vendido o ejecutado.

—… Sesshomaru_-sama_. —musitó, inclinándose un poco más— No pasa nada. —

Siguiendo la costumbre, acercó sus labios a la mejilla tensa del _inuyoukai_ y depositó un pequeño beso cerca de su oído, para tranquilizarlo. Fue un contacto nimio, delicado y sin mala intención, completamente puro. Extremadamente delicioso. Increíblemente corto y desesperantemente insatisfactorio, pero…

_Pero él lo sintió como una explosión terrible en sus sentidos._

Nunca antes había percibido algo semejante.

¡NUNCA!

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos de par en par, otra vez. Estuvo casi al borde de sucumbir al deseo de atraparla por el cuello y destrozarle el cuerpo con sus garras. ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA, esa humana simple, sucia, de sangre inferior, a ponerle sus labios encima!? ¡¡Esa insolencia era incluso peor!! ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con tocarlo? Todo su cuerpo se revolvió con rabia, y la sangre le hirvió revolucionada por debajo de la piel, pero en la superficie visible ni un solo movimiento en falso acusó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella lo vio más despejado, irónicamente.

Se sonrió con alegría, y el aroma de su cuerpo se volvió más dulce y pacífico.

Ante semejante fragancia tan pura y llena de bondad, Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y olvidó completamente la idea que se le acababa de aparecer en la mente (la de hacer la vida de esa chiquilla insolente un infierno). Su propio corazón recibió con alivio el abrazo de la paz, y el pulso acelerado de su sangre iracunda se relajó de pronto, como si hubiera bebido un té relajante.

_Había algo más, que no sólo le tranquilizaba: algo en ese aroma le entristecía al mismo tiempo:_ _**la esencia putrefacta de ese mal indescriptible que vivía en ella, que la estaba lastimando por dentro. **_

Esa vez, el joven Príncipe abrió los ojos lentamente, y encontró el verde intenso de las ramas del sauce. Y vio a la chica alejarse como si le hubiera pegado un rayo, con las manos sobre la boca para contener un grito lleno de miedo. Rin reptó hacia el césped y se arrojó de cara al piso, en la posición tradicional de disculpas:

— ¡Se-Sesshomaru_-sama_! —tartamudeó, descolocada— ¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡¡No era mi intención despertarlo!! —

Todo su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar, y el aroma del terror se mezcló con la suavidad de su alegría y la podredumbre de esa enfermedad rastrera. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó los dientes bajo su expresión inerte. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño?

¿Y por qué quería saberlo?

— ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Vine a dejar flores, como todos los días, y lo vi aquí durmiendo! ¡Lamento muchísimo haberlo molestado, pero me pareció que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y entonces…! —

—Tonterías. —murmuró él, cortante, y se sentó con la espalda bien erguida.

Rin tuvo que callarse, y mantuvo el rostro pegado al césped por un largo rato. No podía ver a su señor a los ojos, primero porque recordaría de inmediato su belleza en pacífico sueño; y segundo porque tenía los cachetes muy colorados y calientes. Era una vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar así por sus impulsos? Sin duda que era una tonta, se merecería cualquier cosa que el joven Sesshomaru quisiera hacerle como castigo por su impertinente actitud.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

_Estúpida, ¡Estúpida!_

—… ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él, sin mirarla directamente.

Rin levantó apenas un poco la cara, y lo miró por entre los flequillos desarreglados de su cabello negro como el ébano. El hijo del Taishō mantenía los ojos hacia el frente, hacia la tumba sin nombres cubierta con flores nuevas. Y en su mano tenía apretado el pequeño capullo blanco que la chica había puesto en su palma, mientras "dormía". Ella no supo qué contestar, ¿Qué le iba a decir, si la verdad probablemente la haría merecedora de la muerte?

"_Tampoco es como si no fueras a morir pronto."_ siseó el lado más perverso de su propia conciencia, con malicia. _"A nadie le importa lo que pase contigo, terminaste como una esclava y eso ya dice mucho acerca de tu posición en este lugar."_

—… lo siento tanto, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —gimió la chica, con los ojos anegados.

—Te pregunté por qué llorabas. —insistió él, con tono firme.

Rin se enjuagó rápidamente las lágrimas, y tragó saliva.

—Porque temí haberlo hecho enfadar, y no quisiera que usted se enojara conmigo, Sesshomaru-_sama_. Prefiero ver su rostro tan frío como siempre, y tan hermoso como es. No era mi intención… —

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia la muchacha, con intriga.

Decidió jugar un rato más el juego del gato y el ratón…

— ¿Y qué has hecho para que me enfade contigo? —le dijo, autoritario.

Quién sabía. Posiblemente algo interesante surgiera. Maldita fuera. ¿Por qué le era cada vez más difícil dejar de pensar en el bienestar de esa muchachita, o en su humildad tan radiante? ¿¡Qué tenía, que movía su curiosidad como un péndulo!? Vaya. Pareciera que nunca antes hubiera visto a una humana ordinaria, o que nunca antes hubiera olido sus repugnantes aromas.

_Pero esa chica, su aroma… no le repugnaba en absoluto._

Le provocaba una indescriptible tristeza. Quería averiguar de qué naturaleza era el mal que anidaba dentro de ella, porque tenía la impresión de que podría destruirlo con sus habilidades superiores. Tal vez lo que esa chica necesitaba no era medicina. Tal vez, lo que ella tenía no era una simple enfermedad, sino algo peor. La duda le asaltó.

_**¿Y si su padecimiento era…?**_

—Yo… —empezó la chica, temblorosa.

—Pusiste esta flor estúpida en mi mano. —la acusó el joven amo, observando la flor con desprecio por un momento. La dejó en el suelo, entre las briznas de césped verde y tierno, y suspiró profundamente— Pero eso no es un crimen, a mi ver. Levántate de ahí, mujer. Me has hecho un favor al despertarme. —

Ella no obedeció, quizá porque estaba muy asustada.

Podía olerlo. Su miedo visceral, y también su mal.

No fue capaz de controlarse, aún cuando mantener el temple era su especialidad.

Sesshomaru se estiró bruscamente en dirección a la muchacha y la atrapó por la muñeca. Tiró de ella con la poca delicadeza tan característica de los machos de su familia, y la capturó por los hombros con sus enormes garras, apoyando la espalda de la chica contra su rodilla flexionada para que Rin no se atreviera a escapar. El terror inundó tanto los ojos de la joven esclava como su aroma, y un placer inenarrable regocijó el olfato del hijo del General al percibir esa armoniosa sinfonía de esencias.

Hacían que el horrible olor de esa enfermedad sin nombre se desdibujara en todo sentido, pero que al mismo tiempo deseara más intensamente descubrir el secreto fondo de todo…

— ¡Sesshomaru_-sama_, no! ¡Se lo suplico, no…! —

— ¡SILENCIO! —la calló él, mostrándole los dientes.

Rin pasó de temblar como una hoja a sacudirse como un terremoto en un segundo. ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pasando? El miedo no la dejaba pensar. ¿Por qué el joven amo había hecho eso, tan de repente? ¡Esa proximidad asfixiante la estaba matando! ¡No lo podía aguantar! ¡¡Era…!!

Intoxicante. Perfecto.

_**Adictivo, insoportable.**_

La chica sintió mucha pena de la forma tan irresponsable en que todo su ser de pronto reaccionaba ante esa brusca determinación. Las fuertes manos del _inuyoukai_ la tenían capturada, ¿Qué podía hacer para salvarse? ¿¡Qué iba a pasar, después de todo!? Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar sobre sus mejillas. Él la inmovilizó atrapándola en una presa sin escape posible y le enseñó la poderosa magnitud de sus colmillos.

Su perfecta nariz respingada se había arrugado, en una expresión de furia.

Él estaba enfadado. ¡Muy enfadado, eso era seguro!

—… estoy cansado de esto. —siseó el joven Sesshomaru, en voz muy baja y muy ronca, amenazadora— Definitivamente, quiero saber… —

Ella no pudo hacer nada, excepto permitirle acercarse.

Y entonces, sobre su piel hirviente de vergüenza y miedo, Rin percibió el delicado roce de la nariz del Príncipe, cuando él se inclinó sobre ella para olfatear su esencia. La chica abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que había echado involuntariamente la cabeza hacia atrás y le estaba ofreciendo al joven Sesshomaru su cuello desnudo, para que hiciera lo que deseara con esa frágil parte de su persona. No pudo dejar de temblar, sin embargo, a pesar de que muy dentro de sí descubrió que el hijo mayor del Taishō no pensaba hacerle daño alguno…

No. Él… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sesshomaru exhaló su aliento caliente, curioso, sobre la piel marfileña de la muchacha que acababa de capturar. Tenía que encontrarlo. Confiaba en su olfato más que en ninguna de sus otras habilidades, ¡Sabía que si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso, con paciencia podría descubrir de dónde venía! Había estado escuchando a la Dama Izayoi, en la última reunión que había tenido en el Consejo de Guerra, decir algo acerca de que la enfermedad de esa niña no podía ser curada porque no sabían dónde estaba alojada, ni de qué naturaleza era.

¿Acaso pensaba que con su olfato podía descubrirlo?

Y si encontraba la fuente de ese mal, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Podía… podía decirle a la Dama Izayoi. Y luego ella se encargaría.

_Y entonces, la chiquilla le debería la vida, y no lo dejaría en paz. _

Maldición. Maldición, ¿Cómo podía ser tan…?

Pero ese aroma, tan natural y tan suave, el olor de su miedo, ¡No podía dejarlo! Le resultó imposible abandonar su tarea, porque no sólo le interesaba de sobremanera ese desafío a sus sentidos sino que también podía reconocer sin inconvenientes que muy pocas mujeres humanas desprendían fragancias tan exquisitas. ¿Era por su sangre sin magia, ordinaria y vacía? ¿O porque esa niña era especial en algún sentido?

No, ella no era una niña. Era una mujer, por supuesto.

Pero es que comparada con él, no era más que una niña pequeña.

Ah, el aroma. Qué dulce y qué fabuloso.

—… Sesshomaru_-sama_, ¿Por qué hace esto? —gimió la chica, aterrorizada— Hace unos días no soportaba mi compañía, pero ahora… —

—Cállate. —le ordenó el amo, con un gruñido.

De su cuello, la nariz del sabueso más hermoso del Oeste se dirigió hacia la barbilla de la chica, y subió por su sien. Rin se rindió automáticamente, incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. El Príncipe olfateó su rostro, sus cabellos, y regresó a su cuello. Descendió sobre los pliegues del kimono, sobre el pecho de la niña, y se dirigió hacia su vientre. Volvió a su pecho, seducido por un olor distinto y corrupto.

_**Su pecho.**_

Sesshomaru levantó la vista, con la mente perdida en otra parte.

_¿Así que estaba en su pecho, cerca de su corazón?_

¿Cómo se trataba una enfermedad así, que no tenía nombre ni forma, pero que se alojaba dentro del cuerpo y entre las capas de la piel y la carne? Era un misterio para él. Volvió a rastrear ese desagradable efluvio, y la pesquisa lo llevó una vez más al pecho de la chica. Estaba ahí. Lo que quiera que fuera, estaba allí.

El Príncipe se enderezó, y le dirigió una mirada muy seria a la chica que yacía estirada hacia atrás, cruzada sobre su muslo y rodilla, como una presa sin vida presta a ser devorada. Obedeciendo al impulso de dejarla en libertad, ilesa, Sesshomaru aflojó la presión de sus garras sobre los hombros de la joven esclava y la sentó en el suelo, junto a él. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formó sobre sus duros labios.

Ella todavía temblaba, confundida.

—… ahora ya lo sé. —murmuró él, y la mirada de Rin se desvió inmediatamente en su dirección— De dónde proviene. Tu enfermedad… es tan extraño, como si fuera una criatura viviente que te está comiendo por dentro. —

La chica se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, shockeada por la respuesta.

— ¿C-cómo dice, Sesshomaru-_sama_? ¿Usted…? ¿Por eso estaba…? —dijo.

—Dama Izayoi nunca podrá tratar tu enfermedad si no sabe de dónde viene ni lo que es. Yo no puedo decirte qué es, porque no sé ni me interesa saber algo acerca de las pestes de los humanos, pero… sé dónde se encuentra, y qué forma tiene. —explicó él, con tono cansado, como si estuviera harto de hablar— Está alojado dentro de tu pecho, y sea lo que sea… te está devorando por dentro. —

Rin se enjuagó los ojos nuevamente, para no llorar.

—… ¿Por qué lo hizo, Sesshomaru-_sama_? —preguntó ella, entre hipos de llanto.

El Príncipe cerró los ojos y frunció mucho el ceño, con molestia.

Ah, ¿Por qué tenía que llorar?

—Lo que te afecta no puede ser curado por medios convencionales. Supongo que toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir es buena. Tú… —el joven de cabellos plateados se volvió hacia la tumba sin nombre, y nuevamente miró las flores blancas sobre el césped. Apretó en sus dedos el capullo que ella le había obsequiado, y recordó con pesar cómo esa misma humana inútil lo había consolado, pensando que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Él podía ser una persona cruel, pero a veces creía que sólo lo era porque eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera—… bien, es un pequeño favor que voy a hacerte, sólo porque parece que eres la única persona además de mí que viene a este lugar y se ocupa de dar el pésame por los muertos. —

La chica se quedó helada, pero de pronto las mejillas se le entibiaron.

_¿Acaso Sesshomaru_-sama_ la estaba ayudando, como medio de agradecerle?_

Otra vez, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos para poder ver con claridad el rostro serio y lozano del hijo de su señor, pero no se decepcionó de que él no la estuviera mirando en retorno. No le importaba, para nada. A la luz naranjina de la mañana, todo el porte del joven Sesshomaru brillaba como si estuviera hecho de oro.

— ¿Por qué me está ayudando? —preguntó Rin, porque no encontró qué más decir.

—No estoy ayudándote. Necesito que estés fuerte y sana si vas a convertirte en mi nueva sierva personal. —decidió él.

Dejando a la chica más boquiabierta que nunca, el Príncipe _inuyoukai _se levantó y descendió hasta la tumba que tenía las flores, sin mirar atrás. Por dentro, una batalla sin cuartel entre emociones furiosas y sentimientos inesperados se libraba, con su cordura como trofeo.

Exactamente, ¿Por qué había dicho esa idiotez?

¿¡POR QUÉ!?

¡No soportaba a la mocosa, y su parloteo incontrolable! ¡¡No la soportaba!! Pero sin embargo, iba todos los días a ese lugar sólo porque sabía que ella también estaría allí. No, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal dentro de él. No hacía ni tres meses que Kagura-_hime_ y su hijo habían fallecido, y aunque el hecho no le había afectado tanto como todo el mundo pensaba, de pronto le pareció sumamente innecesario llenar ese vacío con otra cosa. Kagura sólo había sido un objeto decorativo en su casa. Irritable, venenosa, sin decencia… al menos, esa niña era mucho más dócil y complaciente, un poco tímida, alegre y parecía que muy recatada.

Le hacía falta algo qué mirar.

_Sería un cambio interesante. _

— ¿Que voy a ser qué? —soltó Rin, en voz muy baja.

—Mi nueva esclava personal. Estoy harto de ver siempre los mismos rostros, y me gustaría un poco de variedad. Encuentro tu lengua bastante atrayente, porque siempre estás hablando tonterías y nunca sé con qué vas a salir a continuación… —dijo él, aunque no tenía ánimos de ser mezquino— En la Casa de la Luna Creciente el silencio es muy ominoso, y supongo que con tu charla sin sentido sería una residencia un poco menos inhóspita. —

— ¿Es en serio, Sesshomaru-_sama_? —

—No estoy habituado a repetir mis órdenes dos veces, mocosa. —

Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, y corrió hasta donde él se encontraba. Dio la vuelta, hasta que pudo enfrentar a su señor, y se arrojó a sus pies en otro saludo lleno de respeto y admiración. Esa vez, el cuerpo le temblaba de emoción y no de miedo, y el sutil aroma dulce de su cuerpo se había vuelto más intenso, tan fuerte como para opacar la peste de ese mal sin nombre que vivía dentro de ella.

— ¡Gracias, Sesshomaru_-sama_! —le dijo, entre hipos de llanto feliz— ¡No sabe lo mucho que me enorgullece recibir una orden como esa! ¡Prometo que haré mi trabajo lo mejor posible, que seré una esclava de la que podrá presumir! —

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tengo muchos esclavos. —desdeñó él. El joven príncipe tuvo que mirar hacia la otra punta del horizonte, sólo para no caer tan bajo como para exhibir el apenas visible rubor que había asomado a sus mejillas— Para eso, necesito que estés sana. Voy a reunirme con la Dama Izayoi más tarde, y trataré con ella el caso de tu enfermedad y tu traslado a mi palacio. Quiero que empieces cuanto antes, y que esa cosa salga de tu cuerpo pronto. —

—… gracias, muchísimas gracias, Sesshomaru-_sama_. —la chica soltó una risita, tratando de esconder la dicha que la embargaba— ¡Prometo que no voy a decepcionarlo, no se arrepentirá de haberme ayudado! —

—Ya te dije que no lo hago por ti. —gruñó, aún con la cabeza vuelta en la dirección contraria— ¿Qué tienen los malditos humanos, que se creen el centro del universo? No lo entiendo… —

El Príncipe empezó a alejarse después de unos segundos, pero Rin no se levantó de su posición hasta que no se supo completamente a solas. Estaba demasiado feliz. No le respondía el cuerpo. No podía hacer otra cosa, excepto sonreír y agradecer en silencio la oportunidad recibida.

Se figuraba, por supuesto, que entrar a servicio en el palacio de la Luna Creciente iba a ser un trabajo muy duro y que probablemente ella, en su estado, no sería capaz de hacer mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí. La ayuda que el joven amo le había brindado mostraba que él no era tan duro como todo el mundo creía, y que dentro de su cuerpo había algo parecido a un corazón que latía, que sangraba y que sentía; una parte de ese corazón había aflorado, y Rin se consideró muy afortunada de haberlo visto. Más que afortunada, se sintió una elegida importante.

Además, no sólo había visto el lado amable del hijo mayor del Taishō.

También había besado, aunque hubiera sido muy suavemente, su perfecta piel, y le había obsequiado una caricia. Eso… no podía describir cómo se había sentido en aquel momento. Pero una cosa sí la sabía bien: dentro de su pecho albergaba sentimientos muy fuertes, tan intensos que tenían poder para controlar sus acciones aún por encima de las órdenes de su mente.

Sentimientos tan poderosos, que no se atrevía a mencionarlos.

Si se curaba, si el joven Sesshomaru realmente la ayudaba a curarse… le daría su vida, para siempre. Se dedicaría a él por completo, aunque su papel nunca fuera más allá de ser una simple esclava en su casa.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**¡¡AWWW!! Qué tierno, se nos está medio declarando Rin XD Y Sesshomaru-**_**sama**_** se puso rojito!! ¡¡NOOO!! ¡El fin del mundo! XO No saben cuánto me cobró el muy hijo de p… para hacer esa escena, es que le estamos matando la imagen de tipo frío y sin corazón, ¡Pero eso le pasa por no haber leído el contrato antes! ¡Yo puse una cláusula bien clarita donde decía que acá todos los personajes quedaban sometidos a mi retorcido juicio e iban a tener que hacer hasta las cosas menos pensadas! X.x… ¡Y no pueden renunciar, porque si no los demando! MUAHAHA!! Soy de lo peor. Primero, cero regalos de Navidad y ahora los amenazo con mandarles a mis abogados… este fic va pum para arriba XD. Bueno, más allá de que les vuelvo a pedir que no se ofendan por las declaraciones que puse antes del Host, saben que son la pura verdad y tienen mi promesa de que si algo llega a suceder y se perjudican las actualizaciones o la continuidad del fic en general, se van a enterar. Bueno, como no me queda mucho más que decir, les quiero desear a todos un muy pero muy feliz 2010, que empiecen con toda la onda y que les vaya muy bien, que sigan con toda la energía… estudien, trabajen, salgan, vean pelis y vean mucho anime también, ¡Y sigan el fic, porque se va a poner enquilombado dentro de uno o dos capítulos! (los lectores: "¿Cómo, más enquilombado?" O.o) Y yo les digo que SÍ! Esto se puede poner peor XD**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Ejem. Esperemos que pueda salir el lunes que viene. Volvemos con Inu, que ha regresado al Castillo por fin. Alto bardo. Las cámaras de Crónica hace MESES que están ahí, esperando. En la próxima actualización, en exclusiva, el regreso del hijo pródigo y la reacción del padre, del hermano, de la madre, y del gato de la familia. Todo. ¡Te mostramos todo, sin censura! X.x Inuyasha explica su punto, y demuestra que tenía razón. Inu-no-Taish****ō****, que es tan o más porfiado que el hijo, sigue negando todo contacto con el asunto, pero mientras tanto deja entrar al chico a palacio porque al final Izayoi intercede. La Dama está triste, y quiere hablar con Kagome y con Sango personalmente. Algo que le ha dicho Sesshomaru la dejó muy mal, y allí las chicas se enteran de que su amiga enferma tiene serios problemas, y que además será llevada a vivir al Palacio de la Luna Creciente. Pero Kagome, después de oír la leyenda de la Perla de Shikón y pensarlo un poco, tiene una idea… ¡Si quieren saber cuál es, más vale que tengan paciencia y vengan a leer cuando se vuelva a actualizar el fic! ¡SUERTE, AMIGOS, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO! Recibo hasta las represalias, si les apetece…**

**(Próxima Actualización: Voy a tratar, lo prometo. Voy a tratar de que sea para el lunes que viene, aprovechando que pronto entro de vacaciones y voy a tener un poco de tiempo para adelantar episodios por si me vuelvo a atrasar. ¡Suerte!)**


	19. Un Reencuentro Peligroso

**¡Hey there! ¡Holas! ¿Cómo los está tratando el nuevo año? A mí, bastante bien porque estoy de vacaciones así que ya me encuentro un poquito más relajada y creo que todo va a andar bien… es que con estos calores, por Dios… ¡En fin, basta de mis aburridos problemas, saludemos a los lectores!**

_**Ladrona de Almas; Pao15**_ (bienvenida!); _**Kag**_ (gracias por el aporte); _**Syrah-258; Criis M**_ (tmb adoro la idea de Sesshomaru derritiéndose por ella jajaja); _**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks; Chie Abi; Kagome-Kaoru**_ (entiendo perfectamente tus puntos, pero insisto en que reclamar es en vano); _**AniWitch; Esciam**_ (para ti, sorpresa en los avances); _**SISKACHISKY; Princserekou; AllySan; Rooh; Setsuna17; Lorena; Animegirl024; Makikita-chan; XiO; Yu Okawa **_(ni creas, Sesshy no se puso taaan rojo, apenas… un ruborcito XD); _**Ziitah-TxE-; Caroaome; Carrieclamp y Ana-Ani.**_

**¡Wii! Ellos fueron, los más mejores XD y los que siempre aparecen. Nota aparte, les quiero agradecer que entendieran la pequeña exposición que hice en el episodio anterior acerca de los reclamos, no quiero ser mala onda pero me parece justo; y segundo, para los que no captaron la indirecta… Rin no tiene ningún bicho peligroso adentro, tiene cáncer. O sea. Intenté dar las pistas sin poner un nombre, pero creo que algunos no se dieron cuenta… bueno XD ni modo. ¡Los dejo con el capítulo de la semana!**

El host está decepcionado porque nadie se quiso sumar a la iniciativa para linchar a la autora. El host les dice que, por no haberse sumado, lo van a lamentar. La autora despidió al host, por ser tan mala onda. Saludos del nuevo host, el primo-hermano de Hakaku, sobrino tercero de Ginta. ¡Reviews!

**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 19: Un Reencuentro Peligroso**_

_Otra vez, estábamos a un paso de las puertas del Castillo del Oeste. No entendía bien el motivo de este regreso, e Inuyasha_-sama _había estado mucho más callado que de costumbre, agresivo y malhumorado. Ése no era un comportamiento normal en él, aunque siempre fuera bravucón y maleducado; había algo más. En los días que nos demoramos para regresar, mi amo ni siquiera peleó con Kouga-_kun_, a pesar de que el Príncipe Lobo no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer alguna maldad para reírse a costa del hijo del señor Inu-no-Taishō. _

_Cuando me dirigía la palabra, era para darme órdenes._

_Su mirada estaba sombría, llena de preocupación. _

_Miroku-_sama_ dijo que faltaban unas pocas leguas para alcanzar el castillo, así que por esa noche mi amo decidió acampar al pie del cerro. Se podía ver la silueta iluminada de los amplios edificios de la residencia del Señor del Oeste desde donde estábamos, y la oscuridad estaba calmada. Kouga-_kun_ y sus sirvientes nos brindaron la cena una vez más, como todas las noches, y hubo en el grupo un motivo de paz para reunirnos junto al fuego a charlar un poco._

_El único que se mantuvo alejado fue Inuyasha_-sama_._

_Me llenaba el corazón de tristeza verlo así. _

_Así que, cuando no lo pude soportar más, fui a hablar con él, después de que todo el mundo se durmiera. Igual y el joven amo no quiso responderme, así que simplemente me quedé a su lado toda la noche. Dormí muy incómoda entre las raíces del árbol, pero era lo único que podía hacer (pasar la noche trepada en un árbol me parecía un suicidio, y más cuando no tengo garras para sostenerme), acompañarlo. Cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, me sentía cálida y cómoda. Descubrí que no había pasado frío porque mis hombros estaban cubiertos con el _haori _rojo de mi señor._

_Seguimos viaje, y cerca de la mitad de la mañana llegamos finalmente a la ciudad y al castillo. Los pueblerinos nos observaban con asombro, y murmuraban con sorprendido recelo hacia Inuyasha_-sama_. No entendí por qué lo trataban de esa manera, si mi amo era un Príncipe justo como Sesshomaru_-sama_. _

_**¿Era por su madre, quizá?**_

_¡Pero si Izayoi-_sama_ era una mujer tan bondadosa y hábil…!_

_Me dio rabia. Me dio tanta rabia, que abandoné mi puesto casi al final de la caravana y dejé a Sango-_chan_ sola, para brindarle mi apoyo al joven amo. Yo sólo era una esclava, pero si caminando a su lado podía darle algún soporte, entonces sólo caminaría junto a él sin aspirar a nada más. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, Inuyasha_-sama _se volvió y me clavó en el rostro esos grandes ojos de oro, que tenían la habilidad especial de hacer que mi corazón latiera muy rápido. Me observó, muy sorprendido, y luego esbozó una sonrisa muy pequeña en señal de aceptación._

_Vi que su puño derecho, lánguido al costado de su cuerpo, se comprimía con una nota suave. Como si estuviera apretando mi mano en un sueño. __**No podíamos tocarnos**__. Yo no podía tocarlo, pero sé que aún en esa distancia él comprendió mi gesto, y que la rabia que había estado acumulando por varios días se disipó rápidamente, llenándolo de alivio y seguridad._

_Así, llegamos a la fortaleza del Castillo del Oeste. _

_Preparados para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera. _

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Inuyasha ordenó que abrieran las puertas, con voz de trueno.

Pero un guardia se asomó desde una de las almenas, y al ver el rostro radiante de quien hablaba, el _samurai _tembló sobre sus botas y corrió a hablar con algún superior más cercano. Cuando halló a otro _samurai _(un capitán), los dos regresaron a la almena y se asomaron a ver. No lo podían creer. Cuchichearon como viejas chismosas durante un rato. Desde el suelo, el joven Inuyasha se dio una palmada en la cara, frustrado.

—… malditos idiotas. —suspiró, cansado— ¡Abran de una vez! —

— ¡L-lo sentimos mucho, Inuyasha_-sama_! ¡Pero apenas han pasado quince días desde que se fue! ¡Inu-no-Taishō-_sama_ dijo que no le permitiéramos pasar, a menos que derribara la puerta usando apropiadamente la espada _Tessaiga_! —se disculpó el _samurai _que tenía grado de capitán.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —aulló el muchacho, fuera de sí.

—Inuyasha-_sama_, cálmese… —le pidió Kagome, con mesura.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Puedo derribar esta puerta del demonio sin necesidad de una espada, así que si no quieren que la eche abajo y les patee sus tristes traseros, traigan a mi padre aquí ahora mismo!! ¡Exijo hablar con él! —ladró el segundo Príncipe, con toda la amenazadora potencia de sus colmillos al descubierto— ¿¡ME ENTENDIERON!? —

—Inuyasha_-kun_, realmente creo que deberías… —empezó Miroku, nervioso.

— ¡Tú cállate, Miroku_-baka_! —chilló el joven con orejas de perro, molesto— ¡¡YA ME OYERON, USTEDES DOS!! ¡¡TRAIGAN A MI PADRE AQUÍ, O VERÁN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!! Habráse visto, semejante insubordinación de dos _samurais _de tan bajo nivel… —

Asustados de muerte, los dos _samurais_ salieron trotando a buscar refuerzos, y el grupo se quedó esperando en la entrada, entre las burlas de Kouga, la rabia de Inuyasha y los esfuerzos inútiles de Kagome por calmar a su alterado señor. El joven con orejas de perro estaba muy seguro que toda la odisea que había estado viviendo no era más que el resultado de algún juego retorcido de su padre, quien parecía tener afición por ponerle todo tipo de pruebas imposibles y complicadas.

_Inuyasha se sintió un poco mejor al pensar que siempre, sin importar lo complejas y difíciles que fueran esas pruebas, había vencido. _

Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿No? Estaba seguro de que por ser hijo de una mujer humana iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para estar a la altura de Sesshomaru o de su propio padre, incluso, ¡Pero todo eso ya era ridículo! Había maneras y maneras de ser mejor y de aprender nuevas técnicas. Inu-no-Taishō parecía adepto a las lecciones más sádicas y crueles, por lo que se podía ver.

Nervioso, el hijo menor del Taishō se sentó en el suelo y se dignó a esperar.

_Y esperar…_

Media hora más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de estallar de rabia otra vez, oyó la voz que más conocía y menos respetaba en todo el universo (aunque de la boca para afuera tuviera que mostrarle el debido respeto):

—Inuyasha-_kun_, volviste rápido. —ladró el General, con molestia.

Inuyasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, y se volvió hacia la almena.

—No actúes como si no supieras por qué regresé, _chichi-ue_. Sabes bien que estoy aquí porque tú tienes algo que necesito, ¡Estoy seguro de que ese viejo zorro y tú están confabulados, y que todo este circo del entrenamiento fue sólo una farsa! —le gritó, sin consideración alguna— Aprender de Totōsai-_sensei_, ¡Sí, cómo no! Me cansé de que me trates como a un títere, ¡Así que déjate de juegos y ábreme la puerta! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente! —

Inu-no-Taishō lo miró con una ceja en alto, ofendido por el tono.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha_-kun_? Totōsai_-sensei_ ya está aquí. Hace días que te estábamos esperando. Te has demorado mucho más de lo que el anciano calculó. —

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga y los sirvientes Hakaku y Ginta abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, estupefactos (nota de la autora: tremenda cara de WTFF??? X3). Coordinados como un coro de iglesia, los siete gritaron al mismo tiempo:

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —

—Y veo que trajiste a Kouga_-dono_ también. —observó el General, contento— Su padre y yo fuimos camaradas durante las primeras campañas de conquista. Oí que hace mucho que está muerto. —

— ¡Bah! —el lobo miró en otra dirección y se cruzó de brazos, despectivo.

— ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Kouga_-baka _con todo esto!? —estalló Inuyasha— ¿¡Alguien me va a explicar de qué rayos se trata toda esta farsa!? ¡¡_Chichi-ue_, esto es el colmo!! ¡¡No se te acaban las ganas de molestarme!! —

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_, no le hable así a su señor padre! —le gritó Kagome, furiosa.

—… no, Kagome-_chan_… no es necesario, déjalo. —la detuvo el señor del Castillo del Oeste, con una sonrisa compasiva— Después de todo, entrenar a mi hijo ERA el plan inicial y esperaba que Totōsai-_sensei_ le pusiera alguna traba antes de aceptarlo, pero no pensé que ese viejo supiera _**sobre nuestro pequeño secreto**_… —

Inuyasha sintió cómo el frío le bajaba por la espalda.

En la mirada de su padre había algo extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Así que eso no estaba planeado? —barbotó el joven, un poco más calmado.

—No… las cosas son diferentes. —

El tono del General fue sombrío, tan oscuro y avieso que a más de un lobo le tembló la cola y hasta Kirara bajó la cabeza. No podía ser nada bueno. Inuyasha sintió cómo su propia respiración se volvía más pegajosa, conforme percibía el aroma del hambre de guerra que emanaba del cuerpo de su poderosísimo padre.

—… Inuyasha_-kun_, ahora más que nunca es INDISPENSABLE que aprendas a usar a _Tessaiga_, porque te necesitaré para proteger el reino. —declaró el General, y dio la vuelta en dirección a los _samurais_, y con un pase de la mano les dio la orden— ¡Abran la puerta! Déjenlos pasar… que alguien llame a Izayoi_-san_, necesito hablar con ella. —

Mudos de la impresión, los viajeros observaron cómo la enorme puerta se abría.

El miedo, a su vez, también se abrió en el corazón de Kagome como una flor. Ella vio cómo las orejas blancas de su amo se habían caído lentamente hacia los lados, en una clara muestra de temor. Si Inuyasha-_sama _estaba asustado, ¿Por qué ella no iba a estarlo también? Aunque era un _inuhan-yö,_ el amo tenía un buen olfato. Probablemente había olido algo terrible.

¿Qué podía ser?

La chica se reunió con su amiga Sango, y entraron juntas al castillo.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—_Chichi-ue_, ¿Crees que puedas decirme pronto qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el joven Inuyasha, cuando estuvo a solas con su padre. Los sirvientes estaban llamando a una larga lista de personas que el General quería ver, y tenía algunos minutos para hablar con él hasta que todos llegaran— Por el tono en que hablaste, no puede ser nada muy fácil de explicar. —

El Taishō soltó un suspiro muy largo y se apoyó en la barandilla del porche, por los codos. Estaba cansado. Cansado por haber pasado tres noches en vela, esperando ver a su hijo volver sano y salvo. Tenía terror de que algo le hubiera sucedido en el camino, al ver que Inuyasha y los suyos no regresaban.

Con un gesto negativo de la cabeza, el padre contestó:

—Tienes razón, Inuyasha_-kun_, no es nada fácil de explicar. —

— ¿¡Entonces qué rayos significa todo esto!? —exigió saber el joven con orejas de perro, molesto— ¡Primero me obligas a ir al desierto, a buscar al viejo Totōsai-_sensei_, luego ese viejo me obliga a volver, porque para tomarme como alumno exige que le dé la Perla de Shikón que tú me obligaste a robar, y ahora…! ¡Ahora me dices que me olvide de todo! ¿Qué tramas? Creí que sólo tú y yo sabíamos sobre el verdadero paradero de esa joya maldita… —

—No sabía que él estaba enterado. Totōsai-sensei es más bastante más astuto de lo que pensé. —respondió el General, mostrando los dientes— Alguien con tantos años a cuestas, tan sabio y con tantas habilidades, seguramente puede obtener información de donde sea. —

— ¿Por qué ya no quieres que entrene? —

Con un gesto de la mano, Inu-no-Taishō le pidió a su hijo que lo siguiera.

Entraron juntos a las habitaciones privadas del amo del castillo, un sitio donde el joven Inuyasha había estado sólo una vez en su vida. Había entrado por error, buscando a su madre. Le habían dado una paliza por inmiscuirse donde no estaba permitido, pero en esa nueva oportunidad no sintió recelo ni remordimientos a la hora de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, para ir tras el _youkai_ que se decía su padre.

—… realmente quería que Totōsai-_sensei_ te enseñara. —empezó el General, de pie ante la estantería donde estaban apiladas todas sus espadas— Confiaba en que serías un excelente alumno. Creí que siendo mi hijo, y dado que fui tan buen discípulo para él, el viejo maestro encontraría un desafío en entrenarte, y que aceptaría sin dudar tomarte bajo su tutela. Cuando llegó aquí, hace tres días, Totōsai-sensei me contó todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes en el desierto, y vino a mí buscando perdón… —

— ¿Qué? —

—Me dijo que te había engañado para conseguir la Perla de Shikón, porque te vio como un chiquillo impulsivo y sólo con echarte un vistazo supo que serías capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de dársela… —

—_Chichi-ue_, yo… —empezó el muchacho, avergonzado.

Ah, ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor ahí dentro?

El Taishō se volvió hacia su hijo cargando la poderosa espada _Sou'nga_ en sus manos, envuelta en su funda de caoba y papel de pergamino. El arma era tan fuerte, que debía permanecer sellada a menos que hubiera guerra en el horizonte. Miró a Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

—No, Inuyasha-_kun_. No te preocupes. No estoy enfadado contigo, no me importa si elegías entregarle la Perla a ese viejo sólo para que te aceptara. Siempre supe que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que haga falta para alcanzar tus objetivos, y eso no es algo malo. Eres ambicioso a tu manera, así como yo lo soy a la mía; aunque tu ambición sólo fuera darme el gusto. —le explicó, hablando con más orgullo.

Inuyasha se puso rojo como un tomate, y miró en otra dirección.

—… ¿Quién dijo que yo quería darte el gusto? Pensaba en mi beneficio. —dijo.

—Sí. Por supuesto. —convino el padre— La cosa es que Totōsai-_sensei _no vive en medio del desierto porque le guste, sino porque yo lo confiné a vivir allí. Su territorio es una posición estratégica para vigilar. —

— ¿Vigilar qué? —

—… al demonio Onigumo. —

Al muchacho de los cabellos plateados se le cayeron las orejas del terror, ante la mención de uno de los males más antiguos y poderosos de todo el mundo. Ese diablo, si había una cosa a la que cualquier ser viviente en el Japón le tenía miedo, sin duda era al demonio Onigumo. Una criatura tan malvada, poderosa y sin sentido de la misericordia, que las ancianas usaban su imagen terrorífica para compararlo con el mismo Regente del Infierno, y asustar a los niños pequeños que se portaban mal.

_Para muchos, era sólo un mito._

—No… no es posible. —dijo Inuyasha, temblando ligeramente— Quiero decir, ¡No puede ser! No existe, ¡Jamás hubo pruebas verdaderas de que una maldad semejante existiera! El demonio Onigumo es un cuento. —

—También lo era la Perla de Shikón, pero nosotros la encontramos. —

El muchacho tuvo que reconocer que era muy cierto. No obstante, quiso saber más:

— ¿Por qué Totōsai-_sensei_ estaba vigilándolo? —preguntó el _inuhan-yö_.

El General se colocó en el cinto la funda sellada de Sou'nga, y su mirada de oro se perdió en el lustroso piso de la habitación unos segundos. No era fácil para nadie tener que admitir que había sido derrotado, pero…

No había sido precisamente una derrota.

—Hace cientos de años, mi padre selló al demonio Onigumo. Le tomó mucho tiempo, mucha sangre y muchas vidas ajenas conseguirlo, pero con la ayuda de todos sus ejércitos lo logró. Cuando yo era muy joven, la bestia se liberó de su jaula, y éramos muy pocos los _youkai _con suficiente poder como para combatirlo en aquel tiempo. Así que reunimos la fuerza de todos los señores _youkai _que quisieron cooperar, y con una garra en su corazón lo puse a dormir. Fue un ataque coordinado, y sobre mí recayó el último y más devastador movimiento. Aunque tuvimos éxito… sabíamos que no duraría mucho. Nunca creí que ese monstruo pudiera resucitar mientras yo estuviera aún vivo. Lo peor de todo es que, de los doce señores originales que trabajamos juntos para completar el sello, sólo quedamos cuatro. —

Inuyasha ya no podía abrir más los ojos, no tenía más párpados.

—… no puede ser. —insistió, sudando frío.

—Totōsai-_sensei _fue uno de los grandes lores que nos ayudó, y se comprometió a mantener un ojo sobre el demonio Onigumo porque él, en su condición de maestro y ente neutral, tenía más posibilidades de vivir largamente, aún por encima de mí o cualquiera de los otros. En cuanto percibió que el sello se había roto, vino a avisarme. Me temo que mis vacaciones han sido brutalmente interrumpidas. —

—Entonces es sólo una casualidad. —

—No, esto no es ninguna casualidad. —gruñó el Taishō, entre dientes— El sello de Onigumo no podía romperse tan fácilmente, ¡Se suponía que duraría miles de años! Y de la noche a la mañana, se quebró. —

El joven con orejas de perro se aproximó un par de pasos hacia su padre, para que lo que dijera a continuación fuera un secreto sólo entre ellos:

—… ¿Sospechas que alguien lo rompió, _chichi-ue_? —

—No lo sospecho, estoy seguro. El maldito bastardo que haya hecho esto no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de desatar. —con un movimiento rápido, Inu-no-Taishō dejó caer su pesada mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos— Inuyasha-_kun_, ahora más que nunca necesito que tomes lecciones con Totōsai-_sensei_, y que des lo mejor de ti para controlar a _Tessaiga_. En el momento más crucial de la guerra que se nos avecina, necesitaré el apoyo _**de mis dos hijos**_. Sin distinciones, luchando a mi lado como dos auténticos señores _youkai_. —

El corazón del muchacho empezó a latir mucho más rápido, potenciado no sólo por la adrenalina del miedo sino por la excitación de la emoción. Se tragó la respiración en una inspiración muy rápida, y no supo qué decir al principio. Todo eso era muy rápido. No se lo podía creer. ¿Era verdad? ¿Su padre lo necesitaba realmente, le permitiría luchar como un _youkai _completo?

Su madre se iba a poner tan orgullosa cuando oyera eso…

Pero aunque el General lo necesitara, eso no significaba que perdonaría de una sola vez todos esos años difíciles que había tenido que pasar, protegiendo a su madre de los que trataban de lastimarla o separarlos. El joven Inuyasha nunca se negaba a luchar, la emoción de una pelea era algo difícil de rechazar, pero pensar que peleaba para darle una mano a su padre se sentía raro. Bueno, siempre podría decir que peleaba "para ayudarlo a no perder" y nada más. No tenía intenciones de aceptarlo como el padre perfecto aún, y tal vez nunca lo haría…

_El demonio Onigumo._

_**¿Quién podía haber sido tan inconsciente como para soltarlo?**_

Con un gesto poco amable, Inu-no-Taishō apretó los hombros de su hijo y lo instó a responder, con una pregunta crucial como preámbulo:

— ¿Entrenarás con el anciano Totōsai_-sensei_, para unirte a nuestro ejército? —

—… si digo que sí, ¿Me quedaré con _Tessaiga_? —

—La espada es tuya desde que naciste. —asintió el padre, con paciencia.

—… por supuesto que lo haré. —aceptó el muchacho, decidido.

El General esbozó una sonrisa aliviada, y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su muchacho antes de soltarlo. Le dio la espalda, y los dos se apresuraron a salir de las habitaciones para dirigirse hacia la sala del Consejo, donde habría una importantísima reunión en la que serían anunciadas las sombrías noticias.

En el camino, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y preguntó, como si nada:

—_Chichi-ue_… si la Perla de Shikón es un elemento tan poderoso, ¿No podríamos usarla para derrotar de una vez por todas al demonio Onigumo? No habría necesidad de ir a la guerra, entonces. —

—… la Perla de Shikón debe ser nuestro último recurso. No olvides que todavía está incompleta, y usarla ahora sería peligroso. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser destruidos; en su estado, la joya podría darnos la victoria o matarnos a todos. —explicó el padre, y en su rostro una expresión amarga apareció— Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos deshecho de la sacerdotisa que la purificaba… —

Inuyasha apretó los puños, inconscientemente.

Ninguno de los dos podía perdonarse eso. Nunca podrían.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Después de que el General cruzara unas palabras con su mujer humana, la Dama Izayoi se puso en el papel de la anfitriona de honor y se llevó a Kouga y a sus sirvientes a otro palacio. También pidió que Kagome y Sango la acompañaran, puesto que ellas no podrían entrar al Consejo de Guerra mientras el señor Inu-no-Taishō estuviera allí con sus hijos. Se mandó a llamar a Sesshomaru, porque era de suma importancia que acudiera a la reunión. Muchos soldados se estaban movilizando, por todas partes, y los hombres de confianza del Taishō habían sido convocados para asumir nuevamente sus cargos como Comandantes.

_**Kagome no quería sonar fatalista, pero con terror descubrió que la Fortaleza del Oeste se estaba preparando para entrar en guerra…**_

Mientras tanto, en la cámara del Consejo, el amo del castillo presidió la reunión.

Inuyasha y Miroku aún no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque al joven Sesshomaru le sucedía lo mismo, no dio señal alguna de ser uno más de la tribu de los desinformados. El General estaba sentado en su trono de honor, flanqueado por sus dos hijos y con el anciano herrero a su derecha, entre él y su primogénito. Miroku tuvo que ir a sentarse al centro de la primera fila de una larga sucesión de Comandantes y otros jefes de escuadrón, que estaban allí para escuchar las noticias. Naraku, el consejero real, se encontraba de pie a la izquierda del señor Inu-no-Taishō, entre éste y su segundo hijo. Ése era su lugar habitual.

—Totōsai-_sensei_ nos ha traído perturbadoras noticias. —empezó el General, con su voz profunda y fuerte, que llegaba a cada rincón de la amplia cámara sin esfuerzo— Es lo que he estado temiendo desde hace muchos años. Los rumores de que un gran Mal vive oculto en las Islas del Este son ciertos, y ahora este enemigo se ha levantado en nuestra contra, desde más allá del mar. Todo indica que viene en esta dirección, destruyendo cada aldea y cada bosque que encuentra a su paso. —

Un murmullo de preocupación se esparció en el aire, llenando el corazón de todos con desesperanza. ¿Un gran Mal? ¿Qué clase de Mal podía ser ése? Sesshomaru miró a su derecha con preocupación, olfateando las emociones contradictorias que tanto su padre como su medio hermano dejaban fluir en el aire. Los soldados del Taishō se sintieron inusualmente incómodos, pero no dudaron en escuchar lo que el amo iba a explicarles a continuación.

Después de oír aquello, más de uno desearía estar muerto…

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Preocupada como se encontraba, Kagome no pudo tomar su té. No escuchó ninguno de los comentarios de Kouga, ni tampoco le prestó atención a Hakaku o a Ginta y sus problemas para conseguir novia. Le alegró volver a encontrarse con sus viejas amigas y de que todos estuvieran bien, pero no lograba estar en paz. No sólo le molestaba que no le hubieran permitido acompañar al amo Inuyasha a la Cámara del Consejo, sino que también le daba miedo por lo que pudiera venir. Nadie reía dentro del palacio, ni siquiera la Dama Izayoi. De hecho, en cierto momento, la mujer la mandó a llamar exclusivamente a ella para que la acompañara, y juntas se dirigieron a los dormitorios de las esclavas.

Kagome se sorprendió de ver a su amiga Rin levantada, y…

¿Empacando sus cosas?

—Rin-_chan_, ¡Rin_-chan_! —la saludó Kagome, feliz de verla.

—Kagome-_chan_, ¡Volviste! —contestó la otra chica, y se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño— ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte antes de irme, pero qué sorpresa me has dado! —

—… ¿Cómo que irte? ¿A dónde vas? —

Rin sonrió ampliamente, con la felicidad estampada en el rostro.

—Sesshomaru-_sama _ordenó que me trasladen a su palacio, le serviré a él de ahora en más. Espero poder acostumbrarme pronto al ritmo de mi nuevo señor, ¡No te pongas triste, Kagome-_chan_! Podremos seguir viéndonos, tampoco es como si Sesshomaru-_sama_ fuera a irse del Castillo del Oeste. —explicó la otra niña, con alegría.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —en eso, Kagome se volvió hacia la Dama— ¡Izayoi-_sama_! ¿Es verdad todo esto? —

La madre del joven Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, y juntó las manos sobre su propio vientre a la hora de hablar, tan digna y hermosa como siempre:

—Es verdad. Él mismo lo solicitó. —respondió la mujer.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, pensé que Sesshomaru-_sama_ odiaba a los… —

—No te preocupes, Kagome-_chan_. Sesshomaru-_sama_ no me odia, creo que está tratando de ayudarme. ¿Sabes? No es tan malo como todo el mundo piensa, él encontró la causa de mi enfermedad sólo con olfatear mi piel. ¿Verdad que es asombroso? A mí me parece que todo el mundo le tiene miedo porque no lo quieren conocer… —

— ¡Rin_-chan_! —la cortó Kagome, asustada— ¿Sesshomaru_-sama_, ayudando a una mujer humana? ¿Te escuchas a ti misma? —

La Dama Izayoi interrumpió entonces, con un carraspeo.

Las dos muchachas se volvieron a mirarla, y en el rostro de Kagome había mucha desesperación. No quería que de pronto alguien tan mezquino y malévolo como el Príncipe Sesshomaru estuviera ordenándole cosas a su amiga, ¡Además, Rin estaba enferma! No había dudas de que el primogénito del Taishō hacía todo eso sólo para divertirse, porque su sadismo no tenía límites. O al menos, eso era lo que la furiosa Kagome pensaba, ya que Rin no tenía problema alguno con las nuevas disposiciones, y la Dama parecía más interesada en otras cosas…

—… Kagome_-chan_, es verdad. Todo es verdad. Sesshomaru_-sama_ ha pedido que Rin_-chan_ le sirva en su palacio, y también es cierto que él ha encontrado la fuente de la enfermedad misteriosa. —le comentó la mujer, con serenidad— Gracias al maravilloso olfato del Príncipe, ahora puedo trabajar en refinar más mis medicinas, y buscar una cura más efectiva para la dolencia de Rin_-chan_. —

—Sesshomaru_-sama_ no es tan malo, créeme. —insistió Rin, sonriendo.

Kagome se quedó paralizada de espanto una vez más. No podía creerlo.

¡Y Rin pensaba ir con él, así como así, sin protestar ni entristecerse!

_Definitivamente, esa niña…_

—Iré a buscar mis sandalias. —avisó Rin, antes de salir de la habitación.

La Dama Izayoi bajó la mirada entonces, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que algo no era tan bueno como ellas se esforzaban en decir. Percibiendo esa tristeza, la joven esclava se arrodilló delante de la señora y le tomó las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podían llevársela, pobre Rin…

—Izayoi-_sama_, dígame la verdad… ¿Qué le pasa a Rin_-chan_? —

Kagome se sorprendió de ver que los ojos de la Dama también estaban húmedos.

—Sesshomaru_-sama_ habló largamente conmigo, no sólo para pedirme a Rin_-chan_ para su palacio, sino que también me explicó lo que sus sentidos tan afilados fueron capaces de oler en ella. —empezó la mujer, tratando de mantenerse firme— Y me di cuenta de que ya he visto esto antes, y por eso es tan difícil curarlo. Es una dolencia que suele afectar a las personas mayores, y que después de un largo período de sufrimiento, acaba matándolos. Es algo oscuro, que vive dentro de ella y se la comerá poco a poco… lo siento mucho, Kagome_-chan_, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por esa dulce niña, excepto crear medicamentos más fuertes para combatir su dolor. No puedo curarla. Sólo… puedo ayudarla a soportar. No hay forma de revertir esto. —

—Izayoi-_sama_… no, por favor, no diga eso… —

—No puedo decir otra cosa, Kagome_-chan_. —

Dolida, Kagome no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban bajando sobre sus mejillas. No, pobre Rin, ¡Pobre niña! ¡Ella que era tan buena, siempre tan optimista y tan trabajadora! ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella!

¿Se iba a morir, así nada más?

Desesperada, la chica apretó más las manos de su señora:

—Entonces, ¿¡Por qué la deja ir con Sesshomaru_-sama_!? —le preguntó.

—… porque sé que con él, Rin_-chan_ estará feliz. Ella lo ama, ¿No te das cuenta? Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, estuvo enamorada del hijo de mi señor; y sé que él jamás la verá con esos ojos, pero… si a esa pobre niña le quedan algunos meses o un par de años, por lo menos que los pase al lado de la persona que la hace feliz. Con el tiempo, Sesshomaru-_sama_ también lo entenderá y poco a poco se dará cuenta de que aceptar su compañía es todo lo que puede hacer por ella. —le explicó la Dama, tratando de no alterar su expresión compungida, inmutable— Rin-_chan_ tiene razón, Sesshomaru-_sama_ no es mala persona… pero todos estamos más dispuestos a creer en lo que se dice por ahí que en ver las cosas con nuestros propios ojos. —

Kagome reconoció que eso era verdad, pero…

_¿Realmente no existía una manera de salvar a Rin? _

_**¿NO HABÍA NADA MÁS QUE HACER?**_

La Dama Izayoi se agachó delante de la esclava, y la abrazó unos momentos. Al fin y al cabo, esclavas o mujeres libres, todas esas muchachas eran como sus hijas y a todas las quería mucho. Despacio, la mujer susurró en el oído de la chica:

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que Rin-_chan_ sonría hasta el último minuto, pero creo que la labor más importante la hará Sesshomaru_-sama_, sin darse cuenta. No temas, Kagome_-chan_, no llores… —

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**BUAAAH!! BUAAAH!! A llorar, a llorar todo el mundo… ¡Qué tristeza, y qué miedito! No se puede creer, este fic todavía tiene lugar para irse al carajo. Inu-niichan entrenará, pero de una manera menos ortodoxa, y ahora apareció este mal que es muy similar al Espíritu Dragón de los inicios, pero mucho más malo jajaja. Ahora los hermanitos sexys tendrán que trabajar juntos a su padre para derrotar al Mal, y Kagome está desolada de miedo por su amiga… todo mal, gente, ¡Todo mal! ¿Cómo puede haber cosas hot en momentos así? No se preocupen, hallaremos la oportunidad, no se olviden con quién están tratando jajajaja XD ¡Con la Princesa de los Depravados! Una locura. Bueno, amigos y amigas, han llegado hasta aquí y eso significa que el episodio les interesó, yo diría que no queda más que dejar un pequeño revi comentando qué les pareció, que de todos modos no cuesta nada (es gratis, hasta donde sé… si esto fuera pago, juro que no escribiría fics XD). Sé que me desvié un poco de lo que había anticipado en el episodio anterior, pero no nos olvidemos de que al fic le quedan MUCHOS capítulos más, así que hay misterios para rato y depravaciones para una buena temporada… no se alteren, ¡Los hilos se conectarán poco a poco! Suerte a todos, ¡Nos vemos!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Mientras Inuyasha entrena con el demente anciano Totōsai y Kouga-kun le hace la vida de cuadritos, en el Castillo del Oeste reciben la visita de un youkai experto en medicinas que apenas hizo una aparición en la serie, sin nombre. Algunos lo conocen como "el padre de Jineji" XD (y cierta loca que hinchó para que apareciera, salta de emoción detrás de su pantalla XD) que podría tener una hierba para ayudar a Rin… sólo ayudarla un poco, ya dijimos que no hay manera de curarla. Volvemos con Inuyasha y Kagome después de eso, quienes luego de un agitado día de entrenamiento y tantos temores, necesitan sí o sí de la compañía del otro, y las cosas entre ellos… mh, se calientan. ¡No, esta vez no será sesión de baño! ¡No, no! Acérquense a leer si quieren saber de qué se trata. Otro capítulo escandaloso, que no sé si resultará más largo que este, pero yo que ustedes me asomaría a ver, como para chequearlo. ¡DEJEN SU REVI, NO SEAN MALOS! ¡Suerte!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Yo no tengo excusa para no actualizar a tiempo, pero si Kouga va a volver a cobrar un dineral y si no localizo pronto al padre de Jineji, la cosa se va a poner fea. ¡Vayan preparando las ambulancias! Sangrado nasal masivo para la próxima semana. Nos vemos el Lunes, ¡BYE!).**


	20. Lo que es Importante

**¡Lolas! ñ.ñ ¡Sorry por el atrasito, pero esta vez hay buenas razones! ¡Lo juro! ¡No, no! ¡Señor policía, no se lleve a Inuyasha**_**-kun**_**, le juro que tengo buenas razones para esta demora! ¡Me entretuve dibujando unos fanarts alegóricos a este fic, se lo juro! XO… si no me cree, la evidencia está en:**

_**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**_

**¡Vaya y fíjese, señor policía! XO… en fin ejem, ejem ¬¬ ya se fue el poli, a ver si digo la verdad. Ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo, a lo mejor encuentran algo que les guste XD. Versiones en color muy pronto. Por ahora, ¡Saludemos a los genialísimos lectores que nos dejaron su comentario la semana pasada!**

_gisselle-kaulitz; Ako Nomura; AniWitch; Miyandy Taisho; angel-nocturo; tania56; CONEJA; sonia sandria; Ladrona de almas; Kyome-chan; nyu-saotome; Ana-ani; makikita-chan; kagome-kaoru; Syrah.258; Rooh; evita95; ANIYASHA; Pao15; carrieclamp; INUKALU; Juliex19; siscashisky; Dark-yuki; caroaome; Chie Abi; XiO; AllySan; setsuna17; Esciam _(es para ti, que te aproveche! XD) y _Animegirl024. _

**¡Ellos han sido! ¡Unos genios totales! Como son tan divinos, no puedo dejar de agradecérselos aunque se tienen que bancar clavones como estos… sorry, juro que no sé qué pasó, el domingo dibujé, el lunes entinté… y esta mañana me di cuenta de que no había actualizado XO ¡Soy de lo peor! Pero tendrán su recompensa n.n**

El host de hoy, presentado por el primo hermano de Ginta, es auspiciado por mi antiguo host, que se pasó al lado oscuro y reunió a mucha gente que me odia para que por fin me linchen… ¡Ey, no sabía que me odiaba tanta gente! O.o… ¡Qué bien! Tengo muchos fans ¡Incluso la mala publicidad es publicidad! XD

Antes, unas Aclaraciones:

Como todos sabemos, "Inu-no-Taishō" no es el verdadero nombre del padre de Inuyasha (literalmente, significa "Comandante de los Perros" y no es muy galante que digamos). Es bien sabido también que Rumiko-_sensei_ nunca nos dijo cuál era su nombre (o yo no lo sé) pero de ahora en adelante se me ha hecho importante añadirle un nombre real al personaje, por motivos que luego verán. Partiendo del nombre de Sesshomaru, que como algunos han de saber está compuesto de dos partes: "Sessho" que literalmente significa "Muerte" y la partícula "maru" que añadida al final de otra palabra indica que se está usando dicha palabra como un nombre propio, sin que ésta pierda su significado; decidí llamar "Inumaru" al General Perro, porque me pareció lo más indicado. Tampoco es que "Perro" sea un nombre muy galán, pero como el tipo ya prácticamente es un _kami_, me parece más correcto dejarlo así, ya que inventarle cualquier otro nombre podría suscitar algún problema o disconformidad entre los lectores, así que… como diría una amiga mía, "de entre muchas opciones malas, sólo elegí la menos mala". ¡Espero que no les cause ninguna molestia! ¡Saludos!

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 20: Lo que es Importante**_

_Fue realmente penoso ver a mi amo entrenando tan duro._

_Es decir, fue penoso porque me dolía saber que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Totōsai_-sensei _insistía en que Inuyasha-_sama_ era buen espadachín, pero que _Tessaiga_ no era cualquier espada. Y no sabíamos exactamente qué era lo que el viejo maestro estaba buscando, así que desde mi humilde puesto yo sólo podía suspirar y sufrir por la preocupación. Mi señor estaba cada vez más cansado. _

_Solamente pude intuir que algo lo tenía muy inquieto._

_Tanto, que su determinación me asustaba. _

_No porque normalmente no fuera determinado y seguro de sí mismo, sino porque no lo había visto nunca concentrarse tanto en algo, ni frustrarse tanto tampoco. Estaba todo cubierto de heridas, y se notaba sin esfuerzo que estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite. El General fue a ver su desempeño varias veces, pero jamás dijo una palabra. En sus ojos de oro líquido vibraba el auténtico dolor de un padre que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo; y hasta Sesshomaru-_sama_ pasó por aquel patio en unas cuantas oportunidades. Últimamente, se lo veía mucho. _

_Uno no sabía qué pensar del hermano mayor de Inuyasha-_sama_._

_Izayoi-_sama_ me avisó de la partida de Rin-_chan_, pero yo seguía sin entender por qué un ser tan presuntuoso y mezquino como él querría tener a una jovencita enferma a su servicio. ¿Acaso le divertía? No me tragué ni por un instante el cuento de que intentaba ayudar a Rin_-chan_. Que me disculpe Inuyasha_-sama_, pero Sesshomaru_-sama_ es de todo menos una criatura de bien. Eso se nota en su mirada, plagada con el desprecio y la furia de su sangre superior. _

_¿Qué podía estar tramando, que involucrara a mi querida Rin_-chan_?_

_Me daba miedo de sólo imaginar que ella caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del Palacio de la Luna Creciente, vigilada por el Príncipe y por su orgullosa madre. Quería ir a sacarla de allí a como diera lugar, pero tuve que controlarme: no soy nadie para impedirle nada al Príncipe Heredero. Probablemente, si se enterara, Sesshomaru-_sama _ordenaría que me mataran al instante. _

_Además, que me perdone mi querida amiga, pero… no podía abandonar a mi amo. _

_Inuyasha-_sama_ estaba muy cansado. Lo podía ver claramente en la forma en que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y desganados. Le traje comida, pero no quiso tocarla. Ni siquiera quiso dormir, bañarse, o parar cinco minutos a tomar un respiro. Su resistencia era sorprendente, pero hasta él debía tener un punto límite; me asombraba más que Totōsai_-sensei _aún estuviera tan fresco como una lechuga (o no tanto, el maestro había estado sentado cinco días, a veces se dormía un ratito en esa posición y nunca rechazaba un bocadillo), y que Kouga-_kun _se hubiera aburrido del espectáculo a los dos días. Al principio, mucha gente se había reunido para ver el arduo entrenamiento mi amo, pero a las pocas horas la mayoría regresó a sus quehaceres. Miroku-_houshi-sama_, Sango-_chan _e Izayoi-_sama_ (además de mí) eran los únicos que todavía permanecían firmes. Y la cosa empezaba a ponerse repetitiva._

_Totōsai-_sensei_ no veía señales de progreso._

_**Hasta que, al sexto día, creo que finalmente vimos los resultados que el maestro planeaba alcanzar…**_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

—Eh, Inuyasha_-kun_… ¿Te quedaste dormido? —preguntó el anciano.

El joven en cuestión había hincado la katana en el suelo y se había arrodillado ante el arma, con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura y la frente apoyada en sus propios nudillos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pequeñas heridas y de sudor, el sol castigaba con fuerza sobre su espalda morena y el hambre le hacía rugir el estómago.

Pero no se había dado por vencido. Inuyasha alzó la mirada, colérico:

— ¡No diga sandeces, anciano! Por supuesto que estoy despierto, ¡Llevo cinco días despierto! ¿Sabe qué? Empiezo a creer que mi padre exagera cuando dice que usted es un gran maestro. —replicó el joven _han-yö_, molesto— No sé qué es lo que intenta probar con todo esto… —

—No es lo que yo intento probar, sino lo que tu cabezota no comprende. —le dijo el viejo maestro, negando con la cabeza— Parece que tendré que DECIRTE qué es lo que estás haciendo mal… quería que lo descubrieras por ti mismo, pero por lo que veo no eres tan listo como tu señor padre. —

El muchacho apretó los dientes, tanto que sus colmillos asomaron bajo sus labios.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —escupió, incorporándose una vez más.

Inuyasha pasó por alto el insulto y la comparación implícita, pero…

¿¡De qué estaba hablando ese anciano decrépito!?

Genial. Había un secreto. Si era "secreto", ¿Cómo esperaba Totōsai-_sensei _que él lo supiera, si no tenía idea? La sangre le hirvió, aún cuando estaba tan exhausto que podría haber caído desmayado en la arena del patio. No podía creer que hubiera estado practicando posiciones y combates simulados durante cinco días, y que de pronto al sexto el viejo se "resignara" a decirle qué estaba haciendo mal. Sin duda, ese sujeto con cara de ensalada era un pésimo maestro (desde su punto de vista, por supuesto; había muchas opiniones encontradas acerca de los excéntricos métodos del Maestro de los Herreros). El joven de las orejas de perro se plantó a pocos pasos del anciano, con cara de que le iba a reventar algo a puñetazos.

—Explíquese, viejo. —le ordenó, ya completamente sacado de quicio.

— ¡Ay, qué carácter! —saltó el anciano Totōsai, con el ceño fruncido— ¡En eso sí que te pareces a tu hermano mayor! —

— ¡BASTA DE HABLAR DE MI FAMILIA! —lo cortó el muchacho, y se quitó el sudor de la frente con un movimiento frenético— ¿Por qué tanto circo? Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirme ese maldito "secreto", ¡Y habríamos zanjado todo esto hace seis días atrás! —

—… ¿La verdad? Estás un poco flojo y pensé que te vendría bien un entrenamiento. Y yo jamás te dije que entrenaras cinco días sin descanso. ¿Estás loco, muchacho? Traté de decirte que pararas, pero estabas tan entusiasmado… —

— ¡AL DIABLO! —volvió a aullar el joven _han-yö_, con rabia— ¡DÍGAME CUÁL ES EL SECRETO! —

El viejo dejó caer su largo martillo directamente sobre la cabeza de su iracundo discípulo, y un sonoro "_¡TONK!_" repicó por todo el patio, haciendo que Miroku se sonriera y que la Dama Izayoi se cubriera la boca con las manos. Kagome se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, no se podía estar quieta. Kouga, el Príncipe Lobo, había regresado para ver qué tan (poco) avanzaban las cosas, y se había sentado con su séquito de sirvientes a la par de la joven de cabellos negros. Hasta él percibía el nerviosismo de la joven esclava, pero no dijo nada porque estaba más ocupado riéndose de la expresión asesina y dolida del hijo del General Perro.

Kagome frunció el ceño, con angustia. Retorció las manos sobre su regazo.

Sentía intensamente la necesidad de hacerse cargo de su exhausto amo…

— ¡Oiga! —gimió Inuyasha, sobándose la cabeza— ¿¡Qué hace!? —

—Siéntate, Inuyasha-_kun_. —ordenó el maestro, con serenidad.

Amilanado, el chico obedeció. _Tessaiga_ reposó en su regazo, inerte.

Nervioso, el joven con orejas de perro no podía dejar de mover insistentemente un pie aún por debajo de sus piernas cruzadas, imitando la posición de meditación del viejo. Realmente él tampoco se podía tranquilizar, pero era natural en su persona ya que los perros eran inquietos por naturaleza. Inuyasha no tenía idea a ese punto, pero cuando algo preocupaba insistentemente al Taishō, éste tendía a hacer exactamente el mismo movimiento con el pie.

Totōsai-_sensei _observó el gesto un momento, y negó con la cabeza.

_Inevitablemente, de un cierto palo siempre salían astillas semejantes. _

El maestro no alcanzaba a ver en su totalidad el potencial de aquel joven _han-yö,_ pero estaba seguro que siendo hijo de uno de los más famosos _daiyoukai_ del país, iba a tener un gran futuro. Sólo que no se había esperado que el chiquillo fuera tan menso, y de pocas pulgas. Sí, parecía que iba a tener que explicárselo. Inu-no-Taishō tenía mucho más olfato que ese chico, y definitivamente Sesshomaru era bastante más listo.

_**Pero Inuyasha era mucho más… determinado. **_

—… Inuyasha_-kun_, como tu padre te habrá explicado, yo hice esa espada para él exclusivamente, para que pudiera proteger a tu madre de los innumerables enemigos que querían asesinarla. —empezó el viejo Totōsai, con un carraspeo— Y sospecho que nunca has tenido oportunidad de ver al General usar esta espada, de lo contrario sería mucho más evidente para ti. —

—No es como si me hubiera visto crecer, precisamente. —murmuró el cachorro.

—Ya veo. Tenía entendido que el Taishō estuvo un tiempo separado de su mujer humana, pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto. Entiendo mejor tu ignorancia. —

Inuyasha apretó el puño, mostrándole una vez más su expresión asesina.

—No es mi culpa ser un ignorante. —

—Por supuesto que no lo es. —convino el viejo, asintiendo con la cabeza— Bien. _Tessaiga _es una espada elemental, el Acero del Viento, para ser más precisos. Es decir, ella se vale del viento para atacar. Toda su fuerza proviene del aire y de su movimiento. Como fue hecha con un colmillo de tu señor padre, eso le ayudó a identificar los distintos vientos y aprender a usarlos… —

—Ajá, ¡Por eso una de sus técnicas especiales se llama _Viento Cort_…! —

Otra vez, el martillo cayó sobre la cabeza del pupilo. _"¡¡TONK!!"_

— ¡AUCH! —aulló el muchacho, gruñendo.

— ¡No me interrumpas! —indicó el profesor, molesto— ¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah. Sí. El colmillo que tu padre le dio a esa arma la hizo una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y por ello una herramienta para distinguir los vientos y controlarlos. Ahora, _Tessaiga_ es tuya, y dado que compartes la misma sangre que el dueño del colmillo, deberías ser capaz de dominarla sin problemas. Sólo Inu-no-Taishō-_sama_ y Sesshomaru_-sama_, además de ti, tienen ese privilegio. —

»Ahora bien, ¿Cómo identificar un viento del otro? Eso no puedo enseñártelo. Sólo te puedo decir que depende de ti: tu nariz aprenderá a reconocerlos, porque todas las técnicas tienen una esencia de aire distinta y cada una tiene un propósito. Cuanto más uses las técnicas más complejas y poderosas, más rápido te debilitarás, así que como el herrero que elaboró esta finísima arma, mi única recomendación es que no uses lo mejor de Tessaiga a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. —

Esa vez, para no recibir otro martillazo en la cabeza, Inuyasha levantó la mano. El maestro le permitió hacer su pregunta con un asentimiento, muy complacido con lo rápido que el chico aprendía a no ser descortés:

—… ¿Por qué me debilitaré? Usted dijo que _Tessaiga_ usaba al viento. —

—Ah, pues porque eres un _han-yö_, Inuyasha-_kun_. Yo no hago las reglas, eres más débil que tu señor padre y tu hermano, y obviamente tu energía demoníaca es más frágil que la de ellos. Controlar el poder de Tessaiga será un desafío para ti, pero no dudo que algo vas a sacar. Eres fuerte, tienes la mente clara. —dijo el viejo, orgulloso.

Inuyasha se sintió un poco mejor a pesar de todo. No estaba perdido. Tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en una herramienta útil para derrotar al demonio Onigumo, si trabajaba en conjunto con su padre y todos los _daiyoukai _que pudieran encontrar (que se sumaran a la causa, por supuesto). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al mirar a Tessaiga ya no se sentía tan en desventaja a comparación con Sesshomaru o el General incluso. Era de la familia. Después de todo, tenían la misma sangre.

_No esperaba ser capaz de lo mismo que ellos, pero al menos tenía claro que daría su mejor esfuerzo. _

—Entonces, ¿Puedo lograrlo? —preguntó el joven con orejas de perro, débilmente.

—A mí me parece que sí. Tu cuerpo ya está entrenado, ahora deberás entrenar bien a tu nariz. _Tessaiga_ te mostrará el camino… en estos cinco días, ella lo ha intentado. Pero todo lo que tú hacías era prestarle atención a sus movimientos, no a su esencia: hazme caso, Inuyasha-_kun_, concéntrate en _**sentirla**_ en lugar de intentar _**dominarla**_. —

—Sentirla, no dominarla. —asintió el chico.

El hijo del General tomó la espada una vez más, y se puso de pie.

Le dio la espalda al maestro y regresó al centro del enorme patio, respirando con profundidad. Se sentía más despejado, con la mente más abierta y los sentidos mucho más afinados. Quizá haber pasado quince minutos descansando de pronto le habían hecho un bien más mesurable que el de una siesta reparadora, ¡No sabía de dónde, pero de pronto se sentía invadido por unas extrañas energías muy renovadoras! Debía ser el efecto del optimismo.

Totōsai-_sensei_ decía que podía hacerlo.

Su propio padre esperaba que aprendiera, así que…

Con un suspiro largo, Inuyasha llenó sus pulmones con aire, y apreció en silencio el aroma particular de cada cosa. Ahora que sabía a qué prestarle atención, distinguía sin dificultades mucho más de lo que normalmente solía tener en cuenta. Miró a su madre, y la relacionó inmediatamente con recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, mezclados con la esencia de las medicinas y el incienso que siempre estaba encendido en su palacio. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Miroku, le llegó el aroma de las hierbas místicas y del papel, de la tinta y de sus ropas perfumadas. Al observar a Sango, percibió el olor de los ungüentos venenosos y de su floreciente feminidad, y por primera vez desde que la conociera pensó que la joven _ninja_ era una chica muy bonita. Apenas le echó un vistazo a Kouga, relacionándolo con el espantoso olor a lobo roñoso que inundaba el aire en fiero contraste con todos esos efluvios más agradables.

El joven _han-yö_ gruñó, con molestia. Lobos. Asquerosos lobos pulguientos.

_Entonces, cuando su mirada de oro cayó sobre Kagome…_

Olfateó su preocupación, pero también un irresistible perfume de mujer que puso su sangre a hervir. Ella siempre le provocaba eso, aún cuando no estaba concentrado en oler nada en particular. Percibió su esencia natural, esa que tanto había llegado a gustarle, la que despertaba más rápido sus instintos animales. Olía a flores y a sangre caliente, ella tenía ese indescriptible aroma a hembra ansiosa y feroz que sólo podía comparar con su propia esencia saturada de hormonas revueltas, incontrolables.

_**Lástima que estaba tan cerca de ese Príncipe idiota, cuyo ofensivo olor a lobo se mezclaba con el de ella… **_

—Miserable. —murmuró Inuyasha, sumido en su intensa concentración.

Allí fue cuando sucedió el milagro:

— ¡Ahora es cuando, Inuyasha_-kun_! ¡Lo has logrado! —gritó el anciano Totōsai.

El joven aludido volvió en sí abruptamente, para presenciar un hecho mágico. En sus manos, la espada temblaba y se sacudía ligeramente, castañeteando; hasta que una luz la envolvió y de pronto se volvió más grande, más pesada y mortífera. Cuando la luz al fin se desvaneció, Tessaiga había abandonado la forma de una raquítica _katana_ vieja para convertirse en una gigantesca espada dos veces más larga que su propio brazo, y que parecía recién salida de la fragua…

—Pero, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? —escupió, incrédulo.

Inuyasha abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento pareció que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. ¡Por todos los _kami_! Kagome, Sango y el joven Miroku también estaban muy sorprendidos, ¡Pero sin duda el más pasmado era Kouga, quien después de haber pasado los últimos días dudando de las habilidades del joven _han-yö_, de pronto tenía que tragarse sus palabras! Dama Izayoi, por otro lado, sólo se sonrió con infinita ternura y agradeció en silencio la sabiduría del señor Inu-no-Taishō y del maestro por igual. Por su parte, Kagome se puso de pie y salió corriendo a través del patio, hacia su joven amo. ¡Estaba tan feliz de que hubiera funcionado! ¡Tan feliz!

— ¡Inuyasha-_sama_! —le gritó, entusiasmada.

— ¡Kagome-_chan_, no vayas! —ordenó Kouga, detrás de ella— ¡Es peligroso, esto no tiene buen olor! ¡¡Regresa ahora, Kagome-_chan_!! —

Como ella no le obedeció, el veloz Príncipe lobo se paró de un salto y corrió detrás de la chica, para alcanzarla a mitad de camino y detenerla. La atrapó por el brazo, con un gesto más o menos caballeroso, y empezó a tirar de ella para regresarla al palco donde los demás esperaban.

— ¡Kouga-_kun_! ¡Déjame, necesito…! —empezó la joven pelinegra, sorprendida.

— ¡Tenemos que volver! —insistió Kouga, gruñendo— ¡Es peligroso! —

Inuyasha encontró sumamente reprobable esa escena, no sólo porque el Príncipe le estaba dando órdenes a SU esclava, sino porque ella no quería obedecerlo y además un enemigo suyo le estaba poniendo las manos encima a Kagome… a su Kagome. ¡A una mujer que sólo le pertenecía a él! Una furia indescriptible brotó dentro de las venas del joven han-yö. Y no sólo eso. Estar exhausto, enfadado, hambriento y desorientado no era buena combinación.

Estaba débil, ¿Cómo esperaba luchar contra Kouga, y ganarle?

Porque, de pronto, le pareció muy buena idea despedazar a ese lobo pulguiento.

Hakaku y Ginta se estremecieron en sus lugares, y Miroku vio todo aquello con muy malos ojos. Hasta Sango se inquietó, pero nadie quiso moverse. Confiaban en que nada malo sucedería dentro de los terrenos del castillo, pero uno nunca sabía. Totōsai-_sensei _se inclinó más hacia delante, al igual que su vaca de tres ojos, y observó la situación con gran interés. ¿Qué iba a hacer el hijo del General con su recientemente descubierta habilidad? Eso iba a ser muy interesante, sin duda.

— ¡Kouga_-kun_, por favor! —volvió a pedirle Kagome, forcejeando.

— ¡Maldición, Kagome_-chan_! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! —

La cola del lobo tembló, y todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

_Un momento, un momento…_

_**¿Qué… era ESO? **_

El Príncipe soltó a la chica de inmediato, y se volvió en dirección al odioso hijo del señor del Castillo del Oeste, perfectamente consciente de que una energía muy poderosa fluía a su alrededor. ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso el viento se estaba concentrando alrededor de ese cachorro con orejitas de perro? ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¡Kouga_-baka_! —aulló el joven Inuyasha, furioso— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a MI KAGOME!? —

Inuyasha afinó sus sentidos al máximo. Un aroma distinto impregnaba el aire, y ante sus ojos tenía caminos de luz, a veces brillantes y a veces simplemente hechos de viento, que se arremolinaban en torno al Príncipe Lobo. Podía sentirlo. De pronto su rabia se canalizó a través del acero, y sólo le quedó la sangre hirviente, revolucionada. Los ojos se le inyectaron con sangre. Sobre sus mejillas, unas distinguidas marcas violáceas, como cicatrices de zarpazos, aparecieron bruscamente sobre su piel. Marcas como las que su padre llevaba, e identificaban a su hermano mayor como heredero del trono de las Tierras del Oeste.

Inuyasha estaba muy cansado.

Tanto, que a esas alturas sólo podía reaccionar de la peor manera…

Un gruñido atroz brotó de su garganta.

Kouga se puso en alerta, y todo su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente.

"_Esto es malo. ¡Muy malo! Pero, ¿Qué es?"_ pensó el joven lobo, nervioso.

Totōsai-_sensei _se levantó de inmediato, y montó el lomo de su compañera vacuna.

— ¡TODOS, ALÉJENSE AHORA MISMO! —ordenó el viejo, mientras que la vaca salía flotando a toda velocidad hacia el techo más próximo— ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ, SI NO QUIEREN MORIR! —

La energía se había vuelto más densa. Kagome se quedó inmóvil en su lugar.

Miroku obedeció al maestro e inmediatamente tomó a Sango y a la Dama para sacarlas del pabellón. Ninguna de las dos comprendía bien qué estaba pasando, pero era sumamente perceptible la alteración que destruía el equilibrio de los vientos. Se refugiaron en el interior del palacio, observando cómo repentinamente el aire revoloteaba con furia y se concentraba alrededor del filo de la _Tessaiga_ transformada y brillante.

Kouga se dio cuenta por fin de lo que iba a pasar, y empezó a retroceder.

—… ¡NO ESCAPARÁS, SARNOSO! —ladró el joven _han-yö_, y alzó la espada.

El viento acompañó al reluciente Colmillo de Acero, y apenas bastó con que su dueño la agitara una sola vez para que toda la energía acumulada fluyera en un relámpago de aire, explosivo y voraz, que abrió la tierra dejando la huella de cinco largos zarpazos. Descontrolados, los relámpagos cortantes destruyeron todo lo que encontraron en su camino, incluyendo el techo del pabellón y varios árboles, y se perdieron en el cielo siguiendo una trayectoria vertical que los desvaneció de la vista.

Ése era el famoso Viento Cortante, una de las tantas técnicas secretas de _Tessaiga_.

Afortunadamente, Kouga había alcanzado a salir del camino medio segundo antes…

— ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA, PERRO PULGUIENTO!? —ladró el lobo, furioso, escondido tras unas rocas ornamentales del patio— ¿¡QUÉ INTENTABAS, MATARME!? —

Inuyasha no le pudo responder porque estaba estupefacto. No tanto como Kagome, Miroku, Sango, el viejo Totōsai y su propia madre, pero sí muy sorprendido. ¡No tenía idea de cómo había pasado eso! ¡_Sólo, en un momento, olfateó algo que nunca antes había llegado a sus narices, supo en qué dirección fluía el aire más veloz y con sólo agitar la espada en esa dirección, repentinamente…!_

_**¡¡ERA ASOMBROSO!! **_

Una sonrisa inhumana, hambrienta, se abrió en los labios del muchacho.

— ¡Sí! —musitó, sin aliento— ¡Lo conseguí! —

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron instantáneamente, y cayó de rodillas.

Poco a poco, sus ojos enrojecidos recuperaron la tonalidad normal, y esas marcas distintivas sobre sus mejillas se desvanecieron. Un cansancio brutal cayó sobre sus hombros, como un costal de piedras, y así como todo su cuerpo se rendía ante la falta de energías, _Tessaiga _se bañó en luz una vez más y regresó a su forma más humilde, la de una _katana_ desafilada.

Aunque estaba asustada, Kagome no se dejó amilanar más y en esa ocasión si fue libre de correr en dirección a su señor. Lo atrapó justo cuando el joven _han-yö_ iba a caer de cara hacia el suelo arenoso, agrietado, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de infinita alegría.

— ¡Inuyasha_-sama_! ¡Lo hizo! —lo felicitó ella, reventando de la emoción.

—Sí… así parece. —alcanzó a decir él.

Medio segundo antes de caer dormido sobre el pecho de su esclava.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Afortunadamente, el joven Inuyasha volvió en sí a los pocos minutos y se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para sentarse a escuchar un rato más al anciano Totōsai, mientras el maestro le explicaba lo que acababa de suceder. Y como ya muchos sospechaban, todo tenía que ver con la herencia humana de su madre:

—… al parecer, para activar al máximo las capacidades de _Tessaiga_, tendrás que dejar que tu sangre de _youkai_ tome el control momentáneamente. Claro que nunca había visto algo como esto, así que te recomiendo mucha prudencia, Inuyasha_-kun_. —explicó el anciano, otra vez sentado junto a su vaca— Pero en lo que a mí respecta… ya no vas a necesitar que te entrene. Lo demás puedes aprenderlo por ti mismo perfectamente, si le haces caso a tu olfato y a tu corazón. Y si dejas de ser tan cabeza dura, impulsivo, tonto y gruñón, por supuesto. —

Orgulloso, el hijo del General esbozó una sonrisa enorme e ignoró la última parte.

A su lado, Kagome tampoco cabía en su felicidad.

—Gracias, Totōsai-_sensei_. —dijo el muchacho, y desde su posición arrodillada se inclinó hasta tocar el piso con la frente, demostrando su agradecimiento— Prometo que voy a seguir su consejo. —

— ¡Eso espero! Conviértete en un discípulo del que pueda presumir. —dijo el viejo, y agitó la mano en el aire indicando que no le importaba— No te preocupes por la Perla de Shikón, ya no la quiero. Quédate con la mujer, también. Parece que ella te prefiere a ti por sobre todo, así que no tiene sentido perpetuar esto más tiempo. —

— ¿Eh? —saltó Kouga, molesto— ¿Qué le pasa, anciano? ¿Me va a traicionar? Escúcheme bien, yo no voy a renunciar a Kagome_-chan_, ¡Mis sentimientos por ella son puros, no como este perro sarnoso que sólo la quiere para…! ¡¡MFFMHMFFMM!! —

— ¡Kouga_-sama_! —chilló Ginta, y le cubrió la boca a su señor con las dos manos.

— ¡¡No diga esas cosas!! —dijo Hakaku, nervioso.

Entre los dos, los sirvientes lograron contener al Príncipe, pero el anciano Totōsai se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. Y mientras Inuyasha celebraba en secreto su victoria (estaba muy cansado para festejar en voz alta con alguna burla muy bien pensada en ese momento), ni se imaginaba que las cosas iban a tomar un giro que no le iba a gustar nada…

—Bueno… en ese caso, ¡Decídanlo entre ustedes! —soltó el viejo, contento.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —aulló el _han-yö_, furioso.

—Sí, ya que están los dos tan dispuestos a ganarse a esa muchacha, que gane el mejor. ¡Compitan, como buenos candidatos que son! Demuestren quién de los dos es el que la merece más, y el vencedor podrá tenerla. —decidió el maestro, sonriendo.

— ¡Oiga! —saltó Kagome, iracunda— ¡Yo no soy un pedazo de carne que…! —

— ¡Eso no va a ser un problema! —rió Inuyasha, y le echó mano a la espada.

Kouga se soltó inmediatamente de los brazos de sus sirvientes, y dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse, pero igualmente adoptó una posición defensiva y gruñó ferozmente al objeto de su odio, ese perrucho con cara de mal dormido:

— ¡Cuando quieras, tonto! —lo desafió.

— ¡¡TE VOY A CORTAR EN PEDACITOS!! —

— ¡INUYASHA-_SAMA_! —le gritó Kagome, y lo agarró de una oreja para calmarlo, cosa que fue muy efectiva porque el amo cayó de rodillas ante ella, gimiendo como un cachorro herido— ¡Mire en qué estado se encuentra! ¡Nada de peleas estúpidas por ahora, se va bañar, comerá algo y luego se irá a dormir! ¿Me oyó? —

—Argh… ¡Está bien! —se rindió el muchacho, y guardó la espada otra vez.

Atraídos por el ruido y los destrozos, muchísimos sirvientes del palacio se apiñonaron en el patio y el barullo atrajo incluso al mismo General. Con una mirada llena de orgullo, el señor del Castillo del Oeste congratuló a su hijo y a pesar de que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para cruzar palabras, Inuyasha captó al punto el mensaje y le devolvió a su padre una ligera inclinación de respeto. Todo el mundo lo miró con mucha sorpresa, pues no esperaban que el jovenzuelo revoltoso de pronto hubiera madurado tanto como para demostrar su respeto. No pudo evitarlo

_Era la primera vez que realmente sentía respeto hacia el General. _

Y no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero… se sentía muy bien. Exhausto, pero bien.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kagome regresó al palacio de su señor con una bandeja muy bien surtida, porque se imaginaba que él tendría muchísima hambre. Aunque en el Castillo del Oeste todos se encontraban bastante más animados y el optimismo opacaba en grande la sensación de amenaza que se cernía sobre las contadas personas que estaban bien informadas sobre la catástrofe que se avecinaba, nadie se atrevió a festejar aquel módico progreso que el hijo menor del Taishō había alcanzado. Era suficiente con saber que no estaban solos en esa contienda, y que tenían buenos aliados y excelentes guerreros de su lado.

Cuando la muchacha entró a la habitación principal, se sorprendió de ver que el joven amo ya se había bañado y la estaba esperando, envuelto en un _kimono_ blanco de dormir y sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el marco del _shōji_ abierto. Ése era su lugar favorito de la casa.

Estaba anocheciendo. A él le gustaba olfatear la tarde muriente.

No sabía por qué, sólo le gustaba, y desde la puerta se percibía a la perfección.

Inuyasha olfateó y escuchó a su esclava mucho antes de poder verla incluso.

Se volvió, y la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa cuando la chica entraba. Kagome le mostró una expresión un tanto desilusionada cuando lo vio en _kimono _y con el cabello todo mojado. Lo siguiente que él supo era que le estaba llegando el aroma de esa decepción y sus orejas se movieron en un espasmo de preocupación.

—Ah, usted ya se dio un baño. —observó la joven pelinegra, titubeando.

—Sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven _han-yö_, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, es que… pensé que iba a esperar a que yo me encargara, como siempre. Creí que le gustaría que alguien lo mimara un poco después de un día tan agitado, pero veo que tiene prisa. —

Kagome entró al cuarto y se arrodilló delante de él, dejándole la bandeja muy cerca.

Pero el hijo del General ignoró la comida, estaba más interesado en ella.

— ¿Que alguien me mimara? ¿Qué crees, que tengo dos años? —soltó de pronto.

— ¡No! ¡No, Inuyasha_-sama_, no es eso! Es que tenía la intención de hacerle un buen masaje en la espalda, apuesto a que le duele mucho todo el cuerpo. Sango_-chan_ me había dado unos buenos aceites y su madre me aconsejó que usara uno de sus ungüentos para las heridas. ¡Pero seguramente que usted ya está curado, y se siente mejor! —

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. _**Idiota.**_

Acababa de perderse una oportunidad de los Dioses sólo porque se sentía tan sucio que ya no podía soportarlo. ¡_Si tan sólo hubiera esperado unos instantes más, podría haber tenido el privilegio de que Kagome lo bañara!_ Lo cual era algo que ella no solía consentir a menudo, pero en esta ocasión… ¡Como quiera que fuera! Qué idiota.

—… bueno, a decir verdad, sí me siento molido. —dijo, con cierta timidez.

—Debería tomar algún alimento primero. —ofreció ella, señalando la comida de la suculenta bandeja, y un sonrojo muy apetecible cubrió sus mejillas, antes de que sus labios temblorosos se animaran a moverse para decir otra cosa— ¿Quiere comer mientras le seco el cabello? —

Nuevamente, el estímulo olfativo fue más poderoso.

—Suena práctico. —el muchacho asintió, y se sentó más derecho.

Con una sonrisa, Kagome se arrodilló detrás de él y manipuló con suavidad aquel cabello de seda, tan exquisito y brillante, para secarlo cuidadosamente con una toalla nueva. El joven se dedicó a relajarse, y a pesar de que tenía tanta hambre que ni un caballo asado entero podría haberla satisfecho, no tomó más que bocados de la comida. Era por las caricias que la chica le suministraba, sin darse cuenta.

_Esa cercanía y esa calidez, le hacían sentir tan bien…_

Cuando se aseguró que el larguísimo cabello de plata de su señor estaba seco, la chica buscó un peine de plata y comenzó a desenredarlo, cuidadosamente. Para esas alturas, Inuyasha ya se había cansado de tomar bocados de la bandeja y estaba aburrido, inclinado hacia delante con el codo apoyado en una pierna, y la barbilla sobre la mano abierta. Kagome era excepcionalmente buena en todo lo que hacía, aunque al principio él la hubiera tachado de tonta.

_**Cómo se arrepentía de haberla tratado mal. **_

Sus manos eran tan suaves, y lo tocaban con tanta delicadeza…

Él rió cuando el peine de plata rozó accidentalmente una de sus orejas.

—Deja eso, hace cosquillas. —murmuró, tentado.

— ¡Perdón! —sonrió Kagome, y le contestó en un susurro sólo por inercia— Pero ya terminé. ¿Me permite revisar sus heridas? Quisiera asegurarme de que todo está bien, su madre me lo encargó mucho. —

—Apuesto a que sí. —convino el joven con orejas de perro, y por debajo de la tela sacó ambos brazos fuera de las mangas, para poder bajarse la parte superior del _kimono_ hasta la cintura, descubriendo su torso por completo— ¿Es suficiente? —

—S-sí, muchas gracias. —tartamudeó ella.

Kagome recogió el cabello peinado y se lo pasó sobre el hombro, para tener una mejor vista. _Kami._ La chica tragó saliva, impresionada. ¡No tenía un solo rasguño! Había que ser una criatura realmente asombrosa para regenerarse tan rápido. Y ella sabía que su amo era realmente impresionante, en todo sentido. Con una caricia incierta, la joven de cabellos negros apoyó apenas la punta de los dedos sobre esa exquisita piel morena, y rozó con cuidado los poderosos músculos tensos por el cansancio.

_**Tan perfecto… **_

¿Quién no desearía pasar una noche bajo las estrellas, en los brazos de ese joven?

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir más rápido, estimulado por la emoción.

— ¿Kagome? —la llamó él, alterado por lo que su nariz percibía.

—No pasa nada. —avisó la esclava, con un carraspeo— Si siente algo frío, es sólo el aceite, ¿Eh? Lo veo muy tenso, ¡Es increíble que no se haya contracturado todavía! Usted siempre me impresiona, Inuyasha-_sama_. —

Él paró las orejas y alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, sí? —tuvo que preguntar, embelesado en su propio mundo.

—Sí. —

Ella tomó el frasco que le había dado Sango, y se untó un poco de aceite de rosas en las manos. La fragancia impregnó de inmediato la estancia con su poderosa presencia, y el joven _han-yö_ se sintió mucho más relajado al punto. ¡Qué dulce! Pero ningún olor era tan dulce y maravilloso como la esencia de Kagome, sobre todo cuando lo miraba con los ojos inundados de ruegos y pasión sin límites. Vaya. ¿Quién iba a decir que la nariz de un simple mitad _youkai_ podía tener tanto protagonismo en la interpretación de sus emociones y el camino de sus decisiones?

Cuando Kagome finalmente le puso las manos encima, él suspiró.

_Y luego, le dolió, por supuesto._

¡Tenía todos los músculos endurecidos por la fatiga! Entre gruñidos y gemidos de impaciencia, Inuyasha se dejó hacer y poco a poco la magia del aceite y de las manos de su esclava empezó a funcionar, y el dolor se convirtió en una dulce tortura que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un roce agradable, placentero.

— ¿Y por qué te impresiono, exactamente? —alcanzó a decir, adolorido.

—Porque… bueno, al principio le tenía miedo, ¿Sabe? Muchísimo miedo. Temía por mi vida, porque en mi aldea todos contaban historias horribles acerca de los _youkai,_ y en especial de su padre. Así que imagínese. —empezó ella, y sus manos se movían sobre la piel tensa en una exquisita combinación de fuerte masaje y estremecedora caricia— Pero entonces conocí mejor al General, y empecé a conocerlo a usted. Y me di cuenta de que los _youkai_ son seres muy poderosos y en ocasiones muy crueles, pero no todos los _youkai_ caben bajo la misma descripción. —

—Pero yo no soy un _youkai_, sino un _han-yö_. —

—Aún mejor, porque si tiene un lado humano entonces deduje que usted debía tener un corazón humano también. Y no me equivoqué. —continuó Kagome, con una sonrisa llena de ternura— Usted quiere que los demás piensen que es muy duro y feroz, pero en el fondo también ansía que alguien lo ame, y no sólo por ser un hijo, un hermano o un amigo. Yo sé que usted es una persona muy dulce cuando quiere serlo realmente. —

—Feh… —gruñó él, para esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Es verdad. —insistió la chica, riendo esa vez.

—Está bien, digamos que tienes razón. Pero tú también me impresionas. —

Ella se detuvo en seco, pasmada, y sus manos enaceitadas reposaron sobre los amplios hombros del muchacho, absorbiendo todo el calor de su piel hirviente castigada por el sol y la arena del patio de entrenamientos.

— ¿Por qué lo impresiono yo, Inuyasha-_sama_? —gimió, desconfiada.

—Porque eres una mujer de muchos talentos ocultos, Kagome. —contestó él— No sé cómo lo haces, pero no sólo logras mantenerme en vilo todo el tiempo sino que además te las arreglas para enloquecerme, solamente con estar aquí y oler tan bien. Debe ser que eres una bruja, después de todo. —

Otra vez, el corazón de la esclava dio un salto.

"_Por favor, Inuyasha-_sama_… por favor… ¡Por favor!"_ pensó ella, ansiosa.

—Ah, bueno. Le agradezco. —acabó por contestar, tragando saliva.

Cuando ella reanudó su tarea, sorpresivamente, el joven hizo un movimiento rápido y llevó sus propios brazos hacia atrás para capturas las muñecas de la chica cuando sintió sus manos a la altura de los riñones, y tiró de ella con brusquedad. Kagome no pudo evitar caer sobre la espalda de su señor, como si ella misma lo hubiera abrazado por detrás. Pero el joven Inuyasha sostenía firmemente las muñecas de la esclava sobre su propio estómago, cruzadas una sobre la otra, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder hablarle en el oído, con esa voz tan temible y arenosa, ronca por la ansiedad que le llenaba el pecho en esos momentos:

—Lo digo en serio, tienes talento para enloquecerme. —siseó, derritiéndola al instante con el roce de sus labios sobre la quijada— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Totōsai_-sensei_ acerca de mi olfato? Tengo que ejercitarlo mucho, pero ¿Qué crees que pasará si mi nariz se hace más sensible? ¿Te parece que podré resistirte? —

—N-no lo sé. —replicó ella, tartamudeando otra vez.

El joven aspiró enfermizamente el delicioso aroma de la piel de su esclava, ansioso por hacer mucho más que sólo deleitarse con sus sentidos. La sentía temblar, pegada a su espalda, y podía ver sus labios entreabiertos con el rabillo del ojo, invitándolo a tomar posesión de esa boca tan suave y perfecta.

_Y nuevamente, ¿Qué lo estaba deteniendo? _

Le había prometido que en la siguiente oportunidad, la haría suya, ¿No?

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, el hijo del General soltó las muñecas de la chica, seguro de que ella no se atrevería a separarse. Kagome no lo hizo. De hecho, la joven se calmó un poco, ya más relajada, y estrechó un poco más el abrazo al dejarse llevar por ese sutil momento. Tocar esa piel morena, hirviente y perfecta sin reparos era todo un regalo. No podía apartarse de él. La sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha se hizo más amplia.

El joven fue libre de inclinarse un poco más hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre un brazo extendido, y llevó el otro hacia atrás para enterrar los dedos en los cabellos azabache de la muchacha, buscando su nuca. Volvió un poco más el rostro, y su sensible nariz rozó delicadamente el cuello descubierto de su esclava. Era perfecta, intoxicante. _Podría vivir mil vidas al lado de esa mujer, disfrutándola, y nunca cansarse de su presencia, de su olor y de su dulce sabor…_

_**Qué tontería. Sabía que eso no era posible.**_

Pero ni siquiera eso lo iba a detener, mientras tanto.

—Inuyasha_-sama_… —musitó ella, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió los labios de su señor en la garganta.

Se encontró muda de repente, incapaz de pensar siquiera.

El contacto de esa boca gentil y exploradora sobre su cuello, en su barbilla, a lo largo de su mandíbula y en el sensible espacio justo debajo de su oído le resultaba una experiencia exquisita, inenarrable. Estremecida de deseo, la muchacha clavó sus cortas uñas sobre la piel del firme estómago del muchacho, sin darse cuenta. Él gimió algo y la sombra de una sonrisa perversa asomó a sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? —susurró el joven _han-yö_, lentamente.

—Usted hizo una promesa, la última vez, ¿Recuerda? —

Ambos lo recordaban muy bien, sí.

—Mhh, acerca de esa promesa… —empezó él, y todo su cuerpo se tensó de pronto.

Los ojos dorados del joven Inuyasha se abrieron mucho por la impresión, cuando sintió que las manos de la muchacha pelinegra se deslizaban sobre su estómago y más abajo, inmiscuyéndose en terreno prohíbo por debajo de los pliegues del _kimono_ caído sobre su cintura. Ah, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Vaya! De pronto un calor inusual llenó todo su cuerpo y el rojo extremo subió a sus mejillas.

_¿Qué acaso ella no sabía que estaba desnudo bajo ese _kimono_?_

_**No, esa mujer despiadada y hechicera lo sabía perfectamente. **_

"_¡K-K-K-Kagome va a…!"_ tartamudeó, en sus propios pensamientos. _"¡No, hey! ¡Ella no puede tocarme así! ¡NO AHÍ! ¡¡Es que…!!"_

No, ¡No! Si la dejaba ir tan lejos, tendrían que llegar hasta el final juntos y ésa era la promesa que le había hecho, en aquella oportunidad no tan lejana, ¡Pero no quería! No quería ceder al impulso en un lugar así, donde cualquier idiota podía volver a meterse y arruinarle la velada. ¡Si iba a tomar a esa mujer, sería bajo sus propias condiciones, de manera que pudiera sacarle el máximo provecho!

Ahora, eso sonaba terriblemente repulsivo y mezquino.

¿De aquí a cuándo pensaba así acerca de Kagome, o de lo mucho que la deseaba?

¡Rápido! ¡Necesitaba hacer otra cosa, antes que…!

Antes de que la muchacha alcanzara su objetivo y enterrase sus manos en aquella zona prohibida, él la capturó por el brazo y la tuvo en el suelo, de espaldas, mucho más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. La besó sin piedad, sólo para que Kagome se olvidara de sus intenciones, y al mismo tiempo para calmar el rabioso flujo de adrenalina que corría por sus propias venas. ¡No podía permitirlo, por más que tranquilamente una parte de sí hubiera estado bien dispuesto a ser "mimado" de esa manera!

Lo bueno fue que la joven esclava no se resistió, en cambio lo animó.

Y tampoco quería que se terminara.

Ese calor de vergüenza se había transformado en fuego, pero de pasión.

El joven Inuyasha la besó con más delicadeza, cuidando de no hacerle daño con sus colmillos, se tomó la libertad de besar sus labios, su barbilla, su garganta, su cuello, la curva de su hombro descubierto y un poco más allá, en el precioso valle justo sobre el nacimiento de sus senos. Kagome gimió algo y estiró los brazos en el piso de madera lustrada, sobre su cabeza, abriéndose completamente a cualquier cosa que su amo quisiera de ella. No quería rechazarlo, ¡Ansiaba ese momento, desde el día en que él le había prometido que…!

—… vas a quedarte conmigo, ¿Verdad? —musitó él, en su oído.

Kagome volvió en sí muy rápido, y se quedó observando el brillo dorado de esos ojos nocturnos, anhelantes, en la penumbra de la habitación. No comprendía por qué de un momento a otro él ya no la estaba devorando con sus labios, ni por qué parecía tan preocupado y dolido:

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué…? —

—Si tengo que pelear contra Kouga_-baka_ para que seas completamente mía, aún así, ¿Te quedarás, Kagome? No voy a perder, de ninguna manera, pero quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de que no voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo en vano. No te quiero aquí si tú no quieres estar a mi lado. —sentenció el hijo del Taishō, seriamente.

Impresionada más que nunca, la chica parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esbozó una sonrisa débil, y le tomó el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos, acariciando dulcemente sus facciones hermosamente masculinas y feroces. Nunca se iba a cansar de él, de su mirada poderosa y de su encantadora aura animal, misteriosa y voraz. Cuánta belleza, cuántos sentimientos confusos.

Tenía miedo de pensar en ello.

_Tenía miedo de pensar que se había enamorado de él…_

Pero en un momento así, ésa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

_**Lo amaba.**_ Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y no por lo que él le hiciera sentir, sino porque sus sentimientos no estaban fundados en palabras ni en deseo, sino en instinto. En un instinto mucho más primitivo que la razón, y mucho más sabio que todo el Conocimiento del mundo. No era más que una esclava, pero no podía evitarlo, porque el joven Inuyasha era tan malditamente hermoso y gentil con ella, y porque su personalidad de acero le había enseñado a no temerle a los _youkai_.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quiera, Inuyasha_-sama_. —juró, solemnemente.

Él sonrió, y en la oscuridad el brillo de sus ojos se volvió más alegre.

—No esperaba una respuesta diferente. —musitó, antes de volver a besarla.

Kagome logró reprimir esas lágrimas traidoras cuando sus sentidos volvieron a concentrarse en los besos, y por inercia sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven han-yö, buscando las nítidas formas de los músculos de su poderosa espalda con la punta de los dedos. Qué maravilla.

_¡Se sentía tan feliz!_

Pero entonces, los besos del muchacho volvieron a descender, y finalmente él se recostó con la sien apoyada sobre el pecho de su esclava y sus fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña cintura, buscando un sitio de reposo. Confundida, ella se quedó inmóvil y parpadeó en la penumbra, sin saber qué más hacer excepto esperar. Al final, tuvo que preguntar:

— ¿I-Inuyasha_-sama_? —murmuró.

—… sé que te hice una promesa. —dijo él, medio dormido— Pero dudo mucho que mi desempeño vaya a ser el mejor en estos momentos, ¿Me entiendes? Kagome, no te voy a defraudar, es sólo que… ahora mismo estoy muy cansado. —

Ella sonrió, con simpatía. Era lo bastante hombre para admitirlo, ¿Eh?

—Lo comprendo, Inuyasha_-sama_. —le respondió, y suspiró profundamente.

Él no detectó decepción ni en su tono ni en su aroma, y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Sólo quiero dormir. —decidió el joven amo, con un bostezo cansado— Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, Kagome. —

La muchacha soltó una risita, enternecida, y asintió.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé. —murmuró, riendo.

En una caricia suave, entretenida, capturó una de las blancas y suavísimas orejas de su señor y la acarició de la manera que a él tanto le gustaba, mientras el joven _han-yö_ poco a poco se quedaba profundamente dormido escuchando los latidos del corazón de esa mujer que tanto le intrigaba y atraía…

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Ahora que su hijo menor había emprendido el camino hacia su preparación final, el General decidió que era hora de que alguien fuera a tantear el terreno para saber qué tan fea era la situación. Y no había nadie que fuera tan rápido, poderoso y decidido como él mismo para la tarea, aunque podría haberle ordenado a Sesshomaru que hiciera las de espía. Pero necesitaba a su primogénito en el Castillo del Oeste por si sucedía alguna cosa imprevista, y tomó la mejor decisión estratégica.

De manera que cuando anocheció, el Taishō ordenó a sus sirvientes que abrieran las puertas de cierto edificio muy alto y reservado en los terrenos del fondo del castillo, cerca de las caballerizas y las barracas de los soldados. Allí estaba almacenada su armadura de guerra, pero no cualquier armadura…

… _sino una que era MUY GRANDE y pesada. _

Una que el General vestía en su forma más bestial.

Transformado en un gigantesco y gallardo perro-demonio, el Taishō ingresó a aquel gran edificio y sus sirvientes se apresuraron a poner sobre él las pesadas partes de la armadura, para que su señor estuviera protegido ante cualquier eventualidad. Terminó de caer la noche, y en cuanto el amo de las Tierras del Oeste se supo preparado, le dio unas cuantas órdenes a su consejero, Naraku, para que éste las cumplirse durante su ausencia, y se encaminó hacia el portón principal del castillo.

No esperaba, sin embargo, que hubiera una visita a punto de llamar a la puerta.

Inu-no-Taishō detuvo los pesados pasos de sus enormes zarpas a centímetros de aplastar al viajero, quien iba cargado con muchos kilos de mercancías y pertenencias de todo tipo. Tenía toda la pinta de alguien que venía de muy, muy lejos, y que ha viajado por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Vaya! Inumaru-_san_… ¡Tan grande como siempre! —dijo una vocecita suave.

El General centró su mirada de sangre en la pequeña y sonriente figurita que tenía ante las patas, dudando. Al final le reconoció, por el cabello lacio, del color de la lavanda; pero sobre todo por los ojos, de un azul tan pálido y tranquilo como el cielo de un día de primavera. Además, olía apestosamente a hierbas curativas y menjurjes medicinales de todo tipo, era inconfundible:

"_¿RYUUGA-_SAN_?"_ dijo, hablando sin mover los labios, con una voz de ultratumba.

—El mismo que viste y calza. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido amigo! Supe que me estabas buscando, y antes de esperar a que volvieras por mí, preferí venir hacia ti ahora que se acercan tiempos tan oscuros. —se sonrió el recién llegado, con buenos ánimos y un aura de tranquilidad imperturbable.

"_PRECISAMENTE, RYUUGA_-SAN._ FUI A VISITAR LA ALDEA DE TU HIJO JINEJI-_SAN_, PERO ÉL ME DIJO QUE ESTABAS VIAJANDO PARA RECOLECTAR HIERBAS. ¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS_?"

Cualquiera que los miraba de cerca, a él y a su hijo Jineji, no decía que eran familia.

Ryuuga sonrió más ampliamente, como si la pregunta fuera incómoda:

—Bueno, en realidad no fui a recolectar hierbas. —confesó.

"… _ME LO IMAGINABA."_ comentó el Taishō, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No importa! Jineji-_kun_ me contó del problema. Además, hace SIGLOS que no te veía, te habías perdido… así que, Inumaru_-san_, ¿Me darás asilo en tu enorme castillo por unos días? —

El Taishō esbozó una sonrisa amigable, que en sus labios animales se veía más como la mueca asesina de un lobo al acecho. Lo bueno era que entre ellos se conocían.

"_POR SUPUESTO, ERES BIENVENIDO EN MI CASA, RYUUGA_-SAN." contestó el amo del castillo, y levantó una de sus gigantescas patas para que el invitado pudiera pasar sin problema. "_TE ACONSEJO QUE TE HOSPEDES EN EL PALACIO DE IZAYOI-_SAN, _NO ESPERO QUE MI ESPOSA TE RECIBA_."

—… ¿Sigues casado con esa arpía-loba? —se rió el otro _daiyoukai_, alegremente.

Incómodo, el General prefirió evadir la pregunta y carraspeó en un gruñido.

"_VOLVERÉ EN UN PAR DE DÍAS. HABLA CON IZAYOI-_SAN_, ELLA TE DARÁ TODOS LOS DETALLES."_ comentó, y aprovechó la ocasión para salir fuera de los muros y desaparecer en el cielo, dando un salto colosal.

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**HAAA!! X.x ¡Me muero! Bueno, ahí tuvieron, ¡En recompensa por el atraso, les doy un capitulazo y medio! Larguísimo, ¡El más largo hasta ahora! Tienen mucho para decir, estoy segura. ¡Inuyasha hizo un Viento Cortante (a Kouga… ¡En tu cara, Kouga! XD), y Kagome ya admite sin problemas que está enamorada de su amo! ¡Yuju! XD Además, las cosas mejoran, porque apareció el experto en medicinas más experto de todos, ¡El papá de Jineji! (la loca que hinchó para que saliera salta descontrolada frente a su pantalla XD) quien, por motivos obvios, también tuvo que ser rebautizado para la ocasión, porque hizo una aparición pedorra en el capítulo 33 de la historia y luego al diablo… ¡Apuesto a que en el manga ni siquiera sale! XD Pero en fin, esto augura muchas cosas. La relación InuxKag mejora, la de MirokuxSango quedó en el olvido porque parece que son más importantes las otras, y por ahora el Amo Bonito sigue enajenado con su Niña Enfermita XD así que bueno, las cosas van a ir encauzándose a su tiempo. Y las cosas candentes se ponen más candentes aún, eh, ¡No desesperen! Pero la semana que viene lamentablemente (para algunos, diría) vamos a tener… ¡Más SesshomaruxRin! YEAH!! XD porque ahora que llegó el curador maestro, tenemos que ver un poquito cómo le va a la niña viviendo en el Palacio de la Luna Creciente con una suegra loca, ¡Ojojojo! XD Weno, estoy de buen humor hoy. Ya saben, dejen su review, visiten mi deviant si quieren ver los fanarts, y sigan tan maravillosos como siempre.**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**¡Ya dijimos! Sesshomaru se está acostumbrando a tener a una niña bonita en su casita, y las cosas se vuelven tan extrañamente cotidianas que él empieza a… ¿Cambiar? Tal vez. Con la amenaza de un Mal Innombrable entre las sombras, más de uno puede comenzar a replantearse su vida y su futuro. Naraku hará de las suyas, y Rin expresará cuánto detesta a ese sirviente disfrazado de mandril (y más de uno pedirá que su traje de mono se llene de pulgas y luego se incendie, porque las conozco bien XD), y cuánto desconfía de sus consejos. Sesshomaru para la oreja, porque no es tan tonto. Por otro lado, con el Taishō afuera, Ryuuga "papá de Jineji" se presentará como uno de los grandes **_**daiyoukai**_** que en su tiempo sellaron al demonio Onigumo, y que ha regresado para ayudar. Es un tipo muy… peculiar, diría. NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER! Probablemente, un milagro surja. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima update! Intentaré no olvidarlo esta vez (se da una palmada en la cara, como vil idiota) ¡SALUDOS!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si el demonio Onigumo no mata al Taishō por accidente, si Inuyasha no sigue destrozando el castillo, si Rin no se muere antes y si el Ryuuga éste no quiere cobrar más que Kouga… actualizo el lunes. ¡Nos vemos!)**


	21. Una Decisión Arriesgada

**Helou!! Uff, la semana pasada fue DEMOLEDORA, estaba de vacaciones así que pinté toda mi casa y necesité dos días enteros para reponerme del dolor de brazos y tobillos que tenía, no se lo imaginan X.x ¡Nadie cree que pintar un edificio sea complicado hasta que lo tiene que hacer! Respeto muchísimo el trabajo de los pintores profesionales, pero modestia aparte me gusta mucho cómo quedó XD. Weno, ya fue suficiente de los meos traumas, así que vayamos a lo fundamental… ¡Los saludos para mi querido público que no para de crecer!**

_cindy-chan10; __AniWitch; kagome-kaoru; aniyasha; kag; myah; Camilita-chan; Ana-ani; evita95; Ako Nomura; Ladrona de almas; carrieclamp; MFOM-I%A; tania56; Dark-yuki; makikita-chan; Animegirl024; AllySan; Lorena; XiO; setsuna17; caroaome; gisselle-kaulitz; princserekou; Esciam y Pao15._

**¡¡Oh, yeah!! Ahí los tienen, ellos fueron todos, ¡Unos divinos totales! Grandes, ídolos, unos genios absolutos. Agradezco a la gente que me dio la info sobre el padre de Jineji, y a todos los que pasaron por mi deviant a ver los fanarts y a dejar su comentario también, ¡Son unos grandes en serio! Bueno, ahora los dejo con el fic, para que se entretengan. ¡No olviden dejar su review, nadie les cobra por eso!**

El host de hoy es presentado por la Agrupación Folklórica de los Insectos de Naraku… son buenos los desgraciados O.o! Se zumban cada malambo, que no tienen idea de lo bien que suena… y lo pican a uno si no compra entradas, así que ¡Compren entradas, o me van a dejar como camote! X.x

_**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**_

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 21: Una Decisión Arriesgada**_

Durante los siguientes días, el Castillo del Oeste permaneció inmerso en un estado de alerta bastante oscuro. Todos los soldados, capitanes, monjes y hasta los sirvientes se encontraban sumidos en tal tensión, que un alfiler habría bastado para reventar la delicada atmósfera de aterrorizada espera que impregnaba algunos corazones. El éxito obtenido por el joven Inuyasha pasó rápidamente desapercibido una vez que todo el mundo volvió a recordar que existía un Mal Innombrable de mayor envergadura esperando, en algún sitio de las Tierras del Este.

Encima, el General había salido a investigar.

Muchos se reconfortaban sabiendo que quedaban el Príncipe Heredero y el segundo Príncipe, pero no todos confiaban en la efectividad del joven Sesshomaru o la habilidad del joven Inuyasha. Ninguno de ellos era el Taishō. Todos tenían MIEDO.

_**Terror.**_ Porque nunca en más de cien años se había presenciado algo tan terrible como el advenimiento de una entidad maligna tan poderosa y despiadada. Los abuelos contaban las historias que sus abuelos les habían relatado, y que éstos habían oído de sus propios abuelos. Totōsai_-sensei_ también habló de ello, pues había visto a Onigumo de frente dos veces: la primera, cuando éste había nacido y fue derrotado por el anterior Inu-no-Taishō, el padre del actual General; y la segunda cuando el propio señor Inumaru lo derrotó y lo puso a dormir, en lo profundo de un abismo en las Islas del Este.

Cualquiera diría que el Taishō ya sabía qué hacer para abatir al enemigo…

Y era cierto, esa parte era simple: un enfrentamiento directo, simultáneo, con tantas manos desde tantos flancos como fuera posible, para que el demonio nunca pudiera sacar a relucir sus propios poderes. El problema residía en que necesitaban manos que ya no se encontraban con vida, y la odisea más grande sería reunir a suficientes _daiyoukai_ como para no caer en desventaja. ¿A dónde iban a ir a buscar a otros Lores, cuando la mayor parte de ellos estaba en relación tirante con los Perros-Demonio o no quería saber nada de alianzas, y menos si eran para la guerra?

Fue en esos días cuando Kagome empezó a comprender mejor la magnitud de la amenaza oculta, y se comenzó a preocupar seriamente por su futuro, el de sus amigas, el de su señor, en de todos en general…

_Muchísimas vidas dependían de un milagro que no se sabía si llegaría._

Por el momento, todo lo que la chica sabía era que uno de los antiguos _daiyoukai _legendarios había aparecido, y con él los ánimos mejoraron un poco.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kusuri-no-Ryuuga (Ryuuga de las Medicinas) era un _daiyoukai _bastante peculiar.

Parecía sumamente frágil y pacífico, pero Totōsai-_sensei_ decía que era uno de los más poderosos dragones hijos de las Montañas Frías, un territorio muy al Norte del país en el que sólo los seres mejor dispuestos podían sobrevivir. A diferencia de otros dragones que dedicaban sus existencias a la guerra y la defensa de sus territorios, éste se había interesado en la medicina y la anatomía, y en sus cientos de años de vida había estudiado casi todo lo que se podía estudiar. Dotado con una inteligencia pasmosa, Ryuuga era autor de muchísimos manuscritos y pergaminos que los doctores humanos consultaban, e indiscutiblemente era la máxima autoridad en remedios y curaciones. Se decía que sus manos eran tan precisas, que podía operar con los ojos cerrados (o hablando de cualquier otra cosa distinta al mismo tiempo). Y decían también que el _Kita-no-Ryuu_ (Dragón del Norte) era enorme, casi tan grande como el Taishō.

Costaba creerlo, cuando era apenas más alto que el joven Inuyasha.

Sin lugar a dudas, su presencia era como una bocanada de aire fresco: derrochaba optimismo y energías positivas. Eso quedó totalmente demostrado cuando entró al patio del palacio de la Dama Izayoi, a pocos minutos de haber llegado al Castillo del Oeste. Toda la gente importante había sido mandada a llamar para dar la bienvenida a un Lord con tanta importancia como el mismísimo Taishō, incluso el joven Inuyasha (que no pudo dormir ni cinco minutos, y estaba de mal humor) y el Príncipe Sesshomaru junto a su madre, la Princesa de la Casa de la Luna Creciente.

Aunque se lo veía cansado y ojeroso, Ryuuga se tomó su tiempo para saludar con amabilidad a la Dama y a su hijo, y a la Princesa y al Príncipe Heredero. ¡Saludó hasta a los sirvientes, abrazándolos como si fueran sus propios hijos, y al Maestro de Herreros, con un amistoso golpe en el hombro! Por respeto y costumbre (al parecer), no se acercó mucho a Sesshomaru y le dedicó una mirada dudosa a su madre; y en cambio sí apretó con fuerza a Izayoi, elogiándole su belleza y su juventud, y tiró cariñosamente de las orejas de Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, diciéndole que le daba gusto ver cuánto había crecido (no lo veía desde que era un bebé recién nacido). Por supuesto, el joven en cuestión no tenía idea de quién era la persona que tenía delante y sólo le importaba ir a dormir de nuevo, pero inevitablemente sentía en él una presencia tan poderosa y abrumadora como la de su propio padre.

Sólo por eso, Inuyasha no protestó… demasiado.

Ryuuga fue invitado entonces a hospedarse en la casa de la Dama Izayoi, y antes de que el recién llegado pudiera aceptar con una inclinación de respeto adecuada, el hijo mayor del Taishō y su madre ya se estaban yendo, seguidos por su séquito de criados. El Dragón del Norte observó especialmente a una chiquilla joven, de cabellos negros muy lacios, que caminaba a trompicones detrás del amo Sesshomaru. Ella vestía un _kimono _de colores naranja y amarillos, y estaba rodeada por un aura extraña.

_Tal vez ÉSA NIÑA era el motivo por el cual Inu-no-Taishō lo había estado buscando hacía un par de semanas…_

Esa pequeña criatura estaba muy enferma.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.****-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Sabiendo que la puntualidad era fundamental, Rin casi corrió a través de los pasillos del Palacio de la Luna Creciente, recorriendo varios niveles de escaleras y pasajes largos de hermosos ventanales, buscando la habitación de su señor. El amo Sesshomaru había ordenado que todos los días ella fuera a despertarlo a la salida del sol, y ese día justo se había quedado dormida. Había pasado una noche terrible, la tos no la dejó dormir y justo cuando pudo conciliar el sueño…

No importaba. Ella tenía una obligación y quería cumplirla.

Se detuvo frente a un enorme _shōji_ decorado con motivos de montañas azules.

— ¿Sesshomaru-_sama_? —musitó, con su dulce vocecita.

Como nadie le contestó desde adentro, la jovencita se atrevió a asomarse. Para ello se arrodilló en el piso, abrió un poco la puerta corrediza, se puso de pie, entró, volvió a arrodillarse, cerró la puerta y finalmente se puso de pie para volver a dejarse caer de rodillas a pocos pasos de un gran aposento revestido con pieles blancas, con la frente apoyada en el piso a modo de respeto. Ése era el protocolo que un sirviente debía seguir al entrar a un cuarto donde se encontraba un gran señor, y ella lo había aprendido muy rápido, sólo porque quería satisfacer al Príncipe.

—Sesshomaru-_sama_, ya amaneció. —susurró ella, nuevamente— Le ruego que me disculpe, se me hizo algunos minutos tarde… —

—Ya lo sé. —gruñó esa voz dura, decepcionada, desde alguna parte en el amasijo de pieles— Llevo un buen rato despierto, ¿Sabes? —

—L-lo siento m-muchísimo… —gimió la niña, temblando.

Ay, no. Otra vez, acababa de hacer algo mal.

Y el joven Sesshomaru era tan magnánimo con ella, que ni se molestaba en gritarle o en castigarla por sus estupideces. Tenía suerte. Muchísima suerte. A esa altura, y si se encontrara al servicio de unos _youkai_ de naturaleza diferente, sin duda ya la habrían matado a hachazos y su cuerpo habría sido quemado, para evitar la enfermedad que tan mal la tenía. Avergonzada, la muchacha cerró muy fuerte los ojos y se concentró en no llorar. No sabía por qué, pero desde la terrible noticia de ese demonio asolando todo el Este, no podía sonreír tanto como antes.

Ni tampoco dormir, o comer, o pensar con claridad.

_Estaba tan asustada, tan preocupada…_

—Podía escucharte toser desde aquí. —comentó él, como de pasada.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte:

— ¿D-de verdad? ¡Lo siento tanto, Sesshomaru-_sama_, es que últimamente…! —

—Eso no es lo que me despertó. —la interrumpió el Príncipe, severo.

Sesshomaru se incorporó sobre su primorosa cama de pieles, y elevó los brazos hacia el cielo para estirarse, sentado sobre el lecho. El poderoso crujido de sus huesos contracturados resonó fácilmente en la amplia habitación, al igual que el fuerte gruñido de alivio que brotó de su garganta a medida que sus músculos dormidos se distendían y se reacomodaban, bajo el rayo directo del sol matutino. Tan hermoso, tan sublime. Verlo era todo un espectáculo, sin duda alguna. No parecía posible que existiera una criatura más bella y deslumbrante que él, con su misma aura de grandeza y su magnetismo increíble, salvajemente cruel y primitivamente seductor.

_Rin trató de mirar en otra dirección, con las mejillas muy coloradas. _

_**El amo dormía desnudo, y no tenía NADA de qué avergonzarse…**_

—Le ruego que me perdone, mi amo. —murmuró ella, mirando al piso.

—No es tu culpa. —insistió Sesshomaru, y tomó con un gesto impaciente su _kimono _matutino. Mientras la muchacha mantenía los ojos en el piso, él se apresuró a vestirse con la prenda y se pasó la mano por la frente, ordenando en una sola pasada su largo cabello plateado— No puedes controlar esa tos. Estás enferma otra vez. —

Temblando de vergüenza, Rin se quedó muy callada.

—En este estado no soy útil para usted, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —gimió ella, triste.

El Príncipe se dirigió a los amplísimos ventanales de sus habitaciones, y recibió el brillo deslumbrante del sol con valentía, sin entrecerrar sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad. Salió al balcón principal, y contempló con un gesto severo los siete patios del Castillo y la actividad de los criados, de los soldados y de los escribas, con la mente en blanco por un par de minutos. Todo parecía tan normal y corriente. Como un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera.

La vida seguía, escudándose en una pantalla de regularidad.

_Pero él podía oler fácilmente el miedo y la desesperación…_

A ese paso, cualquiera podría volverse loco en un santiamén.

Por lo menos, tenía a esa mocosa risueña para distraerse un poco.

Sesshomaru apretó el puño, apoyándolo sobre la barandilla de madera del balcón. Era molesto admitirlo, pero últimamente hablaba más con esa niña que con cualquier otra persona que conociera. La veía más seguido que a su madre. La escuchaba más que a sus propios capitanes. Le prestaba más atención que a su propia persona. Será porque ella tenía siempre algo bonito y optimista para decir, y sonreía todo el tiempo. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, el Príncipe se encontró pensando en esa esclava inútil más de la cuenta otra vez, y apretó los colmillos con frustración. No podía ser tan estúpido como para caer en el mismo truco que había dejado a su orgulloso padre con un bastardo _han-yö_ en su línea de sangre. ¿Y quién diablos estaba hablando de eso? ¡Por favor! Qué ridículo. A lo mejor y lo más sobresaliente que le sucedería a esa esclava indefensa era morirse a su servicio, era lo único de provecho que podía hacer.

También era molesto admitir que ella había hecho un buen trabajo en los últimos días, era puntual y complaciente, respetuosa, amable. No hacía falta alzarle la voz para que obedeciera, ni tampoco necesitaba repetirle las cosas. Se portaba mejor que cualquier otro sirviente humano que hubiera tenido antes, decididamente. Lástima que quizá no fuera a durar mucho, la pobre criatura.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

_**Ah, sí…**_

—Rin. —la llamó él, dispuesto a ignorar el último comentario de la chica.

Ella se levantó y corrió hasta el balcón, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre en una muestra de que estaba a su servicio incondicionalmente. Con la cabeza baja, siempre mirando al piso.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sesshomaru_-sama_? —

—Prepara mi baño, y luego ve a servir la mesa para mi desayuno. ¿Está mi madre levantada? —

—No, mi señor. —negó ella, con firmeza.

—Bien. No tenía muchos deseos de verla, de todos modos. —suspiró el Príncipe, con alivio— Cuando termine aquí, iremos a visitar las tumbas. Asegúrate de conseguir algunas flores frescas. Sé que no has comido nada todavía, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para alimentarte mientras yo lo hago. No quiero que te demores un segundo, ¿Me oíste? —

—Preparar su baño, su desayuno, comer por mi parte y esperarlo en los jardines. Enseguida, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —asintió la niña, y con una última inclinación de respeto, desapareció de la habitación corriendo.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos momentos más en el balcón, disfrutando de la falsa calma de ese amanecer de fantasía.

Y suspiró largamente, con decepción.

Cuando estaba en absoluta soledad era más fácil para él dejar fluir sus sentimientos verdaderos, y de esa manera se las arreglaba para no estallar. Inevitablemente, a veces le sucedían cosas que lo llevaban al límite (como el insolente de Inuyasha, por ejemplo), o que lo deprimían terriblemente. Y pensar en esa niña enferma sí que lo deprimía. Había llegado a pensar que la joven Rin no se merecía el destino oscuro que le esperaba, casi le resultaba una injusticia para ella. ¿Por qué, si no había hecho nada malo? Sólo era una humana inofensiva, que no representaba una amenaza para nadie.

Se sentía un poco culpable de haber descubierto qué estaba mal con ella, y de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Después de todo, ¿De qué le servía ser el grandioso Sesshomaru, si algo tan simple como salvar la vida de un insignificante humano estaba por fuera de su alcance?

_**¿Cómo se decía tan grande y fuerte, entonces?**_

Patrañas. Últimamente, se acomplejaba por todo.

Quizá era por la amenazadora idea de que el final se acercaba, y había llegado a la edad que tenía sin un heredero digno de llevar el nombre de su familia. No se lo diría nunca a nadie, pero su mayor temor era morir sin haber dejado un descendiente para su línea de sangre.

_Tsubaki se había llevado su última esperanza con esa maldición. _

Ya era lo suficientemente imposible que alguien lo amara siendo tan cruel y frío, lo menos que podía aspirar era a tener un hijo que le sucediera para que la familia de los Perros-Demonio no se desvaneciera en el olvido. Era su responsabilidad y su privilegio, porque era el único heredero de su casta con la sangre pura. Al paso que iban las cosas, el General no volvería a tener otro hijo puro, y nadie se hacía más joven…

Maldito el capricho de su padre con esa mujer humana.

El joven Sesshomaru comió solo, en una sala tan grande que podría haber sido ideal para un banquete con cientos de invitados, y cruzó algunas palabras con sus capitanes. Más que nada, con el fin de otorgar los permisos necesarios para que se consiguieran más provisiones, soldados y armas de fuego, elementos novedosos que algunos _daimios_ estaban trayendo desde el Occidente. En la guerra que se avecinaba, cualquier ventaja iba a ser crucial para decidir el resultado final. El Príncipe estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de ganar, y devolver a ese demonio impuro de nuevo a su hoyo de Perdición. Semejante engendro…

Nunca debería haber salido de allí, en primer lugar.

Se reunió con su criada personal en el lugar indicado. Rin no lo había defraudado, ya se había encargado de dejar flores en las tumbas correspondientes y estaba de rodillas ante una, rezando en voz baja. Ese jardín-cementerio era un lugar tan apacible cuando ella estaba allí, que al Príncipe le resultaba imposible negarse a permanecer unas horas cada día, simplemente contemplando las piedras grises que marcaban las tumbas, con los sentidos concentrados en esa tranquilidad que atravesaba el alma. Ese era el momento del día (el único, quizá) en que se podía sentir completamente libre y real, sin que nadie lo pudiera juzgar.

Era SU MOMENTO de paz y serenidad.

— ¿Le gustan estas flores, Sesshomaru_-sama_? Acaban de florecer, son justo de la estación. Había tantas, y eran tan bellas, que no me pude resistir. Sé que a usted le parece mejor algo más discreto, pero yo pienso que… —

—No hace falta que me expliques cómo llegaste a esa asombrosa deducción. Las flores están bien. —interrumpió él, cortante, y se quedó de pie detrás de la chiquilla, con los ojos fijos en la piedra— Hoy estás un poco pálida. ¿Estás segura de que deberías salir afuera cuando no te sientes bien? —

No sólo estaba pálida. También sudaba bastante.

El olor era tan ofensivo para su sensible olfato, que el Príncipe arrugó la nariz.

—Me siento bien, Sesshomaru_-sama_. —juró ella, inocentemente.

Él decidió dejarlo pasar, porque le castigaba hasta lo más profundo del alma ver de frente esos ojos castaños, enormes y vírgenes, fijos en su rostro. Ella lo decía de corazón. Esa sinceridad brutalmente tierna le provocaba cada cortocircuito a su concentración, que a veces se desconectaba por un instante de la realidad…

Era mentira. Sesshomaru sabía que la muchacha mentía.

Todavía no había nacido el humano capaz de burlar a sus sentidos.

… _ni tampoco el _youkai_ que pudiera acercársele por la espalda sin ser detectado:_

—Naraku. —murmuró el Príncipe, con molestia.

Se volvió sobre su hombro, y encontró al consejero de su padre hincado en el suelo en la pose más reverencial de respeto, con la cabeza gacha. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no conocía el rostro de ese _youkai _que siempre iba cubierto con esa piel de mandril. Sus ojos de color dorado se afinaron, trasluciendo sin esfuerzo la sorpresiva molestia, dejando muy a la vista también la desconfianza.

—Sesshomaru-_sama_. —lo saludó el otro, con tono amable.

Al verlo, Rin soltó un gritito y se puso inmediatamente de pie en un salto; y corrió a esconderse detrás de su señor, temblando de miedo. No quería ni asomarse a mirar, de tan atemorizada que se encontraba la pobre criatura.

Ese comportamiento puso sobre alerta al joven _daiyoukai_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naraku? —

—Lamento molestarlo, Sesshomaru_-sama_, pero estamos a punto de iniciar la reunión con el Dragón del Norte y Totōsai-_sensei_. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos, en ausencia de su padre? —

A decir verdad, Sesshomaru nunca había entendido qué le veía su padre a Naraku, o por qué confiaba en él. Cualquier otro idiota podría haber servido perfectamente para el mismo propósito, y no necesariamente tenía que ser alguien tan misterioso y de dudosa procedencia como ese tipo. Por lo tanto, como no encontraba motivo para fiarse de nada que tuviera que ver con él, el Príncipe optó por tomar su posición de liderazgo dada la ausencia del dueño del Castillo del Oeste:

—… precisamente porque mi padre no está, no iré a ninguna reunión. —dijo.

—Pero, mi señor… su participación es muy valiosa en estos momentos. —

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, y mostró ligeramente sus colmillos.

¿Qué se creía, ese consejero imbécil?

— ¿Qué broma es esta? No hay Consejo de Guerra sin el Supremo Comandante. Es más, no habrá ninguna reunión hasta que mi padre regrese. Nosotros no tenemos el derecho a decidir nada en su lugar, mucho menos tú, Naraku. —desdeñó el joven amo, y su mirada de oro se enserió de repente— Así que deja las cosas como están, todo lo que podemos hacer en estos momentos es mantenernos alertas. No sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar, no tenemos información tampoco. No se puede dar un solo paso sin que exista la posibilidad de caer en una trampa. —

Naraku se inclinó un poco más, amilanado:

—Con todo mi respeto, Sesshomaru_-sama_, fue una orden del Taishō antes de irse que yo me hiciera cargo de administrar las reuniones del Consejo en su ausencia. Por lo visto, el General previó que usted iba a decidir algo como esto, y como creo que también le corresponde estar al tanto de las estrategias del ejército… —

Con un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru capturó al consejero por el cogote de su traje de mandril, y lo miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos llenos de tensión. No hizo nada, excepto sostenerlo muy cerca de su rostro en clara señal de amenaza, mientras que Rin gimoteaba en voz baja detrás de él.

¿El General salía y de pronto cualquiera tomaba el mando? Habráse visto.

—No creo que eso sea lo que mi padre te encargó que hicieras. —murmuró el Príncipe, con tono grave— Y mientras él no esté, no permitiré que cualquier idiota haga lo que quiera con nuestros ejércitos. No va a haber ninguna clase de planes hasta que el General no regrese con la información, ¿Me has entendido, Naraku? —

—… ¿Cómo no entenderlo, mi señor? Se ha explicado a la perfección. —

Luego de esa respuesta, el joven _youkai _soltó a su presa con un movimiento seco.

—Ahora, lárgate. —le dijo, a modo de conclusión, conforme el otro se alejaba retrocediendo, sin dar la espalda— Y la próxima vez que vengas a mí con predicamentos como ésos, te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propios dientes. —

Sesshomaru no le quitó los ojos de encima al consejero hasta que no lo vio salir del cementerio, y ni aún así dejó de prestarle atención a su odiosa presencia. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en ese sujeto, si ni siquiera conocía su cara o su procedencia? Era un _youkai _con grandes poderes, eso seguro, pero…

_Por culpa de ese idiota y de sus palabras, había tenido una pelea estúpida con el imbécil de Inuyasha. _

No volvería a dejarse manipular por sus palabras tan fácilmente. Nadie podía jugar con el Príncipe Heredero, y pretender salir bien parado del asunto. Vaya. Bastaba sólo un pequeño incordio para arruinarle todo el día. Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro largo, en el que absorbió las energías pacíficas del cementerio, y miró hacia el cielo con un dejo efímero de preocupación:

—Rin, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó luego, cortante.

—L-lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru-_sama_. —gimió la chica, acurrucada en el césped detrás de su amo— Es que… ese hombre me da miedo. Hay algo en él que no es bueno, lo presiento. No me gusta cómo habla y mucho menos cómo se conduce. N-no debería confiar en Naraku_-sama_, mi señor. —

—No es nada que ya no sepa. —

El Príncipe se giró hacia la niña, y bajó la mirada para contemplarla.

Era tan pequeña comparada con él. Costaba creer que era una mujer con todas las letras, después del primer vistazo. En la segunda mirada, sin embargo, notó que ella se veía aún más pálida, y que la sudoración se había incrementado. La oyó toser, y entonces todos los sentidos de alerta se le dispararon. Esa sensación, colándose debajo de su piel sin permiso. Era algo tan repugnante, que…

_**¡Ahí! ¡Ahí estaba, otra vez!**_

—… ¿Rin? —la llamó, con el ceño fruncido.

—S-Sesshomaru_-sama_… perdóneme, creo que… —

Ella no pudo seguir hablando, porque volvió a toser, esa vez más intensamente. Se dobló sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos sobre el césped verde, y siguió tosiéndole al piso, encogida de dolor.

— ¡Rin! —

La chica no le contestó, porque no podía hablar.

El Príncipe se arrodilló a su lado, y antes de que la niña cayera de bruces al suelo, ya incapaz de sostenerse, la retuvo cruzándole un brazo sobre el pecho y la enderezó con cuidado. Rin respiraba con dificultad, su tez se volvía cada vez más clara, cenicienta y sin vida. El aroma de la Muerte Oscura brotaba en su aliento, imperceptible para los humanos comunes y sin poder alguno. Pero él sabía lo que era. ¡Él lo sabía! La levantó sin demora, cargándola contra su pecho, y sin pensar en nada más, se elevó por los aires dando un largo salto, que lo llevaría a las puertas del palacio de la Dama Izayoi.

_No la iba a dejar morir, porque eso significaría que había fracasado. _

Porque su orgullo no soportaría una desgracia como ésa, siendo que él mismo había descubierto la raíz del mal que aquejaba a esa esclava, y siendo que nunca había tenido un sirviente tan excepcional. Era una simple mujer humana y de ellas el mundo estaba lleno, pero… perderla no era una opción. Así como en el campo de batalla se preocupaba por no abandonar soldados, ¿Qué clase de amo sería si la dejaba a su suerte?

Por algo la había tomado bajo su cuidado.

Bien, ¡Bien! Era difícil admitirlo, pero una partecita muy pequeña de él sentía un poco de cariño por la mocosa parlanchina. Había hecho sus días un poco menos fríos y decididamente menos solitarios. Si no fuera por Rin, tendría que pasar la jornada oyendo a su madre quejarse de un sinnúmero de cosas…

Al menos, si estaba con ella, estaba en paz.

Decir que la necesitaba era una idiotez, pero de alguna manera así se sentía.

_Si alguien podía hacer algo por esa muchacha, era Kusuri-no-Ryuuga…_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Un revuelo bárbaro se levantó en el palacio de la Dama Izayoi cuando el Príncipe Sesshomaru llegó de improviso, trayendo a la pequeña Rin en un estado lamentable. La Dama organizó inmediatamente a sus ayudantes, y mandó llamar al Dragón del Norte para que acudiera sin tardanzas. El joven _youkai,_ decidido a no soltar a la muchacha hasta que no estuviera todo listo, siguió a la concubina de su padre hasta las habitaciones que servían de hospital de campaña y la depositó sobre un _futon_ en el suelo, tal como la Dama se lo solicitó.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Rin no lo dejaba ir: sus pequeñas manos estaban fuertemente asidas a un pliegue de su _kimono_ blanco, y sus dedos cerrados como tenazas se negaban a soltarlo.

Los ojos de oro del Príncipe se abrieron mucho, con asombro.

—… no, Sesshomaru-_sama_… por favor, no me deje sola… —suplicó ella, dolida.

Él capturó bajo su propia palma el pequeño puño cerrado, con toda la intención de forzarla a abrir los dedos, pero en cuanto su mano rozó la piel sudorosa y fría de la joven enferma, no tuvo el coraje suficiente como para alejarse. Rin se estaba aferrando a él, con una determinación que jamás le había visto a nadie.

_Ella… se estaba aferrando a él._

_**Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así. **_

Normalmente, nadie se apegaba mucho a él porque sabían que con Sesshomaru nada duraba lo suficiente, fuera por el motivo que fuera. Su padre mantenía una distancia de exclusivo respeto, y su propia madre pretendía usarlo como un instrumento para su propia guerrilla personal contra el Taishō; sin contar con que todas las mujeres que había tenido le habían durado muy poco, ya fuera por la maldición de Tsubaki o porque no sabía qué más pretendían de él excepto por el título de esposas. Nunca nada era suficiente. Nada valía la pena. Y de ese modo, había sumido su corazón en las tinieblas de la frialdad y el desdén, olvidándose de que una vez él también había sido un _youkai_ tan alegre, jovial y aventurero como el propio General Perro. Muchas cosas se habían oscurecido con el paso de los años.

_Hasta que vino ella, y pretendió dejarle flores a las tumbas de sus hijos…_

¿Cómo iba a abandonarla, si Rin no abandonaba ni a sus muertos?

En lugar de apretarle la mano hasta que soltara su ropa, Sesshomaru sostuvo el puño tenso de la chiquilla y le dio su calor durante un rato; y con los dedos de la mano libre le apartó los cabellos de la frente sudorosa.

—Tranquila. Estaré aquí, no voy a dejarte. —le prometió, en un susurro bajo.

La Dama Izayoi se arrodilló del otro lado, con una cazuela de agua fría y unos paños limpios. La expresión en su rostro parecía muy acongojada, como si se mortificara por lo que estaba pasando.

—Ryuuga_-sama_ vendrá en cualquier momento, Sesshomaru-_sama_. —avisó la mujer, con amabilidad— Le agradezco que la trajera, sabía que Rin_-chan_ podía sufrir otra grave descompensación muy pronto. Le ruego me perdone. —

—Esto no es tu culpa, Izayoi. —respondió él, sin dejar lo que hacía— No es culpa de nadie, realmente. —

—… ya puede irse, si lo desea. —

El joven _daiyoukai_ parpadeó varias veces, muy rápido, regresando a la realidad. Se había concentrado tanto en la muchachita, que se había olvidado por completo que tal vez no debía estar en ese lugar. Pero no podía dejarla. Primero, porque Rin no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, y segundo, porque…

—Está bien, me quedaré por si hiciera falta. —dijo, de improviso.

La Dama lo miró con extrañeza, y mojó un paño en el agua fría. De pronto era muy importante limpiar el sudor gélido acumulado sobre la piel de la joven enferma, y ella se encontraba haciendo eso cuando el mentado Dragón del Norte apareció, seguido por todo un séquito de personas, entre ellos el joven Inuyasha, su esclava personal, y el joven Miroku con Sango, la _ninja_. Ryuuga ordenó a todo mundo que desaparecieran de su vista, y hasta Sesshomaru fue prácticamente "echado" de la habitación. Las criadas cerraron los _shōji_ y el silencio cayó con el peso del plomo en la habitación que hacía de "sala de espera". Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo, preguntándose qué rayos pasaba.

Kagome y Sango se habían abrazado, y rezaban juntas en un rincón, asustadas.

Miroku se quedó cerca de la puerta, escuchando.

Pero el Príncipe Heredero no se quedó. Sesshomaru permaneció unos segundos en el cuarto, sin saber qué hacer, y luego salió afuera. Una rabia visceral se había apoderado de él, ¡No sabía cómo controlarla! Quería destrozar algo, patear, gritar, golpear, ¡Hacer trizas cualquier cosa! Apretaba los colmillos, pero no era suficiente. No podía estar allí y simplemente quedarse quieto. Sólo por eso decidió irse.

A un sitio más fresco, donde pudiera respirar mejor y donde tuviera paz.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Ryuuga de las Medicinas lo encontró poco después, sentado en las raíces del sauce más viejo del jardín-cementerio. Las flores blancas sobre las tumbas seguían tan frescas como recién cortadas, hermosas y fragantes. Era un lugar hermoso para pasar un rato, aunque fuera un cementerio. No parecía uno, a decir verdad.

Sesshomaru estaba allí, con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco.

No se lo veía muy contento, pero Ryuuga nunca lo había visto feliz, así que…

—Ella va a estar bien… por un tiempo. —dijo el Dragón, con paciencia. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada disgustada. El resultado no lo satisfacía—… estoy seguro de que la buena Izayoi-_san _ya te lo dijo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por esa muchacha. ¿Por qué te importa tanto que viva? —

—No me importa tanto como crees. —desdeñó el joven _daiyoukai_, severo— Es una cuestión de orgullo de _inuyoukais_, por otro lado. No lo entenderías, así que no vayas a ese terreno, Kusuri-no-Ryuuga. —

—Bien… ¿Te importa saber qué hice, entonces? —

—Presiento que me lo dirás de cualquier manera. —

Ryuuga suspiró largamente, y miró al cielo.

—… le di a beber una medicina que le quitará el dolor y la ayudará a resistir. No creo que vuelva a tener complicaciones por ahora, pero como te digo… esta medicina no la va a curar. —respondió, con tono cauteloso— Mi mente ya está trabajando, sin embargo, y tal vez en unos días pueda preparar algo especialmente para ella; mi intención es fabricar una medicina que pueda ralentizar el desarrollo de su enfermedad. Si lo consigo, y si funciona, Rin-_chan_ podría vivir unos cuantos años más, y llevar una existencia completamente normal hasta que inevitablemente llegue su momento de partir, por supuesto. No vivirá hasta hacerse vieja. —

—Suena muy bueno para ser cierto. —acotó Sesshomaru, molesto.

—Y lo es. Pero lo mejor de todo es que nadie excepto yo podría lograr una hazaña semejante, así que… dado que es lo único que se me ocurre, y probablemente ésta sea la única oportunidad que ella tenga de salvar la vida, ¿Quieres que lo intente? —

—No se trata de lo que yo quiero. —bufó el Príncipe, en un gruñido.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Eso sería muy egoísta. —sonrió Ryuuga, irónico.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, con cara de pocos amigos, y enfrentó al Dragón del Norte con su soberana estatura. Ryuuga era pequeño a comparación, y de aspecto frágil. Como un muñequito de porcelana. Pero más allá de romperse, el Príncipe Heredero sabía muy bien que ese simple fabricante de medicinas podía romperlo A ÉL en un santiamén, porque era tan poderoso como el propio Inu-no-Taishō.

—Es tu esclava, Sesshomaru_-san_. —añadió el otro, con el mismo tono paciente del principio— Decide qué quieres que haga. Puedo darle un poco más de tiempo, pero es tu elección… porque te costará. —

— ¿Encima me vas a cobrar? —

— ¿Quieres que se lo cobre a tu padre, entonces? —

El joven _inuyoukai_ gruñó por lo bajo, molesto. Qué insolencia.

—Ryuuga, eres un… —empezó Sesshomaru, con rabia.

—Oye, yo le doy la medicina sin cargo a quien se lo merece. Y si fuera por la chica, lo haría sin cobrar. —el pequeño y apacible vendedor de medicinas se encogió sutilmente de hombros, pero la atmósfera a su alrededor se volvió pesada y poderosa, cargada con la electricidad de las tormentas destructoras— Pero tú eres otro cantar. Tú y tu madre se cargaron a mi mujer y dejaron a mi hijo huérfano, así que no pienses que mi generosidad es ilimitada. No eres mi enemigo sólo porque eres el hijo de Inumaru_-san_ y él intercedió por ti para que no te diera tu merecido, porque de lo contrario ya estarías muerto, ¡Tú y la arpía de tu madre! —

Sesshomaru estuvo tentado de dar un paso atrás, pero no lo hizo.

El Dragón del Norte había hablado con el mismo tono de siempre, pero de algún modo sus palabras se sentían mucho más fuertes, furiosas. Ni siquiera se había movido. No había parpadeado. ¿Cómo podía inspirar tantas sensaciones estremecedoras con tan sólo estar allí, de pie?

—No podrías conmigo ni en tu mejor día. —lo desafió Sesshomaru, molesto.

—Sabes bien que puedo, soy más viejo y mucho mejor que tú. —sonrió el otro, con la misma paciencia de siempre— Pero sé que no fue idea tuya. Sólo una mente maestra como la de tu querida madre podría haber ideado un plan así, y admito que eras un cachorro estúpido en aquel entonces… así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿Debo poner todos mis esfuerzos en la medicina que salvará a tu esclava, y tú pagarás el precio que haya que pagar para conseguirla? —

El hijo del Taishō estuvo a punto de decir que no, irritado, pero…

—… ¿Cuál es tu precio, Kusuri-no-Ryuuga? —tuvo que aceptar, fastidiado.

—… quiero uno de tus colmillos. —

— ¿Un colmillo? ¿Nada más? —

Ryuuga le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada.

— Te volverá a crecer, ¿No? —le hizo notar, divertido.

—… ¿Para qué quieres uno de mis colmillos? —

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ése es mi precio, Sesshomaru_-san_, puedes tomarlo, o puedes dejarlo y muy a mi pesar tendré que dejar morir a la chiquilla. Y será tu culpa si eso pasa, ¿No es así, mi señor Príncipe? —

Sesshomaru levantó la barbilla, fingiendo que el comentario no le había afectado.

Ese Dragón sabía más sobre las personas de lo que las personas mismas sabían, y no era una broma. Quizá no podía leer la mente, pero era tan antiguo que los secretos habían dejado de existir para él hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás. Tal vez, ya lo había visto todo en la vida y se aprovechaba de ello.

La gente decía que Kusuri-no-Ryuuga era un _mononoke_ muy gentil…

La gente era muy estúpida, por lo que parecía.

_¿Y qué más le daba a él perder un colmillo que al fin y al cabo le crecería otra vez?_

_**Oh, por favor…**_

—Trato hecho. Pero, si me llegas a defraudar… —acabó aceptando el Príncipe.

El Dragón le hizo una reverencia de respeto, y se desvaneció en el aire con la forma de una nube de lluvia. Apenas se fue, la aprensión desapareció y Sesshomaru volvió a respirar tranquilo. Observó por última vez las flores y las tumbas, y con un suspiro muy largo, el hijo mayor del Taishō se encaminó hacia el palacio de la Dama Izayoi, para ver cómo estaba saliendo todo.

Rin iba a estar bien.

La muñequita parlanchina iba a recuperarse. Tenía fe en ello.

_Y sólo le costaría un colmillo, y sin darse cuenta, la mitad de su corazón._

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**OMG! Waa!! Qué capítulo, por Diozz!! Sesshy se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas muy importantes: ¡Rin-**_**chan**_** lo necesita! No es tan de piedra el muchacho, jajaja. Esos lores de corazón frío y mirada asesina, en el fondo son los más dulces y caballeros… si no, fíjense. Aunque parezca tan maloso, ahora que se acercan los últimos capítulos de Kanketsu-Hen estamos viendo al Amo Bonito más que nunca, y el chico está perdiendo esa coraza tan fría y despiadada X.x ¡¡Se nos ablanda, poco a poco!! Esperemos que pronto podamos verle una sonrisita sincera, por lo menos. ¡Este Ryuuga! Me salvé de que me cobrara un dineral a mí (es el único que aceptó trabajar gratis en el fic, un ídolo) ¡Y ahora resulta que le cobra a Sesshomaru por medio-salvarle a Rin! Jajaja. No, si hay cada uno dando vueltas. En fin, respondo algo que muchos preguntaban: NOOO, en el fic no van a salir ni Jaken ni Shippo, el primero porque no le veo la utilidad y el segundo porque entre tanto adolescente cachondo, un mocoso de ocho años queda totalmente descolgado. Ni van a salir Kohaku, ni tampoco saldrán los otros esbirros de Naraku. Lo de los Siete Espíritus Guerreros me lo estoy pensando, así como también me estoy pensando mucho lo de Kikyo… ¡Pero si la bitch ésa tiene que salir, no será para joderle la vida a Inuyasha ni para meterse entre él y su esclava, he dicho! De hecho, repito: LO ESTOY PENSANDO, nada más. No se alarmen. ¡Bueh! Como siempre, les pido que dejen sus reviews comentando este lindo episodio, sé que algo tienen para decir… ¡Y les deseo toda la suerte del mundo!**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**¡Ajajá! Volvemos a lo interesante. Rin se recupera y vuelve a sus actividades, y Ryuuga se pone a laburar en lo suyo. Como Inuyasha entrena tanto con su espada, tratando de dominar al cien por cien el Viento Cortante, Kagome anda solita por ahí y es blanco fácil para Kouga**_**-kun**_**, que no se dará por vencido en esto de ganarse el corazón de la jovencita. Eso sí: tendremos dulzura y celos por igual, porque ya ven que Kagome siempre es muy "permisiva" con el lobo sarnoso jajaja ¡Y cuando el amo Inuyasha se entere, se arma la gorda de nuevo! ¿Habrá otra práctica de Viento Cortante en la cara de Kouga? ¿Seguiré gastando dinero en los decorados que ese idiota destruye con su espada? ¿El Anciano Totōsai seguirá tan demente? ¿Miroku y Sango cortaron o qué? ¿¿Y el Taishō, por el amor de Dios?? X.x ¡No se hagan más problemas! Tengo que juntar presupuesto para pagarle a Kouga (y para comprar un poco de gasolina, así le prendemos fuego el trapo de mono a Naraku jajajaja!!), pero todo esto continúa en el próximo episodio. ¡Saludos!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Veamos… necesito unos cuantos millones para que el lobo rompebolas trabaje, y también preciso un poco de nafta de la buena, así que será hasta el lunes que viene. ¡Nos vemos!)**


	22. Un Corazón Solitario

**¡Holas! OMG!! ¡No lo puedo creer! 21 capítulos, 607 reviews X.x Juro que cuando lo vi, me quedé sin palabras. Es increíble, ¡De lejos, este es mi fanfic más exitoso! Y no es mérito mío, sino de los lectores que se engancharon con la historia y la siguen incondicionalmente a pesar de que a veces nos vamos por las ramas y de que me atraso con las actualizaciones… son extraordinarios. Gracias, ¡Gracias! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡Genios! Ya con un solo seguidor uno puede sentirse muy agradecido, imagínense cómo me siento yo que sé que cuento con tantos buenos amigos que son tan fanáticos de esta serie como lo soy yo… ¡Aquí están los últimos reviewers de la semana! ¡Los que hicieron el milagrito! Jejeje:**

_Imgaaay11; XxKaGoMeexX; cindy-chan; Angel Dark Fire; ; Rooh; kagome chan; ziitah-TxE-; Ako Nomura_ (… Ò.ó ¿Por qué odio a Kikyo? OMG. No voy a contestar eso, debería ser lo suficientemente obvio para cualquiera XD); _cindy-chan; Kyome-chan; __Syrah.258; tania56; evita95; AniWitch; .Onryo.; angel-nocturno; __aniyasha; Camilita-chan; sonia estrada; makikita-chan; AllySan; caroaome; Animegirl024; kag; cindy-chan10; siskashisky; Pao15; princserekou; setsuna17;__Juliex19; Lorena; Ladrona de almas; Naru-fan AVD; kagome-kaoru; Ana-ani; XiO; Dark-yuki; carrieclamp y Esciam._

**¡Ahí los tuvieron! Lástima que no pueda hacer más por ustedes que expresar cuánto les agradezco la presencia y los comentarios, no los conozco en persona pero sepan que los llevo a todos dentro de mi corazón n.n ¡¡Snif, snif!! Bueno, vamos al capítulo de hoy antes de que me ponga a llorar y que empiece a dar disculpas sin sentido por actualizaciones que no pude hacer… ustedes saben que si no lo hice fue porque no pude X.x ¡Y se les agradece la paciencia y la persistencia!**

El Host de hoy se enorgullece de comunicarles que el show folclórico de los Insectos de Naraku recaudó mucha pasta para comprar la gasolina que necesitábamos; así que ahora vamos a organizar una cena-baile con un espectáculo de comedia a cargo de Sesshomaru O.o… no sé si nos vamos a reír mucho, pero por lo menos yo voy a asistir sólo para babear n.n ¡Saludos!

_**W W W (punto) R E N A I S S A N C E L A D Y - K (punto) D E V I A N T A R T (punto) C O M**_

"**PRISIONERA DE ESOS OJOS"**

_**Capítulo 22: Un Corazón Solitario**_

_Estuve muy preocupada por Rin-_chan_, fue terrible para mí y para Sango_-chan_ permanecer en la incertidumbre los días en que nuestra amiga estuvo aislada. Teníamos miedo de que ella dejara de luchar, y se rindiera ante la Muerte. Estaba tan mal, a pesar de que Izayoi-_sama _nos dijo que Kusuri-no-Ryuuga_-sama_ estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, que nosotras sólo teníamos cabeza para desesperarnos. Es decir, éste había sido el peor episodio que ella había tenido. _

_Tratamos de mantenernos positivas, y de rezar con todas nuestras fuerzas._

_Al parecer, nuestras plegarias fueron oídas porque la Dama nos comunicó un par de días después que Rin-_chan_ se estaba mejorando. No cabíamos en nosotras mismas de la felicidad. No nos dejaron verla muy pronto, pero cuando nos encontramos por fin con ella supimos que todo iba a salir bien. _

_Y cuando la vimos de pie y sonriendo, nos volvió el alma al cuerpo. _

_Nos abrazamos y reímos, y también lloramos. Pero no pudimos estar con Rin_-chan_ mucho tiempo, porque Sesshomaru-_sama_ se la llevó enseguida. Kusuri-no-Ryuuga_-sama_ le pidió al Príncipe que no le pusiera a Rin_-chan_ mucho trabajo, porque aún estaba un poco convaleciente, y me pareció que él lo comprendió. Su expresión no cambió para nada, pero pude sentir que estaba más aliviado. Como si él también hubiera sufrido mucho esperando a tener una buena noticia._

_Eso me pareció muy extraño, pero lo más raro fue que me pareció ver en la muñeca de Rin-_chan_**un brazalete de topacio hecho con cuentas, como los que usaban los monjes, en el que pendía un colmillo blanco…**_

_No le di tanta importancia, prefería alegrarme y seguir adelante._

_El General no regresaba, y la preocupación rápidamente empezó a expandirse por el Castillo del Oeste. Todos se preguntaban, con miedo, qué podía haberle pasado. Uno que otro pesimista especulaba que Inu-no-Taish__ō__-_sama_ había sido asesinado. Sango-_chan_ y yo nos manteníamos firmes al ánimo de Izayoi-_sama_: ella seguía adelante sin tristeza y haciendo los oídos sordos a los rumores, porque confiaba en su señor y sabía que él volvería sano y salvo. _

_E Inuyasha-_sama_, por otro lado… él seguía su entrenamiento._

_Estaba tan enfrascado en sus nuevas habilidades, que hasta Tot__ō__sai-_sensei_ estaba un poco harto de su entusiasmo. Creo que lo hacía no sólo por el afán de mejorar, sino por la sencilla razón de que así evitaba pensar en su padre y en los motivos de su tardanza. No se tenían noticias de lo que estaba pasando en el Este, y se había interrumpido casi por completo el flujo de viajeros en esa dirección. Ahora, recibíamos mucha gente que venía huyendo, buscando refugio en las tierras de los _inuyoukai_. Después de todo, con la protección del General Perro y sus dos poderosos hijos, el territorio estaba prácticamente asegurado y era el punto de reunión de los inmigrantes. _

_Lo que me molestaba un poco, en cierto modo, era que Inuyasha_-sama_ ya casi no se daba un descanso, y no pasaba tiempo a solas conmigo. No sé si era porque estaba muy preocupado, o si algo más le sucedía. Tenía miedo de que estuviera enfadado conmigo por haberle reclamado que cumpliera su "promesa" la otra vez, pero él no se mostraba molesto cuando me acercaba al patio de entrenamiento para darle sus alimentos. De hecho, me sonreía y me recibía como si fuera una bendición. _

_Pero no había nada más. _

_Él se iba a dormir después de mí, y se levantaba mucho antes que yo. _

_Y me hacía daño no poder verlo, ni tocar su cabello; acariciar su piel, o besar sus labios. Ni disfrutar de su compañía, o del sonido de su voz. Indudablemente, me había hecho adicta a su presencia, a su personalidad y a ser su esclava. Lo necesitaba, porque sin él… _

… _**era como si el Sol nunca hubiera salido. **_

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Después de un par de semanas, Kagome empezó a notar que el Príncipe Kouga se estaba esforzando mucho por ser útil. Es decir, había ayudado a Kusuri-no-Ryuuga en todo lo que éste le solicitó, había pasado mucho tiempo en las bibliotecas del Castillo del Oeste investigando quién sabe qué, y también había entrenado duramente con sus dos súbditos. Aunque a todos los vasallos del General les había parecido que el líder del clan de los Lobos iba a dar más problemas que beneficios, se estaba demostrando lo contrario. Como si, de algún modo, Kouga intentara asumir también una postura de liderazgo.

En ocasiones, el Príncipe Lobo parecía mucho más heroico que el propio Inuyasha.

De por sí, ya era más caballero y más educado. Y le gustaba ayudar a Kagome en vez de hacerla trabajar, o enojar, o… o suspirar. La joven esclava no era ninguna estúpida, sabía que Kouga estaba esperando conseguir algo con su amabilidad, pero lo que más daño le hacía a ella era no saber cómo decirle que ya estaba enamorada de alguien, y que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

_**Bueno, más allá de que Kouga fuera un guerrero y un buen hombre, también tenía ratos en los que podía ser un dolor de cabeza…**_

— ¡¡DIJO QUE ME IBA A AYUDAR A BUSCAR, NO A MANOSEARME!! —se oyó la voz de Sango, desde el cuarto contiguo— ¡¡_HOUSHI-HENTAI_, NO TIENE REMEDIO!! —

Y _"¡¡PAFF!!_", un cachetazo que retumbó por todo el palacio.

— ¡¡Pero Sango_-chan_!! ¡¡Te juro que se me resbaló la mano!! —

Kagome suspiró, y negando con la cabeza volvió a su tarea de buscar.

Dama Izayoi había aparecido en las dependencias de los esclavos muy apenada. En la mañana, había descubierto que un objeto muy importante para ella faltaba, y necesitaba hallarlo cuanto antes. Kagome se había enterado de eso cuando llegó a visitar a Sango. Aparentemente, el objeto perdido era un obsequio muy importante que el mismo General le había hecho a su mujer para el nacimiento de su hijo. Sólo con oír esa corta y nada esclarecedora historia, la joven de cabellos negros se abocó a la tarea de buscar sin descanso. ¡Era un bien muy preciado de la Dama y el Taishō! Claro, después de un rato de preocupación, tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que se había perdido…

La Dama Izayoi le explicó que se trataba de _**un collar**_.

_Un collar en forma de rosario, con cuentas muy brillantes del color de las uvas y algunos colmillos de marfil. No tenía valor alguno, pero para la señora y el General se trataba de un objeto muy especial. _

Kagome se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en los ojos de la Dama.

—Kagome-_chan_, por favor… hay que encontrarlo antes de que mi señor regrese, odiaría tener que decirle que se ha perdido. —le explicó la buena mujer, muy apenada— ¡No comprendo cómo desapareció! Estaba en mis habitaciones. —

—… pero, Izayoi-_sama_, si el collar estaba en sus habitaciones y usted no lo tocó, entonces quiere decir que alguien lo tomó. —comentó Kagome, preocupada— Se trata del trabajo de un ladrón. —

—No… no quiero pensar eso todavía. Tratemos de hallarlo primero. —

La joven pelinegra no comprendía cómo era posible que la concubina del Taishō fuera una mujer tan compasiva y abierta. Sentía cada día más admiración por ella y por su gran corazón. De manera que Sango organizó a las muchachas del palacio y empezaron la búsqueda. Como el joven Inuyasha estaba ocupado y supuestamente no la necesitaba, Kagome no vio nada de malo en quedarse allí y participar, viendo que hasta el monje Miroku se había unido a la búsqueda. Revolvieron todo el palacio sin resultados (y Sango pasó más tiempo tratando de quitarse al monje mañoso de encima que concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer… aunque a veces le permitía algunos cariños, cuando nadie los veía), y para la hora de la comida la mayoría de las chicas había perdido la fe en la tarea.

La idea del robo empezaba a tomar cada vez más seguidores.

Se reunieron para almorzar, y Kagome se encargó de separar una abundante ración para su amo. La tristeza la embargó, mientras caminaba hacia los patios de entrenamiento del castillo cargando esa cesta de mimbre llena de alimentos. No parecía cierto, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Ese collar ¡Se había desvanecido en el aire!

—… alguien debe haberlo tomado. —musitó la joven, mientras caminaba.

Sí, tal vez… pero, ¿Quién?

Había que cruzar varios jardines y varios palacetes para llegar a las barracas de los soldados y los patios de entrenamiento, y Kagome hizo todo el recorrido con la mente en otra parte, pensando en qué lugares podía haber salteado en su búsqueda. No, ¡No! Había revisado cada rincón, las habitaciones estaban limpias y no había visto nada parecido a un collar con la descripción que le había dado la Dama.

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en la tristeza de Izayoi-_sama._

"_Era un obsequio que debía guardar para cuando Inuyasha_-kun _fuera mayor."_ había dicho la señora, entre lágrimas. _"Inu-no-Taish__ō__-_sama _quería entregárselo el día en que se casara, ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!"_

Por un segundo, la chica no estuvo segura de si quería hallar un objeto que bien podía ser usado para separarla de su amo. Cuando el joven con orejas de perro se casara, tendría que olvidarse de él para siempre; y no tenía idea de cómo iba a seguir adelante. Últimamente no imaginaba su vida si él no se encontraba cerca suyo. Era triste, y a la vez tan imposible…

— ¡Te digo que no está! —

Kagome regresó de sus pensamientos al oír ese grito, y se asustó.

Se asomó en la entrada de uno de los palacetes, y vio a dos monjes muy alterados junto a la estatua del _kami _local. Uno de ellos parecía muy nervioso, y el otro estaba un poco enojado. Se quedó escondida, espiándolos:

—No puede haber desaparecido así como así… —dijo el monje nervioso.

— ¡El mono de jade estaba aquí ayer, Mokichi-_kun_! ¡AQUÍ! —le dijo el otro, y señaló un pedestal delante de la estatua de bronce— ¡Justo bajo la claraboya, para que el sol lo bañe cada mañana y nos deslumbre con su brillo! Y si tú no lo moviste, ¿Dónde está? ¡Es un insulto al dios mono! —

—Su Excelencia, deberíamos buscar mejor. —

La chica se enderezó y siguió caminando, extrañada. ¿Otro objeto perdido?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Así, Kagome se enteró de que el collar de Dama Izayoi y el mono de jade de los monjes no eran las únicas piezas perdidas en el Castillo del Oeste. En su recorrido hacia los patios de entrenamiento, oyó a varias personas quejarse de lo mismo: un contador había perdido su tintero de plata, unas sirvientas acusaban la desaparición de un costoso juego de té de porcelana pintada, una de las damas de compañía de la Señora de la Casa de la Luna Creciente reclamaba un peine de oro, y varios guardias no podían encontrar sus _katanas_. Ante la inesperada ola de misteriosas desapariciones, el joven Sesshomaru ordenó que se protegiera a toda costa la recámara del tesoro y que se duplicaran las guardias en los palacios de su madre y de la Dama Izayoi.

Antes de que la joven esclava llegara ante su amo, ya se había montado un fuerte operativo en la búsqueda de los bienes perdidos y de un posible ladrón con asombrosa habilidad para no ser detectado.

—Esto es demasiado extraño. —decidió Kagome, y por fin llegó a su destino. Se sentó en el pabellón y dispuso todo para la comida en lo que el joven Inuyasha terminaba su entrenamiento matutino— ¿Qué tienen en común todos los objetos que se han perdido? ¿Por qué alguien querría robarse cosas sin valor? —

Para el almuerzo, el joven _inuhan-yö_ tuvo que resignarse a compartir los alimentos con el maestro (y la verdad era embarazoso, el viejo estaba flaco como un palo pero tenía el estómago de una ballena), vigilando que Totōsai_-sensei_ no se tragara todo de un solo bocado. Escuchó de los labios de Kagome lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le prestó más atención a lo que tenía en la bandeja que al problema. Ella sabía que su amo estaba muy preocupado y nervioso ya con la demora de su padre, y no quiso añadirle más peso a sus hombros; de manera que no le dijo que uno de los damnificados era la Dama Izayoi.

De todos modos, el joven Sesshomaru ya estaba en ello…

¿Por qué iba a molestar a su amo? Aunque, si el incidente no se resolvía, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, y Kagome sospechó que él se iba a sentir culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su madre. O se enfurecería. Era una decisión sumamente difícil, ¡Y eso venía a suceder justo en un momento histórico tan conflictivo y embarazoso! Argh. Sin importar qué pasara, ella coincidía con el criterio del amo Sesshomaru:

—Totōsai_-sensei_, ¿Usted no ha visto a nadie sospechoso? —preguntó, distraída.

— ¿Cómo voy a ver algo así si todo mi tiempo lo invierto en él? —se quejó el anciano, señalando con un dedo en largo al joven con orejas de perro, quien le devolvió un gruñido descontento— Estoy pensando en reclamarle al Taishō por este secuestro, ¡Nunca pensé que un _inuhan-yö_ tendría tanta resistencia! —

Kagome comió un poco de arroz sin ganas, pensativa.

—… no quisiera considerar que es alguno de nosotros. —musitó la chica, triste.

—Feh, ¡Ya aparecerá! Después de todo, sólo son baratijas, ¿No? Un mono de jade, un peine, una tetera… si es obra de un ladrón, y no simple coincidencia, el ladrón es un perfecto imbécil. —

—Hn, al que no he visto en un tiempo es a Kouga-_kun_. —comentó Totōsai, con aire de duda— Pero debe estar muy ocupado estudiando. Me dijo que quería participar en esta guerra, y que iba a aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre el demonio Onigumo. —

—Un momento… —susurró Kagome, paralizada de repente.

Dejó el tazón con el arroz a medio comer sobre el suelo, y frunció el ceño.

Kouga tenía esa extraña manía involuntaria de tomar cosas ajenas sin permiso, cosas bonitas y brillantes, para sus misteriosas "colecciones". ¿Cómo era que no se le había ocurrido eso antes? Un collar, una tetera, un peine de oro, un tintero de plata, una estatuilla hecha de una piedra preciosa… ¡Todos eran objetos que podían interesarle! No se trataba de un vulgar ladrón, sino quizás de un inocente hurto perpetrado por alguien que no podía controlarse. El Príncipe Kouga.

_**¡TENÍA QUE SER ÉL! **_

La chica se puso de pie y salió corriendo del pabellón, sin decir palabra.

— ¡OYE, KAGOME! ¿NO VAS A TERMINAR ESE ARROZ…? —le gritó Inuyasha.

La joven esclava no contestó, y desapareció al cruzar el portón del muro, así que el amo tomó eso como un "no" y procedió a zamparse la comida que Kagome había dejado en su tazón, sin el menor atisbo de culpa.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kagome estuvo buscando a Kouga por todas partes, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

¿Será que se había ido, con todo lo que acababa de robar?

¿Y por qué de pronto hacía una idiotez como ésa, si hasta el momento se había portado tan bien? ¡Su interés por la guerra y por ella parecían genuinos! Molesta, la chica se resignó a admitir que jamás hallaría a ese lobo manolarga simplemente buscándolo a pie, así que minutos antes de que anocheciera tuvo que regresar junto a su amo y pedirle por favor que usara su olfato para darle una mano. Inuyasha se mostró un poco reacio al principio, porque, ¿Quién quería buscar a un lobucho pulguiento? Pero aceptó fácilmente una vez que ella le hizo un pequeño cariño en la oreja, aprovechando que el anciano Totōsai se había dormido como un tronco a la par de su vaca. Endulzado por el gesto, el joven _inuhan-yö_ prestó su poderosa nariz para la tarea…

Y fue bastante sencillo descubrir dónde estaba Kouga.

— ¿Está seguro, Inuyasha_-sama_? —inquirió la chica, extrañada.

—Qué pregunta más idiota, ¡Claro que lo estoy! Te digo que ese lobo desgraciado se escondió en el campanario de la _pagoda_. ¿Quién lo iba a buscar allí, si no hay nada más que palomas? —

— ¿Puede llevarme allá arriba? Y luego déjeme a solas con él, por favor… —

—Ni loco. ¿Qué crees, que se la voy a poner fácil a ese sarnoso? ¡Feh! —se quejó el amo, con el ceño muy fruncido— ¡Te subo, y espero para bajarte! —

—Por favor… sólo quiero hablar con él. —suplicó Kagome, hablándole al oído.

Inuyasha sintió cómo le temblaban las manos ante esa sutil provocación.

¿Qué era esa mujer? ¿¡Una _ninja_ seductora!? ¡Argh!

— ¿Crees que es el ladrón? —

—Tengo mis sospechas. Me "robó" una vez, ¿Recuerda? —comentó ella, pensativa.

— ¡Y todavía no se lo hago pagar lo suficiente! —

— ¡No, Inuyasha_-sama_! ¡Sólo necesito que me suba hasta donde está Kouga_-kun_! ¡Es todo! ¡No quiero que se pongan a pelear, puedo resolver esto de una forma pacífica y que nos deje a todos conformes! —

—Kagome, realmente eres aburrida… —

Diciendo esto, el muchacho la cargó en su espalda y luego de que ella se asiera bien, dio un poderoso salto hacia el cielo y se encaramó al segundo techo de la pagoda. Con agilidad y fuerza, el joven Inuyasha siguió trepando entre saltos, empujones y gruñidos, hasta que llegaron lo más cerca posible del vértice superior del edificio, y la chica se coló dentro por una diminuta ventana. Él juró que en cuanto oyera el primer grito, iba a subir nuevamente, y a ella le pareció bien; e incluso se sonrojó un poco cuando él se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, y hasta le dejó un ansioso beso en los labios, cosa de que su rival lobuno supiera que ya tenía por lo menos el cuerpo de Kagome ganado.

Ella lo vio desaparecer cuando el _han-yö_ se despegó de la pared y se lanzó hacia el vacío. Se volvió entonces hacia el interior del recinto, y soltó un suspiro muy largo y lleno de nervios. Había que tomar la iniciativa:

— ¿Kouga_-kun_? —llamó la chica, temerosa, hablándole a la oscuridad.

Una luz se encendió más adelante, y la llama de la pequeña lámpara iluminó la silueta acurrucada contra el rincón de cierto Príncipe muy ufano y orgulloso. Kouga la miró con una sonrisa, pero Kagome se distrajo más observando la pila de cosas que había en el reducido espacio del campanario. Casi no quedaba sitio para caminar, mucho menos para vivir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el lobo allí?

_¿Y qué era todo eso?_

_**¿¡Acaso iba a empezar a meterse en problemas de nuevo!?**_

—Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a buscarme, Kagome-_chan_. —dijo él, calmo.

—Kouga-_kun_, ¿Qué significa todo esto? —

Como si no le importara, él levantó la famosa estatuilla del mono de jade y la miró.

—Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. —fue todo lo que pudo decir— Me gustan las cosas bellas, y todo lo que brille. ¡Y era tan difícil mantener mis manos quietas! Soy un Príncipe, ¿Sabes? Y odio haber sido desterrado. Odio no tener todo lo que quiero. Odio… no poder tenerte a ti. Pensé que si volvía a vivir como un Príncipe, si construía mi tesoro y te lo mostraba, entonces podría ganar algo de tu favor… pero parece que tus sentimientos por ese perro sucio son demasiado fuertes. —

Kagome se quedó en shock, y retrocedió un pequeño pasito.

¿De verdad estaba sufriendo tanto por esa apuesta tonta?

—K-Kouga_-kun_, creo que estás exagerando. —empezó ella, indecisa.

— ¿Tú crees? —soltó el joven lobo, y se paró de un salto, para acercarse a la chica. Llevaba algo escondido con una mano metida tras la espalda— Yo creo que estoy tan locamente enamorado de ti, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa… —

— ¿¡Incluso robar!? ¡Tienes que parar esto! —le recriminó Kagome, ya molesta por su indiferente actitud. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que había hecho algo muy malo. Ella no podía evitar enojarse, porque recordaba la expresión adolorida de la Dama Izayoi y se le partía el alma— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mira todo lo que tienes aquí! Hay cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se habían perdido, ¡Estás haciéndole daño a las personas con este vicio tuyo! —

— ¿Daño? Pero si son sólo unas baratijas. Para sus dueños, estos objetos nunca serán tan importantes como lo son para mí ahora. —desdeñó Kouga, hablando con la frente muy alta.

— ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA! —siseó la muchacha, con los dientes apretados— ¡Puede que parezcan baratijas, pero hay quienes las atesoran demasiado! Como la madre de Inuyasha_-sama_, por ejemplo… él no lo sabe todavía, pero apuesto a que fuiste tú el que se llevó su preciado collar de cuentas. ¡Y si se entera, te matará sin dudarlo! —

— ¿Un collar como este? —

Kouga sacó la mano que escondía detrás de su espalda, y le mostró el bellísimo collar de cuentas violetas. Era simple, casi burdo, pero si para la concubina del Taishō era un bien importante, entonces debía ser muy valioso. O tal vez no. Al fin y al cabo, ese collar le pertenecería al joven Inuyasha un día.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, asustada.

—Oh, _kami_… ¡Esconde eso! ¡Si Inuyasha_-sama_ te descubre…! —siseó ella, rápido.

—Lo estaba reservando para ti. —

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Tienes que devolverlo, y disculparte con la Dama! ¡Izayoi-_sama_ está desolada! ¡Ese collar es muy importante para ella, igual que estas cosas para sus dueños! —

El joven lobo bajó la cabeza, pero no parecía muy avergonzado.

La chica le quitó el collar de las manos con diligencia, y se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, pero él no se la dio. No podía entender por qué. Tal vez fuera un rasgo de su personalidad, una maña incurable (como la del monje Miroku por tocar indecentemente a las jovencitas), pero no podía ser que no tuviera consideración por nada. Era un invitado en ese castillo, el General lo había dejado quedarse sólo por su condición de purasangre, y nada más. ¿Acaso no podía pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas?

Muy enfadada, la joven esclava le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te entiendo, Kouga-_kun_. ¿No estabas estudiando, reuniendo información sobre ese demonio maldito, para unirte al General en esta guerra? ¡Tú eres un Príncipe, un _daiyoukai_! ¡Sin duda puedes ayudar en mucho! —

—… no podemos ganar, Kagome_-chan_. —declaró él, con dureza.

_Shockeada_, ella se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —

—Es mi conclusión. Reuní toda la información posible acerca de ese demonio, y no hay que ser ningún genio para darse cuenta de que el Taishō solo no podrá hacer nada. No hay suficientes _daiyoukai_ en esta tierra para derrotarlo, y si los hubiere, sabemos que nunca trabajarían juntos, porque prácticamente todos los grandes lores se odian entre sí. Kagome_-chan_, es lógico. No podemos ganarle a ese demonio. Sólo… moriremos, uno tras otro, eventualmente. —

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste rendirte, y volver a tu antigua vida? —le recriminó, molesta.

Aún cuando Kouga era un príncipe y ella por su condición de esclava no debería ser tan insolente con él, no pudo evitarlo. No sólo estaba enfadada por los robos, sino por su falta de fe. Inu-no-Taishō había derrotado a ese demonio tan terrible en dos oportunidades, secundado por los mayores _youkai _del planeta. ¿Acaso había que perder la esperanza?

—Seamos realistas, los tiempos han cambiado. —desdeñó él, inflexible, cruzándose de brazos ante la impaciencia de la muchacha de cabellos negros— La sangre de los lores se diluye por sus matrimonios con humanos ordinarios, y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer si los purasangre se extinguen. Si tan sólo tuviéramos la legendaria Perla de Shikón, y a una sacerdotisa capaz de purificarla, esa sería otra historia. Pero como la Perla es un mito sin fundamento… —

— ¡No lo es! —estalló Kagome, frustrada— ¡Por favor, Kouga_-kun_! ¡No te des por vencido así! ¡Tenemos que permanecer juntos, y luchar! ¡No puedes rendirte sólo porque las posibilidades están en tu contra! —

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —

—… ayúdanos. Quédate aquí y ayúdanos. Reúne a tu gente, y únete al ejército del General. ¡Es tu oportunidad de ser un héroe, de participar en algo grande! Me dijiste que te habían desterrado… ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar el honor? Una victoria heroica sin duda te haría quedar muy bien, ¿No lo crees? —

Kouga la miró entonces, con esos ojos del color de la lavanda.

El Príncipe era ambicioso, pero no estúpido.

—Por supuesto que recuperar el honor sería algo muy conveniente. Y no creas que voy a desperdiciar las vidas de mis camaradas en vano, por más que desee recobrar todo lo que perdí. Mi clan sabe luchar, pero no somos idiotas. Ni tampoco estamos dementes, ¡Los Lobos no iremos al frente del ejército de los Perros, a morir como la carnada! Dile eso al perrucho que está escuchando ahí afuera. Como si con un puñado de _daiyoukais_ y un _han-yö_ pudiéramos hacer algo. —

Furiosa, Kagome levantó su mano temblorosa y abofeteó violentamente al Príncipe, sin consideración alguna. Le dio vuelta el rostro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se sobó la mano adolorida antes de que el llanto finalmente cayera sobre sus mejillas.

—… no puedo creer lo que dijiste. —susurró, dolida.

—Bien… definitivamente, no lo estoy haciendo bien. —gruñó el lobo, frustrado.

Ella lo ignoró por completo, y vociferó:

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar así! Inuyasha_-sama_… él está dando todo de sí, ¡Está muy preocupado! ¡Él sabe que es más débil, pero está entrenándose muy duro para ayudar en lo que más pueda! ¿Por qué tú, que tienes la sangre pura, te rendirías? Realmente, creo que eres un cobarde, y que no mereces ser un _daiyoukai._ —

Brutalmente apaleado por esa dañina afirmación, el Príncipe se quedó helado y con los ojos muy abiertos, sobándose la mejilla colorada por el cachetazo. ¿Un cobarde? ¿Eso era lo que Kagome pensaba de él?

¿Cómo iba a ganarse su corazón si actuaba de esa manera?

_Pero qué idiota había sido. _

Es que, ¡Bueno, después de tanta información controversial y de llegar a sus propias conclusiones, cualquiera se asustaba! ¡Y nadie podía culparlo de tener miedo! Además no era su obligación hacer nada por el bien de nadie, ¡Su sangre era suya, y de nadie más! Y lo mismo pasaba con sus ejércitos. Podía reunir a cincuenta mil lobos si quería, pero no los sacrificaría en beneficio de los lores del Este. Los Lobos necesitaban un guía más apropiado: Kouga se sabía un inepto en cuanto a estrategias, su fuerte era el saqueo y el ataque rápido. No podría liderar a su gente en un asedio y mucho menos pedirles que se mataran con él por la gloria de otros señores.

Aunque… tal vez no fuera un totalmente un suicidio participar.

Inu-no-Taishō parecía un líder bastante competente, había llegado tener un reino muy grande, y era temido y respetado en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Kagome confiaba en ellos. Tal vez, si podía ser un Comandante bajo las órdenes de un General con la suficiente habilidad…

_Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. _

Kagome. Su tesoro más preciado, su flor más bella. La única mujer a la que había llegado a amar desesperadamente, y la única a la que no podía tener. Era cierto. Ella apretaba el collar entre sus manos, y lloraba, defendiendo a su amo.

_**El hijo desprestigiado del Taish**__**ō**__**.**_

La joven se aferraba a esa cosa de cuentas como si fueran los hombros del propio hijo de la Dama Izayoi. Al verla así, Kouga se dio cuenta de que no había forma de cambiar los sentimientos de la chica, Kagome siempre estaría enamorada de ese mitad perro sin honor y lo defendería sólo a él. No podía tener a la mujer que más deseaba, y ya estaba decidido. Pero nadie podía privarlo de permanecer cerca de ella, de protegerla. Al menos, si no podía hacer a esa jovencita su mujer, quería cuidar de ella.

Bien. No había nada más que decidir.

Se señaló la mejilla golpeada con el dedo, orgulloso:

—Kagome, voy a perdonarte esto sólo porque te amo tanto que prefiero verte feliz junto a ese perro sarnoso, que tenerte llorando frente a mí. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más, ¡Me dolió mucho! —le dijo, con tono irritado— Y no te preocupes… iré a buscar a mi gente. Puedo reunir un ejército decente en menos de una semana, y volver con ellos para entrenarlos como corresponde. —

—Kouga_-kun_… —gimió Kagome, sin entender cómo había cambiado de parecer tan rápido.

—Y también devolveré toda esta basura. —aceptó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Me encargaré de que las cosas regresen con sus dueños, si eso hará que mejore en algo tu concepto de mí. Sé cuándo arruino las cosas, y quiero que sepas que me esforzaré por ser honorable de ahora en más. —

—Ayudaría más que no vuelvas a robar nada, y que te disculpes. —

— ¡Ackk! ¡Soy un Príncipe! ¡No me disculparé! —

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, molesta.

Kouga se cruzó de brazos, inflexible esa vez.

—… está bien. No te disculpes. Pero no vuelvas a robar nada. —concedió ella.

—Lo prometo. —convino el lobo, y se aproximó a la joven pelinegra para borrar con sus manos las huellas de sus lágrimas tristes. Durante unos segundos, contempló el bello rostro de Kagome y deseó poder besarla, pero era inútil. Si llegaba a ponerle un poco más que una mano encima, el perro que estaba afuera, espiando, lo mataría. No le tenía miedo a Inuyasha, sino a su espada—… eres una criatura maravillosa, Kagome_-chan_. Lograste cambiar mi corazón y mi mente, ¿Quién será el maldito afortunado que te tenga? Espero que sea alguien que te merezca realmente. —

El rubor estalló en los cachetes de la esclava, y se mordió los labios.

_Como si Kouga no supiera ya en quién estaba pensando…_

Con una sonrisa tranquila, el joven lobo se inclinó y cerró los ojos, para dejar un beso pequeño y casto sobre la frente de la chica que tenía en frente. Atesoraba a Kagome más que a ninguna otra persona o cosa. Y mientras ella viviera, estaría contento. Tenía que rendirse. Observó sus blancas mejillas sonrojarse, y aunque por dentro le carcomía el deseo de devorar su boca incansablemente, tuvo que reprimirse.

Ya había aprendido la lección.

—Gracias, Kouga_-kun_. —murmuró ella, y para demostrarle que su agradecimiento era sincero, lo abrazó fuertemente unos momentos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello— De verdad te agradezco mucho. Ser optimista es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No quiero pensar que morirás, así que no seas tonto. —

Sorprendido, él la apretó suavemente sobre su pecho un momento, y suspiró.

Sí. Era difícil. Pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Un _inuhan-yö_ de porquería le había ganado.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Kouga ayudó a Kagome a treparse a la ventana del campanario, y de inmediato apareció el joven Inuyasha, con cara de pocos amigos. Miró al lobo sin decirle nada, y se apropió de su esclava antes de que la chica pudiera articular una sola palabra. No hubo tiempo para despedidas. El joven _han-yö_ se la llevó de aquel campanario con un salto largo y decidido, que terminó en el techo de un establo cercano.

Recostada en la espalda de su amo, la joven pelinegra se mordió el labio.

Hn. Él estaba molesto. Eso se notaba.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que te dejas abrazar o besar por ese lobo, no le salté encima sólo porque no quería romper la pared. —gruñó él, con los dientes al aire— No me gustó nada que pretendiera seducirte. ¿Qué se cree? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién se cree que eres? ¡Me perteneces! ¡Ni robándose todo el oro del mundo podría tenerte a su lado, porque ya eres mía! —

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida y molesta.

_Cuando él hablaba así, con ese tono agresivo y brutal, realmente se ponía…_

—Inuyasha_-sama_… ¿Estaba escuchando? —preguntó ella, agitada.

— ¡Feh! Lo oí todo. —

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

—… ¿Y no quiere golpear a Kouga_-kun_ por robarse el collar de su madre? —dijo.

—… no, creo que tú ya le diste su merecido en mi lugar. Además, estoy cansado y tengo hambre, ¡Quiero que me prepares bollos de arroz! No tenemos tiempo qué perder. Otro día, con mucho gusto, le romperé la cara a ese principito tonto. —ordenó él, con su habitual tono altivo y caprichoso— ¡Y también quiero que me des un baño, y luego uno de tus masajes! Ah, por supuesto que te vas a bañar tú primero, porque apestas a ese idiota con cara de sanguijuela flaca, y… —

Sonriendo, ella apoyó la mejilla sobre los largos cabellos de su señor, y le abrazó con más fuerza. Inuyasha la miró sobre su hombro, sin perder concentración en el camino ni errarle a un solo salto, y sin dejar de quejarse acerca de su rival derrotado. Por dentro, le hacía muy feliz saber que Kouga_-baka_ había desistido en su idea de robarle a Kagome y no podía esperar para demostrárselo a la chica de una manera conveniente.

… _aunque estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento, al menos…_

…_**sabía que uno o dos besos siempre la ponían de mejor humor. **_

**..xx::**_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á. E.N. E.L. S.I.G.U.I.E.N.T.E. C.A.P.Í.T.U.L.O.**_**::xx..**

**O.o… ok, esto fue muy raro. Reconozco que en algún momento perdí el hilo de lo que venía haciendo, porque como nunca antes tuve que ir escribiendo un poquito cada vez que tenía tiempo, y nunca conseguí armar del todo el momento. La idea era que Kouga por fin olvidara su idea de quedarse con la chica, y creo que se entendió jajaja. Sorry. En verdad lamento mucho el atrasón de 20 días, pero todos tenemos que entender que hay cosas más importantes que el fanfiction, al menos para la gente que tiene que trabajar y estudiar. El fanfiction no nos da de comer, sólo nos hace muy felices a todos, nos emociona, nos hace llorar, nos hace reír, etc. No voy a abandonar el ÚNICO fic que tengo en curso, pero sí tengo que darle prioridad a mi vida. Así que me disculpo de antemano si vuelve a haber otro retraso… cosa que no dudo que sucederá, porque vuelvo a la escuela y no espero tener tanto tiempo libre como lo tuve los últimos meses. Además, estoy haciéndole los últimos retoques a uno de mis más importantes proyectos literarios originales, y eso también consume su tiempo. Quiero publicar un libro, y es un sueño muy importante para mí que no puedo abandonar. Sólo espero que sepan que los quiero muchísimo a todos y que estoy muy feliz de poder compartir esto con ustedes, aunque sea esporádicamente. En fin, ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVI, PARA VER CUÁN ENOJADOS ESTÁN CON LA AUTORA! XD**

**Ah, y si hay palabras que no reconocen (palabras en japonés, obvio), pues… ya que están en internet, entren a Wikipedia y las buscan, así fue como yo aprendí un montón de cosas ¡No sean vagos!**

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPI:**

**¡Wo! Porque esto ya fue demasiado lejos, y la incertidumbre nos mata. Inu-no-Taish****ō**** comes back, ¡Yeah! XD Y entero, para variar. Pero sus noticias son terribles, ¡Porque el demonio Onigumo se está moviendo, y devora todo lo que encuentra a su paso! La guerra está declarada, y los hombres deberán partir. El terror invade los corazones una vez más. En la última noche antes de un terrible viaje sin retorno, algunas parejas aprovechan para reforzar los votos de su amor, otras para hacer juramentos dolorosos… e Inuyasha sabe que podría morir en esa pelea, así que está decidido a no desaparecer sin haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Kagome. Posiblemente, sea la última oportunidad que tengan de estar juntos. ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER! ¡EL COUNTDOWN PARA EL LEMMON EMPEZÓ HOY! WA!! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización:… ya no prometo más nada. Les sugiero que añadan la historia a las alertas de actualización de su profile, así será más fácil saber cuándo subí algo nuevo. Siempre será un día lunes, pero no puedo prometer que será cada lunes. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!)**


	23. DESPEDIDA FORMAL

**Bueno. Creo que después de la última update y de todo lo que ha pasado, ya se dieron cuenta de que no voy a continuar el fic. Es cierto, frontémoslo. No va más. Mi carrera autoril se terminó acá, y me da pena decirlo, vergüenza venir a ustedes después de casi un año sin subir nada, y miedo por lo que me vayan a decir. La última vez que dejé fanfics sin terminar, me dijeron de todo en los reviews. Lo único que quiero, es hacer un anuncio:**

**HOY, 9 DE JULIO DE 2011, ME DECLARO OFICIALMENTE RETIRADA DE LA "CARRERA" DE FANFICKER EN FanFiction. PARA SIEMPRE. IRREVOCABLE. **

**Así que, si se quieren quejar, háganlo en las siguientes direcciones:**

**-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a 2 2 (arroba) h o t m a i l . e s**

******-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a (arroba) g m a i l . c o m**

******-o-**

**Y si por una de esas casualidades, a alguien le interesa saber en qué ando ahora, (porque fics no escribo más, pero eso no significa que no siga escribiendo. He cambiado, mejorado, me he superado y sigo trabajando en otros proyectos, otras cosas, con nuevos rumbos... diversificando, y si quieren también son amables de seguirme por allá, los que puedan y tengan ganas, si no se sienten demasiado estafados, ofendidos o golpeados), pueden visitarme en los siguientes enlaces, totalmente a discreción:**

**-o-**

******w w w . m e l i s a - r a m . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m**

******(escritos originales y otras yerbas que no verán en ningún lado)**

******-o-**

******w w w . r e n a i s s a n c e l a d y - k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**

******(dibujos, historietas, fotos y montajes, mi lado artístico)**

**-o- **

**MI CUENTA DE TWITTER:**

**(arroba) RnaisanceLady (guión bajo) K **

**(presten atención a cómo está escrito, es distinto de mi nick)**

**-o- **

**SEPAN QUE ME HAN DADO MOMENTOS DE LO MÁS FELICES EN LOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS AÑOS DE MI VIDA, ME SACARON DE UN MOMENTO MUY DIFÍCIL EN EL QUE ESTUVE Y ENCONTRÉ COSAS GENIALES. PERO YA ES TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ADELANTE. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE SEPAN COMPRENDER Y NO SE ENOJEN MUCHO. Uno de los principales motivos por los que me retiro, es que los fandoms han cambiado de tal manera que para una mente conservadora y centralizada como la mía, hay que competir con pairings, tipos de fics, challenges y fandoms a los que no estoy acostumbrada, y el cariz que han tomado las cosas en los últimos 3 años me horroriza. GUSTOS SON GUSTOS! SI SON FELICES LEYENDO O ESCRIBIENDO DE SUS FANDOMS, SERIES, PAIRINGS, TEMÁTICAS Y SITUACIONES PREFERIDAS, SÉANLO. EL MUNDO LIBRE, LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN, EXISTEN Y SON DE DOMINIO DE TODOS. Yo no soporto ver cómo los fandoms se desvirtúan uno tras otro, con una aberración detrás de la otra. Nada es sagrado. Los cánones se fueron todos al caño. Como autora de originales, me horrorizaría TERRIBLEMENTE que mis fans hicieran con mis universos lo que muchos fans están haciendo con fandoms populares, que eran lindos y geniales, en los que se podía escribir una historia que pareciera arrancada directamente del fandom de origen. Entiendo que donde ya se ha visto todo, la necesidad del cambio es grande... pero hay un límite para todo. Y como decía, mi mente es cerrada, y me gustan las cosas como los autores me las presentan. (Y SÍ, ESCRIBÍ AU'S Y PUSE OC'S. SUCK IT)**

**NO OBSTANTE, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÁN EN MI CORAZÓN, TODOS Y CADA UNO.**

**¡FUERZA, ÁNIMOS, MUCHOS BESOS! ¡Y SEAN MUY FELICES, AMEN AL FANDOM QUE MÁS LES GUSTA, SEAN CREATIVOS Y GENIALES, COMO SIEMPRE! **


End file.
